


only lovers left alive

by LennyLemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, American Politics, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Humor, Knotting, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Moral Dilemmas, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Rival Relationship, Scents & Smells, Sex, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm
Summary: «Хочешь, я запру тебя в сортире на втором этаже и буду трахать до потери сознания? Хочешь, я убью твоего мужа, и мы сбежим через границу в Мексику, где будем вместе курить анашу, глядя на океан, и ни о чём не думать? Хочешь, я встану перед тобой на колени прямо здесь и сейчас и попрошу твоей руки?» — обречённо думает Бен.— Игристого хочешь? — говорит он вместо всего этого, протягивая ей фужер.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Unkar Plutt/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue. don't judge me

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается двум самым безнадёжным любовникам галактики и всем, кто переживает за их отношения больше, чем за свои)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> !Alarm Очень неправильный омегаверс  
> Обложка от The August sun ♥️ https://sun1-87.userapi.com/i7PP1nydB4QE3jwEQKzJI1r0qfSQx6Kt0Ec13g/UkDu7JQPMYw.jpg
> 
> Для атмосферы:  
> Post Malone - Hollywood's Bleeding  
> Lil Peep & XXXTENTACION - Falling Down  
> Lykke Li - Sex money feelings die  
> Billie Eilish - Everything i wanted  
> Trevor Daniel - Falling  
> Ellie Goulding, Juice WRLD - Hate Me  
> Рей: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/d2/02/22/d20222896757f3808e996eb9d0d2fafb.jpg  
> Бен: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/62/77/15/6277153c5eb958860cd4609f85afaff7.jpg  
> Рейло: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/2e/ed/7e/2eed7eea9f639aa185def7161c6f6f09--star-wars-vii-star-trek.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Kadebostany - Save me

_«Save me from me  
Take me out to breathe  
This time I'm ready,  
Ready to escape». ©  
_

__

— Бен, мы всё это уже сто раз обсуждали, ты не можешь выступить сам на презентации продукта после скандала в прошлом месяце. Потом —может быть, но не сейчас, пока страсти ещё не улеглись окончательно.  
— Это почему ещё? — Бен Соло с иронически приподнятой бровью смотрит на генерального и по совместительству своего родного дядюшку, прекрасно понимая, почему именно.

Скандал, разгоревшийся в прошлом месяце, в действительности едва не стоил Бену не только карьеры, но и физической свободы в самом непосредственном смысле этого понятия, а всей мультимиллиардной империи «Сопротивления» — почти безупречной деловой репутации. Две омеги — одна из которых работала пару лет назад в департаменте юридического сопровождения компании, а вторая... Бен даже не может вспомнить когда и где — публично заявили какой-то жалкой жёлтой газетёнке о сексуальных домогательствах со стороны Бена. Люку стоило неимоверных усилий и финансовых затрат замять столь деликатный вопрос так быстро. Омегам были предложены настолько большие отступные, что теперь они могли бы не работать до конца дней, проживая где-нибудь в частном домике на Гавайях. « _Деньги,_ — ухмыляется Бен, — _в отношениях с этими пигалицами всегда и всё решают деньги_ ». А денег у Бена хватает.

— Потому что вас стыдно людям показать, мистер Соло. Вы и двух слов связать не можете, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока дело не касается того, чтобы залезть какой-нибудь незадачливой омежке под юбку. В этом-то вы бог красноречия, разумеется, — прерывает размышления Бена тоненький голосок, слегка растягивающий слова с самодовольной интонацией.

Бен поднимает глаза на девушку, сидящую вместе с ними третьей в переговорной Люка. Долбаная главная «продажница» всея «Сопротивления», директор департамента маркетинга и персональная заноза в его заднице, Рей Платт, с ухмылкой смотрит на него поверх очков Prada с красной оправой. С тех пор, как в прошлом году она свалилась на его голову, сразу же получив должность маркетингового директора исключительно благодаря давнишнему знакомству своего старпёра-мужа и Люка, в чём лично Бен ни разу не сомневался. Так вот, с тех самых пор он уже успел придумать сорок два способа уволить эту дрянь, двадцать девять — убить и девяносто семь — выебать.

— К сожалению, миссис Платт, не настоль красноречив, чтобы звать замуж всех шлюх, которым залезаю под юбку, в отличие от вашего дражайшего супруга, — он бьёт по больному, он знает, и, тем не менее, наблюдает с огромным удовлетворением, как щёки Рей вспыхивают сначала лёгкой розовинкой, а затем постепенно начинают приближаться по оттенку к её оправе очков, изящно сидящей на тонком слегка вздёрнутом носике.  
— Хватит! — раздаётся громогласный голос Люка, в очередной раз пожалевшего о том, что собрал этих двоих вместе в своей переговорной. — Ваш детский сад надоел уже всему коллективу! И если вы двое имеете, что высказать друг другу не по работе, а лично, то, пожалуйста, в нерабочее время!

О дааааа! Бен бы ей высказал, а потом отвязал бы от батареи и высказал ещё раз. Долбанная шлюшка, строящая из себя пуританку, никчёмная сиротка с окраин Чикаго, отцепившая себе большой куш в лице влиятельного в штате политика Ункара Платта. Сколько ей было лет, когда она вышла за него? Двадцать? Двадцать один? А связалась с ним? Ещё раньше? Немыслимо! Бен многократно задавал и Люку, и матери эти вопросы, те лишь отмахивались, утверждая, что личная жизнь ни их сотрудников, ни их партнёров не является предметом сколь-нибудь их интересующим.

— Вас всегда так интересует личная жизнь моего супруга, мистер Соло, что это начинает казаться чем-то нездоровым, — парирует Рей, пропуская тираду генерального мимо ушей.  
— И действительно, если учитывать его почтенный возраст, нам всем стоит беспокоится, скорее, о состоянии его здоровья, а не о личной жизни, да, миссис Платт? — усмехается Бен.  
— Подите прочь! Оба! — театрально взмахивает руками Люк Скайуокер, в очередной раз осознающий всю бесполезность своих увещеваний. — Я принял решение, и никаких возражений больше не принимается. Бен, тебя не будет на презентации и даже не пытайся туда пробраться, я лично попрошу охрану развернуть тебя. Рей, загляни сегодня к пиарщикам, попроси написать тебе речь для выступления и выясни, что там по презентациям. Всё. Совещание окончено.

Полминуты ожидания лифта в одном коридоре с ней кажутся Бену половиной вечности, и ещё полминуты совместной поездки в лифте — целой. Он думает о том, что в переговорной дядюшки, вероятно, лучшая вентиляция во всём двадцатиэтажном офисе, потому что там было хоть сколь-нибудь сносно, а вот лифты явно подкачали с этой точки зрения. От неё пахнет, как и всегда, чем-то запретным, нелегальным, пьянящим, жгучим, невероятной смесью рома, куантро, морской соли и отборной мексиканской дури. Бен не может ошибаться, они с друзьями гоняли в Акапулько ещё после третьего курса, но единственное, что он запомнил из той двухнедельной поездки, находясь постоянно под чем-то, это практически такой же запах и то, как тощая загорелая омега-проститутка украла у него кошелёк во время быстрого перепихона в подсобке задрипанного бара. Воспоминания о тех стародавних каникулах заводят Бена куда-то слишком далеко, он на секунду забывается и вдыхает её запах сильно, шумно, со свистом, всей полнотой лёгких, слишком слышно, чтобы она не заметила, чтобы она не услышала, чтобы она не почувствовала, находясь едва ли в метре от него в тесноте офисного лифта. Кнопка с мигающей цифрой девять едва слышно дзинькает и погасает, лифт останавливается. Рей выходит на этаже департамента маркетинга, ничего ему не сказав, не обернувшись, не склонив голову в его сторону ни на миллиметр. Бен приходит в себя от такого же почти неслышного бряканья кнопки два этажа спустя, покидая этот долбанный, слишком тесный, слишком неудобный, слишком плохо вентилируемый лифт.

***

— Тяжёлый денёк? — муж нежно чмокает её в щёку, помогая открыть дверь Майбаха, на заднем сидении которого оказывается внушительная охапка белых пионов. — Вот решил тебя порадовать немного.  
— Ничего особенного, просто работы чутка добавилось, презентация скоро, — лаконично отвечает Рей, стараясь не обращать внимания на осуждающие взгляды альф и некоторых омег за спиной, собравшихся поболтать возле входа в офис после рабочего дня.

По правде сказать, Рей частенько ловила на себе косые взгляды, когда показывалась на людях в компании мужа. Их разница в возрасте в три десятка лет ни в каком обществе не оставалась незамеченной для вездесущих глаз сплетников. « _Шлюха_ », — говорили полыхающие злобой глаза альф. « _Насосала_ », — вторили им завистливые взгляды омег. Сначала Рей это немного смущало, потом страшно бесило, но теперь, после почти девяти лет брака, она почти научилась не обращать внимания на эти взгляды. Кто они такие, чтобы о ней судить? Кто она такая, чтобы им это запрещать?

С Ункаром она познакомилась в день своего восемнадцатилетия. Один дьявол знает, что привело популярного калифорнийского политика в эту многолюдную средне-западную дыру под названием Чикаго. Рей в то лето закончила школу и работала официанткой в кафе в центре города, пытаясь заработать хоть немного на колледж и на то, чтобы наконец-то свалить от алкоголика-опекуна. Именно это кафе Ункар Платт и выбрал местом для встречи со своим старым другом, представителем местного отделения Демократической партии. Рей никогда не считала себя хоть сколь-нибудь примечательной омегой: милая, смешная, нелепая, с хорошей фигурой, но не более, от запаха её тоже никто с ума особо не сходил. Одевалась она в те годы всегда не слишком броско и смело, на хорошую одежду денег не было, а изобретать что-то самой, как это делали многие её одноклассницы, было лень. Поэтому из примечательного в день их знакомства на ней было только два багровых синяка, один на руке, а другой в районе скулы, которыми её наградил опекун за день до этого, после того, как в очередной раз вернулся домой нетрезвым и злым на весь мир. Рей в тот момент не особо обратила внимание на полуденных посетителей кафе, обслужив их со свойственной ей скоростью и лёгким разгильдяйством. Она не была одной из тех навязчивых официанток, которые смотрят вам в рот и каждую минуту интересуются вашими пожеланиями на счёт температуры приборов и степени белизны салфеток, за что регулярно недополучала чаевых, разумеется, но поделать с собой ничего не могла. И лишь когда посетители удалились, и Рей подошла, чтобы убрать стол и забрать чаевые, среди нескольких купюр она обнаружила обрывок от салфетки с корявой надписью и номером телефона: « _Если вы находитесь в затруднительном положении, позвоните. С уважением, У. Платт_ ».

Рей позвонила в тот же вечер, в который раз заслышав нетрезвую походку своего опекуна, приближающегося к её комнате. Пока тот ломился в дверь, забаррикадированную шкафом с другой стороны, Рей вкратце объяснила мужчине, столь внезапно решившему принять участие в её судьбе, где она находится, и что с ней происходит в данный конкретный момент. Платт долго расспрашивать не стал и уже через полчаса был на пороге дома опекуна Рей с двумя амбалами-охранниками, а ещё через полчаса увозил ошалевшую девушку с двумя небольшими пакетами пожитков навсегда из этой дыры.

Машина останавливается у ресторана недалеко от их дома, они часто здесь бывают и знакомы почти со всем персоналом. Сегодня их обслуживает новенькая официантка, которая смотрит на Рей тем самым безошибочно ей узнаваемым взглядом. «Насосала», — осуждающе говорят глаза худенькой белокурой омежки. Рей вопросительно дёргает бровью и буквально впивается своим взглядом в её: « _Да, насосала. А что?_ » Омежка в испуге отворачивается и поспешно отступает в сторону кухни. Рей склоняется над своим филе-миньоном, хищно улыбаясь. Никто из них не был на её месте, никто из них не был там, где она, не видел того, что видела она, не чувствовал того, что чувствовала она, не переживал того, что переживала она. Никто из них не смеет её осуждать! Никто! Она давно научилась затыкать все грязные рты, опускать в пол все хамские взгляды одной лишь пренебрежительной усмешкой. Все, кроме одного, с ним так не работает, с ним вообще ничего не работает, с этим долбанным Беном Соло.


	2. 1. you're nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы:Ellie Goulding & Juice WRLD - Hate me

_«It's a thin line between all this love and hate  
And if you switch sides, you're gon' have to claim your place…» ©  
_  
В обеденный перерыв в зимнем саду, расположенном на десятом этаже их офисного здания, многолюдно. Сотрудники собираются, чтобы пропустить по чашечке кофе и обсудить свежие офисные сплетни. Рей тоже частенько заглядывает сюда, но не потому что её интересуют сплетни, да и кофемашины, честно сказать, здесь не очень, а, скорее, чтобы совсем не отрываться от коллектива, о чём её неоднократно просил Люк в личных разговорах. Отъявленный сторонник тимбилдинга, школы человеческих отношений в HR и всего вот этого вот генеральный постоянно бравировал различными безумными идеями по поводу того, как повысить уровень сплочённости и гармонии в коллективе, подначиваемый главой департамента HR — Фазмой. Рей бы засунула все эти принципы коллективизма, братства и взаимного уважения в чью-нибудь широкую подходящую для подобных целей задницу, но безграничное уважение, которое она испытывала к главе «Сопротивления», усмиряло её пыл и заставляло регулярно страдать в обществе малоприятных ей людей в обеденные перерывы, на корпоративах и совместных с коллегами выездах на выходные загород с целью поиграть в пейнтбол, заняться спортивным ориентированием или ещё какой-нибудь групповой лабудой.

— Господь всемогущий, нет, ну, ты только прислушайся, что несут эти курицы, — отвлекает Рей от размышлений голос, доносящийся справа.

Роуз Тико, ведущий копирайтер департамента PR и рекламы, и одна из трёх-пяти людей во всём офисном коллективе, которые не раздражают Рей ни своими осуждающими взглядами, ни своими шушуканьями, ни своим поведением, осторожно присаживается рядом с ней на диван, держа в руках большую чашку обжигающего американо.

— Маленькие бестолковые дурочки, — продолжает свою тираду Роуз, едва заметно указывая Рей движением головы в сторону стоящей рядом группы коллег-омежек.  
— Ой, даже знать не желаю, если честно, — Рей закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Роуз с приветственным жестом.  
— И очень зря, между прочим. Послушай, проорёшься, зарядишься позитивом на весь остаток рабочего дня, так сказать, — хмыкает Роуз перед тем, как совершить глоток из своей дымящейся кружки.

Рей неохотно наклоняет голову в сторону группы из пяти омежек, в двоих из которых она узнаёт своих непосредственных подчинённых, а в остальных — коллег Роуз по департаменту, и прислушивается.

— У него такой сногсшибательный запах, это просто нечто, девочки, — пищит низкорослая коренастая брюнетка, стоящая ближе всех к дивану Рей и Роуз.  
— Пряности, ром, ваниль и ещё что-то такое горько-сладкое, — вторит ей высокая блондинка, стоящая чуть поодаль.  
— Ой, я бы ему дала, девочки! — вновь возникает первая писклявая омежка. — Просто альфа мечты: высокий, накаченный, горячий, опасный, богатый, мужественный и с таким офигенным запахом.  
— Говорят, у него сейчас роман с какой-то омежкой, которая в сериалах снимается, — замечает ещё одна собеседница с растрёпанными рыжими волосами.  
— Да у мистера Соло каждый месяц новый роман. А толку-то? Скоро четвёртый десяток альфе уже, а никто так и не смог его до венца довести из всех бывших пассий, — сокрушается брюнетка. — Уверена, если б мне выпал хоть один шанс остаться с ним наедине, я бы смогла ему доказать, что именно я и есть его судьба, его запах неспроста кажется мне таким обжигающим.  
— Держи карман шире, Меган! — парирует ей светловолосая собеседница. — Тут половина офиса торчат по его запаху, что ровным счётом ничего не значит. Здесь должно быть взаимное попадание, понятно тебе?

Рей устало отворачивается от омег и тяжко вздыхает. Роуз утвердительно хмыкает, однозначно трактуя тяжкий вздох Рей, как подтверждение её тезиса о неимоверной тупости болтающих омежек. Рей думает о том, что почти благодарна своему ублюдку-опекуну за то, что он организовал ей нехилое сотрясение мозга в четырнадцать, спустив кубарем со второго этажа своей ветхой лачуги по лестнице, благодаря которому у неё повредились какие-то там рецепторы в мозгу, отвечающие за обоняние, и теперь она не различает запахи альф и омег, ничьи, нигде, никогда. Особенно, Рей благодарна своему гниющему в тюрьме опекуну за то, что она не в состоянии учуять запах одного конкретно взятого альфы. Ей только не хватало знать, насколько умопомрачительно он пахнет, а в умопомрачительности его запаха Рей не сомневалась, ей вполне достаточно знать, как он выглядит, как облизывает свои пухлые губы во время их малочисленных наполненных желчью диалогов, как в задумчивости отбрасывает пряди волос со лба и улыбается какой-то мелодии, сидя в наушниках в своём кабинете со стеклянными перегородками, когда думает, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Рей достаточно знать вот это вот всё, чтобы даже не ощущая его запаха, растекаться сахарной лужицей по офисному ковролину всякий раз, когда она ловит на себе его презрительный взгляд. Нет, Рей не будет думать сейчас об этом, потом, в своей половине дома, подальше от мужа, наедине со своими пальцами, ну, или когда тот уедет опять в командировку, кажется, в эту среду, но не сейчас. Сейчас, когда впереди большая половина рабочего дня, мысли о Бене Соло строго противопоказаны, если Рей хочет сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь ещё, кроме зуда своего предательского омежьего тела в известном месте.

— И такая дребедень целый день… И на что они надеются интересно, учитывая его репутацию? — вопрошает Роуз, когда молчание между ними затягивается слишком надолго.  
— Не знаю даже, — неохотно отзывается Рей, пожимая плечами.

« _На то же, на что и ты разумеется_ », — добавляет язвительный внутренний голосок, так невообразимо похожий на тембр Бена Соло.

***

— Бен Соло, ты помешался, кажется, ты в курсе вообще? — наигранно заботливым тоном вопрошает Хакс, параллельно поглощая огромную порцию тёплых роллов.

Небольшой японский ресторанчик, куда директор департамента разработок программного обеспечения «Сопротивления» и его первый заместитель приходят на обед практически ежедневно, находится напротив их главного офисного здания со стороны двора, однако, из-за непримечательного месторасположения и почти уничтоженной временем вывески о нём мало кто знает. На первом этаже здания компании, рядом с главным входом, по правую и левую сторону от него находятся два роскошных ресторана итальянской и японской кухни соответственно, которые большинство сотрудников «Сопротивления» предпочитают в качестве мест совершения обеденной трапезы. Однако, Бен Соло упорно продолжает посещать именно это место, которое он открыл для себя более двух лет назад во избежание излишних разговоров, встреч и нежелательных происшествий за обедом, а также липких и томных взглядов омежек, напрочь отбивающих аппетит. С тех пор, как два года назад во время обеда его бывшая и нынешняя на тот момент времени пассии закатили публичные разборки на глазах у множества коллег посреди того самого итальянского ресторанчика на первом этаже офиса «Сопротивления», Бен Соло предпочитает обедать вне здания фирмы, соглашаясь лишь на компанию своего старинного приятеля, единственного человека в его окружении, кого он бы мог, пожалуй, назвать своим другом, бывшего однокурсника и нынешнего коллеги, с которым они знакомы вот уже без малого десять лет, Армитажа Хакса.

— Чего ты до неё докопался-то, я никак в толк не возьму? — невозмутимо продолжает Хакс, как только все тёплые роллы оказываются уничтоженными. — Ну, омега как омега, не она первая, не она последняя. Ты что впервые встречаешь омегу в своей жизни, вышедшую замуж по расчёту? Что тебя конкретно удивляет или возмущает в этой истории? Да и вообще, с каких это пор ты решил стать главным борцом за мораль и нравственность в рядах «Сопротивления»? Я уже начинаю опасаться, что ты скоро бросишь меня наедине с нашими недотёпами-подчинёнными и отправишься на семнадцатый этаж возглавлять комиссию по этике, если продолжишь в том же духе.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, Хакс, — парирует Бен, отодвигая от себя ещё тёплую тарелку, в которой только что находился вкуснейший крабовый суп.

Последнее, о чём хочет думать Бен Соло во время обеда, так это о треклятой комиссии по этике, будь она неладна, с которой ему пришлось в очередной раз тесно взаимодействовать в прошлом месяце, огребая по полной за публичный скандал с домогательствами, раскрученный двумя жадными до денег бывшими сотрудницами-омегами. Альфа до сих пор с ужасом вспоминает те осуждающие взгляды, которыми всякий раз во время посещения семнадцатого этажа офиса «Сопротивления» награждала его мать, многолетний руководитель этого совершенно бесполезного, по мнению Бена, подразделения. _«Будто не нашла другого применения своим многочисленным талантам,_ — недовольно думает Бен, — _а ведь могла бы возглавлять сейчас всю систему «Сопротивления» вместо Люка, но зачем-то просиживает штаны среди этого отвратительного сборища омег-морализаторов предпенсионного возраста»._

— Меня возмущает не её история как таковая, Хакс, это всё не в новинку, типичный путь к звёздам омежки-неудачницы, устремившейся из грязи в князи, а её невьебическое самомнение. Ну, вышла ты замуж за богатенького папочку, так и сиди ты себе, сука, дома, ногти крась, шмотки скупай, причёски делай, курсы глубокого минета посещай. Какого хрена она полезла в «Сопротивление», раскрутив связи своего муженька, возомнила себя первоклассным профессионалом, втёрлась в доверие к Люку и теперь сидит как в бочке затычка на всех совещаниях? — заводит Бен свою любимую шарманку в юбилейный сотый раз лично при Хаксе и, наверное, раз в тысячный в принципе.  
— Бен, угомонись ты силы ради уже! — раздражённо вздыхает Хакс, облокачиваясь на ветхий ресторанный столик с обшарпанными кое-где углами. — Какое тебе дело до департамента маркетинга, если так посудить? Мы с ними вообще не соприкасаемся ни коим образом. Ну, работает она там и пусть себе работает, убытков у них особых нет, продажи, судя по статистике, вывешенной в коридоре первого этажа у лифтов, вообще процветают. Займись ты уже своими делами, в конце концов. Три релиза заявлено в следующем месяце, а у нас ещё и конь не валялся.

— Да ты меня слышишь вообще или нет? — продолжает упираться Бен, не внемля увещеваниям своего друга. — Ну, не могу я продуктивно работать, пока в офисе царит такая атмосфера.  
— Это какая такая атмосфера? — удивлённо вопрошает Хакс, после чего заливается смехом, пораженный внезапной догадкой. — О боже, ах-ах-ах-а, только не говори, что ты хочешь ей присунуть, Бен, и именно по этой самой причине доёбываешься до неё на каждом шагу и не даёшь спокойно жить мне, разводя всякий раз эти свои тупые морализаторские монологи.  
— Ты спятил, друг, — низким шёпотом замечает Бен Соло, оплачивая счёт, оставленный бетой-официантом на краю столика.  
— А, по-моему, это ты спятил конкретно, Бен, — парирует Хакс, невозмутимо протягивая начальнику свою долю наличных за обед.

***

— Где тут ваш долбанный глава департамента, я сейчас убью его нахер! — этот разъяренный омежий рёв Бен заслышал аж с другого конца этажа и, честно сказать, узнал бы из тысячи те самые напомаженные губки, которые произвели этот набор звуков на свет.

Рей Платт, та самая подстилка политика-пенсионера, протеже его дядюшки и обладательница самой притягательной задницы во всём офисе «Сопротивления», заявилась по его душу в отдел разработок собственной персоной, готовая рвать, метать и уничтожать всё на своём пути. О дааа! Бен, как никто другой знал, что лучше чем просто миссис Платт могла быть только миссис Платт в ярости, в той самой ярости, до которой мог довести её только он своими проделками на работе, вставляя палки в колёса ей и её отделу.

— Мистер Соло, какого хера, простите за мой французский? Но вы спятили? — не прошло и минуты, как Рей ворвалась в его кабинет, обжигая его лёгкие своим дурманящим запахом. — Кажется, мистер Скайуокер вчера вполне ясно выразил позицию всех думающих сотрудников компании о том, что вас на презентации быть не должно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вы его слышали вообще, мистер Соло?  
— Разумеется, миссис Платт, я его прекрасно слышал, — учтиво отвечает Бен, даже не оборачиваясь в сторону внезапной посетительницы его кабинета.

Кажется, она прознала про то, что он вчера после совещания с Люком отправился в департамент PR и рекламы, где деликатно, но довольно настойчиво попросил черноволосую коренастую омежку из числа копирайтеров подготовить ему речь для выступления на грядущей презентации, за что пообещал как-нибудь после работы угостить её чашечкой чая или чего покрепче. Омега была совершенно не в его вкусе, но какое это имеет значение, когда требуется досадить самопровозглашённой лидерше мнений «Сопротивления».

— Тогда какого, простите, хрена вы попросили вчера Меган составить вам речь для презентации? — возмущённо вопрошает Рей, как обычно совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях в его присутствии.  
— Видите ли, дорогая миссис Платт, — отвечает Бен, наконец, удостаивая её взглядом и поднимаясь из-за стола. — Так уж заведено в этой компании за тридцать лет её существования, что все презентации и прочие публичные мероприятия открывает кто-то из представителей нашей династии Скайукер-Органа-Соло, сначала это делал мой дед, потом непродолжительное время Люк, не слишком одарённый ораторскими способностями, потом мой отец, и вот последние пару лет это делаю я. И я достаточно хорошо осведомлён о личностях членов своей семьи, чтобы запомнить, что фамилия «Платт» в нашем родовом древе не фигурирует никоим образом.

На протяжении всей этой тирады он медленно приближается к ней короткими, но уверенными шагами, когда между ними остаётся чуть меньше полутора метров, он бесцеремонно врывается в личное пространство Рей, как грабитель в здание банка, она проклинает себя за свою несдержанность. Какого чёрта она не пошла настучать на него Люку сразу? Зачем ей понадобились эти разборки в его кабинете? Она ещё ни разу не выходила из его кабинета с чувством отличным от ощущения собственной никчёмности и ничтожности.

— Мистер Соло, вы бы бесспорно стали главной звездой ежегодной презентации, если бы получше следили за своим половым членом и его путешествиями, — продолжает она как ни в чём не бывало.

Рей, та самая Рей с окраин Чикаго, дикая, хамоватая, недоверчивая, острая на язык, всегда готовая бить или бежать, которую она так много лет убивала в себе, посещая по просьбе Ункара курсы застольного этикета, а также деловой и светской беседы, всегда просыпается в ней, когда Бен Соло находится в зоне непосредственной досягаемости. _«Это всего лишь механизм психологической защиты»,_ — оправдывает себя Рей, непроизвольно сжимаясь под тяжестью его взгляда. _«Бей, беги или отдайся. Беги или отдайся»,_ — кричат натянутые будто струны нервы, и Рей отступает на шаг, упираясь спиной в стеклянную дверь.

— Диву даюсь, миссис Платт, как рьяно вы заботитесь о процветании «Сопротивления», — саркастически усмехается Бен Соло. — С чего бы это вдруг? Для вас это всего лишь работа, на которую муж пристроил вас по блату и ради вашего развлечения. А для меня это дело жизни многих представителей моей семьи. Ах, да, забыл, вы же не знаете, что такое нормальная семья, миссис Платт.

Рей вспыхивает. Порой ей кажется, что этот подонок знает все самые израненные, все самые воспалённые, затаённые стороны её души. Он всегда бьёт по больному, всегда точно в цель и всегда попадает.

— Ты здесь никто, Рей, и звать тебя никак. Здесь, в Калифорнии, в Сан-Франциско, в этой компании, в этом здании, в моём кабинете ты никто. Пустое место! — задыхается Бен от клокочущей внутри смеси желания и ярости. — Чем ты занималась до того, как присела на хуй к Платту? Работала официанткой в Чикаго? Слышал, ты ещё ковырялась в металлоломе, сдавала хлам, чтобы заработать на еду. Жалкая мусорщица! Послушай меня внимательно, детка, можно вывезти омегу с окраин Чикаго, но нельзя вывезти окраины Чикаго из омеги! Ты можешь нацепить на себя сколько угодно дорогого тряпья и получить сколько угодно степеней, но навсегда останешься жалкой мусорщицей, не стоящей и единого мизинца никого из представителей того общества, которое соберётся на этой презентации! И ты! Ты думаешь, что вся такая из себя в вечернем платье будешь им вещать своим грязным ртом маленькой хуесоски о моих разработках, из-за которых я и мои подчинённые спали по три часа в сутки несколько месяцев?! Этого никогда не случится, слышишь, маленькая никчёмная потаскушка. Ты просто ничтожест…

Бену кажется, что офисный ковролин уплывает из-под ног, когда она впервый раз за всю пренеприятнейшую историю их знакомства касается его своей маленькой ладошкой с тонкими холодными пальчиками. Она касается его для того, чтобы отвесить самую звонкую и увесистую пощёчину в его жизни. Он теряет равновесие и отступает буквально на полшага, но ей хватает освободившегося пространства, чтобы распахнуть дверь кабинета. Ещё несколько секунд она смотрит на него своими янтарно-карими глазами с небольшими прожилками зелени, покрытыми сейчас пеленой слёз.

— Ты не был на моём месте! Ты не был там, где была я! Ты не видел того, что видела я! Ты не чувствовал того, что чувствовала я! Не переживал того, что переживала я! — повторяет Рей как мантру, постепенно срываясь на крик. — Так что не осуждай меня, Бен Соло! Долбанный ты золотой мальчик, почивающий на лаврах великого деда! Не смей меня осуждать!

Она покидает его кабинет так быстро, что он даже не успевает осознать смысл произнесённых только что ей слов.

— Пошёл ты нахер, Бен Соло! Вот просто пошёл ты нахер! — слышит он продолжение её тирады уже с другого конца офисного коридора.

Бен поднимает взгляд и только сейчас замечает толпу своих подчинённых, собравшихся напротив входа в его кабинет. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Он только что устроил самую отвратительную публичную сцену в его жизни, даже более отвратительную, чем та пресловутая драка двух его пассий в ресторане на первом этаже два года назад, на глазах у большей части сотрудников его отдела. Интересно, как скоро какой-нибудь ещё более мерзкий чем действительность пересказ этой истории достигнет ушей Леи?

— Что стоите?! Идите работать! Релизы сами себя не выпустят! — кричит он с интонацией, совершенно недопустимой для руководителя департамента крупной компании.

Сотрудники поспешно исчезают за дверями своих кабинетов, пугливо оглядываясь на разъяренного босса. В коридоре остаётся один лишь Хакс, прислонившийся к дверному косяку рядом со входом в свой кабинет, находящийся напротив кабинета Бена.

— Ну и мудак же ты, друг! — говорит рыжий шёпотом, прекрасно понимания, что Бен его слышит. — Нервишки бы подлечил ты. А то в следующий раз что? Зарежешь её нафиг при половине офиса свидетелей и присядешь на десятку?

Бен отворачивается от дверного проёма, ничего не отвечая, и поспешно возвращается к своему столу. В эту секунду он как никогда ранее согласен с Хаксом: пожалуй, да, он мудак. Исчерпывающая характеристика.


	3. 2. take it off for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Trevor Daniel - Falling

_«Before you, baby, I was numb, drown the pain by pouring up  
Speeding fast on the run, never want to get caught up…» ©_

— Вам следует знать, что я очень разочарована вашим поведением, молодой человек, и как глава комиссии по этике, и как мать. Как мать, я бы сказала, в первую очередь, — Лея грустно смотрит на сына из-под очков-половинок и откладывает в сторону какие-то бумаги, которые занимали всё её внимание до появления Бена на пороге кабинета.

Мать вызывает его на следующее утро после происшествия с Рей в его кабинете, чему Бен совершенно не удивлён. Он не в первый раз сталкивается с тем, как устроена циркуляция слухов и сплетен в «Сопротивлении». Порой ему даже кажется, что отдел внутрикорпоративных коммуникаций всё же курирует их распространение на уровне компетенций, относящихся к его ведению, настолько феноменальна скорость их передачи от сотрудника к сотруднику, из отдела в отдел и из департамента в департамент.

— Чем тебе так не угодила девочка, Бен? Дела департамента маркетинга вряд ли касаются лично тебя каким-либо боком. К вопросам морали и нравственности ты был равнодушен ещё с детства, сколько я над тобой ни билась. Так почему? Почему ты к ней привязался, Бен? — настаивает Лея, в действительности не понимая сути его претензий к Рей.  
— Лея, ну нельзя же быть такой слепой! Ты, что, не видишь, как они с Платтом подмяли под себя Люка? Она посещает все собрания, ходит к нему по семь раз на дню, она присутствовала на последнем заседании совета директоров! И вот теперь она будет лично выступать на презентации в Лос-Анджелесе! Неужели ты ничего не замечаешь? — заходит Бен издалека, начиная раскручивать свою «гениальную» отмазку, придуманную им ещё вчера по дороге домой из офиса.  
— К чему ты клонишь, сын? — непонимающе вопрошает Лея Органа-Соло, откидываясь на спинку рабочего кресла.  
— К тому, что не ровен час, и Люк, проникнувшись симпатией к ней и её старому мужу-извращенцу, предложит им купить часть акций, и тогда Платт доберётся здесь своими грязными руками до всего, что так трепетно создавал дедушка Энакин, а его маленькая шлюшка возглавит «Сопротивление», и вы с Люком даже моргнуть не успеете, — невозмутимо поясняет Бен, потирая сильно покрасневший со вчерашнего дня след от пятерни миссис Платт.  
— Ради силы, Бен, не мог бы ты не выражаться хотя бы в моём кабинете! — восклицает Лея.

Бен понимает, что из всей его логично сконструированной и столь красочно описанной схемы захвата «Сопротивления» Рей и Платтом, мать уловила только слово _«шлюшка»_.

— Бен, дорогой, послушай меня: Люк никогда не пойдёт на сделку с Платтом по акциям «Сопротивления». Ункар не самый приятный человек на свете, я это знаю лучше тебя, поверь мне. Просто однажды он очень здорово помог твоему отцу, когда тот находился в шаге от попадания за решётку, а теперь наша семья отблагодарила его, взяв на работу Рей, которая, к тому же, оказалась весьма компетентна в своей сфере деятельности. Согласись, это не такая уж и большая услуга, — успокаивающим тоном вещает Лея, поднимаясь со своего кресла.  
— Не вижу повода доверять здравомыслию Люка, если он уже пригласил её выступать на презентации. Там же не идиоты будут, Лея, они прекрасно знают, кто она и откуда, — продолжает гнуть свою линию Бен.  
— Для нас всех, дорогой, она в первую очередь профессионал своего дела, а уже потом чья-то жена, дочь, мать, подруга и всё остальное. Тебе категорически не хватает профессионализма в подобных вопросах, — Лея подходит и аккуратно кладёт руки ему на плечи. — Я же вот как-то работаю в одной компании с твоим отцом после развода и не позволяю себе смешивать своё личное отношение к нему как к человеку, как к альфе, и своё восприятие его профессиональных качеств. Ты не обязан любить её, но отдай ты ей должное, наконец, она хорошо справляется на своём посту.

Бена откровенно передёргивает от фразы _«ты не обязан любить её»_ , хотя он, разумеется, понимает, что Лея вкладывает в неё совершенно не тот смысл, не тот образ, который на секунду нарисовал его воспалённый мозг.

— Хорошо, Лея, я постараюсь.

Бен решает, что соврать сейчас матери будет наилучшим решением из возможных, дабы прекратить этот бессмысленный разговор. И ежу понятно, что ничерта стараться он не будет, но, впрочем, Лея и не ёж.

— Вот и славно, мой хороший, надеюсь, на этот раз мы с тобой договорились, — непринуждённо улыбается глава комиссии по этике, нежно похлопав сына по плечу, после чего возвращается к своему столу.  
— Я могу быть свободен? — сухо интересуется Бен, вплотную подходя к двери.  
— Да, конечно, дорогой, — отвечает Лея.

Бен уже почти выходит в коридор, когда мать окликает его, внезапно что-то вспомнив.

— Ах, да, совсем забыла, я поговорила с Люком на счёт презентации, объяснила ему, как это для тебя важно. Нам удалось придти к некоторому консенсусу по данному вопросу. Ты поедешь вместе со всеми в Лос-Анджелес и будешь присутствовать в качестве приглашённого гостя от лица компании, но не будешь ни выступать, ни участвовать в пресс-конференции. В этом вопросе Люк оказался непреклонен, да ты и сам понимаешь, как пресса могла бы на это отреагировать после того скандала, — Лея слегка смущается, и её взгляд, обращённый к сыну, вновь наполняется грустью.  
— Спасибо, мама, — Бен улыбается и впервые обращается к ней как к матери за весь сегодняшний разговор, а, может, и за весь последний год.

По правде сказать, их отношения никогда не были похожими на идеальные, списанные с рекламной картинки, отношения матери и сына. Лея в молодости часто оставляла его с бабушкой и дедушкой, всю себя посвящая политике и общественной деятельности, борьбе за права омег. Бен был трудным подростком, часто и порой совершенно несправедливо обижал её, не слушал советов, не ставил ни в грош её мнение. Эти натянутые отношения, сформировавшиеся ещё в раннем детстве, усугубившиеся в подростковом возрасте и оставшиеся примерно на таком же уровне, когда Бен из угрюмого подростка превратился в мужественного альфу, тем не менее не меняли одного: где-то в глубине души, очень-очень глубоко, Бен всегда знал, что Лея была, есть и будет на его стороне в любом случае и при любых обстоятельствах.

***

— Ты в курсе, что наследила конкретно на его самодовольной физиономии? — врывается Роуз в кабинет директора департамента маркетинга со свойственной одной лишь ей беспардонностью.  
— Что, прости? — отрешенно вопрошает Рей, нехотя откладывая бумаги.  
— Он заявился на работу с пылающим следом твой узенькой ручки в районе подбородка. Это ж с какой силой ты ему залепила? — рассуждает Роуз, устраиваясь на низеньком пуфике, стоящем рядом с дверью. — Уже весь офис в курсе, на десятом этаже только и разговоров, что об этом. Некоторые омеги всерьёз собираются объявить тебе бойкот, защищая растоптанную честь поколоченного тобой альфы.  
— Оооооо, — многозначительно отмечает Рей, — ну, пусть объявляют, не то, чтобы я горела сильным желанием с ними коммуницировать. Теперь как раз будет повод этого не делать наконец-то.  
— Надо было ему нос сломать. Не дотянулась? — сокрушается Роуз. — Его бы всё равно уже ничего не испортило, а смотрелось бы эффектней.  
— Да нормальный у него нос, — возражает Рей, не особо задумываясь, и, тут же, поймав удивлённый взгляд подруги, добавляет, — его проблема явно не в носе, а в том, что он мерзкий токсичный мудак, сексист, хам, ханжа и самовлюблённый уебан.  
— Лучше и не скажешь, — одобрительно кивает Роуз, — ладно, загляну к тебе чуть попозже, надо хоть что-нибудь перекусить, пока перерыв не закончился.

Рей натянуто улыбается подруге и вновь хватается за отчёты, стараясь погрузиться в работу, чтобы не возвращаться мыслями вновь и вновь к тому, что случилось вчера в кабинете треклятого начальника департамента разработок. Ей несказанно повезло, что её муж, привыкший планировать всё на свете, посещает её спальню раз в неделю, что называется, для галочки, и вчера был не тот день, иначе как бы она объяснила ему то, что собралась прореветь половину ночи, а оставшуюся половину тупо пялиться в потолок, томно и грустно вздыхая. Рей чувствует себя неудачливой героиней одного из тех романов, которые она в тринадцать забирала из большой картонной коробки, стоявшей у двери школьной библиотеки, поскольку издания были списаны за древностью лет, и зачитывала до дыр. Ну, просто Анна Каренина, ни дать, ни взять, только характер её Вронского как-то по пизде пошёл немного, ну, так Толстой и не говорил нигде, что не приукрасил.

***

— Ты не думал, что если её, наконец-то, завалишь разок, то всё прекратится? — кажется, Хакс сегодня собрался морально уничтожить своего начальника всеми правдами и неправдами.  
— Уйди, друг, и без тебя тошно, не видишь, что ли? — устало замечает Бен, в очередной раз прикладывая пакет со льдом к покрасневшему подбородку.  
— Да, вчера надо было лёд-то прикладывать, теперь уже поздно. Будешь так разгуливать теперь, пока само не пройдёт, он потом ещё и посинеет, а после пожелтеет, словишь почти все цвета радуги на этой неделе, короче говоря.  
— Из личного опыта делишься? — парирует Бен, с каждой секундой раздражаясь всё больше и больше.  
— Нет, друг, так омег я никогда ещё не доводил, — отшучивается Хакс, — и тем не менее, ты от темы-то не увиливай. Думал или нет? И помни, Соло, признание проблемы есть первый шаг на пути к её решению.

Бен выдерживает паузу, кажется, в несколько минут, судорожно соображая, как бы наиболее эффективно, но не слишком грубо послать Хакса с его расспросами куда подальше, и, не придумав ничего получше, внезапно для себя решает сознаться. В конце концов, с кем ему ещё поделиться, если не с единственным другом.

— Думал — не думал, какая разница, Хакс? Всё равно мои шансы, как ты выражаешься, _«завалить»_ омегу Ункара Платта приблизительно равны нулю. Сам понимаешь.  
— Ну, почему же нулю? После вчерашнего дня они медленно, но верно преодолели эту критическую отметку и отправились прямиком в направлении минус бесконечности, — издевается Хакс, прогуливаясь взад-вперёд по его кабинету.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, бро. Я всегда в тебе это ценил. Отправился бы ты лучше работку работать вместо того, чтобы лезть к своему начальнику в душу со своими бестактными расспросами и язвительными комментариями.  
— Я серьёзно, Бен, проблема не в Платте, проблема в тебе. Ты самостоятельно испортил с ней отношения хуже некуда. Она молодая симпатичная омега, неглупая, интересная. Ну, ты же его видел, ему всего шестьдесят с небольшим, а он уже разваливается, ну какой у неё с ним секс, сам подумай, — скатывается в рассуждения Хакс, продолжая размерено вышагивать по комнате.  
— О сила, Хакс, меня сейчас стошнит, — охает Бен, не желая представлять секс с Ункаром Платтом ни с участием Рей, ни с чьим-либо ещё.  
— Вот будь ты потактичнее, поприветливее да поласковее, давно бы уже зажал её в каком-нибудь укромном уголочке на одном из этих дурацких выездов, организованных Фазмой, сделал бы своё дело и успокоился. Да и она была бы рада заиметь опыт с нормальным молодым здоровым альфой, а не с этой полудохлой черепашкой, — продолжает гнуть свою линию Хакс.  
— История не терпит сослагательного наклонения, сам знаешь. Я уже проебался. Теперь без вариантов, — сухо замечает Бен, всем видом давая понять своему заместителю, что он больше не желает продолжать этот разговор.  
— Машины времени у тебя, конечно, нет, но немного отмотать назад ты можешь, — ухмыляется рыжий, наконец-то останавливаясь и переставая маячить перед глазами Бена.  
— Всё, Хакс! Отвали от меня со своим бредом и дай мне наконец-то уже поработать! — вскипает Бен, вскакивая из-за стола и жестом указывая на дверь.

Армитаж Хакс миролюбиво поднимает руки и направляется к выходу.

— Я серьёзно, Бен, купи ей цветы и извинись. Это не так сложно, как тебе кажется. Достаточно только немного пересилить своего внутреннего мудака, и мир заиграет новыми красками.

 _«Серьёзно, Хакс? Это не так сложно?_ — мысленно продолжает этот диалог Бен, когда дверь за его заместителем закрывается, — _Да это охуеть как сложно. Это почти невозможно, блин»_.

***

За что Рей любит бумажную работу, так это за то, что копаться в ней, особо не углубляясь, можно часами. Рабочий день тянется невыносимо долго, но вот стрелки часов, раздражающе тикающих на стене, успели перешагнуть отметку 19:00 и медленно, но верно подбирались к отметке в 19:30, а Рей всё никак не желала подниматься с рабочего места, допивая, кажется, уже восьмую чашку кофе, слегка — _ну как слегка_ — точнее, где-то наполовину разбавленную подарочным вискариком, долго ожидавшим своего звёздного часа в левом нижнем ящике стола. Настенные часы издают протяжный звук, констатируя прошествие половины часа, и Рей, устало поднимая глаза в сторону самого раздражающего её элемента в собственном кабинете, в очередной раз клянётся выбросить их нафиг, как только не будет лень припереть стремянку, чтобы снять, со стула она не достанет. Омега отворачивается от часов и, не торопясь, прикладывается к чашке с кофе, смакуя горький вкус своего самодельного коктейля, как вдруг её внимание привлекает какой-то шорох за стеклянной дверью. Рей резко поворачивает голову, не успевая проглотить кофейную жидкость, давится и прыскает прямо на стопку из нескольких ежеквартальных отчётов о деятельности их департамента. Бен Соло собственной персоной стоит, прислонившись лбом к её двери и прикрыв глаза, держа в одной руке увесистую охапку пионов, а другой —уперевшись в дверной косяк. «Всё нахуй, допилась», — думает Рей и резко моргает глазами, чтобы спугнуть внезапное видение. Видение не пропадает, а продолжает стоять, всё так же уперевшись лбом в дверь её кабинета с закрытыми глазами, и выдыхать так усиленно, что стекло начинает изрядно запотевать в радиусе его дыхания.

— Кхм, — не находит более удачного способа обратить на себя внимание Рей.

Бен Соло вздрагивает, открывает глаза и вваливается в её кабинет без какого-либо приглашения. Они ошарашено смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и в этот момент Рей успевает трижды поклясться себе самой, что с алкоголем она завязывает.

— Этоттебетоестьвамизвинипростите, — протягивает Бен букет, оставаясь при этом стоять настоль далеко от её стола, что Рей при всём желании не могла бы до него дотянуться.  
— Что вы сказали, мистер Соло? — ошарашено интересуется Рей, не сумев вычленить ни единой лексически самостоятельной единицы из его речи.  
— Это для вас, миссис Платт, пришёл принести свои искренние извинения за вчерашнее, — нарочито медленно на сей раз произносит Бен Соло, после чего всё же решается подступиться к рабочему столу Рей, аккуратно помещая букет на столешницу.  
— Да неужели? Мама надоумила? — усмехается Рей, принимая букет.  
— Нет, — отрицательно покачивает головой мистер Соло.  
— Хммм, странно. Папа надоумил?  
— Н-нет.  
— О! Значит, дядя надоумил?  
— Да нет же.  
— Ну, неужели тётя?  
— Да нет у меня никакой тёти! — огрызается Бен, непонимающе утыкаясь взглядом в Рей.  
— Да не пиздите, точно говорю, есть. Ну не сами же волеизъявились в конечном итоге, — Рей смотрит на абсолютно затравленное выражение лица Соло и медленно охреневает от собственной наглости.

 _«Пионы? Серьёзно? И как этот говнюк догадался?»_ — думает Рей, разглядывая цветы неприлично долго, лишь бы не переводить взгляд на их дарителя.

Бен старается дышать через раз, хотя понимает, что это много и, если его местонахождение здесь продлится ещё хотя бы на минуту, придётся начинать через два. Её кабинет провонял этой крышесносной дурью насквозь: каждая ручка, каждый лист бумаги и даже эти дурацкие настенные часы — здесь всё пропахло ей. Бен понимает, что совет Хакса по поводу _«завалить»_ был самым дурацким из всех, которые только можно было придумать. Серьёзно, блять? Какой _«завалить»_? У него уже вот в такой вот обстановке тремор начинается, если по какой-то нелепой случайности дело однажды дойдёт хотя бы до поцелуя, Рей придётся вызывать скорую на приступ эпилепсии. От ощутимой нехватки кислорода Бен закашливается и инстинктивно вдыхает полной грудью. Единственное, на что ему приходится рассчитывать сейчас, так это на то, что Рей не станет внимательно приглядываться к зоне его ширинки. Он убьёт Армитажа Хакса с его охренительными советами, прикончит прямо завтра же, придти сюда было самой отвратительной идеей в его жизни, ну, или, по крайней мере, одной из топ десять, так сказать.

— Считайте ваши извинения принятыми. Держите, мистер Соло, — голос Рей отвлекает его от разглядывания настенных часов и заставляет обернуться в её сторону.

Омега протягивает ему довольно увесистую тубу какой-то лекарственной мази, судя по упаковке. Он прислушивается к её равномерному, ровному, спокойному дыханию, готовый впасть в ярость: совершенно никаких намёков на то, что этой сучке его запах доставляет хотя бы сотую долю тех неудобств, которые сейчас испытывает он сам, как и всегда, впрочем.

— Это бодяга, хорошее средство от синяков для вашего… эмммм… лица, — слегка запинается Рей, — забирайте, у меня ещё в столе есть.  
— А вам зачем столько? — спрашивает он, совершенно не удивляясь бестактности собственного вопроса.  
— У меня часто случаются синяки на коленках, — непринуждённо отвечает Рей и замирает, в замешательстве глядя на своего собеседника.

Лицо Бена Соло покрывается красными пятнами, и его кадык будто начинает жить отдельной от своего хозяина жизнью.

— То есть… то есть, блин, я ужасно неуклюжая и постоянно бьюсь коленями, когда вылезаю из-за стола, — Рей решительно не понимает, какого чёрта она вообще сейчас перед ним оправдывается.  
— Да-да, я так и подумал, — хрипло отвечает Бен, стараясь не смотреть на неё.

«Паноптикум какой-то», — замечает про себя Рей. Это её самый неловкий разговор с альфой со времён старшей школы, если не средней. Им, блять, точно по тридцатке?

— Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Соло? — устало интересуется она.  
— Нет-нет. Я, пожалуй, пойду, — продолжает хрипеть Бен, медленно отступая от её стола в сторону двери.  
— Вот видите, мистер Соло, оказывается, возможно пробыть более десяти минут в моей компании и ни разу не обозвать меня при этом шлюхой, — ей хочется откусить себе язык, но Рей была бы не Рей, если бы не съязвила в его отношении.  
— Да, вы правы, — тихо отвечает он, продолжая пятиться в направлении двери до тех пор, пока не натыкается на пуфик, стоящий чуть слева от дверного проёма.

Рей осеняет внезапная идея.

— Бен, то есть… Мистер Соло, не могли бы вы мне помочь?  
— Эммм, да, а что случилось? — кажется, его удивлению нет предела.  
— Достанете эти часы с пуфика? Я могу только со стремянки, — спрашивает Рей как можно более непринуждённым тоном.  
— Ну, достану, — отвечает Бен, не сразу соображая, что конкретно она от него хочет.  
— Тогда снимите их для меня, пожалуйста.

«С ума сойти можно», — справедливо замечает Рей. Она что, с ним флиртует?

Бен Соло молча берёт этот низенький пуфик, приставляет его к стене и зашагивает. Рей подходит вплотную к нему, чтобы принять часы, и её взгляд упирается аккурат в ширинку его чёрных костюмных брюк, находящуюся теперь примерно на уровне её лица, точнее, не совсем так, в его готовую вот-вот треснуть по швам ширинку, спасаемую лишь отличным итальянским качеством швов и костюмной ткани. Рей отшатывается от пуфика, ведомая пронизывающим её осознанием происходящего пиздеца, как раз в тот момент, когда Бен протягивает ей часы. Стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, она быстро их хватает и отпрыгивает обратно к своему столу.

— Спасибо, мистер Соло.  
— Не за что, миссис Платт, всегда рад служить, — вежливо отвечает он, аккуратно спрыгивая с пуфика.

 _«Служить»_ , блять, _«служить»_. Рей кажется, что у неё закипает мозг. Она больше не в состоянии интерпретировать всё происходящее в данный момент в её кабинете. Потом. Она подумает об этом потом, завтра, наедине со своими пальцами, когда Ункар, наконец-то, свалит в командировку, но не сейчас. Сейчас уже нет ни сил, ни эмоций. Единственное, на что ей остаётся уповать, так это на то, что он сейчас каким-то чудом не почувствует наверняка усилившийся из-за тоненькой струйки смазки, предательски растекающейся где-то под колготками, омежий запах.

— Что вы будете делать с часами, миссис Платт? — отвлекает Бен её от размышлений.  
— Ничего. Выкину. Они мне никогда не нравились, по правде сказать, остались здесь ещё со времён предыдущего главы департамента. Вот искала стремянку или достаточно высокого альфу, чтобы наконец-то от них избавиться, — Рей пытается казаться ироничной, но выходит хреново, по её скромному мнению.  
— Можно я их заберу? — вопрошает Соло.  
— Вы серьёзно? Они очень раздражающе позвякивают каждые пятнадцать минут. Ужасно бесит, — предупреждает его Рей.  
— Ну, я всё равно их заберу, — настаивает он. — Я коллекционирую часы, там, ну, всякие разные.  
— А, ну, тогда конечно забирайте, мистер Соло, — ошарашенно соглашается Рей, протягивая ему часы.

Бен быстро выхватывает их из её рук и вновь направляется в сторону двери, на сей раз более решительно и целенаправленно.

— Хорошего вечера, миссис Платт.  
— И вам, мистер Соло.

Когда дверь за ним захлопывается, Рей с шумом выдыхает и валится на кресло, будучи не в силах ни думать, ни тем более продолжать работу. Её взгляд случайно падает на оставленную под столом открытую бутылочку виски, Рей тянется к ней рукой, оценивает на глазок примерное количество оставшейся жидкости и допивает до дна.


	4. 3. it seems you play with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Mabel - Bad behaviour

_«I was unruly when you met me  
You just have to accept it  
And if you can't handle it  
Don't get me faded». © _

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе это надо? — в очередной раз интересуется Рей, цепляя на вилку кусочек яичницы. — По-моему, мэрство тебе вполне подходит с твоим-то здоровьем. Зачем снова лезть в федеральную политику, Ункар? Ну, ты уже ж не мальчик!

Два года назад она едва уговорила его не переизбираться в третий раз на должность сенатора от штата и вернуться домой, в Сан-Франциско. В тот раз он её послушал, но, видимо, сейчас федеральные амбиции её супруга всё же взяли верх.

— Блин, я серьёзно, дорогой, на кой чёрт тебе сдались эти праймериз? Ввязываясь в это всё, подумай в первую очередь о своём здоровье.

Все эти перелёты, выступления, бессонные ночи в работе ему явно не поспособствуют.

— Рей, мы уже сотню раз это обсуждали, я полон энергии и всё ещё готов доказать это на деле, — отрывается от своей порции завтрака Ункар.  
— Хорошо, если тебе плевать на собственное здоровье, подумай о сыне. Может, хватит таскать его из штата в штат? Частая смена школ и классов не сильно способствует психическому здоровью ребёнка: социализация в новом коллективе — это всегда стресс, — уверенно сообщает Рей и с нежностью смотрит на сидящего по правую руку от неё девятилетнего альфу, старательно намазывающего масло на хлеб.  
— Рей, да ничего с ним не случится, ну, сменит пару школ, и что с того? Не буду говорить на счёт омег, не знаю, но альфам иногда полезно бывает менять обстановку, доказывая своё превосходство на новой территории, — отмахивается Ункар, протягивая руку к кофейнику. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы твой папа стал президентом, малыш?  
— Это было бы круто, мне будут завидовать все альфы в классе, — довольно замечает маленький альфа с гордостью глядя на отца.

Рей демонстративно закатывает глаза и поднимается из-за стола. _«Альфы-альфы-альфы»,_ — думает она с раздражением, — _«вечно у них это желание помериться яйцами с другими самцами побеждает любые доводы здравого смысла. Чёрт бы побрал эти президентские амбиции Ункара!»_ Рей, разумеется, никогда этого не скажет, но она втайне надеется, что муж вылетит из гонки после первых же праймериз «демократов» в Айове.

***

— Какой отвратительный звук! — вздрагивает Хакс, оборачиваясь на свежеповешенные часы в кабинете своего начальника, отбивающие полдень. — Чувак, кто, блин, вообще вешает часы в кабинете со стеклянными стенами? Ты бы ещё полотен Пикассо тут развесил на двустороннем скотче, ну, в самом деле.  
— Если мне когда-либо понадобятся идеи по поводу дизайна и оформления интерьеров, всенепременно обращусь к твоим бесценным советам, мой друг, — парирует Бен, даже не отрывая взгляда от компьютера.  
— Где ты вообще нашёл эту рухлядь? На каком таком блошином рынке тебя носило? — не унимается Хакс.  
— Где нашёл, там уже нет, — раздражённо отвечает глава департамента, давая понять, что этот разговор ему совершенно не интересен.  
— Ладно, теперь к делу, — переводит тему рыжий, будто бы ни в чём не бывало. — Как я понимаю, ты всё же уговорил Люка пустить тебя на презентацию в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Не я, а Лея. Она уговорила, — сухо замечает Бен, делая вид, что совершенно не понимает, к чему клонит друг.  
— Ну, это не имеет значения. То есть, ты едешь?  
— Да.  
— И она едет?  
— Да.  
— А это значит что? — ехидно ухмыляется Хакс, потирая ладони.  
— А ни-ху-я, — по слогам отвечает Бен, — ровным счётом ни-ху-я всё это не значит, друг мой.  
— Это значит, что у вас в течение трёх дней будет масса возможностей оказаться наедине в другом городе, подальше от глаз её благоверного.  
— Ага. Наедине, Хакс, в компании Люка и его дотошного пресс-секретаря.  
— Да какая разница, Бен? Номера у вас у всех отдельные, а Люк же не будет пасти твой номер посреди ночи на предмет наличия или отсутствия там омежек, — справедливо замечает Хакс.  
— Я бы не был столь в этом уверен, — возражает Бен, вспоминая, как дядя не более месяца назад, не стесняясь в выражениях, грозился лично оторвать ему яйца, если он посягнёт на омежью честь хоть ещё одной сотрудницы «Сопротивления». — Хакс, Силы ради, иди работай уже! У нас все сроки подгорают.  
— Ты настолько помешался, потому что для тебя это стало камнем преткновения, вызовом, какого у тебя ещё не было, твой внутренний зверь просто нуждается в покорении этой вершины. Уверяю, что как только ты с ней кончишь, то перестанешь так остро на неё реагировать, да и замечать скорее всего тоже, — делится своими соображениями Хакс, перед тем как покинуть кабинет начальника.  
— Ты бы лучше со своей личной жизнью разобрался, советчик, — иронизирует Бен, отрываясь, наконец, от работы, — сколько раз ты пытался поговорить с Фазмой с тех пор, как она от тебя ушла, застукав с какой-то бетой из PR-отдела на вашем брачном ложе? Дай угадаю, ни разу? Я так и думал. Ау, сводник, с вами ваша омега разводится! Просыпайтесь! Обратите своё внимание на эту проблему, пожалуйста. Ко мне не лезьте!

Бену не хочется лишний раз бередить свежую рану друга, но его многочисленные советы в действительности уже начинают надоедать.«Ебать, ты психолог, конечно», — раздражённо думает Бен, глядя вслед понурившемуся другу. Он вот лично, например, совершенно не уверен, что ему светит хоть один раз, как впрочем и не уверен, что ему хватило бы и тысячи.

***

Когда Рей не встречает Бена Соло в офисе второй день подряд, что случается, пожалуй, впервые за более чем год её работы в «Сопротивлении», она чувствует себя почти возмущённой. Серьёзно, блять? Он решил её избегать, что ли? Она, блин, видела этот нехилый стояк у себя в кабинете. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хочется спуститься на седьмой этаж, ворваться в его кабинет в конце коридора и заявить: «Бен Соло, я видела твой стояк, вообще-то. Ну, какого хера ты теперь решил от меня прятаться?» Делать она всего этого, разумеется, не будет, но, чёрт возьми, как же хочется.

— Надеюсь, вы не переубиваете друг друга, — заявляет Роуз, устроившись с ногами на своём любимом пуфике в кабинете Рей. — О нём не беспокоюсь, но не хотелось бы потерять единственную адекватную омегу во всём коллективе.  
— Спасибо, дорогая, — наигранно серьёзным тоном отвечает Рей, — надеюсь не оправдать твоих опасений.

Их бессмысленный диалог прерывает звонкий стук в дверь.

— Да-да, войдите, — отзывается Рей в ту же секунду.

На пороге появляется высокая белокурая омега с короткой стрижкой.

— Привет, Фазма, что-то хотела? — вопрос повисает в воздухе неотвеченным.

Рей с ошалевшим лицом наблюдает за немой сценой, как Фазма упирается взглядом в развалившуюся на пуфике Роуз, несколько раз моргает и… заливается слезами. Роуз в свою очередь отворачивается, начиная что-то заинтересованно разглядывать на противоположной стене, очевидно, пытаясь игнорировать это происшествие. Никто из них даже не пытается поздороваться друг с другом, что совершенно не похоже на поведение главы департамента HR-отдела, всегда такой приветливой и дружелюбной.

— У нас… У нас собеседование на должность вашего секретаря, Рей, загляните на минутку в течение часа, как будет возможность, — тараторит Фазма, не глядя на Рей. После чего разворачивается и пулей выскакивает из кабинета.

Глава департамента маркетинга ошалело смотрит на бету, буквально вонзившуюся взглядом в стену.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — интересуется Рей.  
— Возможно, хочу, — отстранённо отвечает Роуз несколько секунд спустя.  
— Ну, и какая кошка между вами пробежала? Нет, я понимаю, вы никогда не были лучшими подругами и всё такое, но что произошло-то такого, вашу ж мать? Ты что вынесла из магазина последний экземпляр сумки, которую хотела купить она?  
— Нет. Всё было не настолько драматично, — усмехается Роуз. — Она всего лишь прознала, что я периодически трахаюсь с её мужем.

Поражённая, Рей моргает и тянется за стоящим в углу стола стаканом воды.

— И давно? — это единственный вопрос, который приходит ей в голову.  
— Да полгода где-то, — отвечает Роуз, заливаясь слезами.  
— Ох ты ж, блять, — выражает Рей, кажется, их общую мысль. — Они же типа пара, какого хрена ему могло понадобиться от тебя?

Омега встаёт из-за стола, подходит к подруге и опускается рядышком.

— Слушай, — всхлипывает Роуз, — ну, вы, омеги, у вас заёбов всяких куча, все эти течки, смены настроения, скачки гормонов, альфы чувствуют себя вам должными, а мы для них просто возможность тихого спокойного перепихона без истерик и последствий в лице меток, вязок, эмоциональных связей и вот этого вот всего.  
— А ты-то зачем на вот это всё повелась, дурочка? — вопрошает Рей, заботливо поглаживая Роуз по волосам.  
— Потому что дурочка, — логично замечает Роуз. — Я не думала, что она так остро отреагирует, если честно, измена с бетой это ж типа не измена. Ну, многие так считают, по крайней мере.  
— Да. Так считает мой муж, например, — задумчиво подтверждает Рей.  
— И ты ему изменяла?  
— Случалось.  
— А он тебе?  
— Не знаю, я не спрашивала, — отвечает Рей, поражаясь собственной откровенности.  
— Ты его не любишь, да? — продолжает Роуз, пытаясь отвлечься от собственных переживаний.  
— Люблю, не как мужчину, не как альфу, конечно, а просто как человека, который дал мне всё, что у меня есть.  
— Но ты же когда-нибудь любила, да? Хоть кого-нибудь?

Рей пожимает плечами, обнимая подругу. «Наверное. Возможно, Скорее всего. Да», — сомневается Рей, боясь ответить самой себе на этот вопрос.

— Любила, да, и люблю. Своего сына, Роуз, — отвечает Рей, впервые позволяя себе улыбнуться за весь этот тяжёлый разговор.

***

Он избегает её с утра среды, стараясь лишний раз никуда не высовываться из своего кабинета, но когда вечером перед отъездом его вызывает Люк, Бен вынужден покинуть своё убежище на седьмом этаже. Он сталкивается с ней в вестибюле на двадцатом, предчувствуя это ещё в лифте, когда его ноздри ловят едва различимый аромат той, что, вероятно, находилась в этом замкнутом пространстве всего несколько минут назад.

— Мы теперь здороваемся? — деловито вопрошает она, — забыла уточнить в прошлый раз.  
— Думаю, да. Почему нет? — выдыхает он, старясь в очередной раз ничем не выдать своего волнения.  
— Тогда, привет, — усмехается Рей и направляется к лифту, — заносила вот Люку кое-какие бумаги на подпись.

Тонкий каблук чёрных лакированных шпилек с красной подошвой цепляется за ковролин, и буквально через секунду Рей, потерявшая равновесие, оказывается заключённой в объятья Бена Соло, так и не сдвинувшегося с места с тех пор, как он оказался на этаже.

 _«Твою мать»,_ — думает Бен, — _«твою же ж мать»_. Стараясь не дышать, не смотреть на её лицо, оказавшееся внезапно так непозволительно близко, лишний раз, Соло не находит ничего лучше, чем уставиться на виновный во всех бедах человечества ковролин, когда его взгляд цепляется за подол красного платья-футляра, задравшегося от столь резкой смены положений своей хозяйкой чуть выше, чем следовало бы, и обнажившего чёрную кружевную резинку от чулка на стройной ножке. Бену кажется, что он издаёт рык. Судя по тому, как она резко дёргается в его объятьях, ему не кажется.

— Как думаете, мистер Соло, швы этих брюк настолько же крепки, как и тех, что были на вас во вторник? — она произносит это вслух? Какая досада!

 _«Твою мать, у этой омеги вообще есть тормоза?»_ — задаётся вопросом Бен, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. Она доведёт его до безумия или до чего похуже. Он не знает, чем может закончиться эта история. Именно поэтому так долго решался, так долго тянул, так долго скрывался за маской презрения и безразличия. Скорее всего, он просто убьёт её мужа, её и себя. Только так, вероятно, всё это и может закончиться.

— Насколько это позволительно, миссис Платт, для замужней омеги столь долго находиться заключённой в объятьях другого альфы? — язвительно вторит он ей, отметая к чёрту все остатки своей напускной благовоспитанности.  
— Предлагаете мне кричать и звать на помощь? — удивлённо спрашивает она. — Кажется, Люк обещал отрезать вам яйца, если увидит вас в непосредственной близости ещё хоть от одной сотрудницы офиса. Я бы посмотрела на это зрелище. Тут как раз и далеко ходить не надо.  
— Чёрт, вы даже не пытаетесь отстраниться! — вскипает Бен, прижимая её ещё ближе.  
— Меня интересует, каков предел вашего самоконтроля, альфа, — шепчет Рей, «невзначай» задевая его ширинку своей тоненькой ручкой.  
— Можете не сомневаться, он почти запределен, — рычит альфа, отпуская её плечи и перехватывая запястья.  
— Смею напомнить, что этот коридор ведёт к двери генерального, мистер Соло, тут по две камеры на квадратный метр, — замечает Рей невинным голосом. — И вот опять я рядом, а ты ничего не можешь сделать, альфа. Да? Как обидно, наверное!  
— Чего ты добиваешься, сука? — Бен понятия не имеет, сколько моральных сил в нём осталось, и хватит ли их на то, чтобы не разодрать её долбанное платье на куски прям здесь, в офисном коридоре, ведущем к кабинету Люка.

Звук слегка скрипнувшей двери в другом конце коридора приводит в себя их обоих. Рей ошалело отскакивает от ослабившего хватку Бена, поправляет растрёпанные волосы, и облизывает губы, всё ещё не сводя с него взгляда. Его глаза чернее чёрного — сплошные зрачки с горящей внутри лавой похоти. Он дышит часто, прерывисто, будто бы только что пережил приступ удушья. Рей буквально становится не по себе, может быть, она и взаправду зря всё это затеяла.

— Кажется, вам пора, мистер Соло, — напоминает о себе Рей, подходя к лифту и нажимая кнопку вызова.  
— Кажется, ты играешь с огнём, омега, — доносится до неё низкий сиплый голос, как только она заходит в кабину.  
— Хорошо, потому что я планирую у него выиграть, — с напускным безразличием отвечает Рей, нажимая кнопку закрытия створок.

Как только лифт начинает движение вниз, Рей выдыхает и слегка потягивается, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь в коленях. В голове ураган, в душе цунами, между ног потоп. «Сплошные катаклизмы», — констатирует Рей. «Ну ты и отбитая, конечно, наглухо», — шепчет ей шокированный внутренний голос. «Конечно, у меня же два сотряса», — затыкает его Рей и уверенной походкой покидает вновь открывшиеся на нужном ей этаже створки лифта.

***

— Если меня посадят рядом с ним, я вскроюсь, — шепчет Рей на ухо пресс-секретарь Люка, Дэмерон По, когда они вчетвером направляются к стойке регистрации.  
— Это почему ещё? — удивляется Рей. — Он вроде бы не слишком разговорчив.  
— Рей, во-первых, он же долбанный шкаф два на два, когда мы летели в прошлый раз, истыкал всего меня своими коленками. Ему даже бизнеса не хватает. А во-вторых, у него дикая аэрофобия. Будет трястись рядом, заикаться и пытаться оторвать перегородку между креслами, вцепившись в неё намертво, — выкладывает всё начисто По.

По вытягивает сегодня счастливый билет и отправляется сидеть с Люком через проход от кресел Рей и Бена. Рей устало закрывает глаза и отворачивается к окну, нарочито игнорируя главного разработчика «Сопротивления» сегодня всё утро. Перед самым взлётом ей приходит смс: муж сообщает, что выиграл праймериз в Айове. Хорошего настроения эта новость не прибавляет. «Сила, какой человек в здравом уме вообще будет за него голосовать», — задаётся вопросом Рей, внезапно получая нехилый толчок справа.

— Что? — Рей смотрит на красную физиономию Бена, попутно примечая его трясущиеся колени и побелевшие костяшки пальцев, вцепившиеся в подлокотник.  
— Я… я… не могу так лететь, — отвечает он ей не своим голосом.  
— Предлагаешь позвать стюардессу высадить тебя? — раздражённо интересуется она.  
— Нет, ты не поняла. Я просто… — не может внятно закончить он мысль.  
— О! Это, видимо, и есть тот самый огонь, с которым я играю, — Рей знает, что грешно смеяться над аэрофобом, это, вообще-то, болезнь, но не может не съязвить. — Ты просто… что?  
— Я просто… я просто привык у окошка, — наконец, сообщает Бен Соло.  
— Серьёзно? А ты сразу сказать мне об этом не мог? — Рей закатывает глаза. И она ещё зачем-то обижалась на этого альфу? Ему же, блин, семь лет максимум.

Рей отстёгивает ремень и аккуратно протискивается через Бена, чтобы освободить место, внезапно девушка, сидящая на сидении перед Беном надавливает на спинку кресла и Рей, уклоняясь, присаживается ему на колени. Бен вздрагивает. Рей тут же приподнимается и переступает через второе его колено.

— Лезь к окну, о Сила, ты ведёшь себя хуже, чем мой сын, — раздражённо замечает омега.  
— У тебя есть сын? — удивлённо интересуется Бен, занимая место у окна. — Ты не говорила.  
— А ты и не спрашивал, — огрызается Рей. Ну точно, она сегодня встала не с той ноги.  
— Могла бы и сказать.  
— Мы, блять, решили общаться нормально меньше недели назад. В которой из наших словесных перепалок, где ты называл меня _«шлюхой»_ и _«хуесоской»_ , ты предпочёл бы, чтоб я тебе об этом сообщила? — разражается тирадой Рей.  
— Охуеть, блин, у тебя есть сын, — повторяет Бен эту новую для себя информацию.  
— Так я десять лет замужем почти, что конкретно тебя смущает?  
— И сколько ему? — интересуется Бен, игнорируя её вопрос.  
— Девять лет. Он альфа, — зачем-то добавляет Рей.  
— Как зовут?  
— Кай.  
— Хорошее имя.

Двигатели самолёта начинают шуметь, и Бен умолкает, отворачиваясь к окну и вцепляясь в подлокотники. В течение часа с небольшим вплоть до самой посадки они летят в абсолютной тишине.


	5. 4. who you want me to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Meduza, Becky Hill, Goodboys - Lose Control

_«Just let me know  
Can you be the one to hold and not let me go?  
I need to know  
Could you be the one to call when I lose control?» ©_

— Волнуешься? — дружески хлопает её по плечу Дэмерон.  
— Немного, — соглашается Рей.  
— Для храбрости, — По протягивает ей стакан виски со льдом и долькой лимона.  
— Ты серьёзно? Мы даже заселиться ещё не успели, а ты уже побывал на баре, — с наигранным осуждением смотрит Рей на коллегу.  
— Ну, на удачу, давай, детка, — настаивает По, поднося стакан вплотную к её губам.

Рей хмыкает и делает глоток, забирая стакан из рук Дэмерона.

— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно кивает По.

За его спиной Рей замечает чёрный непроницаемый взгляд Бена Соло, обращённый напрямую к ней, его пухлые губы сжались в тонкую линию, а едва заметная венка на лбу налилась кровью и набухла. «От перелёта, что ль, ещё не отошёл?» — озадаченно думает Рей, подходя к стойке и забирая карточку от номера у улыбчивой омеги-рецепционистки.

— У нас соседние номера, — непринуждённо обращается она к Бену, заходя в лифт.  
— Я знаю, — совершенно недружелюбно рычит он в ответ.  
— У тебя, блять, что? Течка, что ли? — вопрошает Рей, совершенно не стесняясь ушей стоящего рядом с ней генерального.  
— В смысле? — озадаченно охает Соло уже совсем другим тоном.  
— Да в прямом. У меня, кажется, уже аллергия на перемены твоего настроения.  
— Все помнят о сегодняшнем ужине с представителями «Первого Ордена»? — прерывает их перепалку Люк. — Встречаемся через три часа в у ресепшена, и постарайтесь не опаздывать, «Сопротивлению» нужен этот контракт.

Их номера в действительности оказываются через стенку.

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, Соло, — язвит Рей, прикладывая карточку к замку.  
— Нет, но у меня есть другие недостатки в качестве соседа, — замечает голос справа.  
— И какие же интересно? Громко распеваешь Тейлор Свифт в душе? — усмехается омега, слегка наклоняя голову в его сторону.  
— Нет, плохо засыпаю один, — будто бы равнодушно отмечает альфа.

Рей не находится, что ответить, и поспешно врывается в свой номер, закрывая дверь. «Чёрт бы побрал этого напыщенного индюка», — с раздражением думает она.

Она аккуратно развешивает в шкаф свои наряды. Три наряда на три вечера в Лос-Анджелесе. По правде сказать, Рей ужасная шмоточница и совершенно не стыдится этого. У неё было трудное детство: две толстовки и две пары джинс на весь год в выпускном классе. Теперь она может себе позволить. Взгляд цепляется за чёрное обтягивающее кружевное платье Dolce&Gabbana с вырезом до самых ягодиц на спине, которое она откопала в гардеробной перед отъездом специально для этого вечера. «Красиво, но слишком откровенно», — вспоминает Рей слегка осуждающий взгляд мужа, когда она примеряла платье прошлым летом в римском бутике. «То, что нужно», — заочно спорит с ним омега. Рецепт будет прост: платье, красная помада, слегка небрежные локоны, чёрные шпильки с красной подошвой и никакого белья. «Подавись, Соло», — весело усмехается Рей, показывая язык зеркальной двери шкафа.

***

Бен устало плюхается на огромную отельную кровать и закрывает глаза. «Уфффф! Пережили», — с облегчением выдыхает он. Его аэрофобия появилась ещё в раннем детстве, что, отчасти, стало ещё одной из причин редких контактов с любившими частые разъезды матерью и отцом. Пока Лея отдавала всю себя борьбе за право омег, разъезжая по съездам Демократической партии, а Хан, не покладая рук, занимался логистикой «Сопротивления», Бен был предоставлен сам себе, проживая в загородном доме своих бабушки с дедушкой. Они, конечно, старались с ним управляться, как могли, но конфликт поколений брал своё, и Бен с каждым годом всё больше и больше отдалялся от семьи. «Семья», — задумчиво протягивает он, внезапно вспоминая о том, что услышал сегодня утром. «У Рей есть сын. Альфа. Уже школьник», — напоминает себе он, — «убиться веником просто». Бен почти разделяет всю боль мальчика, оставленного родителями сейчас в Сан-Франциско на попечение нянек и охраны. Мать поглощена своим делом, отец — своим, как же, чёрт возьми, ему всё это знакомо. «Бедный мальчик», — думает Бен, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь в душ. Её запах ощущался сегодня особенно остро, будто нарочно вцепился в его ноздри и не хочет теперь отпускать. За почти что полтора часа рядом в самолёте и потом ещё час в такси, он едва не лишился рассудка, и теперь, казалось, ей пахла даже его кожанка. Бен вспоминает, что с кожи запахи выводится хуже всего и мысленно прощается с этим предметом своего гардероба. «Надо подрочить», — решает он, уже стоя в душевой кабине, — «иначе не все смогут пережить сегодняшний вечер».

***

Когда он замечает её, выходящую из лифта на другом конце фойе первого этажа, то понимает, что подрочить надо было дважды, а ещё лучше трижды, чтоб наверняка. «Платт что? Слепой, что ли?» — отвлечённо думает он, разглядывая её тоненькую фигуру в этом чёрном полупрозрачном платье, не оставляющем никакого простора для фантазии. Если бы только она была его женой, он бы ни за что не позволил ей носить подобное на людях, он бы вообще не позволил надевать ей на людях ничего, кроме мешка из-под картошки, а лучше бы запер дома и держал был только для собственных глаз, чтобы больше никто не мог позариться на эту красоту. «Но она не твоя жена и никогда ей не будет, вообще-то», — мерзко скрипит внутренний голосок, возвращая его к реальности.

— Рей, — окликает её Дэмерон По, выходящий из другого лифта.

Она оборачивается и машет бете, а Бену хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Его взору открывается стройная спина, оголённая практически до самых ягодиц. «Твою мать», — Бен забывает как дышать, — «она что? Издевается над ним?» Где-то в глубине души он более чем уверен, что да.

***

Сноук приглашает их в одно из своих казино, расположенное на первом этаже принадлежащего ему же отеля. Рей примерно знает, что это за человек. Она многократно слышала о нём и от мужа, и от Люка, и от Леи, но так ни разу и не видела его лично. Сноук оказывается худощавым, но подтянутым старичком, на вид лет шестидесяти с небольшим, его сопровождают две губастые омеги с идеально белыми зубами и такими же одинаковыми белыми локонами.

— Интересно, он вообще их различает? — шепчет ей на ухо выходящий в след за ней из такси По.  
— Не думаю, что ему это сколь-нибудь необходимо, — замечает Рей.  
— Я наслышан о вашей красоте, миссис Платт, — елейно сообщает Сноук, прикладываясь губами к пальцам её руки, — но она превзошла все мои даже самые смелые ожидания.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер — равнодушно отвечает Рей, отдёргивая руку чуть быстрее, чем это следовало бы по правилам этикета.

Пока Люк и Сноук обсуждают детали предстоящего контракта за столиком ресторана, находящегося на уровень выше, Рей решает прогуляться меж игровых столов, рулеток и автоматов, дабы развеять начинающую накатывать скуку и половить восхищённые взгляды альф и некоторых бет, похотливо разглядывающих всё, что не скрывает её платье. Омега подходит к рулетке и слегка опирается на деревянную поверхность, заворожено глядя на то, как вращается чья-то удача или неудача.

— Нравится крутить задницей, да, миссис Платт? — ей совершенно не обязательно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать кому принадлежит этот голос и обжигающие пары дыхания, которые вот-вот воспламенят её плечо.

Но всё же Рей медленно оборачивается и утыкается взглядом в чёрное золото глаз Бена Соло. «Как же хорош, чёрт», — думает она, завороженно разглядывая каждую пуговичку его иссиня чёрного смокинга Saint Laurent.

— Нравится следить за моей нравственностью, мистер Соло? — язвительно вторит ему Рей, прищуриваясь.  
— Переживаю за честь и достоинство нашего любимого мэра, не хотелось бы, чтобы все избиратели, наконец, разглядели его рога.

Рей вспыхивает и придвигается почти вплотную к рулетке.

— Не переживайте так, мистер Соло, расслабьтесь, выпейте, — добродушно советует она, отмечая про себя, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки, а ноздри расширяются.  
— Не могу, — тихо замечает он, глядя на неё исподлобья.  
— Почему же? — удивляется Рей. — Зал завален всевозможными видами хорошего алкоголя.  
— Боюсь, что, если выпью, уже не смогу себя контролировать, — рычит он, пододвигаясь к ней ещё ближе.  
— Не хочется испортить Люку заключение столь крупной сделки сексом с сотрудницей «Сопротивления» в туалете столь сомнительного заведения? Нас вряд ли выгонят отсюда с позором. Здесь этим точно никого не удивить, — рассуждает Рей, оглядывая зал.

О сила, что она несёт, она, должно быть, сошла с ума. Решение не надевать сегодня никакого белья кажется ей одной из самых больших ошибок в её жизни, омега внутри неё млеет и заливает соками бёдра так, что Рей приходится инстинктивно их сжать в надежде, что тонкая струйка не побежит ниже длины платья, наглядно демонстрируя всем её позор. Она вновь смотрит на Бена, спускаясь взглядом вниз, к его ширинке, и с удовольствием отмечает, что ещё один костюм, кажется, сегодня проходит серьёзное испытание на прочность.

— Остановись, — жалобно скулит Бен.

«Это что-новенькое», — удовлетворённо думает она.

— Разрешите, — раздаётся из-за спины Бена уже знакомый Рей приторный голос, — мистер Соло, разрешите украсть вашу прекрасную собеседницу на пару слов.

Бен нехотя отодвигается, а Рей натянуто улыбается Сноуку и протягивает руку, тот аккуратно берёт омегу под локоть и под тяжёлым взглядом Соло отводит её в другой конец зала.

— Поздравляю с победой мужа в Айове, миссис Платт, мы все этого не ожидали, — шепчет Сноук, наклоняясь к ней достаточно близко, чтобы она испытала неподдельный приступ тошноты.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер, — учтиво отвечает Рей, слегка отодвигаясь от него.  
— Буду краток, миссис Платт, я бы хотел вложиться в избирательную кампанию вашего супруга. Что думаете на этот счёт? — интересуется Сноук, не выпуская её локтя.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Рей спустя несколько секунд удивлённого молчания, — думаю, вам лучше обратиться на этот счёт непосредственно к нему. Я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих политических делах мужа. Своей работы хватает, знаете ли.  
— Понимаю, — одобрительно кивает Сноук, — и тем не менее. Передайте ему моё предложение, как вернётесь в Сан-Франциско.  
— Всенепременно, мистер, — учтиво откланивается Рей, разыскивая глазами главного разработчика «Сопротивления».

— Что он от тебя хотел? — грозно вопрошает Бен, когда она вновь оказывается рядом с ним.  
— Ничего особенного, — уклончиво отвечает Рей, — кое-какие политические дела, касающиеся Ункара.  
— Ясно, — протягивает Соло, отворачиваясь от неё.

Люк и Сноук окончательно договариваются обо всех деталях соглашения только ближе к полуночи, на сцене казино танцуют полуголые омеги с перьями на голове, играет что-то из двадцатых: пьяное, джазовое, беззаботное. Рей накидывается коньяком на баре в компании По.

— Ты сегодня очень хороша, — разражается комплиментами бета. — Ты, конечно, всегда хороша, но сегодня прямо особенно.  
— Спасибо, милый, — благосклонно кивает Рей, опрокидывая очередную стопку.

Рей прекрасно понимает, насколько непрофессионально пить во время рабочих встреч, особенно, если учесть, что завтра у неё презентация. Но сегодня особый случай, сегодня ей нужна храбрость, много храбрости, целый вагон храбрости нужен ей этим вечером. Рей замечает на себе угрюмый взгляд Бена Соло, стоящего чуть поодаль от них с Дэмероном, тот заказывает себе содовую с лимоном и парой кубиков льда. Омега удивлённо вскидывает бровь.

— Эй, Соло, — окликает его Дэмерон, — и давно ты подался в трезвенники?  
— Отстань, По, — огрызается альфа и стремительно отходит от барной стойки.

Люк и По отправляются на такси чуть пораньше, а Бен и Рей остаются ожидать следующее у выхода. Он снова с ней не разговаривает. «Не альфа, а тайна за семью печатями», — раздражённо думает Рей, поёживаясь от холода. Свободных такси нет уже десять минут, и ночная прохлада даёт о себе знать. Бен молча расстёгивает пиджак, снимает и накидывает на её плечи, оставаясь в одной лишь кипенно-белой сорочке.  
— Не хватало тебе ещё простудиться перед презентацией, — объясняет он.  
— Всё же я категорически не понимаю тебя, Бен Соло, — задумчиво говорит она, всматриваясь в дорогу. — Кто ты? Галантный джентльмен? Капризный ребёнок? Токсичный мудак?  
— А кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был? — тихо спрашивает он, указывая рукой на подъезжающее наконец-то такси.

«Моим, не важно кем, но моим», — хочется ответить Рей, но она лишь молча пожимает плечами, прекрасно осознавая всю неосуществимость её пожелания. В такси они едут молча.

***

— Спокойной ночи, миссис Платт, — тихо говорит он, нарушая молчание первым, когда они оказываются у своих номеров.  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Соло, — отвечает она, закрывая дверь.

«Чёрт, его пиджак», — вспоминает омега, оказываясь в номере. Она знает, чего не должна делать и знает, что должна. Последний год её жизни слился воедино большим временным пятном размышлений о Бене Соло. Она скидывает с себя его пиджак, парой движений снимает платье и остаётся стоять обнажённой посреди номера. Взгляд Рей падает на телефон, стоящий у изголовья кровати, пару секунд ей требуется, чтобы восстановить дыхание, она медленно подходит к телефону, берёт трубку и набирает номер приотельного бара, указанный в распечатке, лежащей рядом.

— Доброй ночи, 0,7 Курвуазье, какого-нибудь постарше, в номер 1239, — говорит она оператору. — Запишите на имя Рей Платт, пожалуйста.  
— Заказ принят, ожидайте через 5-10 минут, — сонным голосом отвечают ей на другом конце провода.

Рей распахивает чемодан и достаёт из бокового кармана розовый мешочек с надписью «Agent Provocateur». «Рабочий комплект элитной проститутки», — усмехается она, оглядывая себя, после того как надевает содержимое этого мешочка: чёрный прозрачный кружевной бра, такие же стринги, пояс и чулки. Рей вновь вдевает ноги в свои любимые шпильки, поднимает с пола мужской пиджак, накидывает поверх своего одеяния и присаживается на край кровати в ожидании официанта. Бутылка в сопровождении милой беты в белом переднике прибывает в её номер буквально пару минут спустя. «Видимо, мало заказов в такое время», — думает Рей.

— Вам открыть? — услужливо интересуется девушка.  
— Нет, благодарю.  
— Доброй ночи, миссис Платт.  
— Доброй.

Когда дверь за бетой закрывается, а звук её шагов умолкает на спящем этаже, Рей встаёт с кровати, получше запахивает пиджак, берёт подмышку коньяк, покидает свой номер и застывает, делая шаг к соседнему. «Твою мать, что ты творишь?» — задаётся вопросом она, протягивая руку к звонку, и легонько, но настойчиво нажимает на него, не находя ответа на собственный вопрос. За дверью никто не откликается. Она нажимает на звонок ещё раз, но настойчивей.

— Сейчас-сейчас, я не думал, что так рано, — слышит она раздражённый голос Бена Соло.

Спустя где-то полминуты он открывает дверь, весь взъерошенный, мокрый и прикрытый лишь полотенцем в районе бёдер. Его взгляд застывает на ней, зрачки расширяются, рот слегка приоткрывается. Ей кажется, что он смотрит на неё как на приведение.

— Ты забыл свой пиджак, — замечает она, осторожно, опуская вниз руку, придерживавшую у талии плотную костюмную ткань.

Края пиджака слегка расходятся, открывая взору Бена детали её ночного наряда.

— Хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что не дал мне умереть от обморожения этим вечером, — продолжает Рей, протягивая ему бутылку конька, от чего пиджак расходится на ней ещё сильнее.

Бен всё ещё молчит, будто завороженный уставившись на неё, и лишь его шумное, прерывистое дыхание и, очевидно, разрывающая ткань полотенца плоть отвечают ей за него.

— Может, наконец, впустишь меня, Соло, — раздражается Рей, напоминая о своём присутствии ещё раз. — Не очень комфортно, знаешь ли, стоять посреди огромного гостиничного коридора в таком виде.  
— Даю тебе время, — тихо отвечает он.  
— Зачем? — удивлённо интересуется Рей, подходя ещё на четверть шага ближе к проходу.  
— Чтобы ты сбежала, глупая ты, неразумная омега, — яростно выдыхает он, прищуривая глаза. — Если ты сейчас сюда войдёшь, пути к отступлению уже не будет.  
— На самом деле его давно уже нет, если так подумать, — отвечает Рей, подаваясь ещё ближе.

Бен со вздохом отодвигается и впускает её внутрь.

— Налей мне, — говорит он глухим, хриплым голосом, стараясь не смотреть на неё — Побольше. Стаканы над мини-баром.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Рей, с усилием вынимая пробку.  
— Я пока позвоню, — продолжает он, направляясь к гостиничному телефону.  
— Кому? — удивлённо интересуется она. — В полицию? Скажешь, что насилуют?  
— Мне нужно отменить шлюх, — отвечает он коротко через несколько секунд молчания.

Рей заливается смехом, проливая несколько капель коньяка пятидесятилетней выдержки на его пиджак и свои кружевные трусы.

— Что смешного? — едко вопрошает Бен, придерживая полотенце на вздыбленном колом члене.  
— Ты смешной, — отвечает она, пытаясь отдышаться, — да сними ты уже это полотенце к чёртовой матери. Чего я там не видела?

Он послушно скидывает полотенце на пол и, обнажённый, поднимает трубку телефона. Рей не слышит ничерта из того, что он там говорит, уставившись на его внушительных размеров член.

— Ебать, он же меня порвёт, — почти неслышно выдыхает омега.  
— Не могу обещать, что нет, — самодовольно отвечает он, вплотную приближаясь и одним движением руки скидывая с неё собственный пиджак.  
— Стаканы, — трясущимся голосом напоминает Рей.  
— Похуй на стаканы, — он вынимает бутылку из её рук и делает несколько больших глотков.

Тонкая струйка коньяка стекает по его подбородку — кадыку — шее на грудь и, поддавшись, какому-то первобытному инстинкту, она слегка наклоняется вперёд и слизывает каплю. Из его груди вырывается нечеловеческий рык. Её внутренняя омега сжимается. «Это будет долгая ночь», — успевает подумать Рей перед тем, как её хватают за волосы и разворачивают.


	6. 5. do you wanna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Lykke Li - Sex money feelings die

_«Late night  
Call you in the late night  
Trade love for one night  
Two pills and a red wine». © _

Всё не так. Он представлял себе этот момент сотни, возможно, тысячи раз, но всё было не то. Она, худая и резкая в жестах, нелюдимая, грубая, серьёзная, всегда острая на язык, сейчас этим самым языком, стоя перед ним на коленях, вытворяет такие вещи, что он закусывает губу, чтобы не взвыть на весь этаж.

— Рей? — хрипит он, не узнавая собственный голос. — Аккуратнее, узел.  
— Я чувствую, — она поднимает на него глаза и улыбается какой-то совершенно ошалелой улыбкой.  
— Пойдём на кровать, — то ли просит, то ли приказывает он, протягивая ей руку.  
— Куда скажешь, альфа, — покорно выдыхает она, поднимаясь с колен, — я пойду с тобой, куда ты скажешь.

Он не успевает понять, как они оказываются в горизонтальном положении: всё как в тумане, её запах повсюду, въедается в альвеолы его лёгких, кору его черепной коробки, комната покрыта какой-то дымкой, очертания под ним расплывчаты и одновременно предельно конкретны, осязаемы до остроты. «Вот оно, как бывает», — изумлённо думает он, переводя дыхание, — «когда… когда с ней… вот оно, как бывает». Он слегка наклоняется и целует её в шею, стараясь не смотреть на чужую отметину рядом с пульсирующей железой, ключицы, грудь, живот.

— Оближи, — тихо требует он, поднося пальцы к её губам.

Она хватает его руку своей и медленно обсасывает каждый пальчик.

— Хватит, — рычит альфа и вновь переключает своё внимание на низ её живота.

Она вся в смазке, маленькие кружевные стринги промокли насквозь, он срывает их одним движением, не особо заботясь о целостности ткани.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, Рей — выдыхает он, — я хочу поцеловать тебя туда.

Он исполняет собственное пожелание, вплотную прижимаясь к её раздвинутым для него бёдрам и целуя раскалённую влажную плоть. Она охает и вцепляется рукой в его волосы, прижимая его голову ещё ближе к своей промежности.

— Тише-тише, девочка, — усмехается Бен, вновь возвращаясь к своему занятию, — ещё чуть-чуть, потерпи ещё чуть-чуть.

Когда он чувствует, что практически всё его лицо покрыто её соками, а она вертится на простынях, взбивая их в пену, он аккуратно отстраняется от её ложбинки и вводит сначала один палец и практически сразу же второй. Узел на его члене болезненно откликается, требуя к себе внимания.

— Скажи это, Рей, — шепчет он, медленно двигая пальцами внутри неё.  
— Что? — она почти срывается на крик.  
— Ты знаешь что, — он выводит из неё оба пальца, и она раздосадовано всхлипывает.  
— Трахни меня, — рычит она, инстинктивно придвигаясь ближе к нему.  
— Не слышу, — ухмыляется он.  
— Всё ты слышал, — шипит она, впиваясь идеально отшлифованными ногтями в его плечо.

Он не выдерживает: входит в неё быстро, резко, на всю длину, полноту, ширину узла, не особо беспокоясь о её комфорте. Она всхлипывает и впивается в него ещё сильнее. «Возможно, будут кровоподтёки», — задумывается на секунду он, — «но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения».

Если он разорвёт её изнутри своим узлом сейчас, когда она не в течке, такая узкая и одновременно с этим раскрытая для него, то это будет самая правильная, самая лучшая, самая манящая смерть — так ей кажется, пока он вколачивает её в упругий матрас гостиничной кровати. Ей хочется наследить, хочется оставить на его теле как можно больше отметин, царапин, зацепок для памяти, которые потом будут долго напоминать ему о случившемся, и она беспорядочно месит ногтями его руки, плечи, спину, грудь, покусывает его шею, когда он наклоняется к ней слишком близко, не особо заботясь о том, как он завтра будет скрывать всё это под рубашкой. Он толкается глубже и глубже с каждым разом, раздражая узлом её внутренности, и без того находящиеся на пределе чувствительности. Она уже не стонет, не кричит — истошно орёт, потеряв грани реальности и счёт времени.

— Заткни свой блядский рот, — раздражённо шипит он, зажимая её губы своей огромной ладонью.  
— Только без сцепки, — бормочет она, надеясь, что он услышит что-то членораздельное.

Бен склоняется над ней и кивает, давая понять, что принял к сведению, а потом выходит из неё, резко, без предупреждения переворачивает на живот и врывается сзади.

— Нет сил больше видеть этот след на твоей железе, — надрывно поясняет он.

Трение в таком положении настолько сильно, что стенки её влагалища ощущают его каждым миллиметром своей поверхности. Ей кажется, что она плачет, возможно, не кажется. Она не знает. Она рассинхронизирована со своими эмоциями, все её ощущения сосредоточены там, внизу живота, где он долбит её с бешеной скоростью. Ещё несколько резких движений — и её передёргивает, она кончает, долго, вымученно, со слезами на глазах и какими-то нечеловеческими хрипами в груди. Она не имеет возможности видеть его напряжённого лица, но прекрасно чувствует, сколько сил ему стоит сдерживаться, чтобы не сделать этого параллельно с ней. Когда её то ли оргазм, то ли истерика — она не может различить — заканчивается, он резко выходит, сбрасывает её с кровати и встаёт сам с рыком изливаясь на её лицо. Рей растерянно смотрит на него. Это не похоже на нежный секс двух любовников, это похоже на чёрт знает что.

— Уффф, — выдыхает он, подходя к стулу возле окна и стягивая с него футболку и джинсы, — спущусь вниз покурить.

Он даже не оборачивается на неё, покидая свой номер. Рей чувствует себя уязвлённой, нет, не то слово, преданной. После всего вот этого вот того, что здесь сейчас происходило в течение последнего часа, он просто сбегает из собственного номера, как побитый щенок, поджавши хвост? Она поднимается с пола, пытаясь унять дрожь, взгляд падает на собственное отражение в стеклянной двери шкафа. «Пиздец, просто пиздец», — констатирует она. Тушь отпечаталась серыми бликами под глазами, смешавшись с его спермой, помада красным пятном покрыла весь подбородок и часть скул, пояс весь заляпан начинающими засыхать каплями спермы, чулки почему-то подраны, на чёрной лакированной коже туфель, которые она даже не удосужилась снять, тоже виднеется белая капелька его семени. «Это позор. Полный позор», — осознание случившегося накатывает на неё волнами, и она подносит руку ко рту, пытаясь не зареветь навзрыд. Она быстро хватает валяющийся на полу лифчик, карточку от номера, трусы даже искать бессмысленно, очевидно, что они порваны в клочья и не подлежат восстановлению, аккуратно прикрывает грудь руками и выскальзывает за дверь, в тайне надеясь, что камеры, располагающиеся в коридоре не уловят все подробности её силуэта в ночной полутьме. Она врывается в свой номер с неимоверной скоростью и запирается на защёлку, будто бы одной блокировки ей недостаточно, чтобы ощутить себя в безопасности. Рей стоит, прижавшись голой задницей к двери, возможно, несколько минут, до тех пор, пока её не выводят из транса гулкие шаги в коридоре, приближающиеся со стороны лифтов к соседнему номеру. Она прислушивается, как он открывает номер, заходит и запирается изнутри. «Душ и сон», — шепчет она как мантру, — «всё, что тебе сейчас нужно — душ и сон. С остальным ты разберёшься позже».

***

Он просыпается в час дня разбитый и злой, что не удивительно. Половину ночи он метался на простынях, насквозь пропитанным её запахом, безрезультатно пытаясь сомкнуть глаза и погрузиться хоть в какое-нибудь болезненное забвение. Она предпочла свинтить сразу же, не дожидаясь его, не объясняя, ничего не говоря. «Сука», — раздражённо думает он, набирая оператора, чтобы заказать себе кофе и что-нибудь перекусить в номер, поскольку завтрак он благополучно прошляпил, — «маленькая жестокая дрянь». Его внутренний альфа рычит от обиды и ревности, как и всегда, когда речь заходит о ней, приказывает, нет, велит ему предъявить свои права на эту женщину. Но Бен Соло прекрасно понимает, что в современном мире всё устроено гораздо сложнее, чем много десятков тысячелетий назад, когда кто, отвоевал омегу, надавав дубинкой другим альфам по шапке, тот и оставляет её себе. Сейчас над ним тяжким грузом нависает всё вот это вот социальное: её брак, её сын, его репутация, их совместная работа. «У вас нет будущего», — устало шепчет Бен Соло своему внутреннему альфе, — «и ты это знаешь». Тот лишь несогласно и обиженно рычит в ответ.

***

Презентация назначена на семь, и до этого у Рей есть уйма времени, чтобы привести себя в относительно божеский вид после бессонной ночи и хоть как-то разобраться в одолевающих её эмоциях. Люк, не заставший её на завтраке, прислал короткое СМС с указанием адреса и просьбой подъехать чуть пораньше, чтобы отрепетировать выступление с оборудованием. Рей потягивается и нехотя поднимается с кровати, ощущая сладкую истому во всём теле и зияющую пустоту в душе. «Какой разительный контраст», — вздыхает она, отправляясь в ванную. Две чашки американо и полчаса, проведённые с японскими патчами под глазами, которые она покупала наобум, превращают её во вполне себе человека, готового жить и работать дальше. «Ну потрахались и потрахались», — рассуждает она, проверяя рабочую почту на телефоне, — «с кем не бывает?». «С приличными замужними омегами», — едко замечает внутренний голосок. Рей нарочито игнорирует его, набирая сообщение для рассылки. Звонок, отражающийся на экране, прерывает её размышления. «Платт», — выдыхает она, поднося трубку к уху.

— Привет, дорогая, — по голосу мужа можно понять, что он находится в прекрасном расположении духа.  
— Привет, — сухо отвечает Рей, — ты уже дома?  
— Да, только ступил на порог. Занята? — продолжает Ункар.  
— Да нет, что ты хотел?  
— Хотел узнать, всё ли в порядке?  
— Более чем, — нагло врёт омега, делая ещё один глоток кофе.  
— Тогда я рад за тебя, — искренне сообщает ей муж, — поговори с Каем, он скучает.

Рей чувствует сильный укол совести. Она обещала позвонить сыну вчера вечером, но совершенно забылась.

— Привет, сладкий, — говорит она куда более радушным голосом, когда Ункар передаёт трубку Каю, — как ты там?  
— Хорошо, — отвечает детский голос альфы, — когда ты вернёшься?  
— Через два дня, я же говорила тебе, что мама ненадолго, — отвечает Рей.  
— Я просто очень скучаю, — шепчет детский голос на другом конце провода.  
— Я знаю, милый, — выдыхает она, сдерживая дрожь в голосе.

В её жизни есть только один альфа, и она не имеет права позволить другому всё это разрушить, как бы ей в самом деле этого не хотелось. Она выбрала свой путь много лет назад и теперь не имеет никакого права с него сворачивать.

***

— И снова ты прекрасно выглядишь, — замечает По, восхищённо оглядывая её с ног до головы.

На ней тёмно-синий костюм Alexander Mcqueen и красные босоножки, волосы уложены в высокий конский хвост, глаза обрамлены чёрной подводкой, а на губах сияет всё та же её коронная красная помада. Рей знает, что выглядит хорошо, но внутренней уверенности ей это сегодня не добавляет.

— Спасибо, Дэмерон, — улыбается она бете, направляясь в сторону Люка.

Для генерального это уже тридцатая ежегодная презентация с тех пор, как он пришёл в компанию по приглашению своего отца, но, судя по всему, он волнуется как в первый раз.

— Может, сами тряхнёте стариной? — интересуется Рей, улыбаясь.  
— О нет, дорогая, я слишком стар, чтобы представлять всю эту навороченную технику, — усмехается Люк. — Теперь гораздо лучше подойду для рекламы зубных протезов.

Рей заливисто смеётся и утыкается в распечатку с речью, написанной Роуз, судорожно проходясь по всем основным моментам, которые от неё требуется осветить этим вечером.

***

Бен замечает её с порога. Она стоит в синем атласном костюме с узким пиджаком на голое тело. Он шумно выдыхает. Хакс был не прав, чертовски не прав. Одного раза было явно недостаточно. Лучше не стало. Стало только хуже, и теперь весь этот день с самого утра проходил в мыслях о ней, отзывавшихся разочарованием где-то в районе солнечного сплетения и нарастающим возбуждением в районе ширинки. Он трахнул её ночью и сегодня успел подрочить дважды. «Ты как подросток», — ругает он себя. Она держится уверенно. «Ну кто бы сомневался?» — думает он, разглядывая её тонкую фигурку на сцене перед огромным экраном. Она говорит не столь увлечённо, как это делал он, предыдущие три года находившись на её месте, но гораздо более структурировано и интонационно верно. «Люк не ошибся в ней», — нехотя думает Бен, когда Рей завершает презентацию, и зал разражается аплодисментами. Самому Люку он, разумеется, об этом никогда не скажет, но тем не менее.

***

— Ты была восхитительна, — радостно сообщает ей По, как только она оказывается в коридоре, пока зал готовят к банкету.  
— Неплохо, — вторит ему другой, чуть более низкий голос.

Если учесть сколь скептически он первоначально отнёсся к выбору её кандидатуры в качестве ведущей презентации, это _«неплохо»_ звучит не то что как комплимент, хуже — почти как признание в любви.

— Спасибо, — с наигранным радушием отвечает она им обоим, оборачиваясь в сторону генерального.

Люк стоит в компании журналистов, о чём-то с ними одушевлённо беседуя. По слегка приобнимает её и отправляется в сторону Люка, чтобы отбить босса у страждущих подробностей журналистов. Они остаются стоять вдвоём в абсолютном молчании.

— Тебе идёт, — слышит она всё тот же низкий бархатный голос.  
— Что идёт? — тихо отвечает Рей, утыкаясь взором в паркет.  
— Этот костюм тебе идёт, — поясняет он спустя несколько секунд молчания.  
— Оооо, серьёзно? — протягивает она, не зная, что и ответить.  
— Да, но нельзя было надеть под него какую-нибудь рубашку? — добавляет он, с едва читаемыми нотками раздражения в голосе.  
— Сейчас так никто не носит. Мы же не в нулевых, — Рей с недоверием поднимает на него глаза.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет Бен, — и тем не менее. Что-то подсказывает мне, что мало кто в зале вникал в суть твоей речи, когда ты стояла в нём на сцене.

Их прерывает официантка-омега, разносящая подносы с фужерами.

— Хочешь? — тихо спрашивает альфа.  
— Что? — вздрагивает она, не сразу понимая суть его предложения.

«Хочешь, я запру тебя в сортире на втором этаже и буду трахать до потери сознания? Хочешь, я убью твоего мужа, и мы сбежим через границу в Мексику, где будем вместе курить анашу, глядя на океан, и ни о чём не думать? Хочешь, я встану перед тобой на колени прямо здесь и сейчас и попрошу твоей руки?» — обречённо думает Бен.

— Игристого хочешь? — говорит он вместо всего этого, протягивая ей фужер.  
— А, да, пожалуй, — шепчет она в ответ.

Когда банкет наконец начинается, Рей опрокидывает уже третий бокал и устремляется к своему месту за столиком, расположенному между По и женой главы Лос-Анджелесского офиса «Сопротивления». Она пытается живо принимать участие в разговоре, обсуждении презентации, текущих дел компании, но выходит как-то фигово. Когда ужин, наконец, заканчивается и врубается музыка, Рей с облегчением выдыхает, встаёт из-за стола и отправляется к барной стойке, чтобы приложиться к чему-нибудь более крепкому, чем игристое. Она принимает из рук бармена бокал мартини и оглядывает зал, подмечая присутствующих: главы крупнейших корпораций-партнёров, акулы пера, несколько голливудских звёзд и какие-то модели, чьи лица она неоднократно видела на обложках журналов, но по именам, разумеется, их не помнит.

— Кажется, у кого-то сегодня будет секс, — весело плюхается рядом Дэмерон По, подмигивая Рей.  
— В смысле? — вопрошает она, удивлённо приподнимая бровь.  
— А ты посмотри, — Дэмерон кивает головой, указывая направление.

Долбаный Бен Соло собственной персоной стоит, приобняв за талию какую-то омежку, одну из тех моделей, чьих имён не помнит Рей. Она прекрасно знает, зачем их приглашают на такие мероприятия: для услады глаз альф, ну или не только глаз. Рей почти залпом выпивает свой мартини и просит у удивлённого официанта два шота текилы.

— Будешь? — спрашивает она у По, протягивая один шот, — на брудершафт.  
— И целоваться будем? — смеётся тот, принимая текилу из её рук.  
— Конечно, а как же? — подмигивает она ему.  
— Да тут же полно глаз. Ты чего? — вмиг посерьёзнев, говорит он.  
— Да на нас никто не смотрит, все заняты обсуждением своих дел. Это ж туса серьезных дядь в широких галстуках, — смеётся Рей.

По удивлённо, но согласно кивает. Рей плевать, если их увидит ещё кто-нибудь кроме того, для чьих глаз и предназначено это шоу, если кто-нибудь сфоткает и доложит мужу. Ей вообще побоку, если честно. «С бетой же не измена», — вспоминает она слова Ункара, заявившегося как-то под утро домой в губной помаде. Рей облизывает губы и, подсев ближе, переплетает руки с По на стойке. Она чувствует на себе этот взгляд, ей даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы знать наверняка. Рей параллельно с Дэмероном подносит стопку ко рту и опрокидывает в себя текилу, зализывая пойло солью, рассыпанной гранулами по краям шота. По смотрит на неё несколько секунд в нерешительности, а потом кладёт ей руку на затылок и целует: настойчиво, сильно, горько, с послевкусием текилы, соли и лайма. Когда Рей открывает глаза, боковым зрением, она замечает желваки, ходящие по щекам Бена Соло, и, кажется, слышит почти с другого конца зала скрежет его зубов. Ей хочется победно показать ему фак, но она сдерживается и лишь мило улыбается Дэмерону, заказывая ещё пару шотов.

***

«Так вот как она разъезжает по командировкам», — раздражённо думает Бен, отвлекаясь от парочки воркующих голубков, разместившейся за барной стойкой на свою собеседницу, — «ещё и эта свалилась на мою голову». Высокая миловидная омега что-то втирает ему, пока он погружен в свои безрадостные мысли. Год или два назад, кажется, он провёл с ней ночь после такой же вот презентации, и теперь, судя по её томному взгляду, она явно рассчитывает на повторение.

— Я вернусь, — останавливает он её бессвязный поток речи и направляется к выходу из зала, — перекурю недолго.

Прохладный калифорнийский ветер, раздувает края его пиджака, Бен судорожно затягивается, пытаясь унять клокочущие внутри лавы ярости. Он думает, что за все эти годы пренебрежения чужими чувствами, безнаказанного использования сотен омег и бет, за все эти годы он абсолютно точно заслужил то, что происходит сейчас. Он думал, что всё это не имеет значения, что как только он встретит свою пару, то всё сразу же встанет на свои места, и он без последствий забудет обо всём, что было до, и будет безусловно счастлив. И вот он встретил свою пару, в этом сомневаться не приходилось, он понял это ещё год назад, впервые почувствовав её дурманящий запах в кабинете Люка. «И что теперь?» — размышляет он. — «Твоей парой оказалась эгоцентричная шлюха, прикрывающаяся деньгами своего муженька-пенсионера и прыгающая с одного члена на другой». «Так тебе и надо», — усмехается он, с усилием затягиваясь новой дозой никотиновой отравы.

— Почему в этот раз не ты? — слышит он знакомый голос за своей спиной. — Люк предпочёл её? Или Платт его уболтал?  
— Хотели замять скандал с домогательствами, — сухо отвечает он, давая понять Сноуку, что тот является последним человеком, с которым Бену сейчас хотелось бы беседовать.  
— Люк всё ещё тебя ни в грош не ставит, Соло, как обидно, должно быть? — продолжает Сноук, будто бы не замечая грубого тона собеседника. — Все знают, что в последние годы все разработки «Сопротивления» держатся исключительно на тебе. Акции выросли в полтора раза, начиная с 2015-ого.  
— Спасибо за высокую оценку, — отвечает Бен, чувствуя, как слегка позабытая в свете последних событий в его жизни обида на дядю, закипая ядом, растекается по сердцу.  
— Я бы с руками оторвал такого сотрудника, — не унимается Сноук. — Семья семьёй, конечно, но если твоя семья тебя не ценит, то что же делать, Бен?  
— Вы на что-то намекаете, — угрожающе наклоняется он к Сноуку.  
— Я не намекаю, — возражает тот, — я говорю открытым текстом.  
— Предлагаете мне предать своего дядю? Свою мать? Своего отца? Дело всей жизни моего деда? И переметнуться в «Первый Орден»? — удивлённо выдыхает Бен, кажется, понимая, куда клонит его собеседник.  
— Предлагаю, — тот даже не отпирается, — и взамен ты получишь всё, всё о чём и мечтать не мог. Деньги, статус, уважение, власть и даже…  
— Что даже? — рычит Бен, вплотную приближаясь к старику.  
— Даже её, — усмехается Сноук.  
— Кого её? — непонимающе спрашивает Бен, затягиваясь.  
— Ты знаешь кого, — уклончиво отвечает его собеседник.  
— Брось, Сноук, это невозможно, — горько усмехается юноша.  
— Для меня нет ничего невозможного, мальчик. Ункар не стена. Можно и подвинуть при желании и возможностях, разумеется.

Сноук умолкает на несколько секунд, и Бен судорожно делает пару затяжек, уставившись в асфальт. «Откуда ему, блин, знать?» — с трепетом думает он.

— Подумай о моём предложении на досуге, мальчик, я не тороплю, — прерывает затянувшееся молчание Сноук и, слегка задержавшись на нём взглядом, возвращается в здание. Бен, понурив плечи, идёт за ним. Казалось, сегодняшний день не мог стать хуже, но вот снизу постучал этот мерзкий старикашка.

— Почему так долго? — длинноногая омега, приобнимает его за плечи и заглядывает в глаза заискивающим взглядом.  
— Извини, дорогая, — с плохо скрываемым отвращением говорит Бен. — Мой отель в трёх минутах ходьбы от этого места. Прогуляемся или поедем?  
— Давай прогуляемся. Это так романтично, — выдыхает омега, касаясь губами его щеки.

Бен хватает её за руку и вытаскивает из зала. Это был тяжёлый день, теперь ему просто необходимо расслабиться, не важно с кем, иначе он рискует поехать кукухой окончательно.


	7. 6. "solo" means "alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Marshmello x Lil Peep - Spotlight

_«And if I'm takin' this the wrong way  
I hope you know that you can tell me whatever you're thinkin'  
It's when you put me in the spotlight  
I hope you know I'm faded, all of this liquor I'm drinkin'…» ©_

Иногда Рей кажется, что она вполне способна на убийство, хладнокровное, жестокое, с морем расчленёнки, крови и чужих кишков. Например, сейчас она явно способна на убийство этой суки, которая истошно орёт у него в номере как потерпевшая. «Потерпевшая здесь я… и только я», — думает она, в очередной раз за эту долгую ночь, заливаясь слезами на кровати. «А чего ты хотела?» — едко замечает внутренний голос. — «Чтобы он прибежал с мечом наперевес? Отбил тебя у Ункара? Вытащил из башни? Увёз в свой замок? И вы жили бы там долго и счастливо, много и качественно трахаясь, и умерли бы в один день?» Её башня похуже, потемнее и покрепче любых башен из средневековых легенд, потому что, в отличие от них, её возводил не ревнивый муж или отец-герцог, чтобы держать прелестную омегу подальше от глаз странствующего лирического героя, её возводила она сама, много лет, практически десятилетие, ежедневно по камушку, по кирпичику для того, чтобы вот теперь долбаный Бен Соло въебался на своём коне, не разбирая дороги, копьём в эту самую башню, и она дала огромную трещину по всему периметру когда-то нерушимой стены. «Ты не принцесса, Рей», — напоминает она себе, — «а он не принц, а Ункар не дракон. Здесь нет принцев, принцесс, драконов, битв, старинных мечей и хороших финалов. Здесь есть только судьба, которая располагает. И больше ничего нет».

Рей прислушивается, когда голос омеги внезапно утихает. В коридоре слышится возня. «Уёбывай», — доносится до неё гулкое эхо его крика. «Мудак», — вторит ему тоненький омежий голосок, с которым она лично солидарна в этот момент. Рей вскакивает с кровати и крадётся к двери. Ругань в соседнем номере не стихает. Она аккуратно, еле дыша, отодвигает заслонку дверного глазка и смотрит в покрытый мраком с едва заметными проблесками болезненно жёлтого цвета светодиодных ламп коридор. Дверь соседнего номера открывается, и оттуда выскакивает растрёпанная девушка с потёкшей тушью. Рей ощущает себя как в «Дне сурка», в самой наихудшей его вариаций. Когда шаги девушки по коридору замолкают, Рей боковым зрением замечает, что дверь соседнего номера открывается ещё раз, и в коридор выходит он, тоже весь растрёпанный, босой, в джинсах и незастёгнутой рубашке, с какой-то бутылкой в руке. Рей, будто завороженная, наблюдает, как он подходит к двери её номера, аккуратно проводит по ней ладонью и присаживается у порога, делая глоток из бутылки: она забывает как дышать. Рей не знает, сколько проходит времени вот так. Минута? Две? Пять? Она слышит тихие, сдавленные всхлипы, доносящиеся до неё гулким эхом. Они принадлежат не ей. Поддаваясь секундному порыву, она одной рукой оттягивает защёлку, другой нажимает ручку до упора и тянет дверь на себя. Он проваливается в её номер назад спиной, касаясь её ступней и быстро вскакивает, проливая содержимое бутылки на пол коридора. Она стоит перед ним, ненакрашенная, с пучком на голове, бледная, зарёванная в белой шёлковой ночнушке до пят. «Краше, наверное, только в гроб кладут», — думает она.

— Ты, — выдыхает он почти беззвучно, нарушая безмолвие коридора, — ты красивая.

«Точно спятил», — думает она, судорожно пытаясь пригладить непослушные вихры волос, выбивающиеся из пучка. Он продолжает стоять перед ней как завороженный, не пытаясь ни дотронуться, ни войти, ни объясниться. Она замечает на его щеке ещё не засохшие прозрачные капли слёз и инстинктивно тянется к ним, осторожно касаясь его лица и утирая их большим пальцем.

— Ну ты чего? — шепчет она, будто бы извиняясь, хотя и не понимает за что именно. — Ты же альфа.  
— Рей, — обращается он к ней чуть громче.  
— Тихо, — она прерывает его, отрываясь рукой от щеки и прикладывая указательный палец к его губам, — подумай десять раз. Что бы ты ни хотел мне сейчас сказать, подумай десять раз.

Он касается свободной рукой её руки и отводит от своего лица, крепко сжимая её пальцы.

— Люблю тебя. Просто люблю я тебя, сука, блять, — как-то слишком буднично шепчет он, пытаясь заглянуть в её глаза, будто бы надеясь обнаружить ответ именно там.

Рей кажется, что она тонет. «Худшее. Это худшее из всего, что он мог сказать», — думает она, пытаясь вытянуть свою руку из его цепкой хватки. Лучше бы он накричал, съязвил, послал, нахамил. Он всегда делал так, и это было проще — это позволяло игнорировать проблему, выжигая все мысли о них, как какой-то потенциально возможной целостности, на корню. Теперь делать это будет сложнее, куда сложнее. «Зачем ты так со мной?» — обреченно думает Рей. — «О сила, да за что?»

— Мне жаль, Бен, — шепчет она, давясь слезами и освобождая руку из его в секунду ослабевших пальцев, — мне так жаль.

Она захлопывает дверь перед ним, не слишком заботясь, как это выглядит с его стороны. Ей сейчас главней спасти себя, снова забраться в свою эмоциональную башню, чтобы засесть там и больше не высовываться. Его она уже не спасёт, не сейчас, не после того, что он сказал только что. Она сползает спиной по дверному косяку и наконец-то даёт волю рыданиям. Он что-то кричит, колотит кулаками в дверь, как-то её обзывает — она не слышит, загнанная в кокон собственных эмоциональных переживаний. Она не сразу понимает, что он замолкает. Сам ли? Или возмутился кто-то из соседних номеров? Рей это не важно. Она встаёт и на цыпочках прикладывается к дверному глазку: в коридоре никого нет. Омега шумно выдыхает и направляется к кровати. Иногда Рей кажется, что она вполне способна на убийство, жестокое, хладнокровное убийство кого-нибудь, например, себя.

***

Последний день их рабочей поездки для Бена Соло проходит как в тумане. На утро у них назначена пресс-конференция по итогам состоявшейся презентации, куда он, разумеется, не приглашён, поэтому он таранит взглядом потолок, неподвижно лёжа на кровати в своём номере до трёх часов дня. «Ей жаль, сука, ей просто жаль», — вспоминает он подробности их короткого ночного разговора. Её запах всё ещё держится на его простыня, и даже вчерашняя шлюха не смогла его перебить, как ни старалась. Ему кажется, что теперь он не выплывет, не вытянет, наошибается и окончательно уйдёт ко дну. Чёрт бы подрал Хакса с его _«охуительными»_ советами, первоначальная стратегия с ненавистью, презрением и игнором, очевидно, была куда лучше, чем вот это вот всё. «Ну, зато ты сказал, теперь она всё знает, и ей «жаль». Сука, ей просто «жаль»!» — ударяет он со всей силы кулаком по ни в чём не повинному матрасу. «Интересно, что именно ей «жаль»? Что она, играясь во всю такую из себя деловую профессионалку подалась в «Сопротивление», где он имел несчастье её встретить? Или что она, прекрасно зная, что где-то там бродит её пара, не задумываясь, вышла замуж за богатого папика? Или что она сама к нему притащилась позапрошлой ночью, подарила лучшей секс в его грёбаной жизни и свалила в закат? Или что вчера на его глазах сосалась с По? Или что сломала ему жизнь, в конечном итоге? Может быть, это ей «жаль»?» — разражается Бен мысленной тирадой, в тысячах разных красок представляя, как расчленяет труп своей истинной стервы. Слёзы неконтролируемо стекают по щекам градом. До прошлой ночи он не плакал, не плакал на похоронах бабушки, на похоронах деда, во время тяжёлого и драматичного развода родителей и вообще с тех пор, как ему исполнилось лет пять, а теперь рыдает, как побитая омежка. Бену противно, его тошнит от самого себя. Внезапная догадка поражает его воспалённый мозг: он наконец-то понимает, что именно она имела в виду. «Ей жаль тебя», — ядовито шепчет внутренний голос, — «жаль тебя, потому что ты жалок. Ты жалок, Бен Соло». Он рычит от безысходной ярости, захлёстывающей его волнами, и утыкается лицом в подушку.

***

— Хотел организовать для нас всех ужин, в честь удачного завершения поездки, — улыбается Люк по окончании пресс-конференции. — Бен почему-то не отвечает, сегодня всё утро ему писал — тишина.  
— Я загляну к нему как вернусь в отель, — вызывается Рей, — у нас же номера рядом.  
— Хорошо, я думаю, он сильно перебрал вчера на банкете, отсыпается, наверное, — осуждающе ворчит Люк.  
— Уверен, он восстанавливает силы, но вряд ли от алкоголя, — недвусмысленно замечает По, с усмешкой поглядывая на Рей. — Видел, как он покидал вчера банкет задолго до его окончания в кампании одной из моделей.  
— Нас это не должно интересовать, Дэмерон, — справедливо замечает Люк, открывая дверь такси, — хвала небесам, он хотя бы перестал приставать к омегам из «Сопротивления».  
— Если пристанет хоть ещё к одной, перешибу его лопатой самолично, — сурово сообщает По, — у меня не хватит больше ни таланта, ни ресурсов, ни фантазии, чтобы отмазывать его в СМИ от этой чернухи с домогательствами во второй раз.

Рей не вникает в их разговор, устало втискиваясь на заднее сидение такси рядом с Дэмероном и закрывая глаза. Она не знает, зачем вызвалась поговорить с Беном, что она ему скажет, откроет ли он ей дверь и не захлопнет ли сразу перед её лицом, как только увидит, кто к нему пожаловал. Но увидеть его сейчас, представляется ей почему-то такой же насущной необходимостью, как сделать глоток воды наутро после шумной попойки.

***

Рей звонит в дверь знакомого номера, отчаянно пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле.

— Я же сказал, что не надо здесь убираться, я завтра съезжаю, тогда и уберётесь, — раздражённо выплёвывает Бен Соло из-за двери.

Рей отдёргивает руку от звонка, будто ошпаренная. Несколько секунд она стоит перед дверью, озадаченная как ей поступить. Уйти и сказать Люку, что не открыл? Глупо и вызовет много лишних вопросов. Уйти и сказать, что отказался? Люк может самолично к нему наведаться. Рей выдыхает и, собираясь с силами, звонит в дверь ещё раз протяжно и настойчиво. «В конце концов, чего ты боишься?» — успокаивает себя она. — «Ну, что он тебе сделает? Не ударит же». Рей, разумеется, не уверена в этом до конца, но что-то ей подсказывает, что нет.

Грозный и явно недовольный Бен Соло распахивает перед ней дверь своего номера и замирает на пороге, краснея и стискивая в кулак свободную руку.

— Ты, — грозно выдыхает он, — какого хера ты притащилась?  
— Люк организует сегодня ужин в ресторане в центре в честь удачного завершения поездки, — пропускает Рей его грубость мимо ушей, — говорит, что писал тебе всё утро, но ты не ответил. Вот попросил зайти меня.  
— Более удачной кандидатуры не нашёл, видимо, — язвит Бен, упираясь в неё тяжёлым взглядом, от которого у Рей будто сдавливает все внутренности.  
— Видимо, нет, — парирует она, в очередной раз выпуская своё внутреннее жало в качестве защитной реакции.  
— Скажи, омега, у тебя совесть вообще есть? — раздражённо выдыхает он, упираясь кулаком в дверной косяк.  
— Ты, — она едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо, — я что, блять, в зазеркалье, что ли, попала, если ты тот человек, который сейчас собирается пояснить мне за совесть?  
— Не знаю, куда ты там попала, но ты точно охуела, — дрожащим голосом отвечает альфа, наклоняясь к ней ещё ближе, — любишь же ты над людьми издеваться!  
— Любовь зла, тебе ли не знать? — не задумываясь отвечает она и в считанные доли секунды понимает, что ей бы следовало откусить себе язык. Это и есть та самая причина, по которой к совершеннолетию она нажила себе два сотряса и три рассечения головы. В каждой из сотен ситуаций её конфликтов с собственными опекунами, когда можно было бы и промолчать, у неё не выходило ни разу.

Вот теперь ей действительно страшно. Он хватает её за плечо и с каким-то звериным рыком заталкивает внутрь своего номера, захлопывая дверь. Она инстинктивно сжимается и хватается руками за живот.

— Не… нет… нет… — шепчет она срывающимся голосом, сжимаясь ещё сильнее, — пожалуйста, не надо.  
— О Сила, ты серьёзно? — его обеспокоенный возглас врывается в её сознание и останавливает уже подступившую истерику. — Я ни разу в жизни не бил омег, если… если они, разумеется, сами об этом не просили. Я же… я же сын своей матери в конце концов. Она бы с меня скальп сняла, ты знаешь.

Рей закашливается и поднимает на него полные слёз глаза. Он больше не выглядит злым, только слегка растерянным и каким-то грустным.

— Ладно проходи, поговорим, — выдыхает он спустя несколько секунд молчания.

Она благодарно кивает и устремляется внутрь его номера. Это и есть то, зачем она пришла на самом деле. Им, определённо, следует поговорить, но она понятия не имеет, как всё это возможно вербализировать. «Чёрт возьми, ты же продажница», — ругает она сама себя. — «Речь — это твой хлеб, в конечном итоге!». 

Он не продажник, но с выражением собственных мыслей у него явно как-то получше, по крайней мере, в этой ситуации.

— Зачем, Рей? — напряженно выдыхает он, присаживаясь на край кровати, — зачем ты продолжаешь мучить меня?  
— Я не мучаю тебя, Бен, — возражает она, прислоняясь спиной к окну, чтобы не подходить к нему слишком близко.  
— Ты же не глупая, блин, не глупая омега, — продолжает он, — неужели ты не подумала о том, когда выходила замуж, когда давала этому старику поставить отметку на твоей шее, что можешь встретить свою пару, и что тогда? Неужели жажда денег, шмоток и определённого уровня жизни затмила тогда в твоей голове любые другие доводы?  
— Мне было восемнадцать, Бен — тихо выдыхает она, — и я жила в аду.  
— Ты могла стать его любовницей! Сила, да ты могла бы стать даже проституткой, мне бы было плевать, вот честно! Но зачем брак? — сокрушённо тараторит он, хватаясь за голову.  
— В какой-то момент, я решила, что конкретно мои шансы встретить пару равны приблизительно нулю целых нулю десятых, — оправдывается она, всем телом ощущая груз собственной вины, породившей несчастье для них обоих. — Я думала, что всё равно не смогу это понять, даже если встречу.  
— Почему не сможешь? — Бен смотрит на неё непонимающим взглядом.  
— Когда мне было четырнадцать, мой второй опекун спустил меня по лестнице со второго этажа в ходе небольшого, скажем, конфликта, по итогу я заработала себе сотрясение, и у меня отказали какие-то там рецепторы в мозгу, которые отвечают за обоняние запахов альф и омег. Я ничего не чувствую, Бен, я не чувствую тебя! Я, блять, понятия не имею, чем и как ты пахнешь! — она почти срывается на крик.  
— Охуеть, — резюмирует он спустя несколько секунд напряжённого молчания.  
— Но я всё равно как-то поняла, что ты моя пара. Не по запаху, просто как-то интуитивно, — продолжает Рей чуть более спокойно. — Видимо, химия между альфами и омегами в действительности не ограничивается исключительно запахами, как я думала тогда.  
— Нет слов, — разводит руками Бен, вставая с кровати и приближаясь к окну. — Допустим, ты считала, что не сможешь идентифицировать своего альфу, но ты же понимала, что он сможет. Зачем ты решила обречь на несчастье всех и сразу?  
— Бен, как ты не понимаешь? — сокрушается Рей. — Я не думала тогда об этом, я вообще ни о чём не думала, кроме как о том, чтобы выбраться из этой дыры и желательно при этом живой и относительно невредимой.  
— Эгоистично, — сухо замечает Бен, останавливаясь в метре от неё.  
— Я так не считаю, — возражает она, — если бы я не уехала с Платтом тогда из Чикаго, мы бы с тобой никогда не встретились.  
— И лучше бы так оно и было, — раздражённо выдыхает он, переводя взгляд с неё на паркет.

Рей не находится, что ответить. Возможно, он прав. Возможно, было бы лучше, если б она застряла в этой дыре и уже бы сторчалась или сдохла от побоев мужа-алкоголика. Возможно, ему бы было лучше никогда её не знать. И он, золотой мальчик, тихо жил бы своей спокойной жизнью, наполненной деньгами, тачками и готовыми на всё омегами, а не сидел бы пьяный и плачущий прошлой ночью у порога её номера, поглаживая дверь и насилуя лёгкие её запахом.

— Так что мне сказать Люку? — переводит она тему после нескольких секунд раздумий.  
— Скажи, что я сдох, — сухо отвечает он, отходя от неё и вновь присаживаясь на кровать. — Уходи, Рей, нет сил. Нет сил больше видеть ни тебя, ни твой каратник на безымянном, ни этот след чужих зубов на твоей шее. Уходи, пожалуйста. Пощади меня!  
— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами она, покидая его номер.

***

В следующий раз они встречаются утром на ресепшене, сдавая карточки от номеров. Он закидывается какими-то таблетками, сидя на диване в фойе, даже не обращая на неё внимания, пока она оплачивает счет за заказы в номер. «Наверное, транки», — отвлечённо думает Рей, вспоминая о его небольшом психическом недуге.

В такси они едут отдельно. Он демонстративно сваливает свой чемодан в багажник вслед за Люком, оставляя её разбираться со своими вещами вместе с По. «Сила, какой детский сад!» — Рей закатывает глаза, протягивая услужливому Дэмерону свой слегка потрёпанный жизнью и перелётами Louis Vuitton.

— Тебе, походу, везёт как утопленнице, — усмехается По, когда она присаживается в самолёте по правую руку от Бена у прохода. — Мы позади вас на два ряда, зови на помощь, если заебёт или будет забивать коленями до смерти.

Она делает глоток воды из предложенной стюардессой бутылки, когда чувствует касание его локтя слева.

— Да? — устало выдыхает она, оборачиваясь в его сторону.  
— Выпусти, — ничего не поясняя говорит он.  
— Что сегодня не так, Бен, ты вроде _«у окошка»_? — ехидничает она.  
— Там в экономе полно свободных мест, я перейду, — сообщает он, приподнимаясь с кресла.  
— Ты, блять, серьёзно? — удивляется Рей. — Настолько обижен на меня, что не можешь потерпеть моё общество час с небольшим в самолёте.

Он не отвечает. Она отводит колени вбок, позволяя ему протиснуться между креслами.

— Знаешь, Платт, что значит _«Соло»_? — не глядя на неё, вопрошает он, оказавшись в проходе.  
— Конечно, идиот, это твоя фамилия, — констатирует она с удивлением.  
— Нет, Платт, _«Соло»_ значит _«один»_ , — пафосно провозглашает он, направляясь по коридору в конец салона.

Рей закатывает глаза и поворачивается к окну, пытаясь не ржать. «Наша и без того сложная история личных взаимоотношений существенно осложняется тем, что мой истинный альфа — ебучая королева ебучей драмы», — обречённо думает она, затягивая ремень безопасности.

***

— Сноук предлагает профинансировать твою избирательную кампанию, — сообщает она мужу, едва оказавшись на пороге дома и обнимая радостного сына, повисшего у неё на талии. — Советую согласиться, если не хочешь просадить все дивиденды, полученные от «Империи» за последние пару лет.  
— Я в курсе, — сухо отмечает Ункар, — он уже созвонился со мной лично.  
— И? — интересуется Рей без особого энтузиазма.  
— И я отказался, — отвечает Платт, будто бы говоря о чём-то само собой разумеющемся.  
— Почему же? — удивлённо выдыхает омега.  
— Он предложил мне невыполнимые условия, Рей, — явно нехотя сообщает Ункар, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Серьёзно? И какие? — вот теперь ей уже в действительности становится интересно.  
— Он предложил мне развестись с тобой, — сухо отвечает ей муж, затаскивая чемодан за порог.  
— Какого… хера…? — Рей почти задыхается от возмущения, совершенно не заботясь об ушах ребёнка, стоящего рядом. — И что ты ответил?  
— Отправил его подальше, разумеется, вместе с его предложениями, — отвечает Платт, помогая ей стянуть плащ. — Ты не вещь, Рей. Ты не торгуешься.

Это и есть то, что имела в виду Лея, когда говорила, что её муж не всегда может быть приятен в общении, но при этом он всегда остаётся человеком несгибаемых принципов. «Ты не торгуешься». Разумеется, она не торгуется. И дело здесь вовсе не в его особо нежных и тёплых чувствах в её отношении, точнее, не только в них. Рей прекрасно знает, что даже сейчас, в XXI веке, несмотря на все достижения эмансипации, многие альфы сочли бы такой торг уместным, особенно, если бы речь шла о внушительной сумме. Но, разумеется, не Ункар Платт. «Сноук не на того напал», — почти с гордостью думает она. «Платт просто слишком… Платт просто слишком демократ для этого, даже, можно сказать, демократ головного мозга», — усмехается она про себя, нежно улыбаясь тянущему её в свою комнату сыну.


	8. 7. what have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: lil peep - i crash, u crash (ft. lil tracy)

_«I crash, you crash  
You were the one, I told myself  
I don't even know myself  
Or control my self at all». © _

— Какого чёрта Сноук затягивает с подписанием контракта? — Люк выглядит крайне обеспокоенным.  
— Без понятия, — Рей пожимает плечами и отворачивается к окну, — видимо, ещё что-то выторговывает.  
— Мне кажется, в Лос-Анджелесе мы ему прекрасно дали понять, что никаких скидок не будет.  
— Немного порисуется и подпишет, — успокаивает Рей генерального, — «Старкиллеру» не обойтись без наших комплектующих. На что они своё ПО устанавливать будут? На задницы стриптизёрш из казино Сноука?

Беспокойство Люка ей абсолютно понятно, генеральный не без оснований считает, что у него срывается крупнейший контракт за всю историю «Сопротивления». Планировалось, что «Старкиллер», «дочка» «Первого Ордена», проект Сноука по разработке программного обеспечения, затеянный им для перевода своего бизнеса в легальное русло и отмывания денег, приобретёт комплектующие «Сопротивления» на сумму в более чем в две сотни миллионов долларов.

— На заводах уже почти готова первая партия, на подходе ещё две, — продолжает сокрушаться Люк, — если деньги «Первого Ордена» не поступят на наши счета в ближайший месяц, нам нечем будет платить зарплату. У «Сопротивления» нет свободных денег, Рей, мы всё вбухали в расширение производства.  
— Я знаю, мистер Скайоукер, — вздыхает Рей, не понимая, как и чем ей обнадёжить генерального.  
— Что скажешь, Бен? — Люк переводит взгляд на племянника, сидящего на другом конце переговорного стола, — Бен? Ау! Ты вообще с нами?  
— Да, — сухо отзывается тот, даже не поднимая глаз. — А что тут сказать? Нам остаётся только ждать, сам понимаешь.  
— Я сегодня ещё раз наберу Сноука, — предлагает Рей.  
— И он в очередной раз накормит тебя завтраками, — пожимает плечами Люк. — Может, они нашли других поставщиков?  
— Это исключено, — заверяет его омега, — комплектующие разрабатывались специально под их требования, ведь так, Бен?  
— Совершенно верно, — отвечает ей Бен Соло, слегка вздрагивая от её обращения.

После той злополучной поездки в Лос-Анджелес трёхмесячной давности они вряд ли сказали друг другу и десяти слов. Рей не думала, не подозревала, что это окажется так тяжело. Она в тайне надеялась, что он продолжит её оскорблять, унижать, докапываться до неё, до её прошлого, до её мужа, до их брака, как он делал год до этого, но он не говорил ничего, просто игнорировал и опускал глаза в пол, когда они пересекались в офисном лифте, коридоре или переговорной генерального.

— Мы в западне, — прерывает её размышления задумчивый голос Люка. — Я не понимаю, что происходит. Вчера с нами отказалось продлять контракт минобороны.  
— В смысле? — Рей удивлённо смотрит на главу «Сопротивления». — Мы же были их основными поставщиками ещё со времён руководства вашего отца.  
— В том то и дело, — выдыхает Люк, — явно что-то происходит, но я пока не понимаю что.  
— А по-моему у вас у обоих паранойя, — сухо отмечает Бен, поднимаясь из-за стола. — У меня встреча с Хаксом через пять минут по поводу новых релизов, так что разрешите откланяться.

Рей озадаченно смотрит ему в след. Лея многократно говорила ей, что омеги, возможно, и уступают альфам в логике, но всегда превосходят их в интуиции. И вот сейчас, глядя на покидающего кабинет Бена, седьмое чувство, пробегая по позвоночнику лёгкой дрожью, подсказывает ей, что не всё спокойно в Датском королевстве, просто она пока, как и Люк, ещё не понимает, что именно не спокойно.

***

«Как легко предавать, когда ты имел безграничное доверие», — думает Бен, задерживаясь сегодня в офисе допоздна, чтобы окончательно подтереть все хвосты перед своим вынужденным, как он считает, бегством. По роду своего служебного положения он не должен был иметь полный доступ ко всей внутренней документации «Сопротивления», но он, разумеется, имел, и вот сейчас он безжалостно и с каким-то остервенением стирает всю информацию о получении «Сопротивлением» ряда патентов. Бен знает, что Сноук со своей стороны провернёт всё то же самое в Ведомстве США по патентам и товарным знакам, чтобы у «Сопротивления» не осталось никаких доказательств монополии на некоторые разработки, которыми занимался в последнее время департамент Бена. Альфа усмехается. С самого младенчества он жил, он дышал делами «Сопротивления», ещё ребенком приходя после школы в офис деда и завороженно наблюдая за всеми чертежами и моделями, раскиданными по его столу. Бен любил смотреть, как работал Энакин, в тайне мечтая, что когда вырастет, продолжит дело всей его жизни с таким же увлечением и полной самоотдачей. Так и было до поры до времени, когда он закончил MIT и пришёл сюда в отдел разработок, он знал, что сделает всё для процветания компании. Он фактически на собственных плечах поднял «Сопротивление» со дна, на котором оно оказалось благодаря некомпетентному, как он считал, руководству Люка и матери, почивавших на лаврах достижений деда и фактически отказывавшихся создавать что-то принципиально новое, когда все конкуренты уже ушли далеко вперёд в плане инноваций. И вот теперь он собственноручно стирает, удаляет, вырезает, сжигает всё то, что когда-то сам возводил и отстраивал, и ему совершенно не жаль. Люк никогда его не ценил, видимо, считая все достижения «Сопротивления» последних лет следствием своего «гениального» руководства, так о чём ему жалеть? Разумеется, это далеко не главная причина его предательства, да и вообще, собственно говоря, не причина. «Сука», — обречённо думает Бен, в ожидании завершения процесса удаления глядя на часы, всё так же прикреплённые двусторонним скотчем к стеклянной стене его кабинета, —» до чего же ты меня довела, сука».

***

Когда Ункар «берёт» Неваду и Южную Каролину, Рей смеётся, уверяя его, что все избиратели просто фанатеют от его лысины, когда он побеждает на Праймериз в Алабаме, Техасе и Виргинии, она обещает, что в качестве Первой леди засадит все клумбы перед Белым домом крупными ростками отборной конопли, когда он побеждает в Нью-Йорке и Калифорнии, и последний его конкурент-однопартиец отказывается от борьбы, а Демократы официально провозглашают её мужа своим кандидатом на текущих выборах, Рей не до смеха. Она удивлённо смотрит на сияющего будто свеженачищенный ботинок Ункара и не понимает, что она теперь должна делать в качестве супруги уже официально зарегистрированного кандидата в Президенты.

— Для тебя это ничего не меняет, — сухо замечает муж за завтраком, будто бы пытаясь развеять её смятение. — Просто съездишь со мной на парочку встреч с избирателями по штатам, покрасуешься перед журналистами и поддержишь на трёх раундах дебатов.  
— Хорошо, — согласно — будто бы у неё есть выбор — кивает Рей.  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не в восторге от этой идеи, поэтому не буду требовать от тебя большего.  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — вымученно улыбается она мужу, вновь погружаясь в свои мысли.

«Всё так не вовремя. Ну почему же всё так не вовремя?» — вопрошает она мироздание, поглощая приготовленный домработницей омлет. Будто бы мало ей еботни с насущными проблемами «Сопротивления» и её подозрительно молчаливым в последнее время истинным альфой, так теперь ещё и придётся играть на публику счастливую супругу кандидата на президентский пост.

***

«После новостей об официальном утверждении Платта кандидатом день, разумеется, не мог не пойти по пизде», — раздражённо выдыхает Рей, когда Люк через своего секретаря вызывает её в переговорную на _«срочное совещание»_. _«Срочное»_ говорит само за себя, она достаточно хорошо разбирается в риторике генерального, зная, что это слово используется им исключительно в негативном контексте, в любом ином случае он называет совещание просто совещанием. Рей с тяжёлым сердцем откладывает текст ежеквартального отчёта и покидает свой кабинет.

«Довольно неожиданный состав собрания», — отмечает она про себя, пробегая взглядом по лицам Люка, Леи и главы департамента логистики и материального обеспечения, Хана Соло. Рей присаживается на свободный стул рядом с Леей и обращает всё своё внимание на генерального.

— Теперь, когда все в сборе, — говорит Люк взволнованным голосом, — я должен озвучить четыре новости, каждая из которых хуже другой. Даже и не знаю, с которой начать.  
— Все в сборе? — недоверчиво вопрошает Лея. — А где Бен?  
— Сила, да с любой, — перебивает её бывший муж.

Рей вздрагивает, отмечая про себя, как сильно его голос похож на голос сына.

— Хорошо. Тогда вот это вот — два заявления об увольнении по собственному желанию, которые я получил сегодня утром, — дрожащим голосом говорит Люк, кидая на стол две бумажки формата А4, — они подписаны главой департамента разработок Беном Соло и, соответственно, его заместителем Армитажем Хаксом.

Из груди Леи вырывается то ли всхлип, то ли крик — Рей не может разобрать, чувствуя как массивная конструкция стула буквально уплывает у неё из-под ног. Она недоверчиво смотрит на Люка, который подходит к принтеру, стоящему сбоку от стола, и достаёт ещё какие-то распечатки.

— А вот это вот — официальное письмо, которое я получил сегодня от «Старкиллера», где они уведомляют нас, что отказываются от сотрудничества по причине того, что планируют запуск собственной линейки комплектующих, — продолжает генеральный всё тем же дрожащим голосом, — а вот это — письма ещё из трёх компаний, с которыми Рей вела переговоры о заключении контрактов в следующем месяце, где они все уверяют, что вынуждены отказаться от наших услуг, поскольку нашли поставщиков с более выгодными условиями.

Никто из сидящих за столом не произносит ни звука во время его речи. Рей ошалелыми глазами смотрит на распечатки, ощущая дрожь Леи, сидящей от неё по правую руку. Да, она тоже прослеживает чёткую взаимосвязь между двумя, представленными только что Люком новостями.

— Но и это ещё не всё, — невесело усмехается Люк, поворачивая в сторону стола монитор компьютера, — на экране вы, господа, видите официальный сайт «Первого Ордена», где приводится новость, что некоторый наш общий с вами знакомый, Бен Соло, вводится в состав совета директоров «Первого Ордена» со следующей недели.

Переговорная погружается в сплошной туман, Рей не видит лиц, окружающих её коллег, перед сплошной пеленой, застилающей её глаза, на первый план выдвигается лишь его фотография с сайта «Первого Ордена». Он запечатлён в пол-оборота с самодовольной ухмылкой и слегка прилизанными гелем волосами, в одном из своих идеальных костюмов и, кажется, смотрит прямо на неё, нет, прямо ей в душу. Рей отстранённо моргает, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения и сфокусироваться на Люке, всё также неподвижно стоящем у монитора.

— Но не думайте, что и на этом всё, — продолжает Скайуокер, прерывая всеобщее молчание, и открывает движением мышки ещё одну какую-то вкладку на своём компьютере, — это защищённое хранилище, в котором содержится вся внутрення документация «Сопротивления» с момента основания компании. Именно отсюда вчера исчезли несколько файлов, подтверждающие наличие у «Сопротивления» зарегистрированных патентов на ряд последних разработок.

— Люк, нет, это невозможно — Рей не узнаёт собственного голоса, впервые обращаясь к генеральному на «ты», сейчас не до фамильярностей, — все эти документы продублированы во внутренних хранилищах Ведомства по патентам. Он может стирать, всё что хочет, это восстанавливается одним запросом.  
— Рей, не будь наивной, — отвечает ей генеральный. — Думаешь, Сноук об этом не позаботился?  
— В хранилище всегда остаётся информация о внесённых изменениях, — вклинивается в разговор Хан Соло, — он не мог ничего устранить бесследно.  
— Наши программисты уже всё проверили, Хан, — сухо отзывается Люк, — он сделал всё идеально, никаких, мать его, следов. Технически, это очень сложно, но возможно, а твой сын, как мы все знаем, талантливый, блять, парень.  
— Люк, — шепчет, закашливаясь Лея, — он не может. Он должен отработать ещё две недели.  
— Ооооо, — яростно восклицает Скайуокер, — не переживай, сестрёнка, он взял больничный!  
— Он лично принёс тебе заявления? — интересуется Хан, отодвигаясь.  
— Да, — отвечает Люк, разворачивая монитор от стола переговоров.  
— Надеюсь, ты ему врезал, — замечает Соло-старший дрожащим от ярости голосом.  
— Я очень хотел, — тихо отвечает ему Люк, опускаясь на свой стул, — но не смог, увы.

Рей, ошарашенная, водит взглядом по комнате, не в силах зафиксировать его ни на одном объекте. Осознание пиздеца приходит к ней постепенно и, видимо, будет приходить ещё долго. Она в курсе про семь стадий принятия. Её взгляд падает на сидящую рядом Лею и слегка проясняется, когда Рей замечает, что-то странное в выражении лица главы комиссии по этике. Она приглядывается: Лея тяжело дышит, левая сторона её лица будто бы перекошена, рука бессильно свисает параллельно спинке стула, словно не повинуясь своей владелице.

— Люк! — истошно кричит Рей, пугаясь звука собственного голоса и прерывая продолжающийся диалог генерального и главы департамента логистики и материального обеспечения.  
— Что? — одновременно восклицают Скайуокер и Соло-старший, непонимающе уставившись на неё.  
— Скорую, срочно! — продолжает Рей также надрывно. — Срочно вызывайте скорую!  
— Сила, да что случилось? — Люк, кажется, смотрит на неё как на умалишенную.  
— Лея… её лицо… посмотрите на её лицо, — объясняет Рей, вскакивая со стула и бросаясь к матери Бена. — Это инсульт, Люк, один из признаков! Звоните уже кто-нибудь!  
— Твою мать, — выдыхает Хан, со скоростью света вытаскивая телефон из кармана.

***

Рей отсчитывает минуты до окончания этого бесконечного рабочего дня, который, как назло, сегодня тянется необычайно долго, будто бы пытаясь добить её эмоционально и физически. Без пяти семь она закрывает свой ноутбук, откладывает в сторону папки с документами, собирает сумку и закрывает кабинет на ключ. Ещё пару минут она стоит в нерешительности в коридоре, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а потом отправляется в отдел кадров, расположенный на этаж ниже.

— Фазма, привет, — выдыхает она, обращая на себя внимание главы департамента HR.  
— Привет, — сухо отвечает та, даже не поднимая глаз на Рей и уставившись в одну точку на экране своего ноутбука.  
— Я пришла попросить тебя об одной услуге, если честно, личного характера — тихо поясняет Рей, приближаясь к столу.  
— Что именно? — безэмоционально интересуется Фазма, всё также не переводя взгляд.  
— Мне нужен домашний адрес Бена Соло. Вы же ещё не удалили его данные, верно?

Фазма вздрагивает и, ошарашенная, смотрит на свою собеседницу.

— Рей, это конфиденциальная информация… я… то есть… мы…мы… не имеем права, это незаконно, — запинается она.  
— Похуй на закон, Фазма, — возражает Рей, вплотную подходя к её столу, — они оба нарушили их все.

Фазма смотрит на неё несколько секунд, не моргая, и утыкается в свой ноутбук, что-то ищет, находит, переписывает на розовый стикер, пачка которых лежит в углу её стола, и протягивает бумажку с адресом Рей.

— Спасибо, — одобрительно кивает та.  
— Удачи тебе, — отрешённо говорит Фазма, — и с ним, и вообще. Удачи.  
— Благодарю, — сухо отвечает Рей, мысленно игнорируя двусмысленность пожелания и направляясь к выходу.

— Рей, — окликает её глава департамента HR уже в коридоре.  
— Да? — удивлённо вопрошает она, замедляя шаг.  
— Верни его, — выдыхает Фазма практически шёпотом, но Рей её прекрасно слышит, — верни их обоих, пожалуйста.

***

«Golden Gate, как предсказуемо», — думает Рей, приближаясь к месту жительства Бена Соло. «Золотой район» для «золотого мальчика». Она совершенно не понимает, какой стратегии будет придерживаться в ходе предстоящего диалога, если он, разумеется, вообще состоится. «Что мне, блять, делать? Оскорблять его? Обвинять? Просить? Умолять? Взывать к совести? К долгу?» — задаётся она вопросами, покидая свой автомобиль, припаркованный напротив предполагаемого места жительства Бена Соло.  
«По факту ты скорее всего просто раздвинешь перед ним ноги», — ядовито замечает внутренний голос. Рей не спорит.  
Ей открывает консьерж, даже не задавая дополнительных вопросов, когда она говорит, что направляется к Бену Соло. «Видимо, посещающими Бена по вечерам молодыми симпатичными омегами никого здесь не удивить», — ехидно думает она, поднимаясь на лифте к его пентхаусу, расположенному на последнем уровне многоэтажного дома. Она звонит в дверь, нажимая на кнопку дрожащей рукой раз пять, а то и шесть, и замирает в ожидании. Спустя секунд сорок на пороге появляется растрёпанный Бен Соло в белой домашней футболке, обтягивающей его торс, и спортивных штанах. «Он явно удивлён», — замечает про себя Рей, — «значит, не готовился к этому разговору, значит, преимущество пока на моей стороне».

— Ого, кого это занесло в мою скромную обитель, — растягивает он слова, слегка заплетающимся языком, — нашу будущую Первую леди. Ну, проходите, леди. Сорян, что не во фраке, но мы люди простые.

Он пьян и при этом сильно. Сомнений быть не может. Она не чувствует его запах как альфы, но безошибочно узнаёт запах дорого коньяка, перемешанный с водкой.

— Не юродствуй, Соло, — сухо говорит она, устремляясь вслед за ним внутрь его жилища.

Её внутренняя система безопасности жалобной сиреной воет о том, что ей следует немедленно развернуться и уйти, но она плюёт на благоразумие, когда он закрывает дверь на кодовый замок и возвышается над ней во весь свой почти двухметровый рост, приближаясь почти вплотную. Смазка предательски стекает по бедру тоненькой струйкой, и Рей проклинает свою дурацкую омежью сущность.

— Чем обязан? — с усмешкой интересуется он, не отрывая от неё взгляда.  
— Ты знаешь чем, — сухо отмечает Рей.  
— Дааааа, — задумчиво тянет он, всё также нагло ухмыляясь, — пожалуй, знаю. Наша благородная сучка пришла замолвить словечко за то сборище неудачников, которое стоит у руля «Сопротивления».  
— Бен, — моментально вспыхивает Рей, — это твоя семья. Как ты можешь?  
— Плевать, — злобно выдыхает он, — мне плевать на них всех. Понимаешь?  
— Ты… ты… — ей кажется, что она задыхается. — Ты знаешь, что твоя мать в больнице с инсультом, придурок?

Он не отвечает, лишь пожимает плечами и подходит к ней ещё ближе. Рей смотрит на его самодовольную физиономию, и ей хочется залепить такую же пощёчину, как тогда в его кабинете. Не сомневаясь ни секунды, она поддаётся этому порыву, замахиваясь рукой и с гулким звоном припечатывая ладонь к его щеке. Он вздрагивает, одной рукой потирает пострадавшую щёку, а другой хватает её за подбородок, насильно притягивает к себе и впивается своими губами в её губы, обдавая всё её лицо парами алкоголя. Она даже не пытается отстраниться, а, наоборот, отвечает со всей настойчивостью спустя пару секунд. Когда он, не прерывая поцелуя, одной рукой задирает её платье, и, отодвигая полоску кружевных трусиков, резко и без предупреждения засовывает в неё два пальца, её смазка почти сразу же заливает ему всю ладонь.

— Ого, блять! — почти восхищённо восклицает он, слегка отстраняясь. — Кажется, наша Первая леди не такая уж и леди, а просто маленькая развратная шлюшка, которая хочет, чтоб ей присунули.

Рей наконец-то приходит в себя от его слов и пытается отстраниться, он не пускает, только вжимает её в стену и начинает быстрее орудовать пальцами у неё между ног. Она выбивается из его рук, просит отпустить, угрожает — всё без толку.

— Ты сама сюда пришла, киса, — напоминает он ей, — тебя никто не звал, не заставлял.

Рей не находится, что возразить. Где-то в глубине души она прекрасно знает, что он прав. Всего этого она хотела и добивалась сама. Она лишь глубоко и обречённо вздыхает и обнимает его широкую спину. «Сколько в его квартире комнат?» — отстранённо думает она, когда её платье слетает, повинуясь одному лишь велению его руки. — «Семь? Десять?» Сколько бы их ни было, он берёт её прямо здесь, в коридоре, сзади, резко, переваливая её почти безвольное тело через тумбочку, расположенную напротив входной, на которой стояли какие-то фарфоровые статуэтки, теперь осколками покрывающие кафельную плитку. Рей закрывает глаза и старается подстроиться под его ритм. Это, конечно, не изнасилование. Да какое там изнасилование?! Когда её тело отзывается на каждое его прикосновение сладкой тянущей истомой внизу живота. Рей ненавидит за это и себя, и его.

— Моя, — рычит он, слегка покусывая её плечо, — только моя.  
— Твоя, — обречённо соглашается она, смиряясь.


	9. 8. but not to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: The Weeknd - Call Out My Name

_«I put you on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me». ©_

Он трахает её быстро, грубо, резко, но не жестоко. Рей в самом деле хочется, чтобы он ударил её, унизил, растерзал, чтобы она хотя бы на миг поверила, что перед ней чудовище, то самое, которое разрушило будущее своей семьи, то самое, которое предало всех, кто его ценил и любил, и, может быть, тогда ей хоть на чуть-чуть станет легче жить с этим пониманием. Но этого не происходит.

— Расставь ножки чуть пошире, — заботливо шепчет он ей, — сейчас будет узел, может быть больно.

 _«Не чудовище_ , — разочарованно думает Рей, подчиняясь его просьбе, — _просто дурачок»_. Он нежно берёт её за шею, притягивает к себе, не вынимая члена, и целует в ушко, она подавленно стонет, понимая, что это конец, она не сможет его ненавидеть, не в этой жизни.

— Рей, — выдыхает он, — как ты хочешь?  
— Как ты делаешь, — она почти захлёбывается собственными словами, — как ты делаешь, так и хочу.

Он резко вынимает член, и она разочарованно стонет, зачем-то прикусывая его ладонь, опирающуюся на тумбочку. Он переворачивает её лицом к себе, подхватывает под колени, будто пушинку, разводит их, снова проникает и слегка облокачивает её спиной на стену, она вцепляется в его плечи и протяжно стонет. Его лицо впервые оказывается на столь продолжительное время так близко к ней. И она смотрит на него, будто видит впервые, изучает глазами каждый миллиметр, и затем, поддавшись какому-то странному секундному порыву, нежно, слишком целомудренно для сложившейся ситуации, чмокает в нос. В ответ она получает такой звериный рык и такую пульсацию узла внутри, что всхлипывает и слегка теряет равновесие, хватаясь за него ещё сильнее.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь? — шепчет он то ли ей, то ли самому себе, — ну что же ты делаешь, а?

Она кончает, обмякнув в его руках безвольным комком плоти и утыкаясь лицом в его массивное накаченное плечо. Когда её тело наконец-то перестаёт дрожать, он выходит, ставит её на землю и изливается на неё, куда попадает — из-за сильной разницы в росте выходит чуть ниже рёбер. Сперма тонкими струйками стекает вниз по животу, Рей подцепляет пальчиком одну из них и отправляет себе в рот. Бен, не отрываясь, смотрит на неё со смесью обожания и безнадёги в глазах.

— Где у тебя ванная? — невозмутимо интересуется она.  
— Здесь справа по коридору душевая, — отвечает он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — А если тебе нужна прям ванная, то это на втором.   
— О да, разумеется, пойду приму джакузи с пеной, — иронизирует она, направляясь в сторону душевой.  
— Не уверен, что у меня есть тут пена, — на полном серьёзе отвечает он.

Рей закатывает глаза и качает головой. Послала же ей Сила в наказание за все грехи её тяжкие вот такого вот идиота. Она заходит в душевую кабину, берёт насадку, включает воду и аккуратно смывает со своего живота все доказательства их болезненной любовной связи. Он молча наблюдает за ней, оперевшись о дверной косяк.

— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты натворил? — интересуется она, выходя из душевой и протягивая руку к стопке свежих полотенец.

Он продолжает молчать, разглядывая её обнажённое тело. «Нет, он не понимает», — констатирует она, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты предал мать, отца, дядю, всё, что наживалось двумя поколениями твоей семьи. И во имя чего? — возмущается она, всё ещё пытаясь его хоть как-то пронять. — У тебя было здесь всё! Абсолютно всё! Деньги! Тачки! Омеги! Тусовки! Что такого мог наобещать тебя этот проклятый Сноук из того, чего у тебя не было в «Сопротивлении».  
— Тебя, — шепчет он, подходя к ней ближе.  
— Извини? — непонимающе вопрошает Рей, смотря на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— Он пообещал мне тебя, — даёт он ей объяснение, которое, по сути, ничего не объясняет.  
— Это как? — интересуется Рей.

В её сознании моментально вспыхивает воспоминание о том, каким образом Сноук собирался профинансировать кампанию Ункара. Рей с недоверием смотрит на Бена, не понимая, как вообще можно настолько неадекватно оценивать ситуацию.

— Он что? Пообещал тебе как-то решить проблему с Платтом? — Рей до конца не верит, что произносит это вслух.

Бен снова не отвечает, просто кивает, продолжая разглядывать её тело.

— Я бы всё отдал за то, чтобы ты всегда ходила так по моей квартире, голая и затраханная, — говорит он не по делу.  
— Ты феерический долбоеб, Бен Соло, — констатирует Рей, — просто феерический.  
— Рей, послушай, — шепчет он тихим дрожащим голосом, — бросай ты всё, поехали в Лос-Анджелес, со мной, к Сноуку, он нас прикроет.  
— Бен, — окликает его Рей, — ты в своём уме?

Это, разумеется, риторический вопрос. Она прекрасно понимает, что нет, блять, он нихуя не в своём уме. Он смотрит на неё так, что ей хочется выть. Он просит, нет, умоляет. Она не может поверить, что тот, кто подготовил холодный расчётливый план предательства «Сопротивления», и этот альфа, смотрящий на неё этими огромными бездонными чёрными глазами, полными отчаяния и немой мольбы — это один и тот же человек. _«Нет, его не учить, его лечить надо_ , — в смятении думает Рей, — _у него, блять, множественное расстройство личности, долбаный Билли Миллиган»_.

Она кидает полотенце в корзину для белья и выходит из душевой, протискиваясь мимо него. Он не двигается с места. Рей подбирает валяющиеся на полу среди осколков статуэток платье и трусы, отряхивает и одевается.

— Рей, — кажется, он сейчас заплачет, — поехали со мной, Рей.  
— Нет, — отвечает она.

Он подходит к ней и протягивает руку, неким, почти символическим, вероятно, несущим в себе какой-то сакральный смысл жестом.

— Рей, — шепчет он, — ты для меня всё.  
— Странно, — отмечает она, — ещё несколько месяцев назад ты уверял меня, что я жалкая шлюха, безродная мусорщица с окраин Чикаго и вообще никто и ничто.  
— Ты никто, но не для меня, — отвечает он, так и стоя с протянутой рукой.  
— Отлично, Бен, — язвит она, — просто замечательно, напиши на досуге книгу под названием «1001 комплимент омеге», уверена, она будет пользоваться успехом.

Он опускает руку и молча продолжает смотреть на то, как она собирается.

— Так что там с Леей? — интересуется он будто бы между прочим.

Рей выхватывает из сумки карандаш и стикер, на котором Фазма записала его адрес, кладёт его на тумбочку и начинает строчить на оборотной стороне.

— На, держи, — протягивает она ему бумажку, — это название госпиталя. Приезжай, спросишь у неё лично.  
— Не уходи, — его голос дрожит.  
— Бен, набери код, — просит Рей.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он.  
— Набери код, — говорит она жёстче.  
— Прошу, Рей, — продолжает он.  
— Да набери ты этот долбаный код! — орёт она, замечая как дёргаются его плечи.

Он подходит к двери, понурив голову, набирает код и открывает дверь. Она с облегчением выскальзывает и направляется в сторону лифта.

— Всё равно ты будешь моей, — слышит Рей, нажимая кнопку.  
— Бен, — шепчет она в отчаянии, — милый глупый мальчишка, ну что же ты наделал?

Она уже сидит в машине, когда её взгляд падает на экран смартфона, лежащего сбоку в сумке, на экране высвечиваются семь пропущенных от Люка. Рей хватает телефон, умоляя силу, чтобы все плохие новости на сегодня уже закончились.

— Да, мистер Скайуокер, что-то случилось? — испуганно выдыхает она в трубку. — Вы звонили мне семь раз.  
— Рей, — тихим голосом отвечает ей генеральный, — Лея пришла в себя.  
— Вы ещё в больнице? — интересуется она.  
— Да, — коротко отвечает ей Люк. — Можешь приехать.  
— А меня пустят?  
— Думаю, со мной пустят, — говорит он, — приезжай.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает она, — я где-то в пятнадцати минутах езды.

Она отключается, заводит машину и набирает по громкой связи мужа.

— Рей? — слышит она слегка обеспокоенный голос Ункара, — что-то ты заработалась. Скоро домой?  
— Лея в больнице, сейчас еду к ней, — отвечает она мужу.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенным тоном спрашивает Платт.  
— Долго объяснять, но у нас пиздец, если честно. Можешь подъехать, если хочешь, — предлагает она. — Люк сейчас с ней, Хан, по-моему, тоже. Нам всем бы не помешала твоя поддержка.  
— Конечно, — тут же соглашается он. — Что за больница?  
— Zuckerberg San Francisco General, — говорит она название госпиталя.  
— Буду минут через сорок, — отвечает ей муж.

***

— Ну, как она? — взволнованно интересуется Рей, обнаруживая Люка в коридоре, рядом с палатой Леи.  
— Ну не очень, но уже говорит, хоть и слегка заторможенно, — отмечает он. — Врачи уверяют, что мозг, конечно, повреждён, но не критично.  
— Проводите? — спрашивает она, указывая на палату.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Люк, открывая дверь и пропуская её вперёд.

Лея лежит вся бледная, с кучей каких-то проводов, торчащих из-под одеяла, на её лице застыло какое-то мученическое выражение, глаза полуприкрыты. Она слегка вздрагивает, когда Рей заходит в палату, и удивлённо и отчего-то с надеждой распахивает глаза и поворачивается в её сторону.

— А, это ты? — Лея смотрит на неё будто бы рассчитывает увидеть кого-то другого.  
— Да, Лея, как вы? — интересуется Рей, не понимая её смятение.  
— Ты одна? — шепчет Лея, медленно ворочая языком.  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Рей. — Я сказала Ункару о вашем состоянии, он скоро приедет.  
— Твой муж будет здесь? — озадаченно спрашивает Лея.  
— Да, минут через двадцать.  
— Деточка, у тебя хоть духи с собой есть?  
— Есть, — Рей совершенно не понимает, на что намекает омега.  
— Ну так прысни на себя пару пшиков хотя бы, ты же пропахла им насквозь.

Рей закрывает глаза и удивлённо принюхивается. Она этого не поймёт. Ну конечно! Ну конечно же! Рей надеется хотя бы на то, что Люк не учуял. Она достаёт из сумки флакон любимых Kilian и прыскает на шею и запястье.

— Так получше? — спрашивает она Лею.  
— Да, — тихо отвечает та. — А то, я, конечно, во многом была слепа как мать, но с обонянием у меня проблем особых никогда не было.  
— Я…мы… — пытается оправдаться Рей, не зная толком, что и ответить.  
— Не утруждай себя, — говорит Лея, — это было понятно сразу, с тех пор, как ты появилась год назад, он будто бы помешался.  
— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Рей.  
— Да брось, дорогая, ты ни в чём не виновата. Ты не виновата в том, что мне не удалось взрастить в сыне чувство долга, — отвечает ей пожилая омега. — Ты говорила с ним?  
— Да, — устало выдыхает Рей.  
— И что? Он непреклонен? — вопрошает Лея.  
— Увы, но да, — вновь выдыхает Рей.  
— Неудивительно. Он весь в нашего с Люком отца, такой же ужасно упрямый и талантливый.

Рей кивает головой, не зная, что ей ответить. Лея прикрывает глаза и слегка отворачивается.

— Я подожду в коридоре, пока не приедет Ункар, — обращается к ней Рей.  
— Хорошо, деточка — тихо отвечает Органа-Соло.

— Лея, — окликает её Рей уже на выходе из палаты, — а чем он пахнет?  
— Чем-то очень пряным, терпким, немного ромовым, — отвечает Лея спустя несколько секунд, — очень похоже на твои духи, кстати. Ты разве не специально выбирала?  
— Нет, — удивлённо отвечает Рей, задумчиво глядя на чёрное стекло своих Black Phantom.

Люк стоит в коридоре, освещаемом белым светом больничных ламп.

— Звонил Сноук, — будничным тоном сообщает он ей, ковыряясь в телефоне.  
— Что хотел? — с отвращением выдыхает Рей.  
— Предлагает помочь в нашем затруднительном положении и приобрести часть акций, чтобы мы могли расплатиться с заводами, пока они совсем не просели, как он выразился.  
— Вы его, разумеется, послали по адресу?  
— Разумеется, Рей.

Платт врывается в коридор с накинутым на плечи белым халатом и машет им. Пока Люк вводит его в курс последних дел «Сопротивления», Рей устало моргает и подходит к окну, напротив окна палаты Леи она замечает мрачную фигуру Хана Соло, курящего на скамейке. «Ещё один вечный любитель проебаться», — отрешённо думает она. На Сан-Франциско окончательно опустился вечер, знаменуя собой завершение этого бесконечно долгого отвратительного дня.

***

— Я думаю, мы сможем помочь, — говорит ей муж, когда они садятся в его машину. Свою она решила оставить на парковке до завтра.  
— И как? — тихо интересуется Рей, думая, что им способна помочь только сама Сила и ничего более.  
— Мы выкупим необходимую часть акций, Рей, — уверенно сообщает Ункар, заводя машину.  
— Где ты возьмёшь столько свободных денег? У тебя сейчас сумасшедшие траты на кампанию, — справедливо замечает омега, озадаченно глядя на мужа.  
— Выкупим через «Империю», я наберу завтра Шива, думаю, мне удастся его убедить.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что твой единоутробный брат, это именно тот человек, к которому следует обращаться за помощью? — возмущённо выдыхает Рей, вспоминая некоторые подробности своих коротких взаимоотношений с этим альфой.  
— Нет, но я серьёзно думаю, что лучше Шив, чем Сноук.  
— _«Лучше Гитлер, чем Народный Фронт!»_ — вспоминает Рей что-то из истории. — Ну хз-хз, не уверена. По-моему, это два примерно одинаковых зла.  
— Рей, новости разлетаются со скоростью света, уже завтра о потере контрактов «Сопротивлением» будет известно всем. Представляешь, что начнётся на бирже? — объясняет ей Платт то, что она и без него прекрасно знает и сама.  
— Я понимаю, Люку срочно необходимо сбывать акции, пока они ещё стоят хоть что-то, — сухо отвечает Рей.  
— Вот именно, дорогая, — кивает Ункар, поворачивая на шоссе, ведущее к их загородному дому.  
— Блин, но Шив, — недоверчиво шепчет Рей, — ну, я не знаю.  
— Не Шив, а «Империя», которая как бы и моя компания тоже. Шив, конечно, генеральный, но он один там ничего не решает, поэтому ты сможешь быть спокойна за своё «Сопротивление».  
— Звучит убедительно, — отвечает Рей. — Ладно, с этими мыслями надо переспать.  
— Согласен, — кивает Ункар, завершая это обсуждение.

***

Рей уже собирается ложиться и ставит телефон на зарядку, когда тишину её комнаты нарушает звук вибрации.

 **Мудак Соло:** «Ну как она?»  
 **Сучка Платт:** «Я, кажется, написала тебе название больницы».  
 **Мудак Соло:** «Рей, не будь букой, ответь».  
 **Сучка Платт:** «Нормально. Жить будет».  
 **Мудак Соло:** «Муж далеко?»  
 **Сучка Платт:** «В другой половине дома. А что?»  
 **Мудак Соло:** «Сила, вы даже не спите вместе?»  
 **Сучка Платт:** «Спокойной ночи, Бен».  
 **Мудак Соло:** «Набери меня».

Рей удивлённо моргает несколько раз, уставившись в экран своего телефона, осторожно нажимает на зеленый значок трубки рядом с его контактом, совершенно не понимая, зачем она это делает?

— Ну привет? — слышит она тихий хриплый голос, который в очередной раз провоцирует у неё дрожь по всему телу.  
— Интересный ты человек, Бен, — язвительно замечает она, — три месяца со мной даже не здоровался, а сегодня прям прорвало тебя и поговорить, и написать, и по телефону позвонить.  
— И выебать, — будто бы невзначай напоминает он.  
— И это тоже, — сухо соглашается она.  
— Думаю тут о тебе, — шепчет он хрипло в трубку.

 _«Он что, блять, дрочит там, что ли? Он же о больной матери спрашивал!»_ — возмущённо думает Рей.

— Ради Силы, Бен, не продолжай. Ты уже думал три месяца, и мы все знаем, что надумал в конечном итоге.  
— Сноук поможет, Рей, он найдёт управу на Платта. Он обещал.  
— Не нужно, блять, искать никакой управы на моего мужа! — возмущённо задыхается Рей.  
— Если ты его боишься, то не бойся, — обнадеживающе шепчет Бен в трубку.  
— Да никого я, блять, не боюсь, — сокрушается она.

Рей вообще не уверена, что они разговаривают с ним на одном языке. « _Да как же ему объяснить-то_ , — вопрошает она Вселенную. — _Долбанные альфы, вижу-блять-цель-не-вижу-препятствий-иду-к-ней»_.

— Ладно, хрен с ним, — выдыхает Бен.  
— С кем? Со Сноуком или с Платтом?  
— С обоими, — усмехается он в трубку, — лучше расскажи, что сейчас на тебе надето.

Рей закатывает глаза и слегка отдаляет телефон от лица. «Этого альфу проще убить, закопать и забыть, чем что-то да втемяшить в его дурную голову», — возмущается омега.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен, — сухо говорит она и отключается.

Он перезванивает ещё два раза, но она не берёт трубку, пытаясь перед сном переварить все события прошедшего дня. «День — пиздень, — сокрушённо шепчет Рей, выключая лампу ночника, — ну, хотя бы секс удался».


	10. 9. do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Lil Peep & ILoveMakonnen feat. Fall Out Boy – I've Been Waiting

_«Fuck me up and make me just go crazy  
Addicted to the pain that you just made me love  
I'm dreamin' for your touchin' on the daily  
You're the only one that I want». ©_

— Ты ещё можешь отмотать всё назад, Бен, — начинает она этот заранее бессмысленный разговор, наверное, в сотый раз за последние две недели.  
— Нет, Рей, не могу, — возражает он, закрыв глаза и прислонившись с изголовью кровати. — Путь назад мне заказан, сама понимаешь.  
— Это не так, — прерывает его она, пытаясь застегнуть тугую молнию платья. — Поможешь?  
— Что не так? — интересуется он. — Кто принял бы меня после всего этого с распростёртыми объятиями?  
— Лея, — шепчет она имя его матери, — Лея приняла бы.  
— Но не Люк, который, должно быть, мечтает выпотрошить мне кишки, — Бен подходит к ней и лёгким движением застёгивает молнию.  
— И вполне заслуженно, кстати говоря, — замечает Рей.  
— Завтра мой первый день в «Старкиллере», может, пожелаешь удачи? — он отрешённо наблюдает за тем, как она собирает туфли, раскиданные по его спальне.  
— Надеюсь, вас всех там захватят террористы и подорвут ко всем чертям, — огрызается Рей, покидая комнату и направляясь по лестнице на первый этаж его пентхауса.  
— О! Если бы ты только была верна мужу настолько же насколько «Сопротивлению»! — ехидно усмехается он, плетясь за ней следом.

Рей вспыхивает и смотрит на него с нескрываемым осуждением. Он миролюбиво поднимает руки и нагло ухмыляется. Она приходит к нему уже в шестой раз за последние две недели. После первого раза она говорила себе, что это была необходимость. После второго — что случайность. После третьего — что ошибка. Сегодня она приехала к нему трахаться после работы в шестой раз, впервые не прикрываясь разговором или чем-то ещё. _«Шестой раз — это не необходимость, не случайность и не ошибка,_ — думает она, причёсывая взлохмаченные после двух часов секса волосы, — _шестой раз — это закономерность, грёбаная закономерность, Рей. Ты официально завела себе любовника в лице этого эгоистичного, самодовольного и безответственного альфы»._

— Завтра придёшь? — интересуется он, пока она поливает себя с ног до головы духами на всякий случай.  
— Платт прилетает из Нью-Йорка, — сухо отвечает она, — всего на два дня. Потом у него встреча с ветеранами в Техасе в рамках кампании. Во вторник жди.

Бен молча кивает и помогает ей открыть замок. Где-то глубоко внутри она ждёт, что он попросит её остаться, как в тот первый раз, но он больше не просит. Она бы, конечно, и не осталась, но, тем не менее, ей хочется, чтобы он попросил. _«Шестой раз за две недели! Это почти что через день!_ — выдыхает Рей. — _Шестой, вашу ж мать, раз»._ Это самый регулярный секс за всю историю её половой жизни. Рей понимает, что если они продержатся так ещё пару месяцев, то перечеркнут по количеству соитий десять лет её замужества. «С этим надо заканчивать», — обещает она себе сегодня как и всякий раз, покидая его квартиру. «Вот во вторник ещё приду, и точно всё», — Рей врёт сама себе и знает, что она звучит совершенно неубедительно.

Бен закрывает за ней дверь и глубоко вдыхает её аромат, который теперь разносится по его квартире всегда, просто не успевает выветриваться ввиду частых встреч. Он знает, что ему мало, чертовски мало, и эти перерывы в день, в два выводят его из себя. Он чувствует себя грёбаным героинщиком, пропускающим положенную ему дозу. Она должна быть здесь всегда: утром перед работой, вечером после, спать с ним до часу дня по выходным и смотреть сериалы весь день. Вместо этого она сейчас едет за город домой к сыну, а он остаётся здесь один и чувствует себя преданным. Его омега должна принадлежать ему полностью, безраздельно ему и только ему, а не вот это вот всё. А вместо этого он сидит и ждёт её здесь, как голодный щенок ждёт хозяйку в надежде, что она вернётся и покормит. _«Во вторник,_ — выдыхает он, — _во вторник. Это ещё два дня, это 48 часов, это 2880 минут без неё. Почти целая вечность! Невыносимо»._

***

Сноук лично прилетает в Сан-Франциско, чтобы поздравить его с первым рабочим днём в «Старкиллере». В кресле генерального Бен чувствует себя абсолютно в своей тарелке. Наконец-то над ним не будет ни начальников, ни их заместителей, ни их указов, заданий, советов. Только он, хозяин сам себе и всему вокруг. _«Эта власть и взаправду опьяняет,_ — думает он, разглядывая секретаршу-омегу, услужливо добавляющую сливки в его кофе, — _опьяняет почти как Рей, хотя и в половину не так, конечно»._

— Рад, что ты наконец-то на своём месте, — ухмыляется Сноук, присаживаясь в кресло напротив его стола.  
— Я тоже, — отвечает Бен, оглядывая кучу проектов, лежащих на столе, с которыми ему предстоит разбираться в ближайшее время.  
— Ты сделал правильный выбор, сынок, — продолжает Сноук, — и, наконец-то, оказался там, где тебя будут ценить.  
— Так что насчёт моего условия? — сухо интересуя Бен, пропуская елейные речи Сноука мимо ушей.  
— Уговор дороже денег, Бен, — отмечает его собеседник. — Я тебе обещал, значит, я сделаю.  
— И когда же?  
— Скоро, очень скоро, как только представится возможность это провернуть.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как вы планируете повлиять на кандидата в Президенты США, чтоб он ушёл от жены, да ещё и в разгар кампании.  
— А это уже не твоя забота, Бен, — замечает Сноук. — Я твоё условие выполню, а как именно, это не имеет значение для тебя.  
— Да, не имеет, — согласно кивает Соло. — Люк всё ещё сопротивляется насчёт продажи акций?  
— Да, видимо, на что-то ещё надеется, — усмехается Сноук, — ну, или ждёт, что они упадут в цене совсем ниже плинтуса. Мне-то так даже лучше.

***

— Подозрительно, — шепчет Рей, недоверчиво глядя на только что вернувшегося после трёхдневной поездки в Нью-Йорк мужа.  
— Что именно «подозрительно», дорогая? — интересуется Платт.  
— Подозрительно, что Шив так быстро согласился, — объясняет омега.  
— Ну, почему же быстро? — удивляется Ункар. — По телефону он вообще меня послал, как ты помнишь. Пришлось лететь в Нью-Йорк договариваться с ним лично.  
— Он подписал доверенность на покупку от «Империи»? — всё ещё не веря, спрашивает Рей.  
— Это было непросто, но подписал, — усмехается Платт. — Теперь все нужные бумаги у меня.  
— Я могу писать Люку, что завтра ты приедешь на сделку? — интересуется Рей, помогая мужу снять пиджак.  
— Да. Завтра мы всё это провернём, спасём «Сопротивление» и оставим желающего поживиться обесценившимися акциями Сноука с носом, — злорадствует Ункар.  
— Звучит так, будто мы с тобой Робин Гуды, — усмехается Рей, глядя на мужа.  
— Знаешь, кто меня смущает во всей этой истории? — интересуется он, слегка меняя тему разговора.  
— Ну? — без особого энтузиазма спрашивает она.  
— Этот мальчишка, Бен Соло, — отвечает он, — это ж насколько нужно быть меркантильным и беспринципным человеком, чтобы вот так вот подставить свою семью.  
— Не знаю, Ункар, — как можно более непринуждённо говорит Рей.  
— Ты с ним не особо общалась в офисе. Верно? — зачем-то интересуется у неё Платт.  
— Вообще нет, — она почти не врёт. В офисе они, действительно, общались мало.  
— Ты же помнишь, что у нас в следующие выходные? — вновь переводит тему муж.

О да! Разумеется, она, блин, помнит: у них намечена многотысячная встреча с избирателями Платта в Лос-Анджелесе, месте проживания, вероятно, основного электората Демократической партии. Именно поэтому он попросил её присутствовать там лично с ним.

— Конечно, я помню, дорогой, отправляемся прямиком в логово Сноука, — иронизирует она.  
— Да пофиг на Сноука, Рей, — отвечает Ункар, — он не испортит мне моего калифорнийского триумфа.

***

— Я не знаю, что бы мы все делали, если бы не ты, твой муж и его брат, — благодарно хлопает её по плечу Лея, когда они выходят из переговорной Люка после подписания сделки по акциям. — Мы с Люком обязаны вам по гроб жизни.  
— Мы рады помочь, — уверяет её Рей.  
— Впрочем, — грустно вздыхает Лея, — это не решает всех проблем, конечно. Без Бена департамент разработок обезглавлен. Фазма пока не может найти никого и близко столь компетентного.  
— Он вернётся, Лея, — убежденно шепчет Рей, — не сейчас. Может, через месяц или два, надо подождать.  
— Не уверена, — скептически отвечает ей пожилая омега.  
— Зато я уверена, — без тени сомнений говорит Рей.

Рей прекрасно знает, что завтра, когда будет официально объявлено о сделке между «Империей» и «Сопротивлением», Сноук будет рвать и метать. Да, без Бена «Сопротивление» пока не столь конкурентноспособно, но, по крайней мере, теперь может расплатиться по долгам с заводами и остановить обрушение акций. _«Отсоси, лысый хрен,_ — с ухмылкой думает Рей, вспоминая мерзкое морщинистое лицо Сноука. — _Не получишь ты ничерта»._

— Сегодня опять звонил Сноук, — Люк догоняет их по пути к лифтам.  
— Ты сказал, что не видать ему акций «Сопротивления» как своих ушей? — интересуется Лея.  
— Нет, удручённым голосом договорился принять его завтра в офисе, — хохочет Люк, — представляете его лицо, когда утром он всё узнает?

Рей прыскает в руку и смотрит на улыбающуюся Лею. Да уж, зрелище, должно быть, будет похлеще шоу Джимми Киммела.

— Ну, ты довольна? — интересуется Платт, когда жена провожает его до дверей офиса на первом этаже.  
— Пока да, — отвечает Рей, — но меня не покидает смутное ощущение, что, обратившись к Шиву, мы пошли на сделку дьяволом.  
— Знаешь, что говорил Рузвельт про одного центральноамериканского диктатора? — интересуется Ункар.

Рей кивает, примерно понимая, какую фразу он имеет в виду.

— _«Сомоса, может быть, и сукин сын, но это наш сукин сын»_ , — напоминает ей муж. — В отличие от Сноука Шив по крайней мере точно _«наш сукин сын»_ , дорогая.

Рей ничего не отвечает, просто театрально закатывает глаза и машет мужу прощальным жестом.

***

Бен с изумлением смотрит, как Сноук вновь врывается в его кабинет второй день подряд.

— Я думал, вы уже в Лос-Анджелесе, — удивлённо вскидывает он бровь.  
— Должен был быть, но дела заставили задержаться, — сухо отмечает Сноук, присаживаясь в то же самое кресло.  
— И в чём же дело? — интересуется Бен.  
— А в том, что вчера часть акций «Сопротивления» выкупила одна довольно крупная нью-йоркская компания, — Сноук буквально дрожит от ярости, — «Империя», ты наверняка о ней слышал. Скайуокер буквально уплыл у меня из-под носа.  
— Слышал, — Бен озадаченно кивает. — Но зачем «Империи» могли понадобиться падающие акции «Сопротивления»?  
— Я думаю, они понадобились не «Империи», — отвечает Сноук, — а одному из её совладельцев, а именно, Ункару Платту.  
— Не знал, что у него есть там доля, — удивлённо отмечает Бен.  
— Тридцать лет назад они создавали «Империю» вместе с братом, но потом Платта захлестнула политика, а Шив остался у руля компании, — объясняет ему предысторию Сноук.  
— Постойте, Шив Палпатин это брат Ункара Платта? — охает Бен.

Ему в принципе сложно представить себе более разных людей. Он, конечно, никогда не видел Палпатина лично, но был наслышан об этом альфе как жестокой, хищной и непотопляемой акуле нью-йоркского бизнеса.

— У них вроде мать одна, а отцы разные, я не очень вдавался в подробности, — отвечает Сноук. — Просто знаю, что они родственники, и что у Платта есть там доля.  
— Понятно, — выдыхает Бен, — и что теперь вы собираетесь делать с «Сопротивлением?  
— Буду думать, — сухо отвечает Сноук, покидая его кабинет столь же внезапно как и явился.

 _«На кой чёрт этому долбанному Робин Гуду Платту вообще понадобилось спасать «Сопротивление»?_ — думает Бен. — _Оно никаким боком не входит в сферу его интересов кроме одного»._ «Рей», — выдыхает он, вспоминая с каким отчаянием она каждый раз просит его вернуться. _«Почему вместо того, чтобы вместе бежать под крыло, готового прикрыть их Сноука, она упорно продолжает отстаивать всё это? «Сопротивление»? Своего мужа?»_ — Бен с силой ударяет кулаком по столу. Он рискнул ради неё всем, а она не готова ничем? Да какого чёрта она продолжает держаться за своё прошлое? Когда он, её альфа, рядом и зовёт её с собой хоть на край света?! _«Разве это любовь?»_ — разочарованно думает Бен. _«А она никогда и не говорила, что любит тебя,_ — ядовито шепчет внутренний голос, — _это только ты признавался»_.

***

— Ну, как оно вчера прошло? — интересуется Роуз, поджидающая Рей у её кабинета.  
— Подписали, — отвечает ей подруга, — «Сопротивление» почти спасено.  
— Без Соло и Хакса? — усмехается Роуз. — Сомнительно. Кто теперь разработками заниматься-то будет?  
— Найдут кого-нибудь, — отвечает Рей, совершенно неуверенная в своих словах.  
— Хакс, кстати, не в восторге, то есть… — продолжает Тико, будто бы пресекаясь на полуслове.  
— Ты с ним всё ещё видишься? — интересуется Рей.  
— Да, — сухо отвечает Роуз, потупив взгляд в пол. — Я понимаю, что он предатель и всё такое, бросил «Сопротивление», но…  
— Да дело не в «Сопротивлении», — возражает Рей. — Подумай о Фазме, они же пара.  
— И что? Она сама его бросила! — возмущается Роуз, глядя ей в глаза.  
— Потому что он трахал тебя. Логично? Не? — язвительно отмечает омега.  
— _«Подумай о Фазме!» «Подумай о Фазме!»_ — передразнивает её бета. — А обо мне кто подумает? Задолбали вы со своими _«парами»_! Будто бы беты не заслуживают счастья.

Рей молча наблюдает, как Роуз стремительно покидает её кабинет. _«Всем посносило крышу этой калифорнийской весной,_ — отвлечённо думает она, — _и даже бетам»_.

***

— Уже и не ждал, что ты придёшь, — замечет он, встречая её на пороге своего пентхауса.  
— Но вот она я здесь, — ехидно отвечает она. — Где сегодня будем?  
— Давай, в моём кабинете, — предлагает он, — давно хотел тебя трахнуть на столе, правда офисном, но за неимением лучшего этот тоже подойдёт.  
— Ну, в кабинете, так в кабинете, — покорно соглашается Рей.

До второго этажа она добирается уже без одежды. «Слава силе, что ушли дальше коридора», — усмехается про себя Рей. Первые три раза были прям там, на четвёртый они всё же спрогрессировали до лестницы, на пятый — до кухни, на шестой — до спальни, и сегодня вот кабинет. Бен подхватывает её на руки, как только они заходят в помещение и закидывает на стол. Рей замечает, что она опять даже не разулась.

— Типа быстрый офисный секс? — интересуется она, слегка отстраняясь.  
— Типа, — отвечает он, расстёгивая брюки.  
— Чёрт, а я думала, чё ты в костюме-то дома? — догадывается Рей, усмехаясь.  
— Именно, киса, — шепчет он, подходя вплотную к столу и хватая её за талию.

Сегодня он проникает в неё без подготовки, она ей особо и не нужна, конечно. Смазка залила все ноги до колен ещё по пути с работы до его дома.

— Не успела проводить мужа, и сразу ко мне, киса, — шепчет он, толкаясь в неё со всей силы, — маленькая замужняя шлюшка.

Рей протяжно стонет, тянется к нему руками, наклоняет к себе и слегка прикусывает губу, чтобы он заткнулся. Ей не нравятся такие разговоры.

— Что? Не нравится? — хрипит он склоняясь над ней. — Да, сучка? Не нравится признавать правду?  
— Бен, — отвечает она, подавляя стон, — не сейчас. Пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Он опять ведёт себя как долбанный мудак. Да что ж это такое? Ей хочется стереть с него самодовольную ухмылку, показать ему что с ней так нельзя, что она и без него прекрасно знает всю глубину своего падения, что раня её своими словами, напоминаниями, подколками, он ничего не добьётся.

— Ну почему же не сейчас? — интересуется он, приподнимая её со стола за попу и разворачивая животом вниз. — Возможно, сейчас самое время наказать тебя за то, что ты выбрала себе не того папочку.

Он аккуратно входит в неё, раскрывая шириной узла, слегка шлёпает по заднице и склоняется над её ушком.

— Маленькая грязная изменщица, — шепчет не ей. — С виду такая неприступная, а на деле просто…

Он не успевает договорить. Рей со всей дури лягает его ногой в колено так, что он теряет равновесие и отступает, едва успевая схватиться за стоящий сбоку у стены стеллаж с книгами.

— Да пошёл ты! — истошно кричит она, сползая со стола и вставая на ноги.  
— Рей, — озадаченно шепчет он.  
— Я тебя попросила! — яростно шепчет омега, глядя на него не моргая.  
— Рей, я же не… — запинается он.  
— Что ты не...? — уточняет она всё тем же грозным тоном.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — шепчет он, пытаясь приобнять её.  
— Не хотел бы — не обидел, — Рей демонстративно уворачивается и выбегает из кабинета. Бен медленно следует за ней.

— Планируешь свалить? — говорит он, наблюдая, как Рей поднимает платье и трусы с лестницы.  
— Да, — сухо отвечает она спустя несколько секунд.  
— Почему? — устало интересуется он, опираясь на перила.  
— Ты тупой? Или издеваешься? — парирует она.  
— Допустим, я тупой, — тихо отвечает альфа.  
— Потому что хватит упоминать моего мужа во время нашего секса! Я уже просила тебя не раз и не два этого не делать! — она вновь срывается на крик. — Меня это нихера не заводит, чтоб ты понимал!  
— И действительно, — усмехается он. — Твой муж вряд ли способен кого-то завести.

Рей смотрит на него, кажется, готовая растерзать. «Ну и мудак же ты», — красноречивой вывеской горит её взгляд.

— Ну почему же, Соло? — саркастично вопрошает омега, надевая бельё. — По-моему он вполне себе заводит тебя, если учесть, как часто ты его вспоминаешь во время секса! Ты вообще уверен, что играешь за ту лигу?  
— Да потому что ты нихрена не делаешь, чтобы хоть как-то разрешить нашу проблему! — взрывается, наконец, он.  
— Какую такую проблему? — интересуется Рей. — Если ты про проблемы с твоей кукухой, то они походу неразрешимы.  
— Проблему того, что мы не вместе, — яростно шипит он.  
— Ооооо! — восклицает Рей. — И что я должна сделать? Подсыпать мужу стрихнин за обедом? Интересно.  
— Уйти от него ко мне, — спокойно отвечает ей Бен, — всего лишь.  
— После всего того, что он сделал для меня? — удивлённо шепчет Рей. — Что он сейчас делает для «Сопротивления», после того, как ты всех подставил?!  
— За всё, что он сделал для тебя, ты уже сполна отплатила ему своим молодым телом! — язвит Бен. — Можешь не испытывать больше никаких мук совести.  
— Нет, Бен Соло, — она снова кричит, — это только в твоём мировоззрении секс используется в качестве номинала за какие-то услуги. У приличных людей это не так!  
— А ты у нас приличная, разумеется, — усмехается он. — Приличные замужние омеги не шатаются по пентхаусам свободных альф!  
— И я прекрасно в курсе своего падения! — яростно выплёвывает она, застёгивая платье. — Спасибо, что не даёшь мне об этом забыть. Я не виновата, что матушка-природа однажды решила, что я создана, чтобы трахаться с самовлюблённым, эгоистичным, избалованным ублюдком в лице тебя!

Рей поднимает на него глаза и тут же проклинает себя за несдержанность. Ей кажется, что сейчас он её точно ударит, но он не двигается с места, вцепившись в перила до побелевших костяшек. На его лице застыло смешанное выражение ярости, смятения и какой-то безумной боли. Она вздрагивает.

— Это и есть твоё мнение обо мне? — сухо интересуется он.  
— Бен, — выдыхает Рей, думая, стоит ли сейчас идти на попятную.  
— Жалеешь, что я твоя пара? — его голос не выдаёт совершенно никаких эмоций. — Понятно.  
— Бен, — испуганно шепчет она, — я этого не говорила.  
— Но имела ввиду, — сухо отвечает он.  
— Я имела ввиду только то, что сказала, — ей кажется, что она вот-вот расплачется.  
— Любишь меня? — яростно рычит он, спускаясь по лестнице в её направлении.  
— Бен, — растерянно шепчет она, делая несколько шагов назад по ступенькам и едва не спотыкаясь на каблуках.  
— Можешь отступать хоть до конца коридора, — тихо рычит он, — я не выпущу тебя, пока не ответишь.

Рей аккуратно спрыгивает с последней ступеньки и направляется в коридор. Он не двигается с места, наблюдая за тем, как она берёт сумку и подходит к входной двери.

— Не откроешь? — интересуется она, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Нет, — качает головой он.  
— Люблю, — пожимает плечами Рей, набирая код на дисплее, — ты серьёзно думал, что я не подсмотрела с первого раза?

— Когда тебя ждать? — слышит она его голос уже на пути к лифту.  
— Никогда! — кричит в ответ омега.

Рей нажимает кнопку вызова и оборачивается, сталкиваюсь с его тяжёлым взглядом. Он ей не верит. Она себе тоже, если честно. Ей хочется растечься лужицей слёз прямо здесь, на полу лифтовой кабины его дома.


	11. 10. answer me, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Lana Del Rey - National Anthem  
> P.S. Уфффф, эта часть далась автору морально очень тяжело.

_«I sing the National Anthem  
While I'm standing over your body hold you like a python  
And you can't keep your hands off me, or your pants on  
See what you've done to me give me Chevron…» ©_

— И напоследок. Миссис Платт, что бы вы посоветовали жёнам начинающих политиков? — спрашивает её журналистка какого-то местно калифорнийского телеканала, в студию которого они с Платтом приехали сразу с аэродрома.

Рей в замешательстве медлит несколько секунд, выдыхая. «Сила, какой тупой вопрос», — думает она, улыбаясь на камеру ослепительной улыбкой.

— Оставайтесь собой, даже если чем-то и придётся жертвовать, — уклончиво отвечает миссис Платт.

«Сила, какой тупой ответ», — думает Рей, наблюдая за тем, как омега-журналистка и Ункар прощаются с телезрителями и всеми присутствующими непосредственно в студии.

— Кабриолет? Ты серьёзно? — она озадаченно смотрит на мужа, когда они покидают здание офиса телеканала.  
— Мой пиар-менеджер считает, что это создаёт ощущение близости к народу, — заявляет Платт, пока охрана открывает им двери.  
— Ролексы бы снял, — смеётся Рей, поправляя юбку серого твидового костюма Chanel перед тем, как сесть в машину, — это бы приблизило тебя к народу гораздо сильнее, поверь.

«Тысяча чертей, зачем я вообще на это всё подписалась», — сокрушается Рей. Она дала пока лишь всего одно интервью, а уже чувствует себя выжатой как лимон. Сейчас они поедут в какую-то школу встречаться с учителями, потом у них запланирован обед с Губернатором Калифорнии и, наконец, на шесть часов вечера назначен митинг в поддержку кандидатуры Платта, где он будет выступать перед избирателями. Рей вообще не уверена, что она доживёт до вечера. «Чёрт же меня дёрнул натянуть этот дурацкий бабский костюм, — выдыхает она, обмахиваясь кошельком, — как же жарко-то».

***

Утром понедельника Бен просыпается в своей кровати между раскиданных ног двух омежек в состоянии жуткого похмелья. «Оххх», — выдыхает он, инстинктивно хватаясь за голову. Вчерашний вечер вспоминается с большим трудом. Кажется, они с Хаксом решили зарулить в какой-то бар после ужина. Кажется, много пили, ещё и безбожно мешали, после чего он погрузил еле стоящего на ногах друга в такси и отправил по адресу к какой-то бете, о которой тот всё время бессвязно трепал языком, а сам, видимо, где-то, он не помнит где, подцепил этих двух омег, и вот теперь вот они все здесь, у него дома. _«Или я потом уже их вызвал?»_ — вопрошает он себя, пытаясь привстать с кровати. Тяжесть в голове откликается гулким болезненным эхом, и Бен встаёт и плетётся на кухню, мечтая об одном лишь глотке прохладной воды, возможно, смешанной с шипучим аспирином.

Рей не выходит с ним на связь уже шестые сутки. Игнорирует все его звонки, все его сообщения. _«К хорошему быстро привыкаешь,_ — обречённо думает Бен, помешивая таблетку аспирина в бокале, — _раньше вы могли не разговаривать месяцами, а теперь, всего шесть дней молчания, и ты уже почти сошёл с ума»_.

Он провожает двух миловидных омег до порога, благодаря за прошлую ночь и целуя ручку каждой, обещает позвонить, делает вид, что записывает номера, но даже не сохраняет. По плану через полчаса он уже должен выходить на работу. _«Но какая уж тут работа,_ — усмехается он, — _если тебя шатает просто от прямохождения»_. Бен плюхается на диван в гостиной, хватает лежащий рядом пульт и начинает бесцельно перебирать телеканалы в ожидании курьера доставки еды, чтобы позавтракать и хоть как-то придти в себя. На работу он теперь может позволить себе опаздывать хоть на два часа. В конце концов, кто тут генеральный? Внезапно его внимание привлекает какое-то шоу на местном телеканале, одном из тех, на котором никто никогда не задерживается, листая телевизионные программы. По ту сторону экрана молодая омега-журналистка сидит за столом напротив Ункара и Рей Платт, о чём-то оживлённо с ними беседуя. _«Твою мать, где она взяла этот отвратительный старпёрский костюм,_ — думает Бен, приговаривая твид Chanel к пятидесятилетнему заточению в гардеробе своей почившей бабули, — _обычно таких откровенных стильных проколов с Рей не случалось»_. От мыслей его отвлекает звонок, оповещающий о прибытии курьера с завтраком, Бен нехотя поднимается и медленно плетётся к входной двери, надеясь, что он как-то переживёт этот день.

***

Когда их небольшой кортеж отъезжает от резиденции Губернатора к месту проведения митинга, по краям дороги стоят толпы зевак, скандирующих имя её мужа и машущих плакатами. Рей устало закрывает глаза и откидывается на заднее сидение, отчаянно не понимая причину такой всепоглощающей народной любви к Платту.

— Дорогая, нас снимают, — шепчет муж, наклоняясь к ней, — не могла бы ты быть поприветливее? Маши в ответ, пожалуйста.

Рей вымученно улыбается Ункару, после чего оборачивается в сторону дороги и начинает увлечённо махать избирателям. _«Актриса, у которой ещё нет Оскара, блять,_ — думает она, улыбаясь многочисленным вспышкам камер, — _хотя, это не так уж и сложно»_.

Внезапно её рассуждения прерывает какой-то резкий сильный хлопок, пронзающий левое ухо. Она поворачивает голову в сторону мужа: Платт сидит, откинувшись, будто застывший, его глаза полуоткрыты, правая рука, только что находившаяся в приветственном жесте, медленно сползает по стеклу, из головы течёт тоненькая струйка крови. Как в замедленной съёмке ещё один хлопок сминает ему часть черепа, и он, ведомый инерцией выстрела, заваливается к ней на колени. Рей понимает, что она кричит, но не слышит звука собственного голоса, вместо него в ушах стоит звон сотен тысяч рождественских колокольчиков. Она не понимает, она отказывается понимать. Она хватает его голову, лежащую у неё на коленях, и пытается поднять его, снова посадить ровно, будто бы это что-то изменит. Её руки покрываются потоками багровой крови. Она трясёт его безвольное тело, держа за то, что считалось когда-то его головой, кричит, зовёт: _«Ункар! Ункар!»_ Он не откликается. Кто-то открывает дверь кабриолета, чья-то рука с силой вырывает её из машины, почти вывихивая ей плечо, будто из какого-то сна, который никак не заканчивается. Звон колокольчиков в ушах не прекращается, она ошалело переводит взгляд на того, кто её тянет с сидения. «Это один из охранников Платта, кажется, его зовут Финн», — вспоминает Рей, глядя на мощного накаченного бету в чёрном костюме, держащего одной рукой её, а другой — пистолет с гравировкой «Beretta» на карабине. _«В здание, живо!»_ — рычит ей бета. Рей слегка кивает и смотрит на свои ноги, выскакивая из машины. Рядом с алыми кровавыми разводами на юбке, она замечает какие-то розово-жёлтые комочки то ли слизи, то ли ещё чего-то, покрывающие часть юбки и колготки. Рей, будто завороженная, смотрит на них, не подчиняясь Финну, тянущему её подальше от кабриолета. _«Мозги,_ — кричит она, перебивая звон колокольчиков, — _это его мозги!»_ Мозги её мужа у неё на колготках. Рей инстинктивно наклоняется, её рвёт прямо на боковую дверь кабриолета, чистой желчью, поскольку от волнения она не могла сегодня ничего есть. Она ощущает сотни камер, направленных на неё в этот момент. «Самая удачная моя фотография, наверное», — отстранённо думает Рей. _«В здание давай!»_ — вновь слышит она рёв Финна, прежде чем тот обнимает её, накрывает собой и, подгоняя, ведёт в ближайшее помещение, находящееся у дороги.

— Оставайся здесь, — рычит ей охранник, запихивая её в подъезд какого-то офисного центра, — пока я не скажу, что можно выходить.

Он вскидывает пистолет и прислоняется спиной к двери, глухо выдыхая. Рей не знает, сколько они так стоят. Минуту? Десять? Полчаса? Час? На ресепшене бизнес-центра, ставшего их внезапным убежищем никого нет, будто бы все вымерли. _«Все на улице,_ — понимает Рей, — _все там. Только ей нельзя»_. Когда звон колокольчиков в ушах постепенно стихает, до неё доносятся отголоски шипящих звуков рации, расположенной в нагрудном кармане пиджака Финна. Кажется, кого-то ищут, где-то лазят, что-то прочёсывают, кого-то куда-то ведут. В кармане костюмной юбки звонит телефон, Рей тянется за ним и ошалелым взглядом смотрит на экран. Этот номер ей неизвестен. Она на автомате нажимает «ответить» и подносит телефон к уху.

— Я еду на аэродром, — слышит она голос Шива Палпатина, — не уезжай из Лос-Анджелеса пока что, жди меня. Я буду где-то через пять часов.  
— Хорошо, — послушно шепчет она в ответ.

***

— Работа застопорилась теперь, конечно, — говорит омега-секретарша, занося в его кабинет поднос с американо.  
— Это почему ещё? — интересуется Бен, липким взглядом проходясь по её стройному телу.  
— Ну, теперь из-за этого убийства столько пересудов будет, — отвечает она.  
— Какого убийства? — удивлённо интересуется Бен.  
— А, так вы ещё не в курсе? — охает секретарша, ставя поднос ему на стол. — Час назад в Лос-Анджелесе застрелили нашего мэра и кандидата в президенты Ункара Платта. Они с женой в машине ехали, и тут — бац — вся голова в всмятку.

Она что-то лопочет дальше, Бен больше не воспринимает информацию. Услышанного более чем достаточно. Он резко закрывает ноутбук и вскакивает из-за стола.

— Если кому-то понадоблюсь в ближайший час до конца рабочего дня, пусть обращаются к Хаксу, — говорит он секретарше, рукой указывая на выход.

Та удивлённо кивает и слегка расстроенно покидает его кабинет. Он смотрит на экран телефона с открытым приложением Google Maps. Навигатор показывает 5 часов 41 минуту до центра Лос-Анджелеса, он знает, что домчит за четыре.

Видимо, само провидение подсказало ему сегодня взять с парковки Aston Martin, а не Mercedes или Tesla. Бен срывается с места и проходит подземный паркинг так быстро и легко, будто бы он в каком-то онлайн-симуляторе. «Да возьми ты, сука, трубку», — думает он, набирая Рей в десятый раз за последние пять минут. На громкой связи слышится короткие гудки. Она не просто не отвечает, она сбрасывает. Он раздражённо выдыхает и выжимает педаль в пол до упора.

***

— Пойдём, — шепчет ей Финн, протягивая руку. — Кажется, там всё убрали.  
— Я не поеду там, — всхлипывает Рей, вспоминая о проклятом кабриолете, — я не сяду. Я не смогу.  
— Конечно же, нет, — Финн смотрит на неё как на умалишённую. — Губернатор прислал машину. Вас доставят в его резиденцию.

Она кивает и берёт его за руку дрожащими пальцами, он вновь прикрывает её сзади, взводя курок, и быстро выводит на улицу. Их уже ожидает Maybach с губернаторскими номерами. На улице толпы зевак значительно уменьшились, но всё равно ещё кто-то стоит поодаль, на неё указывают пальцами, что-то передавая друг другу, ей плевать.

— Ты со мной? — интересуется она, надеясь, что да. Охранник мужа является сейчас для неё последней явно осязаемой ниточкой, связующей её с жизнью до. До того, что случилось час назад.  
— Конечно, — кивает Финн, — вообще-то я как раз закреплён за вами. Просто вы раньше предпочитали не пользоваться моими услугами. Сейчас покурю и поедем.

Рей вспоминает, сколько раз Платт спорил с ней почти до крика о её нежелании пользоваться услугами охраны и водителей. Сейчас все те конфликты кажутся ей какой-то несусветной глупостью, чем-то настолько несущественным, что не стоило бы и внимания.

— Я тоже хочу, пожалуй. Угостишь? — спрашивает Рей, протягивая руку к его пачке.  
— Курите в машине, — резко отвечает он, протягивая ей сигарету и зажигалку, — нечего вам тут вашей симпатичной головой светить.  
— Да я то кому нужна? — усмехается Рей, прикуривая. — В меня точно никто стрелять не будет.  
— Как знаете, — не спорит с ней Финн.

***

— Он был ещё жив какое-то время, когда его забрали, — говорит Губернатор, встречая её с супругой на пороге всё той же резиденции, где они были вместе с Платтом на обеде не более двух часов назад.

Рей удивлённо кивает и проходит в дом, провожаемая пожилой омегой — женой Губернатора. Она вообще удивляется, как его сердце не остановилось на месте после двух сквозных проходящих ранений в голову.

— Врачи ничего не смогли сделать, Рей, — продолжает политик. — Повреждения были несовместимы с жизнью. Ему попытались сразу же удалить поврежденную часть мозга, как привезли в больницу, но пока готовились к операции, сердце отказало. Это не вина врачей.  
— Я понимаю, — шепчет Рей. — Я всё видела своими глазами. Хочу съездить в морг.  
— Не стоит, — хором выдыхают губернатор и Финн.

Её провожают на второй этаж резиденции в комнату для гостей, где она, наконец-то, избавляется от ненавистного окровавленного твида и валится на кровать. На экране мобильного в который раз за последний час отражается контакт «Мудак Соло». Рей разочарованно выдыхает и нажимает на сброс. Она пока не готова говорить с ним, только не сейчас. <  
«История повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса», — отчего-то вспоминает она цитату Гегеля, которого проходила в общем курсе философии Гарвардской Школы Бизнеса. Кабриолет, твидовый костюм Chanel, мозги мужа на колготках — печальный пример Жаклин Кеннеди взывал к ней сегодня с самого утра, но она оказалась слепа к этим тайным знакам судьбы. Рей мысленно возвращается к сегодняшнему утреннему шоу на калифорнийском телевидении. _«Миссис Платт, что бы вы посоветовали жёнам начинающих политиков?»_ — вспоминает она вопрос омеги-журналистки. _«Сожгите все твидовые костюмы Chanel к чёртовой матери, вот что!»_ — яростно шепчет она перед тем, как забыться беспокойной дрёмой.

Она просыпается без десяти одиннадцать вечера, примерно за пять минут до того, как в гостевую комнату резиденции Губернатора Калифорнии врывается уставший Шив Палпатин.  
— Полиция считает, что стреляли двое, — переходит он сразу к делу, даже не здороваясь со своей невесткой, — снайперы. Винтовки были установлены на крышах двух домов вдоль по проспекту. Скорее всего, с одной стороны. Два соседних дома.  
— Не нашли? — прерывает его Рей, делая глоток воды.  
— Пока нет, — сухо констатирует Шив, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Но как только найдут, я лично размажу по стенке обоих и заказчика. Даже не буду дожидаться суда.

Рей вздрагивает. Она почти уверена, что знает заказчика по имени, фамилии и примерному местонахождению, но от чего-то молчит, обеспокоенная, разглядывая брата мужа.

— Я останусь здесь до завтра, по всей видимости, — отвечает он. — Надо продолжить разбирательства с полицией и забрать труп Ункара, чтобы перевезти в Сан-Франциско.  
— Ко мне, наверное, тоже придут полицейские, — замечает Рей.  
— Не сегодня, — сухо отвечает Шив. — Дело пока только передают в федеральное ведение. В Вашингтоне формируют специальную комиссию. Думаю, с тобой будут говорить уже федералы. Сама понимаешь, случай выдающийся.  
— Да, — согласно кивает Рей, поднимаясь с кровати.  
— Полетишь на джете Ункара или попросить подготовить мой? — интересуется Палпатин.  
— Ункара, как и прилетела.  
— Завтра займёшься организацией похорон, — отмечает Шив, — больше некому. Я приеду вечером, помогу.

Рей молча кивает и направляется к выходу. Финн и ещё трое приехавших охранников мужа ожидают её на первом этаже. Она нежно прощается с Губернатором и его женой и садится в машину. На щеке у одного из охранников она замечает свежий след от удара.

— Ого? Это где тебя так? — удивлённо шепчет она.  
— Да этот ваш родственничек приложил, — безэмоционально отвечает тот.  
— За что? — удивляется Рей.  
— За то, что работали плохо.

До аэродрома они все едут в абсолютной тишине. Поднимаясь по трапу, Рей оглядывается на сияющие вдали огни ночного Лос-Анджелеса. В кармане её окровавленной юбки вновь звонит телефон. Она бросает взгляд на дисплей, заранее зная кто это, и вновь нажимает на «сброс».

***

Бен подъезжает к казино Сноука, тому самому, где они вели переговоры с Люком, уже ближе к одиннадцати, застряв на въезде в город. Он оставляет машину услужливому метрдотелю и проходит мимо ошалевших секьюрити с таким видом, что те даже не решаются его остановить или о чём-то спросить.

— А, Бен, мальчик, это ты? — радостно машет ему Сноук, сидящий в окружении длинноногих светловолосых омег, с другого конца зала. — Не ждал тебя сегодня.  
— Надо поговорить, — выплёвывает Бен сквозь зубы, приближаясь к столу.  
— Так говори, — кивает Сноук, указывая ему на свободное сидение рядом.  
— Не здесь, — сухо выдыхает Бен, оглядывая стайку полураздетых омежек.  
— Извините, дамы, — откланивается Сноук, — мы с юношей вынуждены удалиться на время.

Они поднимаются на лифте на предпоследний этаж отеля, где располагаются личные апартаменты Сноука.

— Выпьешь? — интересуется начальник, протягивая Бену стакан с виски, как только они заходят в помещение.  
— Нет, — выплёвывает Бен. — Сноук, какого хера?  
— Что именно, мой дорогой? — ехидно ухмыляется его собеседник.  
— Какого хера ты убил Платта? — рычит молодой альфа.  
— Я его не убивал, — усмехается тот, что постарше.  
— Хорошо. Тогда какого хера ты заказал его убийство? — продолжает Бен.  
— Ты просил меня убрать мужа твоей зазнобы, — ухмыляется Сноук. — Дело сделано.  
— Я же не имел ввиду прямое физическое устранение, — выдыхает Бен, хватаясь за голову.  
— На, держи, послушай на досуге, — Сноук достаёт из кармана флешку и протягивает Бену.  
— Что там? — интересуется Соло.

Сноук, ничего не говоря, подходит к большим колонкам, стоящим рядом с телевизором, достаёт телефон и что-то включает.

 **Сноук:** Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я его убрал?   
**Бен:** Да, устрани его.  
 **Сноук:** Ты понимаешь, что это преступление?  
 **Бен:** Плевать!

Бен узнаёт в этой записи обрывки одного из их стародавних телефонных разговоров, только вырезанные из контекста и слегка иначе склеенные.

— Какого? — обречённо выдыхает Соло, хватаясь за тумбочку, стоящую в коридоре.  
— Ты мой подельник, Бен, — глухо смеётся Сноук. — Сдашь меня ты или она, утяну тебя ко дну вместе с собой.

Бен ничего не отвечает, продолжая сидеть, уставившись на флешку.

— Выйти из номера так же просто, как и зайти, — сообщает ему Сноук, — просто потяни ручку до упора. А я, с твоего позволения, отправлюсь к скучающим дамам. Можешь присоединиться к нам, как всё переваришь.

Как только его шаги в коридоре затихают, Бен вылетает из апартаментов, будто ошпаренный, он подходит к лифту, в сотый раз за полдня набирая Рей. _«Ну ответь,_ — шепчет он в отчаянии, — _ну, пожалуйста, ну ответь мне»_. Шёпот прерывается серией коротких гудков. Его звонок сбросили.

Бен покидает казино, не оборачиваясь на восклики Сноука, садится в Aston Martin и понимает, что ему теперь четыре-пять часов гнать обратно до Сан-Франциско. Прошлой ночью он спал четыре часа, этой походу не будет спать вообще. Он в тайне надеется, что сонный от усталости слетит с трассы аккурат в бетонные ограждения где-нибудь в районе Лос Хиллз и разобьётся всмятку. Так было бы проще. Всем.


	12. 11. what if i told you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Billie Eilish - everything i wanted

_«Thought I could fly  
So I stepped off the Golden, mm  
Nobody cried  
Nobody even noticed…» ©_

До дома она добирается в начале второго ночи, всю дорогу думая о предстоящем разговоре с сыном. Рей совершенно не понимает, как вообще следует вести такие разговоры с ребёнком: что сказать, о чём умолчать? Она вспоминает собственное детство, когда в возрасте лет шести впервые заикнулась в разговоре со своим первым опекуном о родителях. «Сдохли как собаки в канаве», — кратко ответил тот. Рей думает, что это и есть как раз очень неудачный опыт подобного разговора. Она надеется, что ей получится отложить эту беседу хотя бы до завтрашнего утра, но понимает, что вряд ли. Они с Платтом обещали сыну, что вернутся в десять вечера, и вряд ли гувернантке удалось его теперь уложить, когда они не приехали. Кай был настойчив, как настоящий альфа, во многих вопросах, и уговорить его на то, чего он не хотел делать, бывало порой очень непросто. Рей вспоминает всю ту литературу по психологии воспитания детей и подростков, которую она тоннами скупала в надежде стать хорошей матерью и вырастить сына порядочным человеком. Она перебирает в уме все концепции и идеи от психосексуального развития Фрейда, не желая думать на какой стадии конкретно застрял её сын, анальной или уже фаллической, до гуманистической психологии Роджерса. Но ни одна из известных ей теорий не даёт ответа на вопрос, что ей сейчас делать и как себя вести. Уже по дороге от аэродрома домой она наконец-то решает, что, видимо, будет говорить правду и только правду, ничего не приукрашая и не замалчивая. «Лучше уж как есть», — думает Рей.

Когда они сворачивают с шоссе в коттеджный посёлок, Рей издали замечает горящие окна на втором этаже их дома, находящегося чуть вправо от центральной улицы. «Кай, разумеется, не спит», — понимает Рей. Она отпускает охрану и водителя в дом для прислуги и поднимается по лестнице, пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь. Дверь открывает заспанная гувернантка.

— Где он? — выдыхает Рей.  
— У себя в комнате, — сухо отвечает та, отчего-то стараясь не смотреть Рей в глаза.  
— Не спит? — интересуется Рей, прекрасно зная ответ.  
— Нет, — отвечает ей гувернантка.

Рей бросается по ступенькам на второй этаж, скидывая по дороге твидовый пиджак.

— Вы бы переодели юбку хоть, — кричат ей вслед, — он же ребёнок!

«Точно», — Рей на секунду вспоминает о запёкшейся крови и сером веществе на своей костюмной юбке. Но уже поздно. Кай открывает дверь своей спальни и пристально смотрит на неё, освещаемую тонкой полоской света, идущей из его комнаты.

— Почему так долго? — спрашивает сын, глядя на неё исподлобья.  
— Не могла раньше, — коротко отвечает она, делая несколько шагов в сторону комнаты.

Он понимающе кивает и держит дверь до тех пор, пока Рей не заходит. Она садится на край его кровати и устало смотрит. На его лице нет ни капли волнения, только какая-то едва заметная нотка решимости. «Совсем взрослый», — думает про себя Рей, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Кай, милый, нам надо поговорить, — шепчет она, приглашая его похлопывающим жестом присесть рядом.  
— Я всё знаю, мам, — буднично отвечает он, не сходя с места.  
— Что ты знаешь? — удивлённо вопрошает она, не понимая, почему он до сих пор не спрашивает об отсутствии отца.  
— Всё, — шепчет он, потупив взгляд в пол и указывая в направлении стены, где висит их совместная с Ункаром фотография с какого-то бейсбольного матча.  
— Откуда? — выдыхает Рей, закрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться.  
— У меня есть доступ к Интернету, мам, — отвечает он.

«Оххх, Интернет», — тихо выдыхает она. И как же она раньше не подумала об этом. Интернет поговорил с ним до неё. Ну, разумеется. Рей чувствует, как сейчас, когда груз этого разговора наконец-то спал с её плеч, осознание утраты накатывает с новой всеобъемлющей силой. Она утыкается лицом в ладони и плачет, ощущая тёплое дыхание подошедшего к ней сына.

— Я не дам тебя в обиду, мам, — шепчет Кай с какой-то удивительной для его возраста настойчивостью, гладя её по волосам, — слышишь, никогда. Теперь я здесь старший.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — улыбается Рей сквозь слёзы, — конечно, ты.

***

Как это ни странно, он не разбивается, не вписывается в ограждения, не находит себе смерть на встречке, не улетает в кювет ни на одном из поворотов. Покупая на очередной заправке уже почти на въезде в Сан-Франциско четвёртую за эту ночь банку энергетика, Бен в тайне рассчитывает хотя бы на остановку сердца от такого количества выпитого кофеина. В пятом часу утра на въезде в город никого, кроме парочки пролетевших мимо грузовиков, и он позволяет себе зависнуть посреди дороги на развилке двух шоссе, одно из которых ведёт в центр и, соответственно, к его дому, а другое — в пригород на юго-западе города, где находится её загородный дом. Судя по количеству сброшенных за вечер и ночь звонков, Бен уже догадался, что она не горит желанием сейчас с ним разговаривать. Наверное, он бы и не стал настаивать, если бы не вновь вскрывшаяся информация с планом Сноука. Бен запотевшими пальцами сжимает флешку, лежащую в правом кармане пиджака, и думает, куда ехать: домой отсыпаться, к ней или сразу сдаваться в полицию? Он даже не до конца уверен, что она сейчас дома, а не осталась в Лос-Анджелесе на месте событий, и вместе с тем какая-то неведомая сила всё же тянет его свернуть налево с центрального шоссе. «Если она не там, заночую на лавке у её коттеджа, пока кто-нибудь из соседей или прислуги не вызовет полицию, которая меня и примет со всеми вещдоками», — обречённо думает он. Бен знает её адрес наизусть, он неоднократно приезжал по ночам к их дому, выходил из машины и стоял, неподвижно вглядываясь в окна, удивляясь, почему до сих пор не вызвал вопросы у охраны. Он сворачивает с шоссе на дорогу, ведущую к её дому, и останавливается у въезда в коттедж в замешательстве. В одной из комнат второго этажа горит неяркий свет, Бен безошибочно узнаёт её силуэт и выдыхает. «Она дома», — констатирует он, чувствуя, как его пульс, подстёгиваемый двумя литрами энергетика, разгоняется ещё сильнее. Он набирает, она снова сбрасывает через несколько секунд. Он набирает ещё раз — безрезультатно.

 **Мудак Соло:** Я у твоего дома.  
 **Мудак Соло:** Если не откроешь, начну сигналить.  
 **Мудак Соло:** Перебужу весь посёлок.  
 **Мудак Соло:** Мне уже поебать.  
 **Мудак Соло:** Можешь сдать меня копам, на органы, для опытов.   
**Мудак Соло:** Куда хочешь.  
 **Мудак Соло:** Только открой.

Рей читает все его сообщения через несколько секунд, и они загораются значком «прочитано». «Теперь она точно в курсе», — думает он, заглушая мотор и выходя из машины. Спустя несколько минут он слышит тихие шаги, приближающиеся к воротам, она открывает и оказывается перед ним, бледная, в ночнушке, с заплетённой набок косой и наспех накинутой на плечи шалью. В предрассветной тьме, в свете фонаря, в этом наряде она кажется такой маленькой, такой слабой, такой незащищённой, что внутри него растекается чувство какой-то бесконечной теплоты и нежности в отношении этой омеги, и он, отдаваясь этому чувству, подбегает к ней и обнимает, отрывая её лёгкое тело от земли. Ещё секунда, и он ощущает резкую боль, пронзающую его ушную раковину. Ошалевший, он выпускает её и хватается рукой за правое ухо: она его укусила.

— Ты… — яростно шепчет она, не приглашая его войти внутрь.  
— Я, — соглашается он, миролюбиво разводя руки.  
— И тебе хватило наглости явиться в мой дом? В дом моего покойного мужа? В дом моего сына, которого ты хоть и косвенно, но оставил без отца? — шипит она, отступая от него в глубину тропинки ведущей к дому.  
— Рей… — шепчет он, заходя во двор вслед за ней, — Рей, я же не думал...   
— Что ты, блять, не думал? — вспыхивает она.  
— Что Сноук решит это всё таким способом, — тихо отвечает Соло. — Я думал, он перекупит, как-то договорится, надавит, запугает. Я не думал, что он его уберёт в физическом, блять, смысле этого слова.  
— Ты, должно быть, реально тупой, — вздыхает Рей, пристально глядя на него.  
— Рей, — он поднимает на неё красные от недосыпа глаза и протягивает флешку, которую всё это время не выпускал из руки.  
— Что там? — удивлённо спрашивает она, не притрагиваясь к ней.  
— Сноук чуть-чуть перезаписал наш давнишний с ним разговор так, что получилось будто бы я прошу его убить Платта. Здесь эта запись, — выдыхает Бен, не отрывая от неё глаз. — Если хочешь, если тебе так будет легче, забери и сдай нас обоих. Мне уже плевать.  
— Хочешь присесть? — интересуется она, всё также не забирая флешку из его руки.  
— Если ты скажешь, присяду, — выдыхает он.  
— А если я скажу тебе с моста Золотые Ворота прыгнуть? — интересуется она, пожимая плечами. — А если я вообще ничего не скажу?  
— В смысле? — Бен непонимающе смотрит на неё.  
— Не надоело быть ведомым, Соло? — всё так же безразлично спрашивает она. — «Сноук сказал, а я согласился. Сноук сделал, а я не думал. Ты скажешь, а я присяду». У тебя своя голова на плечах есть?  
— Рей, — шепчет он, не понимая, к чему она клонит.  
— Этот разговор, эту запись, твои дальнейшие действия, я всё оставляю исключительно на твоей совести теперь, — уверенно говорит омега, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
— Рей, мне не выплыть теперь из этого дерьма, — сокрушается он, пытаясь коснуться её руки.  
— Даю подсказку. Если у Сноука есть переделанная версия записи, значит, где-то есть и оригинальная, — констатирует Рей, убирая руки за спину.  
— Думаешь? Он не догадается, кто её стырил? — интересуется Бен, опуская руку.  
— То есть, как у доброго безобидного Люка стереть патенты из хранилища, так это мы всегда готовы? А как выкрасть запись у злобного опасного Сноука, так это мы зассали? — Рей почти переходит на крик.  
— Мне теперь только два пути: на тот свет или за решётку, — выдыхает Бен, устало глядя на неё.  
— Слабак! — кричит она, указывая ему на ворота.  
— Рей, послушай, — шепчет он, пытаясь подойти.  
— Иди ты к чёрту, Бен Соло, — шипит она. — Мужественность измеряется не в количестве оттраханных омег, а в способности разруливать свои собственные косяки. Хочешь присесть — присядь! Хочешь сдохнуть — сдохни! Хочешь бежать — беги! Только прими, блять, это решение самостоятельно, в конце концов!  
— Рей, — вновь шепчет он, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе.  
— Где выход, ты знаешь, — разрежённо говорит она, отворачиваясь и направляясь по тропинке к своему дому.

Он не пытается пойти за ней, не окликает, просто смотрит на её тоненькую фигурку до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за массивной дверью дома. Ещё какое-то время он молча стоит в её саду до тех пор, пока на втором этаже дома окончательно не гаснут все окна, после чего разворачивается и покидает участок, направляясь к своей машине.

Когда он наконец-то добирается до своего района, Сан-Франциско уже почти во весь горизонт покрывается предрассветным заревом. Это была, вероятно, самая долгая ночь в его жизни. Бен стоит на перекрёстке, не желая поворачивать в сторону своего дома, идти в свою квартиру, где до сих пор стоит её запах, смотреть на те самые часы, которые он забрал из офиса «Сопротивления» и повесил у себя в кабинете, он погромче включает радио, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить звук собственных путающихся мыслей в голове. В машине надрывно плачет голос Билли Айлиш: _«Thought I could fly, so I stepped off the Golden, mm…»_. Его воспалённый недосыпом и усталостью мозг находит решение моментально, и оно кажется таким естественным, будто бы совершенно очевидным. Он дожидается зелёного значка на светофоре и вжимает педаль в пол, пролетая поворот к собственному дому. Ещё минута по прямой на бешеной скорости — и он оказывается посреди пустынного в столь ранний час моста Золотые Ворота. « _I saw them standing right there, kinda thought they might care»_. Бен оставляет Aston Martin прямо посреди проезжей части и подходит к красному забору, ограждающему асфальт от обрыва. Он останавливается напротив знаменитой синей антисуицидальной таблички. «Надежда есть. Позвони. Последствия прыжка с этого моста фатальны и трагичны», — гласит надпись. «Конечно есть», — выдыхает он. _«If I knew it all then, would I do it again? Would I do it again?»_ — доносится из машины. Бен аккуратно перелезает ограждение, на секунду останавливаясь перед обрывом, вдыхает свежий утренний воздух всей полнотой лёгких, ошалело смотрит на первые лучи солнца, отражающиеся в водах пролива, улыбается и шагает в бездну. «I tried to scream, but my head was underwater», — надрывается Билли Айлиш у него в голове за пару десятых секунды до того, как сознание Бена погружается в пустоту.

***

После почти бессонной ночи с всего лишь тремя часами болезненной дрёмы, Рей кажется, что весь день проходит в каком-то тумане. Она кого-то вызванивает, что-то сообщает, договаривается с актовым залом мэрии, где будет проходить прощание, какими-то ритуальными услугами, службами кейтеринга, ошалевшими глазами смотрит на каталог гробов, совершенно не понимая, чем они между собой отличаются, и какая вообще нахуй разница, что будут грызть черви: красное дерево или бархат. Ей помогают их экономка и бывший пиар-менеджер Платта, за что она им непомерно благодарна. Периодически ей кто-то звонит, выражает соболезнования, плачет, предлагает помощь. Рей на автомате всех благодарит, всем сообщает дату и время прощания, всех приглашает. К шести часам вечера этот набор предложений отскакивает у неё от зубов так, что она даже и не задумывается о смысле. Периодически к дому пытаются прорваться какие-то журналисты, которых отгоняет охрана во главе с Финном. Рей устало моргает глазами в ожидании окончания этого дня, будто следующий будет лучше, и смотрит на список всех приглашённых, который они составили втроём на скорую руку. Следующими в списке значатся Лея и Люк. Рей, честно сказать, крайне удивлена, почему ни тот, ни другая до сих пор не позвонили ей лично, как это сделали многие другие общие знакомые. «Наверное, решили проявить тактичность», — думает она, нажимая на экране смартфона на контакт Леи.

— Добрый вечер, Рей, — шепчет в трубку Лея дрожащим голосом.  
— Добрый вечер, миссис Соло, — приветствует её Рей.  
— Это ужасная новость, деточка, соболезную, — говорит Лея, — мы все глубоко опечалены.  
— Я звоню по поводу церемонии прощания, которая пройдёт в этот четверг в церемониальном зале мэрии в 11 утра. Вы с Люком, разумеется, приглашены, — начинает тараторить Рей ту самую фразу, отскакивающую у неё от зубов.  
— Если смогу, — плачет на другом конце провода Лея.  
— Что-то ещё случилось? — спрашивает Рей, ощущая как волнение комом собирается в её животе. — Ну, не из-за Платта же Лея так убивается, в самом деле?  
— Бен, — шепчет Органа-Соло, — Бен сегодня на рассвете сиганул с моста Золотые Ворота, в начале седьмого утра.

Рей кажется, что земля уплывает у неё из-под ног. Будто бы ей мало всех уже свалившихся на неё бед, будто бы мир решил дожевать её до конца, дожевать, перетереть и выплюнуть. _«А если я скажу тебе с моста Золотые Ворота прыгнуть?»_ — вспоминает Рей фразу, брошенную ей в гневе вчера ночью. _«Ну, прыгнет, чё. Молодец какой, блять!»_ — думает она, слушая всхлипы Леи на другом конце провода.

— Живой? — спрашивает Рей, боясь услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Да, — отвечает Лея, — множественные ушибы, сотрясение мозга, разрыв селезёнки, все лёгкие полны воды. Состояние было критическое, когда привезли, его ввели в искусственную кому.  
— Как это случилось? — интересуется Рей, догадываясь, как именно.  
— Не знаю, — бормочет Лея, — его вытащил водитель спасательного катера, который находился достаточно близко, чтобы успеть помочь.  
— Везучий, — шепчет Рей.  
— Не то слово, — соглашается с ней Лея.  
— Я приеду, как смогу, — говорит она, — напишите адрес и название больницы в сообщении.  
— Не стоит, дорогая, — возражает Органа-Соло, — тебе сейчас не до этого.  
— Но вы всё равно напишите, — просит Рей перед тем, как завершить звонок.

***

— Где его завещание? — Шив Палпатин врывается в её дом в начале восьмого вечера.  
— Не знаю, — шепчет Рей, в очередной раз удивляясь его манере не здороваться с ней.  
— Ну у него же должен быть где-то сейф? — раздражается Шив, глядя на неё.  
— Не знаю, — повторяет она свой ответ ещё раз.  
— А номер телефона его нотариуса или хотя бы адрес? — интересуется он.  
— Не знаю, — вновь отвечает Рей, чувствуя себя нерадивой студенткой на экзамене у злобного препода.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь вообще знаешь? — вопрошает Шив, закатывая глаза.

Рей не удостаивает его ответом, молча пожимая плечами. «Тупая омега», — доноситься до неё недовольное старческое ворчание.

Они ужинают в абсолютной тишине: Рей, Кай и Шив Палпатин.

— Думаю, Каю стоит перебраться ко мне в Нью-Йорк, — будто бы между прочим заводит разговор её деверь, когда сын покидает гостиную и отправляется в игровую.  
— Это с чего это? — Рей давится своей порцией ризотто с грибами.  
— Потому что альфу должен воспитывать альфа, Рей, — произносит Палпатин, не сводя с неё взгляда.  
— Да что вы говорите? — усмехается она, отодвигая от себя тарелку. — Наверное, именно поэтому американское законодательство подразумевает презумпцию материнской правоты.  
— В пень законодательство, — заявляет Шив. — Пацан будет расти со мной.  
— Это с хрена ли? — интересуется Рей, чувствуя, как внутри неё всё закипает. — У него теперь нет отца, конечно, но есть мать.  
— Все омеги — кукушки, — усмехается Палпатин, — будто бы я не знаю.  
— Поясните, — тянет Рей, прикладываясь губами к бокалу Просекко.  
— Вот сейчас ты выдержишь траур с годик ради приличия, а потом выйдешь замуж снова, нарожаешь ещё детей и плевать тебе будет на Кая с большой колокольни, — объясняет свою логику Палпатин.  
— Вы серьёзно? — интересуется Рей, не веря тому, что только что услышала.  
— Вполне, — отвечает Шив. — Да и потом, что может дать юному наследнику многомиллионной империи какая-то шлюшка с окраин Чикаго в плане воспитания? Ну, ты сама подумай?

Рей выплёскивает остатки Просекко ему в лицо, даже не задумываясь, автоматически, ведомая лишь одним инстинктом своей непотопляемой гордости.

— Вон из моего дома! — ревёт она не своим голосом, указывая на дверь.

Шив Палпатин не произносит ни слова, берёт белую салфетку со стола, утирает лицо, промакает подбородок, надевает пиджак, висевший на спинке его стула, и покидает кухню, выходя в коридор. Рей смотрит на него глазами полными ненависти и возмущения.

— Давай договоримся по-хорошему, Рей, — ухмыляется он, оказываясь на пороге.  
— А иначе что? — с вызовом спрашивает она, приближаясь к нему с кухни.  
— А иначе мне придётся действовать по-плохому, — тихо отвечает он.  
— Угрожаешь мне? — интересуется она, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
— Что ты, что ты? — откровенно смеётся он, миролюбиво поднимая руки.  
— Финн, проводи, пожалуйста, нашего гостя! — кричит Рей так, чтоб её было слышно на втором этаже.

Плечистый охранник спускается по лестнице из читального зала её покойного мужа, откуда он просил разрешения взять несколько книг по истории Второй мировой, чему Рей возражать не стала. Палпатин сжимает кулаки, глядя на грозного бету.

— Эти недоноски прошляпили убийство Ункара прямо у себя под носом, — яростно шепчет он. — Думаешь, тебя они защитят?  
— Увидим, — пожимает плечами Рей, отворачиваясь и вновь направляясь на кухню.

Она с облегчением выдыхает, когда слышит громкий хлопок входной двери. « _Итак, что мы имеем в сухом остатке по итогам этих двух дней?_ — отрешённо рассуждает она, наливая себе новую порцию Просекко взамен выплеснутой. — _Едва остывший труп твоего мужа, заказавшего его убийство калифорнийского мафиози, теперь угрожающего засадить твоего любовника, который, к слову, решил самовыпилиться и лежит в медикоментозной коме, и брата твоего мужа, влиятельного нью-йоркского бизнесмена, который угрожает похитить твоего сына»._ «Прекрасно, просто прекрасно», — выдыхает Рей, выпивая бокал до дна в два глотка. Она переводит взгляд на экран своего смартфона и набирает номер Леи.

— Добрый вечер, насколько он вообще может быть добрым в сложившей ситуации, кто-нибудь ещё в больнице из родственников? — интересуется она у пожилой омеги.  
— Мы с Ханом здесь, — шепчет Лея, — весь день. Как нас не выгоняли.  
— Я приеду минут через сорок, — отвечает Рей тоном не предполагающим никаких возражений и отключается.

— Финн! — зовёт она бету, вновь поднявшегося на второй этаж в читальную. — Извини, что никак не оставлю тебя наедине с книгами, но не мог бы ты съездить со мной в одно место?  
— Конечно, — добродушно отзывается охранник, спускаясь по лестнице. — Я всегда к вашим услугам.

Она показывает ему адрес больницы, значащийся на экране её телефона в сообщении. Финн согласно кивает.

***

Заплаканная Лея встречает её на пороге отделения реанимации в белом халате.

— Когда вам сообщили? — спрашивает Рей, гладя её по спине.  
— Почти сразу же, — отвечает она. — Часов в семь утра, может, в половине восьмого. Мой номер указан в контактах его страховки.  
— И с тех пор вы здесь? — интересуется Рей.  
— Да, — выдыхает Лея.

Органа-Соло молча проводит её в палату под осуждающим взглядом медсестры, которая, тем не менее, не возражает. Рей нервно сглатывает, когда видит его посиневшее лицо, замечает трубки и провода, торчащие из носа, шеи, из-под одеяла. Лея закрывает дверь со стороны коридора, оставляя её наедине со всем этим. С её болью, с осознанием, с виной, с отчаянием — Рей не знает, как это можно описать словами.

— Ну зачем, Бен? — шепчет она, прижимая руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать всхлипы. — Ну зачем?

Он ей ожидаемо не отвечает. Рей подходит ближе к койке, чтобы получше рассмотреть последствия его очередного дурацкого решения.

— Убью, — выплёвывает она, наклоняясь к нему, — ты только выживи сейчас, пожалуйста! Прошу! И я тебя идиота сама прикончу.


	13. 12. welcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Billie Eilish, Khalid - lovely

_«Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home…» ©_

— То есть, вы убеждены, что у вашего мужа не было врагов? — интересуется молодой альфа, с интересом разглядывая её кухню.  
— Я не говорила, что убеждена, — сухо отвечает Рей, — но я об этом не знаю, по крайней мере.

Федералы нагрянули к ней в дом без предупреждения, как снег на голову, в семь утра перед похоронами. «Будто бы другого времени не нашлось», — вздыхает миссис Платт, мёрзло кутаясь в рукава большого махрового халата.

— Я должен вам сообщить, что в качестве основной версии убийства мы, разумеется, рассматриваем политические мотивы.

Рей недоверчиво смотрит на альфу со значком ФБР на груди. _«Ну разумеется, они рассматривают, блять, политические мотивы,_ — усмехается она про себя. — _Сила, это же так очевидно»_.

— Могу я осмотреть его кабинет? — спрашивает альфа каким-то извинительным тоном.  
— Всё, что хотите, — сухо отвечает Рей, — хоть уборную.  
— Знаете… — выдыхает она, надеясь, что вот сейчас вот, наконец, получится.  
— Что? — невозмутимо интересуется следователь.  
— Он большинство бумаг хранил в библиотеке, а не в кабинете почему-то, — сбивчиво уточняет Рей, — зайдите и туда тоже.

Альфа согласно кивает и оставляет её на кухне наедине с утренней чашкой американо. Рей проклинает себя за слабость, за трусость, за подлость. Только что она уже в пятый раз в ходе их более чем получасовой беседы пыталась рассказать следователю про Сноука и снова не смогла, как не смогла и все пять предыдущих раз. _«Для начала надо обезопасить Бена,_ — убеждает она сама себя, бросая таблетку сахарозаменителя в кофе. — _А уже потом распространяться на этот счёт»._

В свои 29 лет Рей ни разу в жизни не была на похоронах. Своих родителей она никогда не знала, те отказались от неё, когда ей было меньше года, как она узнала позже, отец погиб в уличной потасовке, получив нож между рёбер, когда ей было два, а мать, страдавшая очевидными психическими нарушениями, покончила с собой, когда ей было четыре. Это всё, что Рей смогла узнать о прошлом своей семьи. Ни о тётях, ни о дядях, ни о бабушках, ни о дедушках ей информацию раздобыть не удалось. Просто однажды в южном Чикаго появилась такая девочка Рей, словно из ниоткуда, будто бы и всегда там жила. Близких друзей, да и просто знакомых у неё было не так много, да и все в большинстве своём находились ещё в цветущем возрасте, поэтому она даже не представляла себе к чему готовиться и как себя подобает вести в реалиях похорон.

***

Когда к одиннадцати часам утра они с Каем, гувернанткой, экономкой и охраной приезжают к мэрии, там уже теснится толпа народу: какие-то журналисты, люди с плакатами, просто уличные зеваки. Рей набрасывает на голову чёрный кружевной платок, прежде чем выйти из машины. Кай стискивает её руку, бледный и слишком отчётливо сжимающий челюсти, она слегка улыбается и кивает ему, наблюдая за тем, как Финн открывает боковую дверь, давая возможность им выйти. Рей быстро поднимается по ступенькам так, что сын за ней едва поспевает, не оборачиваясь на звуки щелчков фотоаппаратов. Палпатин уже стоит в зале, беседуя с одним из заместителей Платта, его глаза отчётливо темнеют, когда он встречается с ней взглядом. Рей смотрит на него с вызовом и решимостью во взгляде. «Главное, делай вид, что ты не боишься и не беги», — сказал ей однажды её школьный учитель географии, когда во время одного из походов они с классом наткнулись на стаю бродячих собак. Рей делает вид, что не боится, и бежать не намерена.

Гражданская панихида проходит под звуки американского гимна и Реквиема Верди, Рей сама об этом попросила, поскольку сочла, что от Моцарта её вывернет наизнанку. Она отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как солдаты в парадной форме выносят гроб с телом мужа, покрытый американским флагом, в этот момент играет гимн, его устанавливают на специально поставленный для этого помост. Далее первый заместитель Платта, его секретарь, Губернатор и несколько специально приехавших бывших коллег из Сената США громко и с пафосом рассказывают всем присутствующим, каким замечательным человеком был её муж и сколько всего хорошего и ценного он сделал для страны. После этого наступает очередь Шива, тот рассказывает какие-то истории из их детства под умилительные охи-вздохи зала совершенно неискренне и как-то безучастно. Вслед за ним наступает очередь Рей, она плохо гнущимися ногами поднимается на трибуну, взор всех собравшихся обращается к ней.

— Вот вы сейчас все услышали, каким замечательным политиком, коллегой, другом, братом был Ункар. Я хочу рассказать вам о том, каким он был мужчиной, альфой. Он никогда не обижал слабых, всегда был готов протянуть руку помощи, поступал честно, согласуясь исключительно со своими принципами. Иногда был принципиален вплоть до мелочей, что многих, в том числе и меня, признаюсь, порой ужасно раздражало, но он никогда не изменял себе. Мой муж прожил жизнь так, как он хотел, как считал нужным, должным, и сегодня ему, я думаю, не стыдно ни перед собой, ни перед кем-либо из нас. Ты был самым мужественным, честным и добрым из всех, кого я знаю. Спи спокойно, я обещаю тебе воспитать сына твоим примером.

Голос Рей дрожит, но дикция вполне отчётлива, она переводит взгляд на зал, который разражается аплодисментами. Палпатин стоит чуть поодаль от дверного проёма, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что как-то одобряет её речь или сочувствует ей. Вступают первые аккорды Реквиема Верди. Люди подходят к гробу, что-то говорят, трогают покойника, прикладываются ко лбу. Рей стоит на месте, не шелохнувшись. Когда очередь из желающих попрощаться почти сходит на нет, Рей чувствует, как чья-то рука аккуратно приобнимает её за спину.

— Пойдём, дорогая, — шепчет ей голос Леи. — Понимаю, что сложно, но прощаясь, отпускаешь. Так будет легче.

Рей отрешённо кивает и молча следует за ней. Она смотрит на его бледное, будто восковое лицо, которое уже и нельзя назвать именно его лицом. Платта, очевидно, подкрасили для этого мероприятия, загримировали: ни тебе мертвенной синевы, ни наполовину снесённого черепа. _«Спасибо тебе. За всё,_ — шепчет она, слегка наклоняясь к нему. — _Я любила тебя как могла. Прости за то, что не могла больше»_. Когда всё те же солдаты подходят вплотную к гробу, Лея аккуратно отводит застывшую Рей чуть поодаль. Она молча наблюдает, как они приближаются, двое берутся за створки и закрывают крышку. Подходят ещё двое, с разных сторон поднимают гроб и выносят из зала, аккуратно спускаясь по лестнице. Вся процессия медленно следует за ними. Они доходят до катафалка, ставят свою ношу и несколько раз стреляют в воздух и винтовок. Рей вздрагивает, будто бы просыпаясь от какого-то долгого и мучительного сна. Она понимает, что это и есть конец, что эта глава её жизни окончательно дописана, до самой последней точки, без права редактирования, а чтобы писать новую, нужно очень много сил, как отыскать которые она пока не знает.

Оставшаяся часть дня проходит как в тумане. Они едут в часовню на отпевание, после этого на кладбище. Рей даже не подходит, когда гроб опускают в землю, держа сына за руку. «Хватит прощаний», — думает она, наблюдая за тем, как первая горсть земли касается крышки. Палпатин отбывает в Нью-Йорк сразу же после окончания церемонии, так и не проронив ей ни слова за весь этот долгий мучительный день. Не то, чтобы она ожидала или желала какого-либо разговора, но это молчание было красноречивее любых ожидаемых диалогов. « _Он, видимо, решил «действовать по-плохому»_ , — понимает Рей. — _Что ж? Ладно»._

— Миссис Платт? — на поминках её окликает голос пожилой омеги.  
— Да, — утвердительно отвечает она, слегка удивляясь.  
— Меня зовут Аманда, — поясняет собеседница, — я нотариус вашего мужа.  
— Ааааа, — задумчиво тянет Рей, — очень приятно.  
— Хотела бы договориться с вами о встрече, — предлагает Аманда, — мне нужно передать вам кое-какие бумаги и вещи, которые ваш муж просил отдать вам лично в руки.  
— Вещи? — недоверчиво интересуется Рей.  
— В том числе, — отвечает нотариус.  
— Давайте завтра в первой половине дня, — говорит миссис Платт после короткого раздумья, — послезавтра я уже выхожу на работу.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивает Аманда, отходя от неё.

После окончания поминок Рей с Финном в компании Леи и Хана Соло едут по уже знакомому адресу больницы.

— Сила, во что он ввязался? — всхлипывает Лея, обращаясь не то в действительности к Силе, не то к кому-то из них.  
— Не могу понять, — не унимается Хан, — что же такого ему наобещал этот Сноук?  
— Видимо, в нём просто проснулся ваш дурацкий наследственный дух авантюризма, — хмыкает Лея, с вызовом глядя на бывшего мужа.  
— Я, может быть, и бывал излишне темпераментен в своё время, но никогда не предавал, — сухо отвечает ей Хан.  
— Да что ты говоришь? — осуждающе смотрит на него бывшая супруга.  
— Что говорят врачи? — вклинивается в их разговор Рей, не желая наблюдать за сценой семейных разборок. — Когда его планируют выводить?  
— К концу недели, скорее всего, — отвечает Лея.  
— Жаль, — усмехается Рей.  
— В смысле? — одновременно вспыхивают бывшие супруги.  
— Ну, пока он в коме, он, по крайней мере, безопасен сам для себя и окружающих, — здраво поясняет она, — и не способен натворить ещё каких-нибудь дел, которые нам потом разгребать месяцами.  
— Разумно, — хмыкает Хан.

— Рей, послушай, — Органа-Соло с силой хватает её за руку перед входом в палату.  
— Что такое? — испуганно спрашивает молодая омега.  
— Я тут всё думаю, — шепчет Лея. — Это же не он? Это же не он его? Ну…

Рей прекрасно понимает, о чём она, и, приближаясь к Лее, заботливо приобнимает её.

— Нет, это, конечно, не он, — утешительно шепчет она. — Ваш сын не убийца, Лея. Он немного ошибся, возможно, сильно ошибся, но он хороший человек.

Лея благодарно кивает и улыбается ей в ответ.

***

Рей приезжает в офис нотариуса ровно в десять часов утра следующего дня. Секретарь-бета молча провожает её в кабинет Аманды, глядя с каким-то почтением и практически испугом.

— Кофе? — интересуется нотариус, как только Рей переступает порог её кабинета.  
— Пожалуй, — сухо отвечает она, присаживаясь на диван, стоящий напротив рабочего стола.  
— Вскрытие завещания возможно только через 15 дней, — информирует её Аманда, — но кое-какие вещи я могу отдать вам уже сейчас. 

Рей с интересом наблюдает, как омега подходит к большому сейфу, стоящему у неё за спиной, один за одним по очереди достаёт три конверта, два больших и один поменьше, и протягивает их ей. Рей забирает конверты, с интересом отмечая, что самый большой из них ещё и довольно тяжёл. В маленьком оказывается дубликат ключа от их домашнего сейфа, а также схема его расположения за одним из стеллажей в читальном зале Платта, а в большом полегче — какая-то куча бумаг, касающихся дел «Империи», Рей решает разобраться с ними позже. Её взгляд падает на последний тяжёлый выпуклый конверт, она аккуратно его распаковывает — на её колени выпадает сначала записка, а потом небольшой, но увесистый пистолет с надписью на карабине M&P M2.0. Рей, пораженная, хватается за выпавшую бумажку и переводит на неё взгляд. На слегка пожелтевшем листке бумаги тонким убористым почерком её покойного мужа написано: _«Мир — опасное место, Рей. Особенно, мир политики и больших денег. Прости, что втянул. С любовью, твой У.П.»_ Рей испуганно прячет пистолет в карман пиджака, ещё раз перечитывая записку. «Крой жакетов Balmain явне не подходит для того, чтобы прятать в их карманах оружие», — отрешённо думает она, глядя, как сильно теперь топорщится её карман, когда она спускается по лестнице из офиса нотариуса.

— Финн, — окликает она курящего бету, ожидающего её у машины.  
— Что? — деловито интересуется он.  
— Ты же умеешь стрелять? — спрашивает Рей.

Охранник, озадаченный, смотрит на неё несколько секунд будто бы с обидой, словно она только что усомнилась в его профессиональных компетенциях.

— Я имела в виду, — исправляется Рей. — Научишь меня?  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивает он, открывая перед ней дверь машины.

Остаток недели пролетает перед Рей как один день. Каждое утро вместо пробежки она теперь по часу проводит с Финном на заднем дворе коттеджа, отстреливая самодельные мишени из пластиковых бутылок. Финн хвалит её, уверяя, что она не так плоха в снайперском деле и довольно быстро прогрессирует. Рей, как нормальная максималистка, всё равно собой недовольна. В воскресенье охранник обещает ей заняться оборудованием тира в подвале с установкой движущихся мишеней, Рей с радостью выделяет на это бюджет, сожалея о том, что раньше никак не обособляла Финна из штата охраны мужа. В пятницу она наконец-то разгребает рабочие дела в офисе «Сопротивления», договариваясь о контрактах с мелкими компаниями, поскольку теперь они не слишком способны конкурировать на крупном рынке в связи с событиями последнего месяца. Раз они не могут брать качеством, Рей решает брать количеством, назначая себе на следующую неделю уйму деловых встреч буквально по одной на каждый час рабочего времени. В субботу Рей собеседует новых охранников. Она нанимает ещё троих для Кая, отчаянно отбиваясь от мыслей об обращении к психотерапевту в связи с явно прогрессирующей паранойей. _«В конце концов,_ — говорит она себе, — _пример Хемингуэя наглядно демонстрирует, что если у вас мания преследования, то это ещё не значит, что за вами не следят»_. Воскресенье она проводит с Каем, гуляя по посёлку, слушая его рассказы о школьных буднях и отговариваясь всячески от предложений совместно поиграть в приставку. Ближе к шести вечера ей звонит Лея.

— Добрый вечер, Рей, — приветствует её Органа-Соло.  
— И вам, — коротко отвечает Рей, пытаясь увернуться от сына, со смехом нападающего на неё с имитацией лазерного меча.  
— Рей, — говорит Лея, закашливаясь, — Бена выводят из седации. Приедешь?  
— Конечно, — поспешно бросает она, убегая от Кая на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться.

***

Ему кажется, что он погружён в какой-то стеклянный сосуд, будто бы в паноптикуме, мелькают сотни лиц посетителей, все проходят мимо него, кто-то останавливается. Он не видит их лиц, не слышит их разговоров. Он пытается пошевелить хоть какой-нибудь мышцей своего оцепеневшего тела, но не может. Он задыхается, но не в силах этого показать. Людей вокруг колбы с ним становится всё больше и больше, его лёгкие полны жидкостью, находящейся внутри сосуда. Внезапно его взгляд фокусируется на единственном визуально различимом очертании за пределами колбы. Она стоит, худая, грустная, слегка осунувшаяся, будто бы немного постаревшая и что-то отчаянно сжимает в руке. Рей заносит руку, в которой виднеется огромный булыжник. Бен пытается пригнуться, сжаться, чтобы увернуться от осколков сосуда, которые непременно его заденут, но он всё так же не в силах пошевелиться. В тот момент, когда камень расстаётся с её ладонью, его будто с силой кто-то выдёргивает за волосы наверх, за пределы колбы. Он кричит, брыкается, задыхается. Его тянут и тянут, всё выше и выше, а колба никак не заканчивается, контуры стекла визуально различимы ещё на много десятков метров вверх. «But when I wake up, I see. You with me...» — звучит у него в ушах мелодия какой-то знакомой песни. Бен вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Никакой колбы, никакой жидкости, никакого стекла — над глазами белая штукатурка потолка, по бокам зелёные стены, слева от него девушка-бета в белом халате и маске.

— С возвращением, — сухо говорит ему та, отходя от койки, на которой он неподвижно лежит всё это время.

***

Лея не поднимается, взбегает, по лестнице в отделение реанимации, будто двадцатилетняя девочка так, что Рей едва за ней поспевает.

— Уже пришёл в себя? — интересуется она у врача, покидающего его палату.  
— Да, — безэмоционально отвечает та. — Только ненадолго.  
— Хорошо, — одновременно выдыхают Рей и Лея, переводя дух.  
— Если хочешь, — говорит ей Органа-Соло, — ты первая.

Рей согласно кивает и уверенно заходит внутрь палаты. Бен лежит с открытыми глазами, с интересом вглядываясь в потолок, будто бы увидел там что-то очень интересное. Он не переводит на неё взгляд, когда она подходит поближе.

— Кхм, — обращает на себя его внимание Рей.

Бен вздрагивает, со стоном морщится от боли и наконец-то слегка с усилием поворачивает шею в её сторону.

— Оклемался? — интересуется Рей, оглядывая его с ног до головы. — Ну что? Рождённый ползать — летать ожидаемо не смог?  
— Привет, — одними губами шепчет он ей в то время, как его голосовые связки не издают ни единого звука.

Она кивает ему и улыбается. Впервые за все последние ужасные, страшные, безысходные шесть дней она улыбается не вымученно, не ядовито, не слёзно, а искренне и со всей полнотой эмоций. Он, морщась, улыбается ей в ответ и продолжает смотреть на неё, будто бы знает теперь ради чего ему жить. Рей тоже смотрит на него, прекрасно зная, за что ей бороться. У неё есть два альфы, ради которых она сотрёт с лица земли не то что там Сноука или Палпатина, но и Калифорнию, и Нью-Йорк целиком, если потребуется. До самого основания. Лея отвлекает её внимание, скрипнув дверью палаты, заглядывая внутрь. Рей оборачивается на неё и молча кивает, приглашая войти. Она оставляет рыдающую мать и пока что лишённого дара речи сына играть в гляделки, а сама выходит на лестничную клетку, держа дрожащей рукой телефон. Рей с усилием выдыхает и нажимает сохранённый номер, прикладывая телефон к уху.

— Добрый вечер, — слышит она на том конце провода противное дребезжание старческого голоса.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Сноук, — говорит она приветливым тоном, — это миссис Платт.  
— Оооо, — отвечают ей обескураженно. — Наслышан о вашей утрате, миссис Платт. Это большая потеря для нас всех.  
— Мистер Сноук, — продолжает Рей. — Я помню, как вы говорили, что хотите помочь моему мужу и очень это ценю. Теперь, кажется, мне нужна ваша помощь.

Молчание на том конце провода затягивается слишком надолго. «Наверное, думает, попадает ли уровень моего IQ под диагноз «олигофрения», — усмехается про себя Рей, — и если да, то под какую из трёх степеней конкретно».

— К вашим услугам, миссис Платт, — отвечает Сноук после почти минуты раздумий.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с вами лично, — выдыхает Рей. — Я так напугана, не знаю, кто бы мне мог помочь кроме вас.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — вновь после небольшой паузы отвечает Сноук.  
— Могу я встретиться с вами на следующих выходных в Лос-Анджелесе? — интересуется она.  
— Конечно, — вкрадчиво отвечает её собеседник.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Рей. — Я буду вам безумно признательна.  
— Буду ждать нашей встречи, миссис Платт.  
— До встречи, мистер Сноук, — выдыхает она, нажимая отбой.

Рей вновь возвращается в коридор с лестничной клетки, наблюдая за тем, как Лея покидает палату сына. _«Ставки сделаны,_ — отрешённо думает она, вспоминая огни казино Сноука, — _ставок больше нет. И уже не будет»._


	14. 13. america got talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Billie Eilish - bitches broken hearts

_«Every now and then it hits me  
That I'm the one that got away  
But I guess being lonely fits me  
And you were made for begging, stay». ©_

Рей приезжает в Лос-Анджелес на машине с Финном в ночь с пятницы на субботу и останавливается в том же отеле, где они были с коллегами, хоть и Сноук настойчиво предлагал свой. Когда до встречи остаётся менее часа, она выводит идеальный контур красным карандашом, рука сбивается в районе уголка верхней губы, она чертыхается, стирает влажной салфеткой, выводит снова, и снова, и ещё раз — контур никак не желает вырисовываться. Рей раздосадовано вздыхает, открывает зеркальную дверь шкафчика отельной ванны и достаёт припрятанную в косметичке упаковку Атаркса, в пачке лежит одна половинка и несколько целых таблеток, она заглатывает целую, чтоб отрубило наверняка. «Нервы ни к чёрту», — выдыхает она, разглядывая собственное бледное отражение в зеркале. Она до сих пор не верит, что решилась на то, что собирается сделать. «Сумасшедшая», — думает Рей, вновь касаясь карандашом своего контура губ, на сей раз линия вырисовывается плавно, легко и чётко. «Как надо, даже лучше», — думает Рей, улыбаясь своему отражению в зеркале. Короткое лиловое платье Tom Ford в паетках с вырезом до середины живота на груди и до талии на спине было одной из её многочисленных эмоциональных покупок. Рей называла эту часть своего гардероба _«на случай, если решу стать проституткой»_. «Ну, вот и представился тот самый случай», — смеётся она, поправляя волну голливудский локонов.

Она не делала этого с тех пор, как ей исполнилось шестнадцать. В Чикаго на районе у неё была подруга. Ну, как подруга? Хорошая знакомая. Задушевных друзей у Рей там не водилось. Когда им было по четырнадцать, она познакомила Рей с местной мадам, содержавшей какой-то зашарпанный притон с грязной вывеской под стриптиз-клуб. Схема заработка была проста и стара как мир, но работала безотказно: девочки знакомились в клубе со взрослыми альфами — любителями несовершеннолетних омег, напаивали их в баре клуба, подсыпали немного клофелинового порошка и уводили на второй этаж в комнату для утех, где неудачливых педофилов обворовывали, после чего охрана клуба вывозила их в какой-нибудь район подальше и выкидывала на улице. Захочешь вернуться предъявить — а что ты предъявишь несовершеннолетней омеге, которая никак не устроена в клубе? Захочешь обратиться в полицию — придётся рассказывать о своей попытке трахнуть малолетку, не достигшую возраста согласия. В общем, схема была идеальна по всем параметрам. Рей согласилась на это по трём причинам: во-первых, не надо было трахаться, во-вторых, она прекрасно понимала, что от её действий страдают не самые лучшие люди, а насильники и педофилы, а в-третьих, всё было лучше, чем ковыряться в мусоре.

Рей вспоминает телосложение Сноука, прикидывая примерный вес и дозировку, необходимую, чтобы усыпить, но недостаточную, чтобы отправить старика на тот свет. Не то, чтобы она отчаянно не желала сделать последнее. _«Чуть попозже,_ — усмехается Рей, — _не сейчас. Старик ещё не сыграл свой финальный аккорд в этой истории»_. Омега задумчиво смотрит на пакет белого порошка в своих руках, аккуратно открывает его и набирает в шприц необходимую дозу, дабы потом не ковыряться с пакетом на месте. Порошок Рей берёт с собой на всякий случай, пряча его в потайном разрезе подкладки клатча, который она аккуратно сделала специально для этого случая. Туда же отправляются два запасных шприца. Шприц с уже набранной дозой Рей аккуратно засовывает под резинку чулка и выходит в коридор.

— Финн, — окликает она телохранителя, уже ожидающего её на выходе из номера.  
— Едем? — интересуется тот, удивлённо оглядывая её наряд с ног до головы, но не задавая никаких уточняющих вопросов.  
— Да, — утвердительно кивает она. — Едем.

Навигатор показывает двадцать минут до казино. Финн заводит Rolls Royce и вжимает педаль в пол.

— Не одобряешь мою затею? — интересуется Рей, глядя на его сжатые челюсти.  
— Почему же? — вопрошает охранник. — Наоборот.  
— Любишь адренальнуться? — уточняет омега, с интересом глядя в его сторону.  
— Хоть какой-то движ, — усмехается Финн, слегка поворачивая голову. — С вашим мужем всё было скучно, всегда всё по протоколу.  
— Ну, это ничего, — обнадёживает его Рей, — со мной повеселишься теперь. Обещаю.  
— Иногда не хватает чего-то драйвового в жизни, — смеётся он.  
— А мы сработаемся, — весело смотрит на него омега, слегка толкая под локоть дружеским жестом.  
— Так уже вроде, — добродушно замечает бета.  
— В два часа ночи ждёшь мою СМС, — напоминает она, — если не будет до трёх, начинаешь бить тревогу. Забираешь меня между шестью и семью здесь же. Предварительно тоже пришлю СМС.  
— Я всё запомнил с первого раза, — утвердительно кивает Финн.

Сноук встречает её лично у входа, подавая руку на выходе из машины. Рей оборачивается и слегка подмигивает Финну, чтобы тот отгонял машину.

— Вот вы и здесь, — очарованно произносит Сноук, оглядывая её тонкую подтянутую фигуру в этом не скрывающем ничего платье.  
— Оооо, — стонет Рей ему на ухо, приближаясь почти вплотную, — вы не представляете, как я рада вас видеть, мистер.  
— А я вас, — кивает он, приглашая её ко входу.

Сноук проводит её мимо толпящихся у входа в казино посетителей мимо охраны, игровых столов и автоматов к тому самому дальнему столу, за которым они сидели тогда с Люком при обсуждении сделки между «Сопротивлением» и «Первым Орденом».

— Чего изволит дама? — официантка в коротких шортах и полупрозрачном бра подходит к ним, держа в руках барное меню.  
— Джин с лимонным фрешем, содовой и веточкой мяты, — выдыхает Рей, слегка наклоняясь и открывая взору всех присутствующих своё декольте.  
— Я воздержусь, — сухо отмечает Сноук, вглядываясь в слегка сбившиеся лямки её платья.  
— Ну почему же? — разочарованно вздыхает Рей. — А бокальчик за встречу?  
— Ну разве что один, — выдыхает Сноук, елейно улыбаясь ей. — Тогда мне как обычно.  
— Принято, — отвечает официантка, направляясь к бару.  
— А теперь о деле, — быстро шепчет собеседник Рей, беззастенчиво разглядывая её вырез. — Пока я ещё способен о деле, разумеется.

Рей едва сдерживает ехидную ухмылку, так и норовящую нарисоваться на её лице, и пододвигается к нему вплотную, слегка задевая его колено своей ножкой.

— Мне кажется, — шепчет Рей, почти наклоняясь к уху своего собеседника, — я знаю, кто убил моего мужа.  
— Вот как! — заинтересованно вскрикивает Сноук, наконец-то переводя свой взгляд с выреза декольте на её лицо.  
— Этот же человек сейчас угрожает и мне, — продолжает шептать Рей, вжимаясь в него коленкой.  
— Кто же этот дьявол насущный? — саркастично интересуется Сноук, изображая удивление на лице.  
— Шив Палпатин, — одними губами выдыхает Рей, принимая свой коктейль из рук подошедшей официантки.  
— Вот как… — протяжно, почти нараспев тянет Сноук, впиваясь взглядом в её лицо. — С чего бы это Шиву убивать родного брата?  
— Он хочет получить полный контроль над «Империей» и... — Рей решает ударить по больному, — и «Сопротивлением» в дальнейшем.  
— Вот как… — ещё раз нараспев тянет Сноук.  
— Я очень напугана, — продолжает Рей, хватая старика за запястье своей тоненькой ручкой. — Он очень страшный человек, мистер Сноук, полиция у него под колпаком. Я не знала, кто бы мог мне помочь, но потом подумала о вас.  
— И я польщён, — то ли иронично, то ли всерьёз замечает Сноук.  
— Ведь все знают, что на всём западном побережье не сыскать более сильного, более властного, более достойного альфу, — льстит Рей, совершенно не краснея.

Сноук вмиг вспыхивает как застуканный за дрочкой юнец. _«Будь он бетой,_ — думает Рей, — _всё было бы куда сложнее. Но он альфа, с ними это всегда работает одинаково. Восхищение, секс, власть, деньги — вот, что опьяняет их похлеще самого крепкого виски»_. Рей аккуратно берёт свой бокал, хватает губами трубочку и с вызовом делает глоток, глядя Сноуку прямо в глаза.

— Вы просите меня о серьёзной услуге, миссис Платт, — выдыхает тот с усмешкой, не каждый решится пойти против Шива Палпатина.  
— Всё, что угодно, — мягко отвечает Рей, — у меня есть деньги.  
— У меня тоже, — усмехается Сноук. — Мне не нужны деньги, миссис Платт.

«Ну разумеется ему не нужны деньги», — замечает Рей про себя. Она знает, о чём он говорит, знает, что ему нужно, и с упоением наблюдает за тем, как он задерживает липкий похотливый взгляд в районе её ключиц.

— Я же сказала, — шепчет она, — всё, что угодно. Всё в данном контексте значит _«абсолютно всё»_.  
— Замечательно, — отвечает ей Сноук, делая ещё один глоток из своего стакана с виски.

Рей оглядывается по сторонам, замечая, насколько людно в зале этим пятничным вечером. Этот факт, безусловно, играет ей на руку, с одной стороны, а с другой — не совсем. Приглушённо играет _«bitches broken hearts»_ , на танцполе ближе к сцене не так многолюдно как у столов.

— Разбираетесь в современной музыке? — интересуется Рей будто бы между прочим.  
— Приходится, — усмехается Сноук, — молодёжную аудиторию тоже надо привлекать, знаете ли, у всяких наследников несметных состояний тоже водятся деньги, которые им не терпится спустить в унитаз.  
— _All you wanna do is kiss me,_ — шепчет Рей, вторя писклявой омежке на сцене. — _Oh what a shame I'm not there._  
— У вас совершенно невообразимый тембр голоса, миссис Платт, — замечает Сноук, без зазрения совести впиваясь взглядом в её губы.  
— Танцуете? — спрашивает его Рей, отрывая взгляд от танцпола.  
— Уже лет двадцать нет, — усмехается Сноук. — Да и по молодости не был особым любителем, честно сказать.  
— А если я попрошу? — шепчет Рей, вновь задевая его ногу своей коленкой.  
— То я подумаю, — отвечает ей собеседник, переводя взгляд на зал.  
— Иииии? — протяжно тянет она, прикусывая губу.  
— И, возможно, соглашусь, — отвечает он с ухмылкой.  
— Вы даже не пытались сопротивляться, — наигранно возмущается она, слегка хлопая его ладонью по плечу.  
— А как же Соло? — внезапно переводит тему разговора Сноук. — Он так страдал, чтобы вас заполучить. Вон даже с моста сиганул бедненький.  
— А что Соло? — хмыкает Рей, пожимая плечами. — Он хороший парень, но совершенно не мой типаж. Не тот масштаб личности.  
— Серьёзно? — удивлённо вздыхает Сноук, вновь впиваясь в неё глазами.  
— Меня интересуют немного другие альфы, — продолжает она. — Более серьёзные, более опытные, более властные. Как мой покойный муж. Как вы.

Он отвечает не сразу, внимательно разглядывая её.

— Вы не похожи на местных калифорнийских матрон, миссис Платт, — ухмыляется он.  
— Я никогда такой и не была, — усмехается она. — Я девочка с окраин Чикаго, у которой ствол в клатче.  
— Вы должны были его сдать на входе! — с наигранным возмущением вспыхивает Сноук.  
— Меня никто не остановил, — смеётся Рей.  
— Никто не посмел, — выдыхает её собеседник, наклоняя голову в её сторону.  
— Так мы танцуем? — вновь возвращается Рей к заброшенной ими теме.  
— Только не под это, — отвечает Сноук, поморщившись.  
— Попросите исполнить для дамы _«Sway»_ , — подмигивает ему омега.  
— Есть, мэм, — усмехается он и встаёт из-за стола.

«Вот он, мой звёздный час», — понимает Рей, заворожённая, наблюдая, как старикашка протискивается сквозь толпу посетителей в направлении сцены. Она аккуратно оглядывается по сторонам. Охрана на входе занята разбирательствами с каким-то проигравшимся в пух клиентом. Рей быстро выдёргивает шприц из-под юбки. Незаметно, прикрывая его запястьем, подносит к бокалу виски и одним нажатием высыпает порошок в жидкость, после чего отдёргивает руку и вновь скрывает шприц под резинкой чулка. Сноук возвращается к ней с победным видом.

— Следующая наша, — сообщает он, присаживаясь максимально близко к ней.  
— За продолжение знакомства, — говорит Рей, поднимая бокал своего коктейля.  
— О да, — ухмыляется он, поднося ко рту бокал виски.

Рей внимательно, не отводя взгляда, смотрит, как он допивает до дна и немного морщится. Порошок должен не ощущаться на вкус, но мало ли? Старикашка ничего не говорит и медленно с ухмылкой кладёт руку ей на колено. Рей подавляет рвотный рефлекс. Теперь у неё есть двадцать минут, чтобы утащить его в апартаменты прежде, чем лекарство начнёт действовать.

«When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway», — фальшивит голос певички на сцене. Сноук вжимается в неё, как пубертатный юнец. Рей старается не дышать лишний раз, её немного подташнивает то ли от волнения, то ли от этого альфы. Через три минуты, когда заканчивается танец, Рей ловит его взгляд, уже слегка подёрнутый каким-то дурманом.

— Не хотите продолжить танец в более приватном месте? — интересуется он, подмигивая.

 _«Старый похотливый мудак,_ — думает Рей. — _С ним даже никаких дополнительных усилий не нужно. Эта морщинистая птичка сама летит в руки»._

— Именно этого и жду, — шепчет она ему на ухо, чувствуя, как одна из его рук сжимает её ягодицу под платьем. — Сейчас, только загляну уборную.

Рей вбегает в дамскую комнату и оглядывается по сторонам. Она достаёт использованный шприц и прячет его в подкладке клатча, понимая, что избавляться от него здесь ещё хуже, чем носить с собой. Она, разумеется, не скучала по своей юности в Чикаго, по старым застиранным шмоткам, которые она зачастую находила в мусоре, по острому чувству голода, когда порой удавалось поесть раз в два дня, по избиениям опекунов, ночевкам на улице и насмешкам одноклассников, по всему этому она не скучала совершенно. По всему, кроме одного, этого чувства лёгкого адреналинового жара, растекающегося внизу её живота. _«Оххх,_ — выдыхает Рей, оглядывая своё отражение в зеркале дамской комнаты, — _сила, помоги мне»._

Он задирает её платье ещё в лифте, Рей не пытается отбиваться, она знает, что стоит лишь немножко потянуть время. Оказавшись на этаже его апартаментов, она встречается взглядом с охранником, патрулирующим коридор.

— Скажи, чтоб никто не беспокоил нас до утра, — заплетающимся языком сообщает ему Сноук.

«Да он издевается», — думает Рей, усмехаясь. Всё идёт настолько как по маслу, что ей кажется это подозрительным, но омега старается отсечь дурные мысли, невинно подмигивая охраннику. Когда они оказываются в апартаментах Сноука, он уже едва стоит на ногах.

— Я должен вам кое-что показать, — выдыхает старикашка, не выпуская её руки.

Рей согласно кивает. _«Если сможешь самостоятельно стянуть штаны,_ — угорает она про себя, — _то, разумеется, покажешь»_.

Сноук ведёт её вниз по лестнице, держась за перила и зависая над каждой ступенькой с поднятой ногой по несколько секунд. Он вытаскивает из кармана брюк ключ и долго возится, не слушающимися его пальцами пытаясь найти нужный, отпирает комнату, у которой они оказались, и обессилившими руками заталкивает её туда. Она нехотя поддаётся.

— Ох ты ж, ёб ты ж, блять, — выдыхает Рей, шокированная, оглядывая какие то подвесные конструкции, канаты, распорки, столы с фиксаторами, клетку, огромную стойку с плётками, наручниками и прочими БДСМ причиндалами.

Она ожидала много чего от этой ночи, но к такому её жизнь явно не готовила. _«Ах ты ж грёбаный же ты, старый извращенец,_ — думает про себя Рей, продолжая изучать содержимое комнаты, — _просто пятьдесят оттенков лысого мерзкого старикашки. Эротический роман для тех, кому за пятьдесят»._ Пока Сноук неподвижно смотрит на неё, она оглядывает помещение на предмет наличия камер, замечая одну рядом со шкафом, она медленно снимает с себя платье, легко и игриво раскручивает и накидывает непроизвольным жестом прямиком на камеру. Сноук уже слишком одурманен, чтобы обратить внимание, он виляющей походкой подходит к шкафу, достаёт какой-то ошейник, смотрит на неё абсолютно ничего не соображающими глазами и отрубается, оседая на пол вниз по двери шкафа. _«Уффф,_ — выдыхает Рей, — _слава богу, что сейчас. Дальнейшего зрелища я бы могла не выдержать»._ Психика у неё, конечно, крепкая, но Рей не уверена, что вот прям настолько крепкая. Она присаживается на корточки, нагибается к Сноуку и ощупывает его карманы на предмет наличия телефона, который обнаруживается в левом кармане брюк. Рей прикладывает палец старика к экрану и находит программу «Диктофон» в приложениях. Ей открывается огромное количество записей, расположенных сверху вниз по датам. Омега прикидывает примерную датировку предполагаемого разговора Бена и Сноука и начинает прослушивать одну за одной записи двух-трёх месячной давности. Нужная ей запись находится не сразу. Рей кажется, что Сноук записывает почти все свои телефонные разговоры: множество диалогов с сотрудниками «Первого Ордена», какими-то мафиози, многочисленными любовницами. Эдак ей и ночи не хватить обнаружить необходимую.

 **Бен:** Файл продублирован в хранилище Ведомства. Его тоже будет необходимо стереть, чтобы они не смогли восстановить по запросу.  
**Сноук:** Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я его убрал?  
**Бен:** Ну, а как бы у нас и выхода нет, если мы хотим провернуть это дело чисто.  
**Сноук:** Терзает меня какое-то смутное сомнение на этот счёт.  
**Бен:** Да устрани его! Это своё сомнение.  
**Сноук:** Ты понимаешь, что это преступление?  
**Бен:** Плевать! У них миллионы этих файлов в хранилище, никто ничего не заметит.

 _«Так вот о чём был тот разговор,_ — понимающе выдыхает Рей, — _о патентах»._ Ну что ж, Бен из разряда заказчиков убийства переводится в разряд покусившихся на интеллектуальную собственность. Тоже не очень, конечно, но уже лучше. Рей аккуратно нажимает на значок передачи файла через bluetooth, приближая свой телефон. Смартфон Сноука требует подтверждение доступа каким-то паролем. Омега раздражённо выдыхает и нажимает на значок передачи записи по AirDrop, телефон ничего не требует, не её экране загорается кнопка «Подтвердить передачу файла». Рей усмехается: _«Этот старый пердун, видимо, даже не в курсе такой функции, блять»._

Рей набирает сообщение Финну о том, что с ней всё в порядке. До пробуждения Сноука у неё есть как минимум ещё три-четыре часа, и она решает поковыряться в его записях ещё. За день до даты убийства её мужа она находит запись разговора с одним из наёмников, где Сноук подробно описывает маршрут кортежа. Рей сохраняет эту запись тоже. Потом сохраняет разговор Сноука со своим секретарём в день убийства, тоже косвенно намекающий на причастность старикашки. Потом она, войдя во вкус, сохраняет несколько записей, разной датировки, подтверждающих крупные финансовые махинации в «Первом Ордене», аккуратно протирает телефон Сноука спиртовой салфеткой, упаковка которых хранится у неё в клатче, возвращает на место и смотрит на время. До рассчитываемого ей примерного времени пробуждения Сноука остаётся примерно 2,5 часа. Рей вздыхает, подходит к столу с фиксаторами, запрыгивает на него, достаёт телефон и открывает на экране телефона «Клуб романтики», чтобы хоть как-то скоротать оставшееся время. Ближе к четырём утра она раздевает безвольное тело Сноука, что оказывается совершенно непросто, оставляя на нём только носки, поднимает ошейник с пола и, слегка скривившись, надевает. «Всё должно быть максимально правдоподобно», — думает она. В половине шестого, когда Сноук наконец-то приходит в себя, Рей лежит рядом с ним на полу, положив голову на старую морщинистую грудь.  
— Какого? — выдыхает Сноук, ошарашено отрывая голову от пола.  
— Ааааа, ты проснулся, соня, — весело хихикает Рей, проводя подушечками пальцев по его морщинистой груди. — Ну ты и гигант, конечно, ушатал вчера нас обоих так, что прям здесь на полу и отрубились.  
— Да…? — ошалело шепчет Сноук, хватаясь за голову, видимо, пытаясь что-то припомнить.  
— Где у тебя кофемашина? — невинно интересуется Рей. — Кстати, сними со своей сучки ошейник, папочка.

Сноук смотрит на неё и тянется к ошейнику, пытаясь расстегнуть негнущимися пальцами.

— Спасибо, папочка, — благодарно шепчет Рей. — Так где я могу взять кофе?  
— На кухне, — выдыхает он. — Второй этаж.  
— Тебе принести, папочка? — улыбается Рей, выходя из комнаты.  
— Пожалуй, — выдыхает Сноук, озадаченно почёсывая голову.

Когда она спускается вниз с двумя чашками кофе, Сноук уже стоит на ногах, придерживаясь за дверь шкафа.

— Ну, тебе хоть понравилось? — выдыхает он, прищуривая взгляд.  
— Не то слово, папочка, — отвечает Рей, закатывая глаза.

Она изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не заржать вслух. «Папочка, —выдыхает Рей, — серьёзно, блять, папочка?» Кто-нибудь, срочно подгоните Оскара этой омеге!

— Хочешь повторить? — интересуется альфа.  
— Это был аванс, мистер, — хихикает Рей, снимая платье с камеры и натягивая на себя. — За полноценной оплатой приходите после того, как уговор будет выполнен.

Сноук понимающе хмыкает, наблюдая за тем, как она поправляет макияж перед зеркалом.

— До встречи, — усмехается Рей, допивая кофе.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — отвечает он, провожая её до двери.

Покидая его апартаменты, Рей быстро набирает сообщение Финну, чтобы забирал её у входа в казино.

— Ну, как оно? — интересуется охранник, открывая перед ней дверь.  
— Пока всё по плану, — усмехается Рей, запрыгивая в Rolls Rоусe.

***

— Тебя не было вчера и позавчера, — обиженно заявляет Бен, когда она заходит к нему в палату в воскресенье вечером.  
— Была занята, — отвечает Рей, улыбаясь.  
— Чем же, интересно? — шепчет он, оглядывая её тонкую фигуру, расположившуюся у окна.  
— Вот, держи, — кидает она ему флешку, подходя поближе к койке.  
— Что это? — недоверчиво вопрошает он.  
— Твой амулет от десятилетней отсидки, — смеётся Рей, дотрагиваясь до его волос кончиками пальцев.

Он резко приподнимается на кровати, поморщившись, и недоверчиво смотрит на неё.

— Рей… — выдыхает Бен, спустя несколько секунд молчания, — откуда ты?  
— Оттуда, — усмехается она, пожимая плечами.

Внезапная догадка пронзает его, и он смотрит на неё весь раскрасневшийся, сжимая кулаки под одеялом.

— Ты что? С ним спала? — яростно шепчет он, впиваясь в неё взглядом.

Рей смотрит вниз на него, продолжая поглаживать волосы, встречается в его праведным гневом во взгляде и начинает хохотать.

— Ты находишь это смешным? — рычит он, пытаясь ещё сильнее привстать с кровати.  
— Не, ну, он, конечно, наклофелиненный спал, — отвечает она, продолжая смеяться. — А я пока четыре сезона «Клуба романтики» прошла, ожидая, когда очухается.

Бен недоверчиво смотрит на неё, опускаясь обратно на кровать и расслабляя мышцы.

— И много у тебя ещё скрытых талантов, о которых я не догадываюсь? — сухо интересуется он.  
— Полно, — смеётся Рей, наклоняясь и целуя его в лоб.  
— Ты ему сказала, что в курсе, что это он убил твоего мужа? — интересуется Бен.  
— Нет, я ему сказала, что думаю, что это сделал Шив, — отвечает омега.  
— Что? Зачем? — непонимающе смотрит на неё альфа.  
— Голодные акулы это плохо, Бен, — начинает Рей издалека. — Акул надо кормить. Если акулы хотят есть, то почему бы им не сожрать друг друга, пока мы запасаемся попкорном и наблюдаем?  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — нежно шепчет Бен, прижимаясь лицом к её руке и вдыхая запах.  
— Если всё пойдёт, как я задумала, отправлю свою заявку на следующий сезон «Америка ищет таланты», — тихо смеётся Рей, поглаживая его по щеке.


	15. 14. i am disarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для всех, у кого есть какие-либо вопросы по сюжету: да, автора похитила Дарья Донцова, долго держала в подвале и пытала чтением вслух своих литературных опусов, поэтому теперь я решила, что вам мало сюжетных поворотов, и их должно быть больше... ещё больше. В этой главе возвращаем Бена на авансцену наконец-то, достаточно он был наказан за свои прошлые грехи, ошиваясь несколько глав на периферии повествования. Ну и добавлю немного НЦы, чтобы вы уж совсем не заскучали посреди хитросплетений сюжета. Приятного прочтения)
> 
> Для атмосферы: Scrubs - Good Time

_«Rollercoasters  
Holy roller  
I got shot down  
In Southern California». ©_

Бена несказанно раздражает этот мерзкий выскочка-охранник, который теперь постоянно ошивается подле неё. Нет, альфе совершенно понятны причины, по которым Рей столь сильно обеспокоилась проблемами собственной личной безопасности. _«Но, блять, почему он?»_ — злобно выдыхает Бен, замечая плечистого афроамериканца на выходе из больницы, куда Рей приехала, чтобы, наконец-то, после почти трёх недель коечного заточения отвезти его домой. В Финне Бена раздражает всё, абсолютно всё: от сияющей под калифорнийским солнцем гладко выбритой лысины, до дурацких ботинок с острыми слегка загнутыми носами, будто бы он, блять, ебаный ковбой.

— Из тебя даже суицидник хреновый вышел, — смеётся она, ожидая его у машины, пока раздражающий охранник молча открывает дверь, указывая ему одной рукой на заднее сидение.

Финн садится за руль, Рей прыгает на переднее сидение рядом с ним. Бену ничего не остаётся как протиснуться назад, будто бы он подросток, которого счастливая семейная пара забирает из школы.

— Финн, — когда они оказываются у подъезда его дома, Рей улыбается бете так, что Бену хочется взвыть, — подожди нас здесь, пожалуйста.

Охранник ничего не отвечает, лишь молча кивая, и надевает чёрные авиаторы Ray-Ban, выходя из машины, чтобы открыть дверь Рей.

— Ебать, ты крутой, конечно, — возмущается про себя Бен, закатывая глаза. — Спасибо хоть, что не позвала его ко мне домой, чтобы приглядел, пока я тебя трахаю.

***

— Надо мне в магазин сходить, — говорит омега, обречённо разглядывая пустоту его холодильника, — у тебя тут совсем хоть шаром покати.  
— Да хрен с ней, с едой, — шепчет Бен, приближаясь к ней сзади почти вплотную. — Иди ко мне. Сейчас мне требуется насыщение немного другого рода.  
— Бен, — бормочет Рей, слегка отстраняясь. — Ты уверен, что тебе можно?  
— У меня хуй не пострадал вроде, — отшучивается он, запойно вдыхая аромат её волос.

Рей закрывает дверцу холодильника и резко оборачивается, попутно ударяя его торс своими разлетевшимися волосами. Она прижимается вплотную, берёт его за подбородок, притягивает к себе и страстно целует так, что альфа окончательно теряет контроль над ситуаций, поражённый её напором. С самого начала. С самого, вашу мать, начала в их играх в кошки-мышки Бен никогда не был уверен, кто из них кошка, а кто — мышка. Эта омега, уже давно растоптала, раздавила, изничтожила все его альфачьи стереотипы и принципы, прогулявшись по ним красной подошвой своих любимых чёрных шпилек. _«Невероятная женщина,_ — думает Бен, хватая её за талию и прижимая к себе ещё сильнее, — _моя женщина»._

— Дуй на кровать, — повелительным тоном говорит она, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы отдышаться. — Сегодня я сверху и никаких акробатических этюдов, пощадим пока что твоё тело, и без того пострадавшее от твоей дурной кукухи.  
— Повинуюсь, моя госпожа, — шутливо шепчет он, утягивая её за собой на второй этаж.

Он ложится на спину, с интересом наблюдая, как она раздевается и подходит к кровати, взирая на него строгим взглядом. Бен тянется к ней рукой, пытаясь притянуть к себе.

— Не двигайся, — усмехается она, — сегодня я всё сделаю сама. Иначе придётся тебя связать.  
— Угрожаешь, — хмыкает он, поднимая руки в миролюбивом жесте. — Я обезоружен, Рей, рядом с тобой я всегда обезоружен.

Она вальяжно перекидывает одну ногу, взбираясь на него. Его член уже давно возбуждён, ещё с тех самых пор, как она ядовито пошутила над ним, ожидая у машины.

— Язва, — шепчет Бен, — моя язва.  
— Будешь называть меня теперь вдовствующей шлюшкой? — хохочет Рей, опуская резинку его боксеров, чтобы высвободить член.  
— В смысле? — непонимающе спрашивает альфа, слишком увлечённый её действиями, чтобы вникнуть в суть очередной крайне остроумной шутки.  
— Ну, раньше ты всё время заявлял мне во время секса, что я замужняя шлюшка, — поясняет Рей, аккуратно отодвигая ладошкой его крайнюю плоть. — Теперь, очевидно, будешь говорить, что вдовствующая. Не?  
— Нет, — выдыхает Бен со стоном, — не буду.  
— Ну ладно тогда, — шепчет омега, усмехаясь. — А то, смотри у меня. Накажу.  
— Соси давай уже, надзирательница, — ухмыляется он, протягивая к ней руку и касаясь большим пальцем её нижней губы.

Она аккуратно сползает вниз, к его коленям так, чтобы её рот оказался аккурат напротив его члена, вбирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие, наклоняется и касается языком его головки. Бен шумно выдыхает, хватая её за волосы. Она такая маленькая, что её голова помещается почти целиком в его огромной пятерне. Он надавливает сильнее, она каким-то неведомым физиологии образом заглатывает его почти целиком. «Талантливая омега, талантлива во всём», — отстранённо думает он, наблюдая полузакрытыми от удовольствия глазами за её раскрасневшимся личиком. Когда Бен неожиданно сам для себя выпускает узел, она давится, закашливается, и он слегка ослабевает хватку, всё также неподвижно лёжа не спине. Горло Рей отпускает его, она аккуратно поднимается, проводя языком по всей длине его члена, слегка задерживается на узле, от чего он протяжно всхлипывает, и переключает внимание на его яйца, обсасывая по очереди каждое.

— Запрыгивай уже, — рычит он, отрывая её за волосы от своего паха, — а то я сейчас кончу просто так уже.

Она кивает, поворачивается спиной, переставляя колени, и взбирается на него в позе обратной наездницы.

— Уффф, вот это вид, — выдыхает Бен, сжимая одной рукой её ягодицы.  
— Нравится, альфа? — с вопросом оборачивается она, слегка прищуриваясь.  
— Ты безупречна, — шепчет Бен, хватая её за руки, — как и всегда, омега.

Он старается подстроится под её темп, слегка подмахивая бёдрами, несмотря на небольшой дискомфорт в пояснице. Она прыгает на нём словно сумасшедшая, гладит себя, путает свои же собственные волосы, задыхается.

— Рей! — рычит он её имя не своим голосом. — Рей!

Её имя такое краткое, яростное, звучное, будто бы создано для того, чтобы рычать его в предоргазменных судорогах. Они кончают вместе, она опадает на его колени, всё ещё сидя на нём, и тут же пытается приподнять таз. Альфа хватает её за бёдра, крепко вжимая в себя.

— Нет, — шепчет Рей, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Нет, Бен, нет!  
— Даааааа, — кричит он, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в неё бёдрами.

Узел цепляет её, она удивлённо охает и загребает ладонями одеяло, смявшиеся под их телами.

— Ну какая сцепка? — всхлипывает она дрожащим от нахлынувших эмоций голосом. — Какая сцепка? Меня же Финн внизу ждёт.  
— Ничего, подождёт, — ухмыляется он, аккуратно приподнимаясь, чтобы не причинить ей боли оттягиванием узла, и приобнимает сзади её опустившиеся плечи.

Рей дрожит как осиновый лист в его объятьях, кажется, пытается ругать его, возражать, но издаёт лишь какие-то нечленораздельные всхлипы, сминая простыни руками и облокачиваясь спиной на его грудь.

— Давно никто не цеплял, малышка? — шепчет он, выцеловывая сзади её аккуратную шейку.  
— Семь лет, — произносит шёпотом она спустя почти минуту.  
— Не бойся, малышка, — нежно хрипит альфа, слегка прикусывая её железу, — я с тобой.

«Это как раз и пугает», — обречённо думает Рей прежде, чем окончательно провалиться в пелену сладостного забвения.

***

— Ну и на кой чёрт, скажи мне на милость, ты таскаешь с собой везде этого бету? — не унимается Бен, наблюдая, как она пытается расчесать запутавшиеся волосы.  
— Сила, ты серьёзно? — Рей закатывает глаза и поворачивается к нему, глядя как на идиота. — Мужа моего угробил косвенно от своей ревности, теперь принялся ревновать меня к охраннику?  
— Я не ревную, Рей, — врёт Бен, опуская взгляд в пол. — Просто не понимаю, зачем.  
— Да потому что твоими стараниями у меня теперь во врагах едва ли не два самых отбитых альфы страны, — срывается омега на крик. — Он, по крайне мере, сможет защитить меня!  
— А я? — обиженно спрашивает Бен, подходя к ней ближе.  
— Что ты? — передразнивает Рей. — Он, блять, умеет стрелять, драться, он пять лет служил контрактником в армии, в конце концов, пока ты в MIT штаны просиживал над компьютером и осанку себе портил.  
— Что делает ему невообразимую честь, — язвит Бен, прищуриваясь. — Вместо того, чтобы получать нормальное образование пристроился служить, как и все неудачники.  
— Каждому своё, Бен, — сухо отвечает Рей. — Ты умеешь обращаться с компами, он — с пистолетом. Нельзя сказать, что чей-то труд менее полезен. Мне вот сейчас, например, пистолет полезнее как-то будет в сложившейся ситуации.  
— У меня тоже есть пистолет, — сухо отвечает альфа, направляясь к сейфу, стоящему в углу комнаты.  
— Ага, — согласно кивает Рей. — И когда ты его в последний раз использовал? Когда играл в ролевуху про преступницу и копа с какой-то из своих многочисленных шлюх? Мы в Штатах, Бен, тут даже школьники со стволами порой встречаются. Это не показатель.

Бен останавливается на пути к сейфу и резко разворачивается, взирая на неё исподлобья. «Рей, его омега, его пара не воспринимает его всерьёз, как мужчину, как альфу, как защитника», — наконец-то доходит до него.

— Считаешь меня ни на что не пригодным тюфяком, — горько усмехается он, вновь подходя к ней.  
— Я этого не говорила, — сухо отвечает Рей, в очередной раз проводя расчёской по волосам.  
— А что тогда? — интересуется Бен невозмутимым тоном.  
— Сила свидетель, что я никогда не планировала учить чужих великовозрастных сыновей жизни, — начинает Рей, устремляя взгляд в потолок. — Но, видимо, придётся. Давай-ка, дорогой, я тебе сейчас кое-что за жизнь поясню уже наконец.  
— Ну? — ухмыляется Бен, удивлённо приподнимая бровь.  
— Сколько тебе здесь? — интересуется Рей, внезапно подходя к его прикроватной трубочке и поднимая стоящую там в рамке школьную фотографию.  
— Тринадцать, кажется, — удивлённо отвечает альфа, не понимая столь внезапного перевода темы.  
— В жилеточке, — отмечает Рей, продолжая смотреть на фотографию, — с вензелем на груди, с портфелем Fendi. Сила, какая прелесть.  
— Не любишь жилетки? — интересуется он.  
— Нет, почему? — возражает омега. — Просто я ходила в школу в толстовке, потёртых джинсах и одним рюкзаком на все годы обучения с огромной дыркой на боковом кармане.  
— Рей, — шепчет он, ошарашенный. — Послушай, Рей, я же не виноват, что родился в такой семье.  
— А дело и не в этом, — прерывает девушка, наконец-то ставя фотографию на место и вновь обращая взор на него.  
— Дело в том, что куда ты, блять, полез-то, мальчик в жилеточке с вензелем?  
— В смысле? — выдыхает он, с удивлением глядя на неё.  
— Куда ты, блять, полез-то, спутавшись со Сноуком? — продолжает она, приближаясь к нему. — Ты что? Не видишь этой разительной разницы между вами?  
— Что ты конкретно имеешь в виду? — вспыхивает он, чувствуя укол уязвлянного самолюбия.  
— Ты с детства был заласкан, залюблен, избалован лучшими игрушками, дорогими шмотками, техникой, лучшим образованием, потом в более взрослом возрасте — тачками, путешествиями, вечеринками с горами травы, лучшего алкоголя и готовых на всё омег. У тебя всегда всего было в избытке, Бен! — тараторит она, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— И что из этого следует? — с вызовом вопрошает он.  
— А то, что тебе никогда не приходилось выбивать себе место под солнцем! Вот что! — почти кричит Рей, активно жестикулируя. — Ты родился с золотой соской во рту, у тебя всё изо рта валилось! Всё, что ты хотел, ты получал в ту же секунду, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий! Ты альфа! Да! Но ты не охотник! У тебя нет этого пресловутого инстинкта убийцы! Нет, потому что ему неоткуда было взяться! В отличие от тех же Сноука, Палпатина, будь он неладен, твоего покойного деда в конечном итоге! Всех тех, кто выбивался к солнцу из грязи! В твоей Калифорнии и взаправду всегда было солнечно, Бен!  
— Считаешь меня слабаком? — усмехается он, вспоминая оскорбление, брошенное ей в ту ночь, когда он решил свести счёты с жизнью.  
— Сила, вот ты заладил, — разводит руками Рей, — «слабаком», «тюфяком». Никем я тебя не считаю! Просто ты другой, Бен! Ты не такой, как они! У них все руки по локоть в крови! Потому что им приходилось бороться, ежедневно сражаться за своё право войти в этот круг избранных, где ты, мой дорогой, был изначально! Вспомни, что говорил Форд про приобретение первичного капитала!  
— _«Я готов отчитаться за каждый доллар…»_ , — припоминает Бен.  
— «Но не спрашивайте меня, как я заработал свой первый миллион», — продолжает за него Рей. — Ты не знаешь, как взаимодействовать с такими людьми, ты не знаешь, чего от них можно ожидать. Там, где ты будешь бездействовать в раздумьях, они пойдут напролом. Там, где ты будешь бороться со своей моралью, они выстрелят без раздумий.  
— И что ты мне прикажешь с этим делать? — выдыхает он, наблюдая за тем, как она собирает сумку.  
— Не лезть не в свою стихию, — сухо отвечает она, одёргивая платье. — Вот ты разбираешься в компах, в ПО. Ну и занимайся ты этим. Но, Силы ради, не лезь ты в эти гангстерские разборки. Позволь этим заняться специально обученным людям. Тому же Финну, например. Всё, что от тебя требуется, это сказать Сноуку, когда он объявится, а он объявится, что пытался самовыпилиться из-за того, что я тебя отшила, а не из-за того, что дал слабину от первых брызг чужой крови на твоих руках. Так нужно. Для моего плана.  
— Хорошо, — согласно выдыхает он, всей полнотой своего смятения ощущая собственную никчёмность рядом с этой женщиной.

***

Рей покидает его дом уже поздним вечером, после двух часов сцепки и часа нравоучительных речей. Наблюдая за тем, как она ловко открывает его кодовый замок, он думает о том, что матрица явно где-то дала сбой и вместо белокурой, голубоглазой, восторженной, ранимой, нежной, невинной, юной пары, которую он всегда представлял себе во снах, подсунула ему это взрослую, серьёзную, решительную, бескомпромиссную, язвительную, жёсткую, умопомрачительную особь со строгим взглядом каре-зелёных глаз. _«Ладно,_ — выдыхает он, когда за ней захлопывается входная дверь, — _будем иметь дело с тем, что есть»_.

Сна ни в одном глазу, кажется, за время, проведённое в клинике, он выспался на ближайшие три года вперёд. Бен задумчиво открывает ноутбук, не представляя, чем ему теперь заниматься до окончания больничного листа. _«Ну что ж,_ — выдыхает он после некоторых раздумий. — _Со Сноуком всё понятно. Теперь, уважаемый Шив Палпатин, посмотрим, что ты за фрукт такой, потому что я-то, походу, единственный овощ в этой игре стальных яиц»._ Бен просматривает сотни информационных сообщений об объекте своего поиска, но Гугл ожидаемо не предоставляет ничего интересного. Информация об актуальной деятельности «Империи», прошедших и грядущих громких сделках, образовании её основателя и пути к успеху, даже информация о его родстве с усопшим Ункаром Платтом впервые всплывает лишь в конце десятой поисковой страницы. Бен разочарованно щёлкает на крестик в левой части экрана и закрывает поисковик. Его внимание привлекает значок на рабочем столе в форме луковицы, и Бен, на секунду задумавшись, щёлкает по нему, открывая окно. «А теперь посмотрим, кто ты есть на самом деле», — сухо усмехается он. На первых страницах не обнаруживается опять же ничего примечательного, и Бен почти разочаровывается, подумывая закончить своё расследование и отправиться спать, как вдруг на четвёртой странице его внимание привлекает ссылка датированная аж 2006-м годом: « _Нью-Йоркский магнат поставляет оружие террористам в Ираке по заказу минобороны?»_ Бен взволнованно выдыхает и нажимает по ссылке. Ему открывается страница с довольно большим расследованием бывшего журналиста Нью-Йорк Таймс о деятельности одной из дочерних компаний «Империи» под названием «Звезда смерти», где автор приводит многочисленные доказательства того, что Шив Палпатин через эту самую дочернюю компанию в нулевые нелегально совершал поставки оружия на Ближний Восток. В конце статьи располагается целая фотогалерея из смазанных и редко чётких кадров, подтверждающих факт передачи оружия боевикам. Бен смотрит на фотографию Палпатина, пожимающего руку какому-то бородатому военному преступнику с генеральскими погонами, вглядываясь в слегка запикселенный кадр, когда его взгляд падает на молодого человека слева от фигуры Шива. Бен вздрагивает, присматривается ещё раз и ошалело протирает глаза. Слева от Шива, мать его, Палпатина стоит долбаный бета, охранник Рей, улыбаясь и придерживая правой рукой автомат. Бен ещё раз моргает и вглядывается в экран — сомнений быть не может. Финн на этой фотографии, конечно, моложе лет на 15, ему всего 20 или что-то около того, совсем ещё юный мальчишка. Бен сохраняет фотографию и дрожащей рукой перелистывает кадр. Оказывается, Палпатин был замешан в чём-то подобном ещё и во времена афганской кампании, но, благодаря каким-то связям в Министерстве обороны и Сенате, дело удалось замять. «Вот же ж старый аферист», — думает Бен, листая фотографии совсем молодого Палпатина почти сорокалетней давности. Внезапно его внимание привлекает ещё одна фотография, где будущий основатель «Империи» стоит в обнимку с какими-то афганскими военнослужащими, но всё внимание Бена вновь обращено не к Палпатину, его взгляд задерживается на фигуре, стоящей вровень с основным героем статьи и дружески приобнимающей того за плечи. С выцветшего скрина фотографии на Бена смотрит улыбающимися глазами тот, кого он уж точно никогда и ни с кем не спутает. Альфа выдыхает и хватается за пачку сигарет, лежащую в кармане домашних брюк, отрывая взгляд от самодовольной ухмылки Хана Соло.

Это та самая ситуация, когда Бен закуривает прямо в квартире, хотя обычно, разумеется, предпочитает выходить на балкон. Но тут уж не до соблюдения жилищной техники безопасности. Альфа ещё раз бросает взгляд на своего отца, дотягивается до тачпада и сохраняет и эту фотографию тоже. Он возвращается к началу статьи, судорожно пытаясь запомнить сложную ирландскую фамилию журналиста, сохраняет ссылку, переходит на страницу назад и вбивает в поисковике. Он готов лететь в Нью-Йорк, в Вашингтон, в Филадельфию, куда угодно, чтобы поговорить с этим человеком. Информация вновь обнаруживается не сразу, Бен кликает по какой-то статье в Нью-Йорк Таймс, ей оказывается короткая эпитафия: _«28-ого января 2007-ого года наш сотрудник был обнаружен мёртвым в своей квартире в Нью-Йорке. Приносим соболезнования всем родным и близким в связи с безвременной утратой»._ _«Ну конечно,_ — выдыхает Бен, — _ну, разумеется, таких ищеек в живых никто не оставит»_. Бен распечатывает две сохранённые фотографии и текст статьи, трясущимися руками тянется к телефону и набирает знакомый и почти позабытый номер. Ему ожидаемо никто не отвечает. Он набирает ещё раз, и ещё раз.

— Бен, — шепчет с другого конца провода, сонный голос Леи. — Бен, ты в своём уме? Половина первого ночи на часах.  
— Ты дома? — сухо спрашивает он.  
— Конечно, — отвечает мать. — А где мне ещё быть?  
— Жди, — выдыхает он в ответ. — Я буду через полчаса.  
— Сила, да что случилось? — восклицает Лея, но Бен уже нажимает на отбой.

Он выскакивает из квартиры в чём есть, в домашних штанах, футболке и тапочках на босу ногу, захватив с собой лишь ключи от машины, телефон и ещё тёплые от принтера распечатки фотографий и статьи, уже подбегая к лифту, он останавливается и возвращается, взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж, вбегает в спальню, подходит к сейфу и достаёт пистолет. «Впервые с того момента, как играл в ролевуху про преступницу и копа с какой-то из своих многочисленных шлюх», — язвительно усмехается в его голове голос Рей.

***

— Бен, Бенни, — шепчет его мать, стоя на пороге в одной ночной рубашке. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да, — согласно кивает он, заходя в квартиру, в которой не был, наверное, лет пять или даже семь, — Случилось.  
— Что такое? — выдыхает Лея, вглядываясь в его взволнованное лицо.  
— Мне нужно знать, за что именно хотели посадить Хана Соло, когда Платт его спас, — тихо отвечает он, глядя прямо в глаза матери.  
— Бен, — выдыхает Лея. — Сила, и ты примчался сюда посреди ночи для того, чтобы узнать о событиях давностью в почти четыре десятилетия?  
— Говори! — яростно рычит он на весь коридор.  
— Бен, ты же знаешь, — шепчет мать, слегка отшатываясь от него. — Он связался по молодости с плохой компанией, ну, и так вышло.  
— Хватит! — срывается он в гневе. — Хватит кормить меня вашей изощрённой скайуокерской ложью, которой вы кормите меня с детства! Я сыт ею по горло уже! Мне не пять лет, Лея! Можете больше не щадить моей восприимчивой психики!  
— Бен, — бормочет мать, вновь отшатываясь от него. — Послушай, дорогой…  
— Говори, — ещё раз грозно рычит он. — Говори правду!

Лея отходит в конец коридора и устало отворачивается от него, пытаясь скрыть дорожки слёз, стекающие у неё по щекам.

— Когда я познакомилась со своим альфой, то есть, твоим отцом, тридцать пять лет назад, он занимался контрабандой оружия где-то на Ближнем Востоке, я не очень хорошо знаю подробности. Он был моей парой, и мне удалось уговорить его завязать с этим делом на тот момент и устроиться в компанию нашего отца. Но буквально через пару лет его сдал один из его бывших подельников, когда тому прижали хвост, просто перевёл на него все стрелки, чтобы самому выйти чистым из воды.

Бен ничего не отвечает, вглядываясь в сотрясающееся от беззвучных рыданий тело матери. Ему нечего сказать. Он услышал достаточно, чтобы всё, наконец-то, встало на свои места.

— Ненавидишь нас? — всхлипывая, спрашивает Лея, подходя к нему.  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Бен. — За что?

***

«Слава Силе, что Рей, как и мать, живёт на юго-западе от центра, — думает Бен, вдавливая педаль газа в пол, — только ещё чуть подальше, за городом». «Хан Соло, долбаный ты лицемер», — продолжает свои размышления альфа, припоминая, какую сцену закатил ему отец за связь со Сноуком, впервые заявившись в его больничную палату. «И эти люди ещё будут учить меня в носу ковыряться», — недовольно восклицает он. «Ладно, — выдыхает Бен, — с отцом разберусь позже. Сейчас необходимо предупредить Рей, которая ночует на одном участке с потенциальным подельником Палпатина». Он долетает от дома матери до её пригородного посёлка за полчаса, останавливает машину у ворот и начинает названивать. Рей берёт трубку лишь с третьего раза.

— Бен, — возмущается она заспанным голосом. — Ты нормальный вообще? Два часа ночи!  
— Открывай ворота, — шипит он ей в трубку.  
— Бен, ты что? — выдыхает она. — О Сила, ты здесь, что ли?  
— Да, — сухо констатирует он. — Надо срочно поговорить.  
— Ладно, — шепчет Рей через несколько секунд раздумий. — Вот же ж беспокойный ты человек, Соло, неугомонный просто.

Бен приглушает мотор Aston Martin и выходит из машины, подходя вплотную к воротам. Она открывает через несколько минут, кажущихся ему вечностью, и молча пропускает внутрь двора.

— Ну, чего тебе? — устало спрашивает она, когда он заходит. — До утра подождать не мог твой неотложный разговор?  
— Где он? — выдыхает Бен.  
— Да кто? — удивлённо смотрит на него Рей.  
— Охранник твой, — рычит Бен на весь участок, доставая пистолет из кармана домашних брюк. — Где он?  
— Бен, — Рей отшатывается от него как от прокажённого, в испуге глядя на ствол в правой руке. — Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Мне нужно с ним переговорить, — выдыхает он, начиная движение в направлении домика для прислуги с поднятым пистолетом.  
— Сила, Бен, — кричит Рей, подбегая к нему и хватая сзади в безуспешных попытках оттащить обратно. — Ты реально спятил от своей ревности! Ты ненормальный!  
— Вот, полюбуйся, — выдыхает он, залезая одной рукой в карман и отдавая ей свёрнутую распечатку.

Рей непонимающе смотрит на него, отступает и разглядывает картинку, подсвечивая её фонариком телефона. На её лице отображается сначала непонимание, потом удивление, потом сомнение, а потом испуг.

— Сила, это что? — вскрикивает омега, хватаясь за его руку. — Это что? Шив?  
— Приглядись к бойцу слева от него, — холодно замечает Бен.  
— Финн… — выдыхает Рей, моргая глазами.

— Миссис Платт, — раздаётся громогласный голос из дома для прислуги. — У вас всё в порядке? Я слышал крики в саду!

Финн выбегает на порог, попутно накидывая ветровку. Его фигура освещается двумя боковыми фонарями, расположенными у входа. Бен молча отодвигает Рей, делает несколько быстрых шагов вперёд и наводит пистолет на охранника. Финн выхватывает свой из кармана пижамных штанов настолько быстрым и незаметным жестом, будто тот сам влетел ему в руку. С минуту они стоят неподвижно, держа друг друга на прицеле: альфа на дорожке, ведущей к дому, и бета на пороге — пока тишину ночи не нарушает почти всхлипывающий голос Рей.

— Финн, — надрывно выкрикивает она. — Почему ты с Шивом, Финн? На фотографии.

Финн молча бросает пистолет на крыльцо и поднимает руки.

— А теперь ты, — рычит Бен, продолжая держать его на прицеле, — объяснишь всем нам тут собравшимся, чем именно ты занимался в Ираке, и какое к этому отношение имеет Шив, мать его за ногу, Палпатин!


	16. 15. mom's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini

_«You wanna know my name then go and tell them Sarg  
You wanna know my gang: Suicide Squad  
Pistol on my waist, I might make a mistake  
Dead shot, head shot, oh my god, am I crazy?» ©_

— Опусти оружие, — спокойным голосом просит Финн, глядя на Бена.  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехается тот. — Ещё чего не хватало?  
— Бен, опусти пушку, — просит Рей, слегка приобнимая его сзади. — Финн бросил свою.

Бен нехотя опускает пистолет и убирает его в карман брюк. Финн медленно спускается по ступенькам и приближается к ним.

— Это, вообще-то, долгий разговор, — заявляет он. — Может, где-нибудь сядем?  
— Пойдём на кухню, — предлагает Рей, пожимая плечами. — Попьём кофе. Сна, судя по всему, сегодня уже не предвидится.

— Так ты работал на Палпатина? Или работаешь? — угрожающе шепчет Бен, когда они втроём устраиваются на кухне.  
— Я никогда не работал непосредственно на Палпатина, — спокойно отвечает Финн на его вопрос.  
— Лжёшь! — вспыхивает Бен, ударяя кулаком по столу.  
— Бен, успокойся, — Рей слегка похлопывает его по плечу.  
— Нет, не лгу, — пожимает плечами Финн. — Я был приставлен командованием охранять те грузы, поставками которых он занимался.  
— То есть, контрабандное оружие? — уточняет Бен.  
— Ну, как выяснилось, да, — соглашается Финн. — Я занимался этим больше трёх лет, пока под Палпатина не начали копать какие-то журналисты, разнюхивая его деятельность.  
— И когда прижало…? — тянет Бен, примерно понимая, как дальше развивались события.  
— И когда прижало, он подставил моего командира, меня и парочку других бойцов, выставив всё так, будто мы украли несколько партий оружия с заводов «Империи» и самовольно занялись контрабандой, — объясняет Финн.  
— Вас посадили? — интересуется Бен, принимая чашку американо из рук Рей.  
— Семь лет, — пожимает плечами Финн.  
— Офигеть, — шепчет Рей, присаживаясь за стол.  
— У меня были кое-какие доказательства, — уточняет Финн, — рапорты, приказы. Он всё уничтожил.  
— Как? — интересуется Бен, внимательно наблюдая за охранником.  
— Организовал поджог дома, — сухо отвечает Финн, отводя взгляд. — Дома моей матери я передал всё ей в надежде, что получится слить информацию СМИ.  
— И всё сгорело, — констатирует Бен.  
— Да, — нехотя подтверждает бета. — И моя младшая сестра, которая не смогла выбраться из здания ночью.  
— Охххх, — Рей давится кофейным напитком, глядя на Финна с сожалением.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — задаёт логичный вопрос Бен. — Зачем устроился охранником к брату человека, который засадил тебя в тюрьму и стал причиной смерти твоей сестры?  
— Десять лет, — выдыхает Финн. — Десять ебучих лет я живу одной лишь местью. В тюрьме я познакомился с одним человеком, который помог мне со сменой документов. Я хотел устроиться в охрану к Палпатину и свести с ним счёты, но это было бы слишком опасно и очевидно. Тогда я решил действовать хитрее: добраться до него через Платта.  
— Веришь ему? — сухо спрашивает Бен, поворачиваясь в сторону Рей.  
— Да, — кивает омега. — У Финна была уже тысяча возможностей причинить нам с Каем вред, если бы он хотел.  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — пожимает плечами Бен, — тогда допустим.  
— Миссис Платт, я готов его убить, — Финн эмоционально вскакивает со стула, глядя в упор на Рей. — И готов за это отсидеть, если потребуется. Это то, чем я живу уже десять лет.  
— Не говори ерунды, — вкрадчиво отвечает Рей, глядя на охранника. — Тебе семи лет не хватило? Соскучился по тюремной жизни, что ли? Должен быть другой способ.  
— Нет, ну, если человек говорит, что готов, — пожимает плечами Бен, глядя на омегу.  
— Бен, — Рей осуждающе смотрит на него, делая глоток американо. — Неужели полиция настолько связана по рукам и ногам в случае с Палпатином? Ну не может же он быть настолько всесилен.  
— Это не первый случай, — сухо отвечает Бен. — Он уже как минимум однажды подставлял своих подельников таким же примерно образом до истории с Финном.  
— Серьёзно? — интересуется Рей, глядя на своего альфу.  
— Да, — отвечает Бен, делая глоток. — Моего отца, в период афганской кампании.  
— Хана? — Рей не верит собственным ушам. — Как ты узнал?  
— Нашёл там же, где и информацию про Финна, — поясняет Бен. — А потом мать подтвердила.  
— Охуеть можно, — констатирует Рей, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
— Хана тогда вытащил твой муж, кстати говоря, — уточняет Бен. — Видимо, по просьбе Леи. Они же тогда были очень активными соратниками по партии.  
— Да, — кивает головой Рей, вспоминая, что в конце восьмидесятых Лея была рупором движения защиты прав омег.  
— Что делать с Палпатином, Рей? — вновь возвращается к насущной проблеме Бен. — Он же не даст вам с сыном спокойной жизни.  
— Понимаю, — соглашается она, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Надо что-то решать.  
— Да пристрелить его надо, и всё, — уверенно заявляет Финн.  
— Ты уже два года на нас работаешь, Финн, — сухо замечает Рей. — И что-то пока не наблюдается особых продвижений в деле твоей мести.  
— До него хер доберёшься, — обиженно поясняет Финн.  
— Вот то-то и оно, — соглашается Рей.  
— Помнишь, что ты мне сказала, когда под меня копали в связи с домогательствами? — припоминает Бен, оборачиваясь к ней.  
— Эмммм, — тянет Рей, задумываясь. — Обозвала идиотом и покрыла хуями?  
— А помимо этого? — сухо отвечает альфа.  
— Не помню, — разводит руками Рей.  
— Что в XXI веке смерть репутационная порою может быть хуже и болезненней, чем смерть физическая, — напоминает Бен.  
— Предлагаешь обвинить Палпатина в домогательствах? — смеётся Рей.  
— Предлагаю раздуть такой шухер по поводу контрабанды, — поясняет Бен. — чтобы он не отмазался. Он может застрелить одного журналиста, двух, трёх, но сотни, тысячи обладателей ip-адресов он не перестреляет.  
— Ни одна редакция никогда на это не согласится, — сухо отмечает Рей. — Никто не будет так рисковать будущим издания и своими сотрудниками.  
— А зачем тебе нужны редакции? — интересуется Соло. — Если можно наводнить информацией интернет. Организовать настолько массированный информационный вброс, что они заебутся всё это подчищать.  
— Поговорить с По? — вопрошает Рей, приподнимая бровь.  
— Попробуй, — кивает Бен. — Он же меня тогда как-то отмазал. Значит, может и в обратку всё раскрутить.  
— Если мы не успеем сработать на опережение, — отвечает Рей, — нам всем кирдык. Его должны взять до того, как он поймёт кто.  
— Какая разница? — усмехается Бен. — Механизм общественного мнения уже будет запущен.  
— Вот уж общественное мнение сильно тебя порадует на том свете, наверное, — язвительно замечает Рей.  
— А, может, всё же прихлопнуть? — интересуется Финн, внимательно вслушиваясь в их спор.  
— Попробуем атаковать информационно, — отвечает Рей. — Если не получится, тогда уж точно придётся физически.  
— Завтра переговорю со старым аферистом Ханом Соло, — говорит Бен. — Может, он ещё что подскажет.  
— Спать надо, — замечает Рей. — Утром будем разбираться.  
— Надо, — кивает Финн, приподнимаясь из-за стола.  
— Оставайся, если хочешь, — шепчет Рей Бену.  
— Здесь? — слегка вздрагивает он.  
— Ну, а куда ты сейчас? — пожимает плечами она. — Скоро четыре часа уже. Утром поедешь.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивает Бен.

***

— Доброе утро, — шепчет ему Рей, слегка целуя в плечо.

Бен не сразу вспоминает, где он находится, вздрагивая от звука её голоса. Это первый раз, когда они просыпаются вместе, и её лёгкий, игривый поцелуй отчего-то кажется ему чем-то гораздо более интимным, чем секс. Её запах будоражит лёгкие, и Бен, повинуясь инстинктам, приобнимает её, не отпуская от себя, и утыкается носом в железу.

— Опоздаю на работу, — шепчет она, пытаясь отстраниться.  
— «Сопротивление» переживёт, — усмехается он, сгребая её в охапку и возвращая на кровать. — Мы быстро.  
— Ну, только если быстро, — усмехается она, перекатываясь через него на спину.

Ушибы всё ещё ноют, но это кажется ему чем-то не слишком существенным, когда она, впивается пальцами в его волосы и аккуратно проводит языком по шее.

— Ну вот это утро в действительности доброе, — усмехается он, отстраняясь, чтобы сорвать с неё комбинацию.  
— Ну, а как же? — игриво улыбается она, поднимая руки.  
— Спишь без трусиков? — интересуется он, не обнаруживая под комбинацией никаких других предметов белья.  
— Ага, — кивает она. — Неудобно.  
— Дрянная девчонка, — шепчет он, вновь наклоняясь к её железе. — Как часто ты делаешь перерывы на течку в курсах таблеток?  
— Мммм, — стонет Рей, ощущая его руки на своей обнажённой коже. — Раз в год.  
— Чегоооо? — обескураженно шипит Бен, слегка отстраняясь. — Рекомендуют же два-три раза.  
— Ты уже самовольно записался в мои телохранители, — смеётся она. — Теперь ещё решил и в гинекологи?  
— Послушай, — закипает он, — это может быть вредно.  
— Бен, — парирует она, — по факту с современных таблеток можно слезать только тогда, когда хочешь родить. Я уже один раз это сделала, и мои омежьи биологические часики тикать перестали. Второй раз — увольте.  
— Не хочешь больше детей? — удивлённо интересуется он.  
— Сила, упаси меня, — смеётся она, обнимая его.  
— А если я захочу? — шепчет он в растерянности.  
— Найдём тебе суррогатную омегу, — хохочет Рей, вглядываясь в его обескураженное лицо. — Серьёзно, Бен, роды — это вот прям вообще не самое моё лучшее воспоминание в этой жизни.  
— Ладно, — шепчет он, вновь склоняясь над её обнажённым телом, — разберёмся.

Его внутренний альфа ликует, когда обнаруживает, что она уже вся такая тёплая, мокрая и готовая принять его. Рей перебирает пальцами его волосы, когда он склоняется над её промежностью и нежно целует торчащий бугорок клитора.

— Самая ахуенная дырочка на свете, — шепчет он, проводя языком по её киске.  
— Охотно верю, — хихикает она, подавляя стон, — тебе есть, с чем сравнивать.  
— Стерва, — усмехается он, продолжая целовать её внизу. — Даже в такие моменты ты язвишь.  
— Какая есть, — шепчет она, вздрагивая от каждого его прикосновения.  
— Лучшая, — отмечает он, аккуратно вводя в неё палец.

Рей протяжно стонет и пытается насадиться на палец поглубже, он вводит ещё один, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как она хватает руками простыни, постепенно пропитывающиеся соками её выделений. Он слегка пережидает, пока её дыхание восстановится и вводит третий, вновь припадая языком к её клитору. Рей шепчет его имя, умоляет войти в неё и оттрахать до потери сознания и сломанного каркаса её кровати. Когда он резко вынимает пальцы, омега внутри неё издаёт настолько жалобный стон, что ему на секунду становится почти совестно, но его внутренний альфа отступать не намерен. Он подносит пальцы к её лицу, приподнимаясь выше и припадает языком к её соску.

— Оближи, киса, — нежно шепчет он, глядя на её растрепавшиеся волосы.

Её не требуется просить дважды, она медленно проводит языком по пальцам, аккуратно слизывая соки собственных выделений.

— Войди ты уже, блять, в меня, — рычит она с мольбой в голосе.  
— Только если всё же согласишься заделать мне ребёнка, — качает он головой.  
— Ах ты шантажист хренов, — возмущается она, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Он тут же кладёт один из пальцев на её клитор и цепляет губами горошину второго её соска.

Будто завороженный он наблюдает, как древние омежьи инстинкты внутри неё борются с эмансипированной самкой.

— Не сейчас, — шепчет он, сжалившись. — Не сейчас, малышка. Потом, когда всё уляжется.

Она ничего не отвечает, только протяжно всхлипывает, кивая головой. Он улыбается и срывает с себя боксеры, высвобождая уже пульсирующий от возбуждения член.

— Будешь цеплять — убью, — шепчет Рей. — Мне на работу через час.

Он согласно кивает и резко врывается в неё, наблюдая за тем, как распахиваются её глаза и расширяются зрачки. Она хрипит под ним, выводя ногтями на его спине какие-то одной ей понятные иероглифы, он ощущает, что, вероятно, останутся следы. Это её почерк. Она всегда оставляет отметины на спине, на шее. Ему это нравится.

— Моя, — шепчет он, вылизывая её железу.  
— Мой, — стонет она, впиваясь поцелуем в его ключицу.

Они финишируют вместе, она — почти захлёбываясь слезами в предоргазменных судорогах, он — с ошалелой улыбкой счастья на лице. Когда её тело расслабляется, а внутренние мышцы перестают хватать его, он достаёт возбуждённый узел, она аккуратно обхватывает своей тоненькой ладошкой член, проводит несколько раз, и он изливается ей на живот с протяжным рыком, опадая на кровать и утыкаясь лбом в её плечо.

— Надо завтракать, — шепчет Рей.  
— Надо, — соглашается Бен, приподнимаясь и пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях.

Когда они спускаются на первый этаж, он отмечает про себя, что в её доме не такое уж всё и старпёрское, как он отчего-то всегда думал. У входа на кухню с ним удивлённо здоровается пожилая омега, задерживая на нём взгляд. «Должно быть кухарка», — думает Бен, наблюдая за тем, как Рей открывает дверь.

— Кай, — возмущённо выдыхает Рей, устремляя взгляд в сторону стола, — опять ты налегаешь на эти тосты с джемом. Ну стоит же омлет на столе!

 _«Кай,_ — повторяет про себя Бен, напрягаясь как струна. — _Там что? Её сын? Мне придётся сейчас сидеть за одним столом с её сыном? Об этом я как-то не подумал»._

— Так, Кай, знакомься, — невозмутимо произносит Рей, обращаясь к сыну. — Это Бен Соло. Бен, это Кай.  
— Очень приятно, — на автомате отвечает Соло, сталкиваясь с пытливым взглядом маленького альфы.  
— Понятно, — тянет Кай, разглядывая его с ног до головы. — Ты?  
— Я… — мямлит Бен, утыкаясь взглядом в занавеску.  
— Мамин друг, — заканчивает за него Рей. — Пришёл с утра к нам в гости.  
— _«Кто ходит в гости по утрам,_ — цитирует Кай, — _тот поступает мудро»_.  
— Да-да, — смеётся Рей, присаживаясь за стол.  
— Угу, — понуро отвечает Бен и занимает место чуть с краю.

Завтрак проходит в абсолютной тишине. Бен часто ловит на себе заинтересованные взгляды маленького альфы и сверлит взором свою тарелку.

— Так, юноши, — Рей прерывает всеобщее молчание, допивая кофе. — Я поехала. Опаздываю на работу уже критически.  
— Хорошо, — отвечают альфы вместе.  
— Кай, собирайся в школу, — раздаёт указания омега. — Бен, если нужен душ — он на втором. Вечером я попробую собрать все заинтересованные стороны для обсуждения сам понимаешь чего.

Они молча провожают взглядами её тоненькую фигурку, пока она зовёт Финна, чтобы тот отвёз её на работу.

— Так, — размышления Бена прерывает тоненький голосок её сына. — А теперь как мужчина мужчине.

Бен вздрагивает и ошалело смотрит на Кая.

— Я не против, чтобы ты дружил с моей мамой, — продолжает тот. — Но при одном условии.  
— И каком же? — усмехается Бен, удивлённо глядя на сына своей омеги.  
— В приставку играешь? — интересуется Кай будто бы между прочим.  
— Эмммм, да, — сухо отвечает Бен, не до конца понимая что именно от него хотят.  
— Сегодня после школы придёшь поиграть со мной, — приказным тоном говорит маленький альфа. — В этом доме постоянно все отказываются.  
— Хорошо, — усмехается Бен, дожёвывая яичницу.  
— Договорились, — подмигивает ему Кай.

***

— Дэмерон, — Рей беспардонно врывается в кабинет пресс-секретаря Люка. — Есть разговор.  
— Весь во внимании, — учтиво отвечает тот, отрывая взгляд от компьютера.  
— Насколько ты хорош в организации информационных вбросов? — сухо интересуется Рей, глядя на него исподлобья.  
— Думаю, что неплох, — усмехается он, пожимая плечами.  
— Мне нужно _«похоронить»_ одного человека, — кровожадно говорит Рей, глядя на коллегу.  
— Фейками? — интересуется По, откидываясь на кресле.  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами она. — Правдой.  
— О как, — заинтересованно усмехается Дэмерон. — С правдой лучше идти в полицию.  
— А если это невозможно? — вопрошает Рей, приподнимая бровь.  
— Тогда можно и ко мне, — сухо отвечает он.  
— Нужна информационная кампания по типу той, что ты организовал, когда мы спасали зад Соло-младшего, — поясняет Рей.  
— И кого ты планируешь похоронить таким образом? — интересуется По.  
— Шива Палпатина, — невозмутимо отвечает она, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Это будет непросто, — пожимает плечами Дэмерон. — Но интересно.  
— Я в долгу не останусь, — усмехается Рей, подмигивая.  
— Я денег не возьму, — отвечает По, — только если надо будет платить кому-то другому. А так, по старой дружбе. Люк знает?  
— Пока нет, но узнает, — сухо отмечает Рей. — Это в интересах «Сопротивления». Теперь, когда «Империя» владеет частью акций, мы не можем чувствовать себя полностью самостоятельными в вопросах дальнейшего развития.  
— Понял, — Дэмерон согласно кивает.  
— Встречаемся сегодня вечером у меня дома, — констатирует Рей, протягивая ему бумажку с адресом.  
— Обратись к Роуз, — советует он, когда она уже покидает пределы его кабинета. — По части создания контента ей нет равных.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Рей, направляясь в кабинет Леи.

— То, что вы затеяли — это безумие, — шепчет мать Бена, внимательно выслушав доводы Рей. — Я имела дело с этим человеком, когда он подставил Хана. Не пожелала бы и врагу с ним спутаться.  
— У меня нет выхода, Лея, — отвечает Рей, опираясь на край её стола. — Или я его уничтожу, или он отнимет у меня сына всеми правдами и неправдами.  
— Может, всё же проще пристрелить, — отмечает Органа-Соло, бросая взволнованный взгляд на Рей.  
— Если мы провернём всё, как надо, — возражает Рей, — не придётся. Его всю жизнь все боятся. Вы тогда испугались, Финн испугался в своё время, а не надо. Публичность — это хорошее оружие, Лея. Не надо бояться его использовать. Тайное должно однажды стать явным.  
— Не хочешь продолжить дело мужа в политике? — усмехается Лея, гладя на неё с интересом.  
— Не думаю, что это моё, — искренне делится Рей.  
— А зря, — возражает Лея, пожимая плечами. — Кстати, будет у меня к тебе одна просьба.  
— Ну же? — интересуется Рей.  
— Избирательная кампания, прерванная после смерти твоего мужа, — поясняет Лея, — стартует со следующего понедельника. У нового кандидата от демократов, моей давнишней подруги, будет большая встреча с избирателями всё в том же злосчастном Лос-Анджелесе, и её пиар-менеджеры считают, что если бы ты выступила на этой встрече, то это бы было очень символично, и помогло бы ей привлечь часть электората твоего мужа на свою сторону.  
— Не вопрос, — пожимает плечами Рей, протягивая Лее бумажку с адресом и местом сегодняшней встречи всех участников их крупномасштабного плана.

***

— Хан, есть разговор, — Бен набирает отца сразу же, как только отъезжает от дома Рей.  
— И тебе доброго утра, сынок, — приветствует его отец слегка раздражённым тоном.  
— Сегодня, в обеденный перерыв, в японском ресторане напротив офиса «Сопротивления», — не требующим возражения тоном говорит Бен. — Я пришлю точную геолокацию.  
— Всё настолько срочно? — интересуется Хан слегка удивлённым голосом.  
— Да, — сухо отвечает Бен, нажимая на отбой.

— Давненько мы с тобой не обедали, сынок, — усмехается Хан Соло, подходя к столу сына. — С тех самых пор, как тебя привозили ко мне по выходным.  
— Силы ради, Хан, — закатывает глаза Бен. — Избавь меня от этой ненужной ностальгии.  
— Итак, — продолжает Соло-старший, присаживаясь. — Чем обязан?  
— Объясняй, — сухо говорит Бен, протягивая распечатку фотографии времён Афгана.  
— А что тут объяснять? — Хан ошалело смотрит на ксерокопию, нервно сглатывая.  
— Меня не особо интересует, как ты дошёл до жизни такой, — сухо отмечает Бен. — Меня интересует, почему Шив Палпатин до сих пор не сидит на нарах?  
— Потому что это зло пустило корни, кажется, во все три ветви американской власти, — раздражённо отмечает Хан.  
— Насколько глубокие? — уточняет Бен.  
— Очень, — констатирует Хан. — А чем он тебя так заинтересовал?  
— Он угрожает Рей отнять у неё сына, — поясняет Соло-младший.  
— Думаете, найдёте на него управу? — горестно усмехается Хан, разводя руками.  
— Если ты с нами, тогда да, — отвечает Бен, пристально глядя на отца.  
— Бен, — шепчет Хан, не отрывая взгляда от стола. — Лучше не трогать, пока оно не воняет.  
— Опять сбежишь от проблем и отсидишься за чужой спиной? — уточняет Бен.  
— Послушай, — голос Хана, кажется, дрожит и почти срывается.  
— Предлагаю впервые в жизни тебе поступить по-мужски, — Бен пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я подумаю, — сухо отвечает отец, принимая свою порцию лапши из рук официантки.  
— Если надумаешь, — отвечает Соло-младший, утыкаясь взглядом в свою тарелку, — вот адрес и время сегодняшней встречи.

Бен отстраненно смотрит на часы, отмечая, что его новый компаньон обещал вернуться из школы через два часа. Значит, пока что есть время встретиться с Хаксом и узнать, как обстоят дела в «Старкиллере», и насколько подозрительно ведёт себя Сноук, который за весь период его долговременного больничного напомнил о себе лишь одним коротким звонком с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления.


	17. 16. the spark that'll light the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну в общем, со следующей главы начнётся экшн, который постепенно выведет историю к развязке. А пока ещё немного болтологии. 
> 
> Для атмосферы: Doja Cat — Boss Bitch

_"Drop, said I took it and I ran for it  
I run it, then I stand on it  
Money on the floor and we dance on it" (с)_

— Ну и как ты допился до такого состояния вообще? — Хакс ухмыляется, пристрастно разглядывая своего начальника.  
— Ну, вот так вот вышло, — сухо объясняет Бен, слегка отводя взгляд.

Он взвешивает, насколько вообще можно доверять Хаксу в сложившейся ситуации, и решает, что пока не стоит.

— Приехал к ней, она меня отшила, ну, вот мой бухой бессонный мозг и сообразил, — выдаёт он заранее заготовленную для массового слушателя краткую информационную сводку.  
— Ну, ты бы хоть дал ей очухаться, мужа похоронить, а то как-то не по-людски, — рассуждает Хакс, допивая свой кофе из стаканчика. — Тело благоверного ещё не остыло, а ты уже притащился клинья подбивать.  
— Да знаю я, — отмахивается Бен в надежде перевести диалог в более насущное русло. — Ну, затупил чё-то. Нервы сдали.  
— Хорошо, что всё хорошо закончилось, по крайней мере, — резюмирует Хакс.  
— Что там Сноук? — будто бы между делом интересуется Бен.  
— А что он? — уточняет Хакс, слегка приподнимая бровь. — По-моему, без тебя вообще забыл о существовании «Старкиллера». Ну, мне без разницы особо. Контракты какие-то заключаются, зарплата идёт.  
— Он мне всего один раз позвонил за весь больничный, — информирует Бен, пожимая плечами.  
— А что он был должен сделать? — интересуется Хакс. — Приехать с печеньками к твоей палате слёзы лить?  
— Ну нет, — отвечает Бен, — но всё это как-то подозрительно.  
— Ой, Соло! — восклицает Хакс. — Вот вечно ты любишь себе несуществующие проблемы выдумать, а потом с мостов всяких сигать.  
— Ну, может, ты и прав, — задумчиво тянет Бен, устремляя взгляд в окно кафе, где они встретились.  
— Без тебя работа реально стоит, — продолжает рыжий. — Ты с понедельника выписываешься?  
— Да, — сухо отвечает Бен.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — пожимает плечами Хакс, отодвигая от себя стакан.  
— Чё с бетой твоей? — меняет тему Соло, дабы не создавать неловкое молчание.  
— А что там может быть? — сухо отвечает Армитаж. — Трахаться с ней хорошо, но по Фазме скучать уже конкретно начал.  
— Нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтоб променять свою пару на безэмоциональные потрахушки с бетой, — констатирует Бен.  
— И это мне говорит человек, который три недели назад решил самовыпилиться методом прыжка с Золотых Ворот? — иронизирует Хакс, поглядывая на Соло.  
— Ну, все мы тупим, бывает, — нехотя отвечает Бен.  
— Вот именно, — разводит руками рыжий. — Все мы тупим.  
— Вернул бы всё назад? — интересуется Бен, глядя на друга.  
— Не думаю, что теперь уже это возможно, — безрадостно замечает тот. — Она меня даже видеть не хочет. Шмотки передала через курьеров.

***

Когда Рей заходит домой в начале седьмого вечера, первый этаж встречает её какой-то подозрительной тишиной. Обычно Кай набрасывается на неё на пороге, сбивчиво рассказывая о том, что было в школе за день, и активно зазывая играть в приставку. Наученная ещё горьким опытом совместного проживания со своими опекунами Рей знает, что от тишины, как правило, не следует ожидать ничего хорошего. Она с волнением выдыхает и на почти негнущихся ногах приближается к лестнице.

— Кай, ты где? Выходи! — кричит Рей несколько раз, с замиранием сердца ожидая ответа.

Со второго этажа доносятся звуки какой-то подозрительной возни, и Рей взлетает по ступенькам ни жива, ни мертва.

— Сила, да что ж вы так кричите-то истошно? — осуждающе смотрит на неё гувернантка, с которой она сталкивается перед входом в комнату сына.  
— Где Кай? — испуганно выдыхает Рей, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— В игровой они, — коротко отвечает та. — В наушниках оба. Не докричитесь.  
— Онииии? — удивлённо тянет Рей, — это кто?  
— Ну Кай, — уточняет гувернантка, — и молодой человек, которого я утром видела здесь.  
— Ааааа, — выдыхает Рей, — понятно.

 _«Картина маслом,_ — усмехается омега, любуясь открывшимся её взору на входе в игровую действом. — _Собратья по разуму наконец-то нашли друг друга»._

— Я вам не мешаю? — окликает она Кая и Бена, сидящих в наушниках перед экраном и увлечённо тыкающих на кнопки приставок.

Ей отвечает молчание, периодически прерываемое тихой нецензурной бранью от Бена, когда Кай его обгоняет на каких-то поворотах.

— Аууууу, люди! — кричит она практически на максимальном пределе возможностей своих голосовых связок.

И не дождавшись никакой маломальской реакции на свои действия, она огибает игроков из-за спины и заслоняет часть экрана своим стройным телом.

— Эй, ты чего? — Бен возмущённо стягивает наушники. — Я же почти победил. Там меньше километра оставалось.  
— Ага, — огрызается Кай, показывая ему язык. — Держи карман шире! Я уже выходил из-за поворота первый.  
— Очень за вас обоих рада, — театрально закатывает глаза Рей. — Но нельзя ли не выпадать совсем из реальности? Хотя бы без наушников, а то к вам тут заходи, кто хочешь, делай, что хочешь.  
— В наушниках вообще полное погружение, — объясняет ей сын.  
— А вам, молодой человек, — осуждающе смотрит на него мать. — Вообще пора бы делать уроки уже.  
— Через часок пойду, — обещает Кай.  
— Через полчаса, — уточняет Рей.  
— Ну, пожалуйста! — Кай складывает руки в упрашивающем жесте.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Рей. — Час так час, Сила с вами. Но не более.

Когда эти двое вновь возвращаются к своему занятию, периодически ругаясь про себя в особо волнительные моменты и вскакивая с кресел с победными жестами, Рей, наблюдая за ними, скептически закатывает глаза: _«Альфы такие альфы, что в десять лет, что в тридцать, что в шестьдесят. Соревновательный дух в них неистребим»_.

***

— Я всё ещё считаю, что вы здесь все посходили с ума, — раздражается Хан Соло, оглядывая шайку кухонных заговорщиков, собравшихся в доме Рей. — Это вам не половое распутство моего сына покрывать. Здесь совершенно другие люди и совершенно другие ставки.  
— В кои-то веки согласна с тобой, — сухо отвечает ему бывшая жена.  
— Какая разница? — пожимает плечами Дэмерон По, явно возбуждённый возможностью проявить свои таланты на новом уровне.  
— Разница в том, — отвечает Хан, закатывая глаза, — что здесь, если облажаешься, тебя не уволят, а прибьют.  
— Значит, не облажаемся, — возражает Рей, отходя от окна и внимательно оглядывая всех присутствующих.  
— Люк не в курсе? — интересуется Лея, внимательно глядя на неё снизу вверх.  
— Нет, — отвечает ей Рей. — Будет лучше, если узнает постфактум. Его лично эта история всё же не касается.  
— С любовью Люка перестраховывать каждый шаг по десять раз, — вторит ей Бен, — мы будем придумывать план до пенсии.  
— Ага, — соглашается Рей. — При чём до пенсии моего сына.  
— Что делать с материалами, я уже примерно понимаю, — рассуждает По. — Затык есть только в самом начале.  
— Нууууу? — одновременно тянут Рей, Бен и Роуз.  
— Нам нужна какая-то искра, из который должно разгореться пламя, — поясняет Дэмерон. — Какой-то очень резонансный негативный информационный повод, который будет связан с Шивом. Дальше сработает эффект снежного кома, и мы раскрутим кампанию за считаные дни до необратимого состояния.  
— Надо подумать, — кивает Роуз, поглядывая исподлобья на Финна, стоящего чуть поодаль от стола облокотившись на подоконник.  
— Я придумаю, — сухо отвечает Рей, тоже переводя взгляд на Финна и незаметно подмигивая.  
— Это должен быть просто гром среди ясного неба, — не унимается вдохновлённый По, разводя руками. — Что-то неожиданное и абсолютно убийственное.  
— То есть контрабанда оружия это что-то недостаточно убийственное? — язвительно интересуется Бен.  
— Кого ты сейчас этим удивишь? — вопрошает По. — Нужно что-то более болезненное для общества. Информация должна бить точно по какой-то проблемной теме.  
— Коррупция — вполне проблемная тема, — не унимается Бен.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — разочарованно выдыхает Дэмерон. — Коррупция для большинства американского населения — тема абстрактная. Все знают, что она существует десятилетиями. Но пока это не трогает лично тебя, эта тема безболезненна. Нужно бить по тому, что касается каждого. Вопросы материнства и детства, неравенство, насилие — что-то такое. Людям нужно дать немного драмы, они её любят.  
— Я поняла тебя, — отвечает Рей. — Предоставь это мне.  
— Какие ещё вопросы? — интересуется Дэмерон у собравшихся.  
— Стандартный вопрос по срокам, — отвечает Роуз.  
— Наверное, — тянет Рей, слегка задумываясь, — в следующее воскресенье начнём.  
— Так быстро? — выдыхает Лея. — Вы успеете? Договариваться же надо.  
— Если ускоримся, то успеем, — уточняет Бен. — Чем больше мы тянем, тем больше шансов, что это всё вскроется.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается По. — Я выйду на агентство, которое организует вбросы. Нужно будет заплатить, разумеется.  
— Не вопрос, — отвечает Рей. — Ради хорошего дела.  
— Ну, если вы все тут самоубийцы, — пожимает плечами Хан. — То я пас.  
— От тебя никто ничего и не требует, — огрызается Бен. — Только дать показания, когда дело перейдёт уже в юридическую плоскость.  
— Показания дам, — парирует Хан. — А теперь прошу извинить меня. Пойду заранее оплакивать своего безвременно покинувшего этот мир сына, его пару и несколько таких же полоумных их компаньонов.  
— Ну, в общем, — заключает По, — пиздеть, как говорится, не мешки ворочать. Переливать из пустого в порожнее мы можем хоть до скончания времён. Надо дело делать.  
— Моя команда по спасению мира, — усмехается Рей Бену на ухо, оглядывая их кухонное сборище.  
— Кто тот парень, который сольётся первым? — прыскает Бен в ладонь.  
— Тебе не понравится мой ответ, — парирует она, иронически глядя на него.  
— Сука, — выдыхает он, закашливаясь. — Не съязвила в моём отношении — день прожит зря. Да?

— Рей, — окликает её Роуз уже на выходе, слегка подмигивая.  
— Да? — отвечает омега, вплотную подходя к подруге.  
— А что это за парень, который всё время у окна стоял? — интересуется бета. — Твой охранник?  
— Ну да, — отвечает Рей, слегка удивляясь вопросу. — А что?  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Роуз. — Ничего такого. Просто интересно.  
— Нужно прям что-то очень огненное, Рей, — прерывает их По, подходя к двери. — Что-то, что всех взбудоражит до предела просто.  
— Я знаю, что делать, — сухо отвечает она, похлопывая коллегу по плечу. — Поверь, я не налажаю в этой части.  
— Есть идея? — интересуется он, наклоняясь к ней ближе.  
— Есть, но не здесь, — тихо шепчет Рей, искоса поглядывая на Бена.  
— Понял, — согласно кивает По. — Тогда потом.

— Рей, — слегка неуверенно обращается к ней Бен, когда вся эта разношёрстная компания наконец-то покидает её дом. — Меня беспокоит то, что Сноук как-то подозрительно затих.  
— Ну, в смысле затих? — уточняет она.  
— Ну не пишет, не звонит, — поясняет он.  
— Сработал цианид? — усмехается Рей в рифму.  
— Ага, — смеётся Бен. — Это точно клофелин был?  
— Точно-точно, — успокаивает его Рей. — Цианид — это немного не мои методы.  
— Слушай, киса, — продолжает Бен. — Ну он же не идиот. Рано или поздно прочухает, что к чему было.  
— И? — скептически вопрошает Рей. — Записи уже у нас. Какая разница?  
— А твой вброс с Палпатином? — уточняет альфа.  
— Просто маневр для отвлечения внимания, — отвечает Рей. — Чтобы занять Сноука какой-то бурной деятельностью на пару недель, пока мы разбираемся с Шивом. Я как Германия, Бен, я не могу долго воевать на два фронта.  
— Всё это вилами по воде писано, — сокрушается Соло.  
— А это всегда так, — отвечает Рей. — Выигрывает тот, чьи глаза более восприимчивы к песку в них летящему.  
— Думаешь, что это твои глаза? — уточняет он.  
— Конечно, — усмехается она. — Я же привыкла ковыряться в мусоре.

***

— Ты уверена, что мне не стоит тебя сопроводить? — интересуется Бен, наблюдая утром, как Рей запрыгивает в машину к Финну, где на заднем сидении уже разместился Кай.  
— Ещё не хватало тебе мелькать перед глазами у Палпатина, — отвечает она. — Чем меньше он знает о моей жизни, тем лучше.  
— И тем не менее? — не унимается Бен.  
— Не факт, что он вообще там будет, — парирует Рей. — По его просьбе оглашение переносили уже два раза. Просто сегодня, если он так и не прилетел, вскроют уже без его участия.  
— Если что, я на связи, — сухо выдыхает Бен, захлопывая дверь.  
— Если Палпатин решится что-то предпринять именно сегодня, то мне будет уже не до связи, — усмехается Рей.

Она бы с радостью послала разбираться с вопросами наследования семейного юриста Платта, но Аманда настоятельно просила их с сыном присутствовать лично. Рей понимала, что тащить Кая в одно помещение с Палпатином — крайне херовая идея, мягко выражаясь, но противоречить воле усопшего не стала. Указано в завещании, чтоб все лично присутствовали, значит, так тому и быть.

Когда они приезжают к нотариальной конторе Аманды, машина Палпатина уже стоит на парковке. «Притащился-таки», — раздражённо выдыхает Рей, поднимаясь по ступенькам и крепко держа сына за руку. Шив встречается их в приёмной вместе с охранником. Рей и Кай в компании Финна садятся на диван напротив, ожидая когда их вызовут. Аманда выходит лично, чтобы пригласить всех троих войти в кабинет. Рей отстранённо наблюдает, как омега занимается какой-то бумажной работой, вносит куда-то их паспортные данные, составляет протокол о вскрытии и достаёт, наконец, из сейфа конверт с большой гербовой печатью.

— Мне зачитать, — интересуется она, — или каждый ознакомится лично?  
— Лично, — выдыхает Палпатин.

Рей вздрагивает от звука его голоса и слегка кивает, глядя в глаза омеге.

— Хорошо, — отвечает та. — Тогда сейчас сделаю ещё одну копию, чтобы ускорить процесс.

Рей забирает бумаги, отмечая про себя, что покойный муж нажил имущества аж на 5 листов А4. Она отстранённо пробегает глазами перечень: их квартира в Сан-Франциско, в Нью-Йорке, загородный дом, дом в Майами, яхта, машины, джет. Добираясь до акций «Империи», Рей слегка останавливается и вчитывается внимательнее. «Ей? Серьёзно? Всю долю? Почему не на Кая?»

— Идиот, — слышит она раздражённый шёпот Палпатина с кресла напротив. — Просто конченый кретин.

Рей понимает, что Шив добрался в их одинаковом чтиве до того же самого места, что и она.

— Мистер Палпатин! — возмущённо вспыхивает Аманда. — Я бы настоятельно попросила Вас не выражаться в моём кабинете!

Палпатин игнорирует её замечание, вновь склоняясь над текстом. Рей успевает перечитать всё уже два с половиной раза, когда Шив наконец-то отрывается от завещания и, раздражённо выдыхая, бросает текст на стол.

— Это всё? — сухо вопрошает он нотариуса.  
— Да, — удивлённо отвечает та, приподнимая бровь. — Какие-то вопросы?  
— Понятно, — злобно хрипит Шив. — Этот дебил оставил всю свою часть семейного бизнеса этой молодой шлюхе. Даже, блять, не сыну.  
— Мистер Палпатин! — задыхается Аманда от возмущения. — Я сейчас буду вынуждена попросить Вас покинуть мой кабинет.  
— Ничего-ничего, — успокаивает её Рей, усмехаясь. — Не переживайте. Это стандартная для нас ситуация.  
— Как ты запудрила ему мозг, что он решил отписать всё тебе? — Шив смотрит на неё с нескрываемым омерзением.  
— Ну, почему же всё? — ехидно усмехается Рей. — Тебе он оставил свою бесценную коллекцию револьверов Нового времени. Я тоже несказанно огорчена этой утратой.  
— Ты… — выдыхает Палпатин с багровеющим лицом.  
— Я…? — уточняет Рей, улыбаясь.  
— Так, — прерывает их нотариус, — если ни у кого нет вопросов, предлагаю поставить подписи под графой об ознакомлении и разойтись. Семейные разборки — дело вовсе не новое в моей практике. Но, пожалуйста, всё за пределами моего офиса.

Они покидают кабинет в абсолютном молчании. Шив нагоняет их у лестницы, хватая Рей за руку так, что она морщится от боли.

— На пару слов, — яростно выдыхает он.  
— Кай, иди вниз, я сейчас, — спокойно говорит Рей, оборачиваясь.  
— Хорошо, мам, — отвечает ей сын, с недоверием глядя на собственного дядю.

Палпатин оттаскивает её в сторону от лестницы, вцепившись в руку.

— Ты подумала над моим предложением? — шипит он ей в ухо.  
— Отпусти, — тихо отвечает она.  
— Подумала или нет?  
— Отпусти, — снова повторяет Рей свою просьбу.  
— Итак? — яростно шепчет он, наконец-то отпуская её руку.  
— Подумала, — отвечает миссис Платт.  
— И? Ты же приняла верное решение, деточка? — язвительно усмехается он, глядя на неё.  
— Ну, разумеется, я приняла неверное решение, дяденька, — невинно хлопает она глазками. — Я же тупая омежка. Что с меня взять?  
— Сука, — он хватает её за за шею, почти отрывая от земли.  
— Отпусти мою маму, старый мудак, — раздаётся с лестничного пролёта голос Кая.

Палпатин вероятно от шока действительно отпускает Рей так, что она слегка спотыкается, нащупывая ногами паркетную доску.

— Молодой человек, — интересуется он дрожащим голосом, глядя на взбегающего по ступенькам Кая. — Кто вас учил общению со старшими?  
— Я, — буднично отвечает Рей, отпрыгивая от него и протягивая руку подбегающему сыну. — Так что иди ты нахер, пенёк старый.

— Считай, что я тебя предупредил, — яростно окликает их Палпатин, когда они оказываются уже на лестнице.  
— Слушай, Шив, — устало отвечает Рей, не оборачиваясь. — Ты меня предупредил уже три недели назад, а у меня почему-то до сих пор две руки, две ноги на месте и голова на плечах. Ты что-то только языком треплешь. Теряешь хватку. Подагра замучила, небось?

— Я знаю, знаю, — оправдывается Кай, когда они уже садятся в машину вместе с Финном. — Ругаться матом на взрослых очень нехорошо.  
— Ну, вообще-то, да, — соглашается Рей, присаживаясь вместе с сыном на заднее. — Но иногда бывают в жизни такие моменты, когда сложно выразить свою мысль иначе.

Наверное, с точки зрения этики воспитания, она сейчас глубоко не права. Но Рей прекрасно понимает, что нельзя растить ребёнка, тем более, альфу, в мире розовых слоников, сизокрылых единорогов и исключительно нормативной лексики.

— В общем, — резюмирует она кратко. — Используй по ситуации.  
— Мне никогда не нравился этот дядя, — заключает Кай.  
— Мне тоже, — соглашается Рей, улыбаясь сыну.

***

— Если всё получится, — Дэмерон откидывается на своё рабочее кресло и потирает руки, — это будет шедеврально.  
— Что значит, если? — усмехается Рей, глядя на коллегу. — Получится, разумеется, почему бы и нет?  
— Есть много нюансов, — задумчиво тянет По.  
— Да не особо много, — возражает она. — Главное, чтобы Финн не налажал.  
— А ты? — удивлённо приподнимает он бровь. — Неужели не страшно? Одно неверное движение, и всё.  
— Ну, немного страшновато, конечно, — отвечает Рей. — Но я в Финне почти уверена. Ещё потренируем, тем более.  
— Испортишь человеку столь волнительный момент, — осуждающе смотрит на неё коллега.  
— Ну, а что делать-то? — усмехается Рей. — Всё ради общественного блага, вообще-то.  
— Почему ты не стала рассказывать вчера вечером? — уточняет По. — Все бы оценили.  
— Но не Соло-младший, — возражает Рей, разводя руками.  
— Ты ему вообще не скажешь? — интересуется Дэмерон, с удивлением глядя на неё.  
— Не-а, — качает головой Рей. — Ему точно будет лучше узнать по факту.  
— Да почему? — не унимается По.  
— Потому что ему эта идея точно не понравится, и он пресечет её сразу же на корню, — поясняет Рей.  
— Это должна быть настолько слезоточивая сцена, судя по описанию, — угорает По, — что американские домохозяйки затопят слезами свои телевизоры, а северная часть континента медленно уйдёт под воду.  
— И всё в прямом эфире, — кивает она. — Никакой возможности для монтажа.  
— Ага, — ухмыляется Дэмерон. — Только твой чистый бенефис.  
— Ну, ты же просил драмы? — пожимает плечами Рей.  
— Но я ж не думал, что ты живая реинкарнация Шекспира по этой части, — парирует По.

Рей покидает кабинет коллеги с лёгким чувством вины перед своим альфой. _«Но Бен, как человек предпочитающий более топорные методы деятельности, явно этого не оценит,_ — успокаивает она себя, — _извиняться, конечно, потом придётся долго. Но набедокурить стоило бы даже ради этих извинений»._


	18. 17. therefore, I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Sia - Together

_«Come now set the past on fire  
Stand up raise your face to the sky, my love  
Together, we can take it higher». ©_

— Я буду вынужден написать заявление в полицию как единственный в своём поколении наследник, — смеётся Бен, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как она собирается на встречу нового кандидата с избирателями.  
— Это почему ещё? — возмущается Рей, застёгивая на спине твидовое платье Chanel.  
— Ты всё же ограбила платяной шкаф моей бабули, — поясняет он, с пренебрежением глядя на розовый твид. — Даже мешок из-под картошки смотрелся бы лучше.  
— Не нравится? — интересуется она, улыбаясь.  
— Нет, есть мало вещей, которые могли бы тебя испортить больше.  
— Мне тоже, — смеётся она, выбирая туфли на полке.  
— Зачем ты тогда это напялила? — спрашивает он с удивлением. — Твои фотографии в том дурацком сером костюме и без того облетели весь свет. Тебе было мало позора?  
— Много ты понимаешь, — парирует Рей. — Теперь это уже имиджевая штуковина. Узнаваемость, ассоциации — все дела.  
— Типа один раз облажалась и теперь вынуждена лажать всегда? — интересуется он.  
— Именно, в общественном восприятии важны такие ассоциативные моменты, — поясняет омега.  
— Как начинающий политик теперь будешь у меня, как у избирателя, ассоциироваться с моей бабулей, — смеётся он.  
— Ну вот, — подхватывает она. — Чем плохая ассоциация? Ты же испытывал тёплые чувства к своей бабуле?  
— Никогда не хотел с ней сделать того же, что и с тобой, — поясняет он. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я теперь думал о бабуле всякий раз, когда…?  
— Ладно, — миролюбиво поднимает руки омега. — Я всё равно не особо претендую на политическую карьеру, потому это последний раз, когда ты видишь меня в чём-то подобном. Обещаю раздать весь твид из своего шкафа, как только вернусь.  
— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я с тобой полетел? — интересуется Бен, слегка прищуриваясь.  
— Дуй работать на благо «Первого Ордена» раз так хотел, — язвит она. — Ты и без того три недели на больничном просидел.  
— «Сопротивлению» же лучше, — пожимает плечами он. — И, кстати, сегодня выходной, если ты вдруг забыла.  
— «Сопротивлению» будет лучше, если ты вернёшься, — замечает она. — Но не сейчас. Пока мы окончательно не разобрались с Шивом, лучше не злить Сноука.  
— Не слишком ли много планов на выходные? — слегка обеспокоено спрашивает Бен. — Завтра же По займётся вбросами. Может, отложим?  
— Нееее, — интригующе тянет она. — Завтра будет самый подходящий для этого день.  
— Уверена?  
— Абсолютно, — усмехается Рей, целуя его на выходе из гардеробной. — Постарайся не устроить погром в игровой. Я всего на полдня.  
— Хорошо, мамочка, — парирует Бен. — То есть, Кая ты берёшь с собой? Ну вообще прекрасно.  
— Или бабуля? — подначивает она его. — Каю я обещала. Да и мне будет спокойнее, если он будет рядом.

***

— Итак, ещё раз, — шепчет ей Финн, когда они садятся в машину на выходе из аэропорта. — Не дёргайся. Постарайся не жестикулировать слишком сильно. Стой слегка в пол-оборота. Мне так будет удобнее.  
— Ты проверил крышу сегодня? — интересуется она.  
— Утром, дважды, — отвечает он. — Оптимально. Дом жилой, охраны нет, камеры плохо перекрывают вход, ибо нацелены на почтовые ящики и лифты. Я пройду по лестнице.  
— Хорошо, — кивает она, откидываясь назад на сидении.  
— Может, не надо? — слегка обречённо спрашивает он.  
— Ты в себе уверен? — интересуется Рей.  
— Если всё пойдёт по плану, тогда да, — отвечает бета.  
— Ну, и о чём спор в таком случае? — интересуется омега.  
— Потенциальные потери выше, чем потенциальная выгода, — невесело замечает Финн, глядя на неё исподлобья.  
— Ты справишься, — похлопывает она его по плечу. — И это будет искра, из которой вспыхнет пламя, которое спалит Палпатина. Никакие связи ему больше не помогут прикрыть свой зад, даже если он продаст душу самому дьяволу.

Нельзя сказать, что она вовсе не волнуется. Утром, пока Бен спал, пришлось впихнуть в себя полторы таблетки Атаракса, но лёгкий тремор всё равно время от времени даёт о себе знать.

— Что вы там шепчитесь? — интересуется Кай с заднего сидения. — Всё о деле?  
— Да, — отвечает она устало. — Ты всё понял, что делать надо?  
— Я готов, — уверенно заявляет сын, с интересом глядя на дорогу.  
— Только не пугайся. Хорошо? — просит она его.  
— Я ничего не боюсь! — заявляет он, вздёргивая подбородок. — У Финна всё получится. Никто кроме него ещё не обыгрывал меня в Battlefield.  
— Оооо, — тянет Рей. — Ну, это, конечно, серьёзная заявка на успех. Даже Бен?  
— Бен только в гонки может нормально, — поясняет Кай. — Шутеры не его конёк.  
— Сделаешь всё, как в этом вашем Battle…? — запинается она.  
— … field, — заканчивает за неё Финн. — Да, сделаю.

***

— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Платт, — приветствует её седовласая омега, протягивая руку.  
— Взаимно, миссис Холдо, — отвечает ей Рей крепким рукопожатием.  
— Я очень рада, что вы согласились принять участие в моей встрече, — говорит Эмилин. — Ваш муж многое сделал для нашей партии, и последнее, чего бы я хотела — оказаться сейчас на его месте, но вот пришлось.  
— Вы достойная замена, — отвечает ей Рей. — Я очень ценю то, что вы с Леей сделали в борьбе за права омег. Во многом благодаря вам нынешнее поколение имеет возможность получать образование, работать за достойную зарплату, имеет доступ к медицинской страховке, самым современным супрессантам.  
— Мы перестали быть вечно текущими неадекватными инкубаторами, ведомыми исключительно позывом собственных гормонов, — усмехается Холдо.  
— И это здорово, — отвечает Рей. — Но борьба ещё не до конца завершена. Пройдёт ещё какое-то время, прежде чем общество альф и бет начнёт окончательно воспринимать нас всерьёз.  
— Не всё сразу, деточка, — соглашается Эмилин. — Но вот перед тобой стоит первая в истории страны омега-кандидат на президентский пост, а это уже большой прорыв.  
— И я готова вас поддержать любым способом, чтобы это всё претворилось в жизнь, — вдохновенно заверяет её Рей. — Думаю, сегодня буду говорить как раз об этом.  
— Полагаю, всем будет интересно услышать ваше мнение, — охотно соглашается Холдо.

Рей кажется, что от напряжения её уже начинает поколачивать, она прикладывает к носу какую-то колбу эфирного масла, которую зачем-то постоянно таскает в сумке, поскольку оно якобы обещает успокоительный эффект, но сейчас никакого эффекта не наблюдается. Пока Эмилин Холдо увлечённо и с яростной жестикуляцией что-то вещает про социальные гарантии, про доступность образования, про незащищённые слои населения, про права омег, Рей начинает подумывать, что её гениальная идея на деле такая хуёвая, что и диву даёшься, как такое вообще могло ей в голову придти. _«Соберись, тряпка,_ — говорит она сама себе, сжимая в кулак правую руку, — _поздно идти на попятную»_. Находиться в толпе людей без Финна за спиной кажется очень непривычным, слева стоит сосредоточенный сын с крайне серьёзной миной на лице.

— Ты чего? — тихо спрашивает она, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— Собираюсь, — отвечает он, приподнимая взгляд.  
— Я тоже, — согласно кивает она.

— А теперь я попрошу вас всех поприветствовать мою гостью, Рей Платт, которая согласилась почтить всех нас своим присутствием в столь непростое для неё время, — нарушает ход мыслей Рей слегка видоизменённый усилителями голос Эмилин Холдо.

— Пора, — кивает она Каю и охране. — Да будет шоу.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает сын, слегка отворачиваясь.

Рей движется сквозь толпу людей, дыша через раз. Кто-то протягивает ей руку, кто-то просит сфотографироваться, кто-то просто молча пропускает. Кто-то из организаторов открывает перед ней заграждения, и она молча поднимается на сцену под аплодисменты, оказываясь на виду, вероятно, десятка тысяч людей и сотен камер. «Ладно, не впервой», — успокаивает она себя.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Эмилин, — улыбается Рей, подходя к седовласой омеге, стоящей у микрофона.  
— Всегда рада вас приветствовать, — кивает та, отходя от стойки в глубину сцены.  
— Итак, — у Рей как обычно заготовлена речь, но она знает, что всё равно будет импровизировать. — Не самое, как мы все понимаем, удачное стечение обстоятельств привело нас всех к тому, что сейчас я нахожусь на этой сцене перед вами. Но я бы хотела поблагодарить нашего кандидата, Эмилин Холдо, за то, что она храбро взяла знамя, оставленное ей в наследство моим мужем, не убоялась взять его и теперь несёт с большим достоинством. Мы все много лет знаем Эмилин как неустанного борца за права и равный доступ к ним для каждого человека вне зависимости от пола и других социальных характеристик. Меня во многом восхищает её пример, и я бы, наверное, не смогла посвятить всю свою жизнь тому, чтобы бороться с закостенелой системой взглядов и стереотипов, существовавшей в нашем обществе на протяжении столетий. Именно благодаря Эмилин и её законодательным инициативам сегодня омеги имеют возможность получать высшее образование, перед ними открываются карьерные перспективы, они защищены от насилия, морального и физического в своей обычной бытовой жизни. Но, к сожалению, как бы ни была совершенна система на бумаге, в обществе де-факто она таковой не будет, потому что люди несовершенны. И нам всем предстоит пройти ещё долгий путь, прежде чем отголоски мракобесия прошлых времён окончательно отомрут в нашем сознании. К сожалению, я знаю немало таких альф, которые до сих пор считают, что омега не только не способна дать ничего полезного обществу, но и стремятся отнять у нас наши исторические функции, даже функции воспитания детей. Если вы думаете, что с подобной формой дискриминации сталкиваются омеги исключительно из низших, наименее защищённых слоёв населения, то это не так. Например, недавно лично я столкнулась с подобной формой дискриминации. Мне вменяли в вину мои физиологические особенности, моё положение, моё происхождение, мой пол. И если об этом не начну говорить открыто я, то как начнут говорить те, кто запуган? Кому ситуация кажется в действительности безвыходной? На самом деле, благодаря Эмилин, благодаря моей хорошей знакомой Лее Органе — мир сильно изменился, и сильные мира сего, позволяющее себе унижать нас и обесценивать, они скорее уже сильные мира того, потому что до сих пор живут в своём патриархальном заскорузлом мирке, которого уже дано не существует. Есть только наш мир, где мы не боимся говорить, задавать вопросы, отвечать на них и указывать место всякому, кто указывает место нам. И потому я говорю: брат моего мужа, небезызвестный Нью-Йоркский бизнесмен, погрязший в различных махинациях, угрожает мне отнять моего сына. И потому я задаю вопрос: по какому праву я должна не только этого опасаться, но даже и выслушивать эти бредни? И потому я отвечаю: никакого такого права у тебя нет, Шив Палпатин, ни угрожать мне, ни отнимать моего сына, ни унижать моё достоинство. Потому что это мой мир, где я не нуждаюсь ни в твоём позволении, ни в твоём одобрении.

Рей прерывает свою речь, слегка переводя дыхание и напрягаясь как струна. Хлопок рядом с правым ухом пронзает, кажется, насквозь, её отбрасывает от микрофона инерцией, боль приходит парой десятков минут позднее, когда охрана, перепрыгивая ограждения, уже подлетает к сцене. Она слегка отстранённо смотрит на порванный рукав своего платья, медленно пропитывающийся кровью. «В яблочко, Финн», — мысленно хвалит она охранника прежде, чем её роняют на пол и накрывают собой несколько бет в чёрных костюмах.

***

Бен теперь настолько редко бывает в своей квартире, что, кажется, и забыл уже, что и где здесь конкретно находится. В холодильнике повесилась мышь и, вероятно, не одна, что вынуждает его обратиться в службу доставки пиццы. Он вообще не особо понимает, зачем сюда вернулся, но ожидать Рей у неё дома в компании одной лишь прислуги, всё ещё поглядывавшей на него немного косо, было бы ещё более странно, и поэтому сейчас он сидит у себя в квартире в ожидании пиццы. Из числа фильмов, которые можно бы было посмотреть, ничего на ум не приходит, и альфа решает врубить телевизор, чтобы опять развлечь себя перещёлкиванием каналов, как он всегда и делает, отогняя мысли о голоде в ожидании курьера. _«Шоу, где кто-то набрал 300 кг и теперь худеет, десять моделей, претендующих на сердце одного лысеющего богача, детские мультики для юных наркоманов, кто-то поёт, кто-то кого-то бьёт,_ — комментирует он про себя, перещёлкивая. — _О Fox News, новости»_. Взгляд Бена задерживается на кадрах, транслируемых под беззвучное трепыхание губ телеведущей, и он ошалело тянется большим пальцем к кнопке звука и врубает его почти на полную.

— Чёрт! — вырывается из его груди.

Он молча смотрит, как Рей уводят со сцены и сажают в подъехавшую машину скорой, далее Эмилин Холдо, которую он неоднократно видел в детстве в гостях у матери, даёт какие-то спутанные комментарии, кто-то из охраны отвечает на какие-то вопросы. _«Странно, что не Финн,_ — думает про себя Бен. — _Но он, наверное, с ней уехал»_. Кадр снова меняется, и растерянный и заплаканный Кай стоит в окружении охраны. Журналист задаёт ему какие-то вопросы. «Ну вот ребёнка могли бы и не трогать», — раздражённо думает Бен, всё ещё не выходя из оцепенения.

— Уважаемый Шив Палпатин, — всхлипывает Кай в микрофон. — Не убивайте мою маму, пожалуйста.

Да что уж тут сказать, Бен и сам чуть не ревёт. Хотя на самом деле, внутренний альфа, разумеется, готов убивать. Он набирает её номер, чертыхаясь и придумывая сто вариантов расправы над проклятым нью-йоркским стариком.

— Рей! — кричит он в трубку. — Рей! Как ты?  
— Ну плюс-минус ничего, — отвечает она. — Мне всё заморозили. Почти не болит.  
— Что с рукой? — интересуется он чуть более спокойным голосом.  
— Чуть кость раздробило, — отвечает она. — А так нормально. Восстановится.  
— Там, блять, тысячи людей были, — выдыхает Бен. — Палпатин же не идиот, чтобы так палиться?  
— И тем не менее все факты налицо, — почему-то самодовольно тянет она. — Бен, врачи разрешили перелёт, через три часа примерно буду дома. Поговорим.  
— Я убью его, — рычит он в трубку.  
— Для этого существуют специализированные органы, — парирует Рей. — Постарайся успокоиться и не делать лишних телодвижений, хорошо?  
— Это сложно, — отвечает он, с усилием выдыхая.  
— Я знаю, — соглашается она. —Внутренний альфа рвёт, мечет и расчленяет Палпатина по кускам, но сейчас требуется выдохнуть и подождать. Искра вспыхнула, пламя разгорится уже очень и очень скоро.  
— Набери меня, когда прилетишь, — просит он перед тем, как она кладёт трубку. — И береги себя по дороге.

Бен переключает Fox News на CNN в попытках заглушить голос внутреннего альфы, требующий сейчас же лететь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы заминировать офис Палпатина, раскромсать того саблей и повесть за яйца на факел Статуи Свободы. По CNN всё та же раскадровка: Рей уводят, скорая, охрана, Кай. Бен читает сообщение с пометкой «срочно», отображающееся бегущей строкой внизу экрана: _«Нью-Йоркский магнат Шив Палпатин арестован по подозрению в покушении на убийство»_. _«Нифига_ , — думает он слегка разочаровано, поскольку в камере предварительного заключения представляется сложным осуществить кровную месть. — _Как быстро сработали. В кои-то веки»_. Телефон, который он положил на край дивана, светится, Бен пододвигается чуть поближе и видит, отражающийся контакт матери.

— Да, — отвечает он без особого энтузиазма.  
— Никуда не беги, не покупай никаких билетов, ничего не делай, никого не убивай, успокойся, — раздаёт указания голос Леи Органы.  
— И не собираюсь, — выдыхает он. — Его арестовали.  
— Как? — удивлённо спрашивает Лея. — Уже?  
— Уже, — сухо подтверждает Бен.  
— Полиция, наконец-то, решилась сделать то, что должна была сделать сорок лет назад, — язвит Лея. — Прямо чудеса в решете.  
— Ну, такой перфоманс уже не проигнорируешь, — справедливо замечает Бен.

***

Когда Рей врывается в собственную гостиную, игнорируя слегка приглушаемую анестетиком боль в правом плече, её «команда по спасению мира от коррупционеров и сексистов» уже в сборе.

— Соло, не мельтеши, — просит Дэмерон нервно расхаживающего по комнате Бена. — У меня уже голова кружится от траектории твоих перемещений.  
— Как ты? — Бен срывается в её направлении, как только слышит хлопок входной двери, пропуская замечание бывшего коллеги мимо ушей.  
— Жить буду, — улыбается она, — если ты, конечно, ослабишь свои объятья. А то плечу совсем кирдык настанет.  
— А, да, — одёргивает он себя, — конечно.  
— Потрясающе! — заявляет Дэмерон, как только Рей и Бен оказываются посреди гостиной. — Я сам слезу пустил, когда смотрел проникновенную речь твоего сына.  
— Не вижу ничего _«потрясающего»_ , — огрызается Бен. — А если бы снайпер оказался чуть поточнее?  
— Не оказался бы, — отвечает Рей, слегка опуская голову вниз. — Снайпер попал, куда и целился.  
— В смысле? — выдыхает он, прищуриваясь. — Но это же был человек Палпатина?  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Рей.  
— Сноука? — Бен чувствует, как закипает от ярости. — Я так и знал, что он ещё скажет своё слово в этой истории.  
— Нет, — выдыхает она, — не Сноука.  
— Я не понимаю, — разводит он руками, слегка отступая.  
— Бен, — окликает его Лея. — Ты лучше сядь.  
— Это был Финн, — отвечает Рей, слегка потирая локоть на безвольно висящей руке.  
— Чегоооо? — уточняет он, отступая к дивану и глядя на заходящего в комнату охранника.  
— Сила, — выдыхает По, театрально закатывая глаза. — Да чего тут непонятного? Это был спектакль, а вот теперь пускай Палпатин рассказывает полиции, журналистам, обществу и самой Силе, что это был не он. Только кто ему поверит?  
— Вы чего? — смотрит Бен на Рей шокированным взглядом. — Нет, погоди, вы серьёзно, что ли?  
— Ну, да, — Рей слегка закашливается. — Вполне.  
— Охуеть, — это единственное, что он способен сейчас из себя выдавить. — И кто был в курсе?  
— Ну, я, — отвечает По, слегка ухмыляясь.  
— И я, — пожимает плечами Лея.  
— И я, — доносится со стороны окна голос Роуз.  
— Охуеть, — повторяет Бен свою эмоцию. — То есть, все, кроме меня.  
— Ты бы не одобрил, — оправдывается Рей, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван.  
— Конечно, я бы, блять, не одобрил! — возмущается он, глядя на неё как на умалишённую. — У тебя кость раздробило в руке! А если б он в более жизненно значимое место попал?  
— Но не попал же, — парирует Дэмерон.  
— По, — выдыхает Бен. — Заткнись. Тебе себя не жалко, ты бы о сыне подумала, у него глаза на мокром месте были от вашего шоу! Я вообще думал, что он с ума сойдёт.  
— Я его предупредила, — оправдывается Рей. — Он был в курсе.  
— Чегоооо? — ещё раз выдыхает Бен, растерянно глядя на свою пару. — Вы, что, и ребёнка сюда приплели?  
— Ну, да, — соглашается Рей, слегка касаясь его руки.  
— И, то есть, ни у кого из тех, кто был в курсе, этот _«невъебически охуенный»_ план не вызвал никаких вопросов? — рычит он, оглядывая всех, находящихся в помещении в надежде обнаружить хоть одно лицо, разделяющее его мнение по данному вопросу.  
— Зато какой фурор, — мечтательно тянет По. — А завтра мы его прихлопнем окончательно.  
— В конечном итоге цель оправдала средства, — подтверждает Лея, глядя на сына.  
— Я была в гостях у родителей. Моя мама рыдала навзрыд, — пожимает плечами Роуз. — Хорошее шоу, дошедшее до аудитории.  
— Бен, — оправдывается Рей. — Нужен был шок-контент.  
— Так, господа гуманитарии, — хрипит он, приподнимаясь с дивана и обводя взглядом собравшихся. — Идите вы все нахуй со своим контентом! Вы здесь коллективно ёбнулись походу.  
— Ты куда? — окликает его Рей на выходе из гостиной.  
— Мне, блять, перекурить надо с этой мыслью, — отвечает он. — А лучше бы ещё и выпить.


	19. 18. eight bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Kanye West - Wolves

_«How you turned out, you too wild,  
You too wild, you too wild,  
You too wild, I need you now,  
Got to love you…» ©_

— Миссис Платт, — обращается к ней высокий альфа со значком ФБР на груди. — Почему вы так убеждены, что покушение на вас и убийство вашего мужа никак между собой не связаны?  
— Потому что мотивация у этих двух преступлений, очевидно, разная, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Не находите?  
— Не стал бы утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, — возражает альфа.  
— Безусловно, было бы очень удобно сейчас повесить всех собак на Палпатина, мол, он убил Цезаря, Кеннеди и привёл к власти Гитлера, — усмехается омега, — и концы в воду.  
— У вас всё же есть какие-то подозрения? — взволнованно спрашивает следователь, пристально глядя на неё.  
— Какие-то, может, и есть, — замечает Рей, вставая из-за стола, чтобы налить себе кофе.  
— Я должен вновь вас предупредить про пункт о даче заведомо ложных показаний, — замечает альфа, кладя диктофон на стол.  
— Спасибо, — пожимает плечами Рей, — я в курсе.  
— Тогда я весь во внимании, — отвечает ей следователь.  
— У вас есть две возможные стратегии, — поясняет Рей. — Вы можете найти исполнителей и выйти через них на заказчика, или же вы можете найти заказчика и выйти через него на исполнителей.  
— Будете учить меня вести следствие? — парирует альфа, удивлённо уставившись на неё.  
— Ну, так вы уже больше месяца ведёте следствие, как я понимаю, — справедливо замечает она. — А воз, как говорится, и ныне там.  
— Когда слишком много потенциальных носителей интереса, дело всегда затягивается, — поясняет её собеседник. — Мы должны проверить все версии.  
— Проверить все версии невозможно в принципе, — возражает Рей. — Потому что не все из них вы можете допустить даже в теории.  
— Спасибо, миссис Платт, — огрызается альфа. — Я в курсе про теорию ограниченной рациональности.  
— А вам не кажется, — задумчиво тянет Рей, — что следственные действия зачастую ограничиваются у нас не только рациональностью?   
— Что вы имеете в виду? — выдыхает следователь.  
— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду, — сухо отвечает миссис Платт, — коррупцию, непотизм и страх слететь с собственного насиженного местечка.  
— Это претензии лично ко мне? — приподнимает бровь её собеседник.  
— Это скорее общие системные замечания, — уточняет она.  
— Тогда с этим сложно поспорить, — разводит руками он.  
— Я дам вам показания, только если вы в действительности хотите расследовать это дело, — продолжает Рей, пристально глядя на него. — В противном случае это всё мартышкин труд, и я не намерена здесь заниматься пустословием.  
— Что вы имеете в виду под _«действительно хочу»_? — интересуется следователь.  
— То, что вы, как говорится, _«не зассыте»_ вступить на территорию тех лиц, интересы которых здесь могут быть задействованы, — поясняет омега.  
— Честно сказать, — спокойно отвечает альфа, — в таких резонансных делах ты всегда ступаешь на чью-то территорию.  
— Мне нужны гарантии, — объясняется Рей.  
— Мы не сможем подвести вас под программу защиты свидетелей, — отвечает он. — Вы слишком публичны.  
— Мне нужны гарантии немного другого рода, — продолжает она. — Гарантии того, что следствие собирается довести дело до конца, а не пройтись по верхам, как это обычно и бывает.  
— Это в моих интересах, — отвечает следователь. — Хотя бы с карьерной точки зрения.

Рей молча протягивает альфе конверт с флешкой внутри.

— Что это? — слегка с недоверием спрашивает тот.  
— То, что, вероятно, было бы интересно вам услышать, — парирует она. — И с карьерной точки зрения, и с любой другой.  
— Мы не можем приложить к материалам следствия информацию, полученную незаконным способом, — уточняет её собеседник.  
— Я понимаю, — соглашается Рей. — Но если вам нужно направление поиска, то это оно. Законным путём материалы уж сами добудете как-нибудь.

Следователь согласно кивает, аккуратно укладывая в чёрную папку флешку и диктофон. Рей отводит взгляд. Не то, чтобы она сильно не доверяла полиции, но, говоря начистоту, понимала, что многие дела стопорятся как раз из-за конфликтов интересов, в которые полиция и следствие не рискуют вмешиваться.

— Удачи вам, — говорит она, покидающему кухню следователю.  
— И вам, — слегка оборачивается он на выходе.

***

— Запустила процесс со Сноуком, — информирует она Бена, встречая его вечером на пороге своего дома.  
— Решила всё же связаться с полицией? — усмехается он, проводя ладонью по её щеке. — Не боишься, что Сноук всё замнёт?  
— Не в этот раз, — возражает она. — Слишком шумное дело, и вокруг меня сейчас тоже много шума.  
— Когда снимают гипс? — интересуется он, кивая в сторону её плеча и слегка мрачнея.  
— В середине следующей недели должны, — отвечает она, слегка опуская взгляд. — Всё ещё злишься?  
— Мог бы, — пожимает плечами он, — но это же ничего не изменит.  
— Не изменит, — соглашается с ним Рей.  
— И ты же не перестанешь пытаться всё всегда делать сама и контролировать все аспекты того, что происходит вокруг тебя, — констатирует он.  
— Нет, не перестану, — улыбается омега, пропуская его внутрь дома.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много берёшь на себя? — спрашивает Бен, вешая пиджак. — Боишься выпустить что-то из поля своего внимания даже на долю секунды?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — вспыхивает она. — Обычно, если я выпускаю хоть что-то в своей жизни из своего поля зрения, всё резко начинает идти по пизде.  
— Ты настолько привыкла держать всё под контролем, — поясняет он, — что даже не можешь выкроить 4 дня три раза в год на течку.  
— Слушай! — возмущается Рей. — На меня не без твоих стараний, между прочим, точат зуб два, возможно, самых опасных альфы в стране. А ты заладил со своей течкой!  
— Это полезно для здоровья, — напоминает он.  
— А получить пулю в лоб от ребят Сноука, — язвит она, — наверное, ещё полезнее.  
— Я могу тебя защитить, — огрызается он.  
— Лучшей защиты и не придумаешь, — закатывает глаза омега. — Более эффективным действием обладает разве что шапочка из фольги!  
— Продолжаешь считать меня совершенно никчёмным? — раздражённо интересуется он.  
— Нет, — отвечает она, запинаясь, — просто ты хорош в чём-то другом.  
— По твоим заверениям, — парирует он, — я плох абсолютно во всём.  
— Я этого не говорила, — поясняет она.  
— Хватит! — рявкает он на весь коридор. — Ты постоянно оправдываешься, что ничего такого ты не говорила. Но я же, блять, не слепой и не глухой! Я прекрасно вижу твоё отношение!  
— Бен, — успокаивает его она, — хватит устраивать здесь браваду!  
— Рей, — раздражённо выдыхает он. — Ты постоянно пытаешься меня задеть.  
— Ничего я не пытаюсь, — огрызается она. — Я не виновата, что твоё обострённое самолюбие постоянно задевается.  
— Ответь тогда, — продолжает Бен, — нахрена я тебе нужен?  
— Что за бред? — интересуется она, закатывая глаза. — Потому что ты мой альфа.  
— То есть, типа от безысходности перед велением судьбы, — констатирует он.  
— Сила, нет! — вспыхивает она.  
— А по-моему, да, — сухо отвечает он, забирая пиджак с вешалки.  
— Бен, — шепчет Рей в замешательстве. — Ты чего?  
— Как сможешь сформулировать причину моей необходимости здесь, — рычит он, распахивая дверь, — сообщишь.  
— Повзрослей! — кричит она ему вслед.

***

Дорога домой на сей раз кажется Бену до невозможности длинной. Он несколько раз останавливается на обочине у пунктиров, подумывая вернуться назад, но внутренний альфа не желает мириться с этим обесцениванием, яростно надрывая его и без того не самые крепкие нервы. _«Так и будешь под каблуком всю жизнь?»_ — ядовито интересуется внутренний голос. Соло вообще не представляет себе, как они смогут когда-либо ужиться с этой омегой. Её властный характер возбуждает и бесит одновременно до невозможности. _«Железная, блять, леди,_ — огрызается он, вдавливая педаль в пол. — _Всегда всё сама»._

— Ну и какого хрена? — раздражается Соло, не обнаруживая консьержа в подъезде. — Совсем распоясались.

Настроение ни к чёрту, и Бен ударяет кулаком по кнопке вызова лифта, оглядываясь.

— Придурок, блять, — заочно вымещает он злость на ни в чём не повинном служащем.

По дороге в квартиру от Бена попутно страдают несколько кнопок лифта, которые он также ударяет со злобой, ручка входной двери и даже несчастный придверный коврик, который он пинает с такой силой, что тот отлетает к лифту.

— Похер, — рычит Бен, распахивая дверь. — Потом уберу.

— Добрый вечер, Соло, — самодовольно тянет знакомый голос.  
— Тебя, блять, не хватало, — раздражённо выдыхает Бен, отчего-то совершенно не удивляясь.

Напротив, у самой лестницы на второй этаж стоит долбаный Сноук, направив на него дуло пистолета.

— Не переживай, — тянет он, приближаясь. — Я только поговорить.  
— Говори, — безразлично выдыхает Бен, делая шаг навстречу пистолету.  
— Кажется, — продолжает Сноук, — под меня копать начали в связи с делом о смерти Платта.  
— Кажется, крестись, — рычит Бен, поднимая на него взгляд.  
— По-моему, я тебя тогда в Лос-Анджелесе ясно предупредил, — огрызается Сноук. — Сделай что-нибудь со своей чрезмерно говорливой омегой.  
— С ней, блять, хрен что сделаешь вообще, — парирует Бен.  
— Это не мои проблемы, — пожимает плечами Сноук.  
— Слушай, — раздражённо шипит Соло. — Чё ты сюда вообще припёрся? Пушкой вот размахиваешь.  
— Поговорить, — ухмыляется Сноук. — Я же сказал.  
— Всё из-за вас, — рычит Бен, приближаясь к нему ещё на шаг.  
— Что из-за нас? — озадаченно интересуется Сноук, слегка опуская пистолет.  
— Вот это вот всё. Вы, блять, все такие гангстеры, — продолжает свои рассуждения Соло, — шляетесь тут такие крутые, стреляете направо и налево. А я как лошок какой.  
— Ну, вообще-то, так и есть, — прыскает Сноук.

Бен слышит гулкие отголоски своего пульса, подскочившего, кажется, до двухста, изнутри барабанных перепонок. Доля секунды — тумбочка, стоящая в коридоре, лёгким движением ноги Бена влетает прямиком в Сноука, сбивая того с ног. Пуля, выпущенная его начальником, разрывает натяжной потолок в коридоре. Ещё доля секунды — Бен сжимает в правой руке пистолет, поспешно вытащенный из кармана пиджака. И ещё одна — Сноук кричит что-то нечленораздельное, но звук собственного пульса в ушах не позволяет Бену расслышать его последние слова. Он стреляет не глядя, с каждым выстрелом приближаясь на шаг к валяющемуся на ковре старику. В какой-то момент ещё одна ответная пуля пролетает в паре сантиметров от него, тараня металлическую входную дверь. «Раз — два — три — четыре — пять — шесть — семь — восемь», — завороженный, считает Бен, глядя на всё новые и новые кровавые раны, появляющиеся в ненавистном теле. «Девять», — выдыхает он, клацая спусковым крючком — новой раны не появляется. Бен недоверчиво смотрит на ствол, находящийся в его руке, спустя несколько секунд понимая, что всадил в старика всю обойму.

— Сам ты, блять, лошок, — плюёт он на одну из ещё дымящихся ран, нагибаясь над трупом.

Бену кажется, что во рту пересохло как в раскалённой пустыне Гоби в полуденный зной, он бросает пистолет на ковёр, устало бредёт на кухню, наливает воды в первый попавшийся стакан и осушает его в два глотка. Стук в ушах не прекращается, и Бен зажимает их руками, пытаясь его остановить. Осознание случившегося накатывает через несколько долгих минут. Альфа вновь возвращается в коридор и хладнокровно смотрит на собственное деяние, раздражённо выдыхая. Кровь постепенно окрашивает его светло-бежевый ковёр в багровый цвет. Бен удовлетворённо констатирует, что все восемь пуль попали точно в корпус.

— Туда и дорога, — пинает он неестественно развалившееся тело Сноука. — Разве что ковёр жалко.

Бен достаёт из кармана брюк телефон и долгим нажатием клавиши вызывает полицию.

— Добрый вечер, что случилось? — пищит голос омеги-оператора.  
— Незаконное проникновение в жилище, — спокойно отвечает он, вздрагивая от тихого, но вполне различимого стука в дверь.  
— Проникнувший ещё там? — интересуется омега.  
— Я воспользовался правом на самооборону, — рычит Бен в трубку.  
— Адрес? — спокойно спрашивает омега.

Бен называет адрес, игнорируя усилившийся стук в дверь.

— Кажется, — сообщает он омеге, — подоспели его подельники. Вероятно, тоже вооружены.  
— Поняла, — отвечает та. — Наряд будет на месте через 7-9 минут.  
— Жду, — сухо отвечает Бен, кладя трубку.

Он подходит к двери, почти не дыша, и осторожно включает видеодомофон. У лифта ошиваются двое, предположительно, из охраны Сноука. Бен выдыхает и на кончиках пальцев направляется в сторону лестницы. Добравшись до спальни, он подлетает к шкафу и, слегка повозившись с набором кода, открывает дверь сейфа. Внутри, помимо кучи разнообразных бумаг, обнаруживается небольшая коробка с патронами, которую он купил в тот же день, когда и покупал сам пистолет. Бен в замешательстве переводит взгляд с коробки на пустой пистолет у себя в руках, не особо представляя, что делать дальше.

— Так, — выдыхает он, — ну, в конечном итоге, это не может быть сложнее, чем разобрать и собрать заново ноутбук.

Бен плохо гнущимися пальцами достаёт телефон, прислушиваясь к усиливающемуся стуку в дверь.

— Привет, Сири, — диктует он телефону. — Как перезарядить обойму пистолета?  
— Хорошо, — отвечает ему женский механический голос. — Вот что мне удалось найти в интернете по запросу _«Как перестать писать стоя»_.  
— Идиотка, — раздражённо отвечает Бен.  
— Это нехорошо, — сообщает ему механический голос.  
— Да чего ж тут хорошего? — соглашается Соло. — Пиздец полный.

Бен вручную вбивает в поисковике свой запрос дрожащими пальцами и открывает какое-то обучающее видео на Ютубе. Со входной дверью на этаж ниже уже явно совершается какое-то насилие, но сигнализация не срабатывает. «Видимо, Сноук как-то отключил, когда проникал», — понимает альфа, быстро проматывая видеоряд.

— Так, — выдыхает он. — Ну, примерно понятно.

Бен следует инструкции, понимая, что нервы совсем расшалились, поскольку один и тот же патрон только что выскочил из его пальцев третий раз. Электронные часы предлагают начать тренировку, вероятно, констатируя зашкаливающие значения его пульса. «В пизду», — рычит он, сбрасывая предложение с экрана. Когда последний патрон, наконец-то, садится в обойму, а сама она беспрепятственно входит в пистолет, Бен победно вскакивает и осторожно приближается к выходу из спальни, глядя вниз на лестницу — с дверью, судя по звукам, всё ещё возятся. Он задерживает дыхание и осторожно спускается вниз. В тот момент, когда его стопа касается пола первого этажа за дверью раздаётся первый выстрел. «Полиция», — понимает он, в два шага оказываясь у видеодомофона. Видеоряд, очевидно, запаздывает, и Бен, затаив дыхание, наблюдает, как семеро полицейских ранят сначала одного охранника, а затем повязывают другого. Кажется, в их рядах тоже есть потери: один лежит неподвижно на общедомовом кафеле, второй держится за ногу. Покончив со скручиваем охраны Сноука, один из полицейских подходит к его двери, Бен открывает, не дожидаясь звонка.

— Ничего себе, — выдыхает тот. — Вы к себе тут бандитов привлекли.  
— И не говорите, — пожимает плечами Бен, пропуская его внутрь.  
— Давненько не припомню такого, — продолжает служитель правопорядка, — в Сан-Франциско, посреди белого дня.  
— Вот, — Бен указывает не глядя на распростёртый на ковре труп Сноука.  
— Нифига себе, — присвистывает полицейский. — Вы что? Всю обойму в него всадили.  
— На нервах, — поясняет Бен.  
— Ясно, — понимающе кивает его собеседник. — Знали его?  
— Да, — сухо выдыхает Бен. — Начальник мой. Это долгая история.  
— Ничего себе, — смеётся полицейский, — рабочий конфликт. Ладно, в участке разберёмся.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивает Бен.  
— Парни, — кричит полицейский коллегам, — труп пакуйте.

***

Наручники, как это ни странно, на Бена не надевают, но он всё равно спускается вместе с полицией с некоторым волнением внутри.

— Я могу воспользоваться своим правом на телефонный звонок? — интересуется он уже в подъезде, пока один из полицейских разговаривает с появившимся-таки консьержем по поводу записей с камер.  
— Хоть на сто, — отвечают ему. — Вам пока не предъявлено никаких обвинений.

Бен разблокирует телефон и долго смотрит на список своих контактов. Дрожащим пальцем он нажимает на контакт Рей и тут же сбрасывает, представляя, какое говно на него сейчас польётся за то, что он, вероятно, сорвал своими внезапными действиями какой-нибудь очередной её _«гениальный»_ план. Альфа морщится и вновь прокручивает список контактов, обречённо выбирая между матерью и отцом. Можно было бы, конечно, позвонить своему адвокату, но у Бена даже нет адвоката, пока он находился под семейным крылышком в «Сопротивлении» за него всегда все вопросы решал адвокат Люка. _«Люк,_ — выдыхает Бен взволнованно. — _А почему бы и нет?»_ Как это ни странно, дядя отвечает с первого же звонка.

— И у тебя хватает совести? — слышит Бен раздражённый голос Скайуокера.  
— Люк, — объясняется Бен. — Меня забирают в полицию.  
— Напился? — интересуется дядя спустя несколько секунд молчания.  
— Нет, — отвечает Бен.  
— Подрался? — продолжает Люк.  
— Да нет, — раздражённо отвечает Бен.  
— Сломал деревцо? — уточняет Скайуокер.  
— Сила, нет! — рычит в трубку Бен.  
— Стыдно смотреть людям в лицо? — хохочет Люк на том конце провода.  
— Засадил восемь патронов в корпус Сноука, — кратко отвечает Соло.  
— Что? — переспрашивает дядя, слегка закашливаясь.  
— Что слышал, — спокойно отвечает Бен.  
— Пиши адрес участка, как узнаешь, — вкрадчиво тараторит Скайуокер. — Буду вместе с адвокатом.

***

Из участка его выпускают только спустя четыре часа долгой и муторной дачи показаний, уже за полночь. Рей звонит несколько раз, но он сбрасывает, не находя в себе сил объясняться сейчас. Полицейские долго пересматривают материалы записей внутриподъездных камер и его домофона, которые в действительности подтверждают, что Сноук проник в квартиру раньше её хозяина.

— Восемь пуль? — интересуются Люк, ожидавший племянника и адвоката всё это время у машины на подъезде к участку. — Ты что? Выпустил в него всю обойму.  
— Под горячую руку попал, — нехотя поясняет Бен. — Плохой день был у меня.  
— Знаешь что? — говорит Люк, забираясь на переднее сидение.  
— Что? — раздражённо уточняет Бен.  
— Красавчик, — поясняет дядя, подмигивая ему. — Не понимаю, как старик мог так просчитаться, что даже охрану оставил внизу.  
— Недооценил, — пожимает плечами Бен. — А напрасно.


	20. 19. it's always sunny in сalifornia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Doja Cat - Say So

_«And we can dance all day around it  
If you frontin', I'll be bouncing  
If you want it, scream it, shout it, babe  
Before I leave you dry». © _

— А если бы он попал? — Рей с дотошностью следователя изучает вмятину на входной двери.  
— Ну не попал же, — пожимает плечами Бен, сворачивая ковёр, непригодный более к химчистке.  
— Ну, а если бы всё же попал? — вновь переспрашивает она, поворачиваясь в его сторону и пристально наблюдая за тем, как он прислоняет ковёр к стене.  
— А если бы Финн тогда попал в другое какое место? — интересуется он, приподнимая бровь.

Рей долго и внимательно смотрит на него, плотно сжимая скулы. Соло знает, что попал в самую точку, потому что крыть ей, в общем-то, и нечем.

— Ладно, — шумно выдыхает она, делая шаг ему навстречу по коридору. — Проехали. Ковёр, конечно, жалко.  
— Новый куплю, — усмехается он. — Не такая уж и высокая плата за то, что Сноук больше никогда до нас не доебётся.  
— Говорил с Люком? — резко переводит она тему.  
— О дааа, — отвечает Бен, слегка хмурясь. — Кажется, простил мне все былые прегрешения за труп Сноука.  
— Ещё бы, — усмехается Рей. — Что теперь будет с «Первым Орденом», интересно?  
— А меня ебёт? — пожимает плечами он. — Я уволился.  
— Не взяла бы тебя на работу ни в жизни, — парирует Рей, разводя руками, — не взирая на все твои таланты.  
— Почему это? — резко вспыхивает он.  
— Твоя деловая репутация — это пиздец, — справедливо подмечает она. — Из одной компании уволился, своровав патенты, из другой — пристрелив главного акционера. В следующий раз что будет? Организуешь взрыв в офисе? Захватишь заложников?  
— Я похож на террориста? — вопрошает он, приближаясь к ней почти вплотную.  
— Только если моего персонального, — отвечает она, не двигаясь с места.  
— Знаешь, — спрашивает он, — что бы я требовал, если б устроил захват заложников?  
— Ну? — как можно более спокойно уточняет она, стараясь игнорировать его горячее дыхание на своей шее в районе железы.  
— Разве что твою киску, — шепчет Бен, шумно вбирая в себя её аромат.

Рей отступает на несколько шагов, почти вплотную вжимаясь во входную дверь.

— Давай вечером, — пытается она его урезонить. — Я на работе уже полчаса как должна была бы быть.  
— Звони Фазме, — спокойно отвечает он. — Скажи, что приедешь после обеда, потому что тебя взяли в заложники.

Омега саркастически усмехается, поворачивается к нему спиной и набирает давно известный ей код на электронном замке. Тот не срабатывает. Рей шумно выдыхает и вновь оборачивается к наблюдающему за ней с усмешкой альфе.

— Я, разумеется, всё сменил, — сообщает он, — после того, как Сноук сюда залез.  
— Бен! — возмущается она. — Я действительно опаздываю! Давай без этих твоих шуток!  
— А я и не шучу, — елейно тянет он, доставая многострадальный пистолет из кармана пиджака. — Для ролевых игрищ же.  
— Сила, — выдыхает она, плотнее вжимаясь в дверь и всей своей омежьей сущностью ощущая полыхающий влажный жар между ног, — да я же шутила. Со Сноуком тоже в ролевухи, что ли, играли?  
— Да, — прыскает Бен, игриво направляя на неё оружие, — но что-то пошло не так.  
— Надеюсь, — невинно хлопает глазками она, — со мной всё пойдёт удачней.  
— А это уже от тебя зависит, — тянет он, приближаясь к двери.  
— У меня боевое ранение! — жалобно пищит она, указывая здоровой рукой на повязку на плече.  
— Мне же лучше, — пожимает плечами он, — меньше будешь сопротивляться.  
— Ок, — выдыхает Рей, поборов внутреннее смятение и принимая правила этой игры. — Я сделаю всё, что вы от меня требуете, только отпустите.  
— Хорошая омежка, — подмигивает он, дотрагиваясь своей огромной ладонью до её щеки. — Прямо-таки всё?  
— Абсолютно всё, — шепчет она невинным голоском, заглядывая в чёрную глубину его глаз.  
— На колени! — командует он, задевая большим пальцем её нижнюю губу. — Хочу повязать твой рот.  
— Прям здесь? — интересуется она, ощущая своей задницей холод металла. — Может, хоть переместимся куда?  
— Будешь мне возражать? — рычит Бен, резко хватая её за туго затянутый на голове хвост.  
— Нет, — покорно шепчет омега, вновь вживаясь в роль. — Сделаю всё, как вы скажете, извините.  
— Так-то лучше, — усмехается он, вновь пряча пистолет к карман пиджака. — Выполнять!

Рей молча опускается на колени, сползая спиной по входной двери и ощущая, как обтягивающие брюки уже во всю пропитались её выделениями. _«И угораздило её надеть белое именно сегодня»_. Бен слегка отступает, позволяя ей встать поудобнее.

— Расстегни, — командует он, указывая на топорчущуюся ширинку.  
— Может, поможешь? — ядовито интересуется она. — У меня только одна рука нормально функционирует.  
— Справишься одной, — рычит он сквозь зубы, — не самая сложная задача.

Она одним движением расстёгивает ремень, вытягивает его и следующим движением справляется с ширинкой. Его стояк пробивает плотную хлопковую ткань боксеров, и она в отчаянии закусывает губу, чтобы постыдно не застонать.

— Достань его, — приказывает он.

Рей повинуется, оттягивая резинку боксеров и высвобождая налитый кровью член, на котором уже красуется узел.

— Сила… — шепчет она, поднимая на него слегка испуганный взгляд.  
— Не поможет тебе, — рычит он, когда она встречается с тьмой его расширившихся зрачков. — А теперь, моя хорошая, моя послушная заложница, возьми его в рот.

Она шумно вдыхает и закрывает глаза, слегка подаваясь вперёд и цепляя губами его узел. Он грозно рычит, наматывая на кулак её туго затянутый хвост. Она скользит губами вниз до тех пор, пока узел вплотную не упирается ей в горло.

— Охххх, — протяжно стонет он, — открой глаза.

Она послушно распахивает веки и поднимает на него затуманенный страстью взгляд.

— Смотри на меня, — рычит он тоном не предполагающим никаких возражений. — Всегда смотри на меня.

Рей кажется, что белые костюмные брюки безвозвратно испорчены, она ощущает, как смазка пробивается сквозь ткань, пропитывая её жаркой пахучей влагой. Он сильнее вжимается в неё бёдрами до тех пор, пока её затылок не утыкается в метал входной двери. Рей закашливается, ощущая, как узел давит на горло.

— Примешь? — спрашивает он, отпуская её хвост и вновь проводя ладонью по щеке.

Омега не знает, какой реакции от неё ожидают, потому что довольно трудно вербально выражать своё согласие или несогласие с огроменным узлом во рту. Она решает выразить невербально, лишь согласно кивая и глядя на него снизу вверх всё тем же самым взглядом, что он и приказывал.

— Ты умничка, — шепчет он, легонько похлопывая её по щеке, — ты справишься.

Рей не уверена в этом, но знает, что постарается. Она мысленно пытается расслабить горловые мышцы и подавить все рефлексы, ощущая, как он всё сильнее и сильнее давит на нёбо. Его глаза полыхают огнём похоти, в зрачках отражается её коленопреклонённая фигура. Рей чувствует ещё один поток выделений у себя между ног. Напряжение становится практически невыносимым, и она нервно елозит на коленях, подмечая его самодовольную ухмылку. Он толкается в неё, когда мышцы расслабляются достаточно, чтобы впустить узел, Рей пытается вдохнуть носом, но получается плохо. Железы пульсируют на пределе, когда он погружается почти на всю длину. Ей кажется, что ещё секунда, и она окончательно лишится рассудка. По щекам непроизвольно текут слёзы, она плохо различает картинку перед собой, когда он толкается в её горло ещё раз. Перед глазами оказывается карман его пиджака, который он так и не соизволил снять. Ей требуется секунда, чтобы принять решение и ещё меньше на его реализацию. Бен вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда дуло утыкается ему в квадрицепс. Он резко покидает её горло, и она закашливается, судорожно восполняя нехватку кислорода.

— Что? — удивлённо шепчет он.  
— Если ты, — хрипит она, — сейчас же не нагнёшь меня и не выебешь — яйца прострелю.  
— Ну и кто здесь террорист? — усмехается он, приподнимая её за подборок и помогая подняться.  
— Я не шучу, — рычит она, взирая на него сквозь пелену слёз.  
— Да я понял, — разводит руками он. — Какие уж тут шутки?

Считанные доли секунды, и пистолет летит куда-то по коридору в направлении кухни, а Рей оказывается прижатой бёдрами к той самой многострадальной тумбочке, пережившей несколько жарких оргазмов и одно жестокое убийство. Бен наскоро расстёгивает молнию её кипенно-белых брюк, пропитавшихся сзади смазкой, кажется, уже до колен.

— Ебать, — присвистывает он, стягивая вниз к коленям кружево её трусиков, — какая ты мокрая.  
— А ты думал? — огрызается она, инстинктивно подаваясь бёдрами в его направлении, — я тут с тобой шутки шучу, что ли?  
— Никаких шуток, — усмехается он, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до её половых губ и слегка приоткрывая их. — Я вижу, что ситуация очень серьёзная и требует немедленного вмешательства.

Времени на подготовку не хватает категорически, да она ей и не требуется, откровенно говоря, он резко входит в неё до упора, и Рей взвывает раненой волчицей, царапая ногтями обои.

— Тише, — нежно шепчет он, проводя своей широкой ладонью по её спине. — Тише, омежка, сейчас станет полегче.

Она рыдает почти навзрыд всякий раз, когда он разрывает её своим узлом в процессе этой сумасшедшей гонки. Обои в коридоре страдают от её острых ноготков, и когда Бен шлёпает её по заднице, в очередной раз насаживая на свой узел, она с рыком отдирает целый кусок, отбрасывая его куда-то в сторону.

— Ну ремонт, так ремонт, — слегка растеряно шепчет он, вновь толкаясь в неё.

Рей оказывается на грани, когда он притягивает её за шею так, что она едва балансирует на тумбочке передней частью корпуса. Ещё толчок — и слёзы вновь застилают её глаза. Она что-то шепчет, всхлипывая, о том, какой он, какая она, о том, что она его, а он — её. Бен рычит, сдавливая её железу большим и указательным пальцами, она судорожно кончает, дёргаясь безвольной куклой в его руках, он с рыком изливается в неё, резко вынимая узел, так что добрая половина спермы попадает на её белые штаны. Ещё секунда, и тумбочка, наконец-то не выдержавшая всего того, что ей довелось пережить на своём веку, накреняется под опавшей на неё омегой, а боковая балка отлетает в сторону. Бен инстинктивно подхватывает Рей, прижимая её к себе и наблюдая за разваливающимся предметом мебели.

— От тебя убытков больше, чем от перестрелки со Сноуком в моей квартире, — смеётся он ей в ухо, осторожно ставя омегу на пол.  
— Это потому что нехер было мне угрожать, — рычит она, поспешно натягивая трусы и промокшие насквозь брюки.  
— Ну и куда ты, такая красивая? — смеётся он, указывая на огромное пятно своей спермы на её штанах.  
— Затру салфетками по дороге, — парирует она, нервно поглядывая на часы.  
— Удачи, — закатывает глаза он.  
— Половина одиннадцатого, — возмущённо шипит она, демонстрируя ему циферблат. — Я должна была быть на работе полтора часа назад!  
— Только не говори, что ты недовольна, — усмехается Бен, набирая код на входной двери.  
— Эгоистичный ублюдок, — дразнит его Рей, показывая язык и забирая сумку с полки.  
— Какой есть, — разводит он руками, пропуская её в коридор, — весь твой.

***

Глава департамента маркетинга врывается в офис «Сопротивления» в начале двенадцатого, судорожно проверяя в каждом попадающемся на пути зеркале или стекле визуальное состояние своих брюк.

— Рей! — окликает её взволнованный голос Роуз в коридоре девятого этажа, когда она быстро спешит к своему кабинету, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды подчинённых.  
— Что? — оборачивается она, останавливаясь.  
— Поговорить надо, — поясняет бета, догоняя её по коридору.  
— В моём кабинете, — согласно кивает омега.  
— Конечно, — соглашается Роуз, спеша за ней.  
— Нормально? — интересуется Рей, поворачиваясь задницей к подруге и указывая на свои штаны, как только они скрываются от вездесущих глаз коллектива.  
— Ахуенная задница, — прыскает бета, — а что?  
— Сила, — закатывает глаза омега, — да я про штаны. Не влажные?  
— Нууууу, — задумчиво тянет Тико, — чуть-чуть, только если сильно приглядываться. А что случилось?  
— Под дождь попала, — отвечает Рей первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Дорогая, — прыскает Роуз, — ты в своём уме? Какой дождь? В Калифорнии всегда солнечно.  
— Всегда, да не всегда, — парирует Рей, плюхаясь на рабочее кресло. — О чём поговорить хотела?  
— Яяяяя, — слегка смущённо тянет Роуз, — нуууууу….  
— Да что такое? — не выдерживает Рей.  
— Короче, — выдыхает бета, явно решаясь на что-то, — Финн переживает, что ты его уволишь.  
— За что? — непонимающе вопрошает омега, удивлённо глядя на подругу.  
— Ну, как тебе сказать? — задумчиво отвечает та.  
— Как есть, — парирует Рей. — У меня за последние месяцы столько новостей в жизни было, что вряд ли ты меня чем-то сможешь удивить.  
— Мы с ним спим, — отвечает Роуз, утыкаясь взглядом в стену. — И он считает, что ты должна его уволить, потому что я твоя подруга, и это неэтично.  
— Тебя всё устраивает? — интересуется Рей спустя несколько секунд молчания.  
— В плане? — переспрашивает бета.  
— В сексуальном, — уточняет она, ехидно улыбаясь.  
— Оооооо, — застенчиво выдыхает та, слегка заливаясь краской. — Более чем.  
— Ну, тогда точно не уволю, — прыскает Рей, подмигивая подруге.  
— И ещё, — продолжает Роуз, подходя к её столу.  
— Ну? — пристально смотрит на неё Рей.  
— Не можешь дать Финну отпуск через неделю, раз уж Палпатин в следственном изоляторе, а Сноук — в гробу? — уточняет бета. — Мы хотим вместе сходить в поход на Гранд Каньон. Я давно собиралась, будет круто, если он сможет присоединиться.  
— Да пожалуйста! — пожимает плечами Рей, искренне улыбаясь.

 _«Похоже, что тучи над Калифорнией наконец-то развеялись,_ — отстранённо думает она, наблюдая за тем, как подруга едва ли не вприпрыжку покидает её кабинет, — _и теперь здесь снова солнечно практически всем»._

***

— Работать под твоим началом — сущее наказание, — закатывает глаза Хакс, глядя на самодовольную улыбку друга. — Теперь твоими стараниями я снова безработный.  
— Через две недели вновь возвращаемся в «Сопротивление», — беспечно отвечает Бен. — А пока отдохни. Хочешь, сходим куда вечером? Выпьем, как в старые добрые.  
— Не могу, — загадочно улыбается рыжий. — У меня вечером свидание с одной высокой белокурой омегой.  
— Ооооо, — удивлённо тянет Бен, подмигивая другу. — И как её зовут?  
— Фазма, — отвечает тот, пожимая плечами.  
— Чегоооо? — удивляется Соло. — Так вас же развели уже вроде?  
— Ну, развели, — соглашается Хакс.  
— И как тогда? — вопрошает Бен, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от друга.  
— Увидел её в Тиндере, — поясняет тот, — и свайпнул.  
— А она? — прыскает Бен, примерно представляя, что было дальше.  
— И она меня тоже, — усмехается Армитаж. — Решили начать всё с самого начала. Вот сегодня, считай, первое свидание.  
— Ага, после пяти лет брака, — закатывает глаза Соло.  
— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет Хакс. — Всякое в жизни бывает.  
— Это уж точно, — соглашается Бен, провожая заглянувшего к нему друга до двери.  
— Обои тоже Сноук подрал? — спрашивает Хакс, с интересом глядя на последствия утреннего погрома в квартире.  
— Он что? — прыскает Бен. — Кот, что ли?  
— Ну мало ли, — пожимает плечами его собеседник, — что за потасовка у вас тут происходила.  
— Нет, — задумчиво отвечает Бен, — это был не Сноук.  
— И ещё, — меняет тему разговора рыжий. — Я вынужден поставить тебе один ультиматум.  
— Нуууу? — приподнимает бровь Бен, отгоняя от себя утренние флешбеки.  
— Больше я за тобой из «Сопротивления» не уйду, — спокойно отвечает тот, — вот даже можешь и не просить.  
— Больше и не потребуется, — уверенно заявляет Соло.  
— Да кто ж тебя, психа, знает? — справедливо замечает Хакс. — С одной работы патенты украл. На другой начальника застрелил. Дальше что? Заложников захватишь?  
— Ой нет, — хрипло выдыхает Бен, ощущая резкое напряжение в паху от одних только воспоминаний о своей утренней заложнице. — Этого я делать точно не буду. Уж лучше взрыв.  
— Ладно, — возвращает его к реальности голос Хакса, — но я тебя предупредил.  
— Удачи тебе, — подмигивает ему Бен, набирая код на двери, — сегодня вечером.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно выдыхает рыжий, скрываясь за порогом.

***

— Я тоже хочу учиться! — капризно тянет Кай, когда Рей с Финном поднимаются из подвала с очередной тренировки по стрельбе.  
— Тебе пока рано, — парирует она, пропуская вперёд охранника. — Ты бы лучше уроки в школе учил.  
— У меня каникулы через неделю, — напоминает ей Кай. — Вот тогда пусть Финн меня и учит.  
— Финн не сможет, — отвечает Рей сыну, — он идёт в поход на Гранд Каньон.  
— Правда? — переспрашивает Кай, обращаясь к бете.  
— Да, — невозмутимо отвечает тот.  
— Я тоже хочу на Гранд Каньон, — недовольно замечает альфа, поджимая губы.  
— Так давай с нами, — предлагает Финн. — Отпросись у мамы.  
— Мама? — сын переводит на неё умоляющий взгляд.  
— Нет, — отрезает Рей, проходя в кухню, — и даже не упрашивай.  
— Почему? — удивлённо интересуются за её спиной оба.  
— Так он же вам с Роуз мешать там будет, — обращается она к Финну.  
— Ничего он не будет, — парирует охранник. — Мы же всё равно не одни идём. Там целая группа. И другие дети тоже есть.  
— Да? — слегка задумавшись, переспрашивает Рей, останавливаясь у стола.  
— Я прослежу за ним, — уверенно отвечает Финн. — Я большую часть жизни за кем-то слежу. Ты же мне доверяешь?  
— Конечно, — выдыхает она, оборачиваясь в сторону умоляющего взгляда сына. — Я мало кому доверяю, как тебе.  
— Мама? — ещё раз переспрашивает её Кай.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает она, с улыбкой наблюдая, как маленький альфа радостно прыгает по коридору. — Только если будешь вести себя прилично.  
— Буду, — искренне обещает он, направляясь бегом в игровую.

Рей устало заваривает себе кофе, мысленно мечтая о скорейшем снятии повязки со второго плеча. Перед ней стройным визуальным рядом проносятся события всех последних месяцев, и, оборачиваясь назад, она совершенно не понимает, как в конечном итоге всё постепенно умудрилось встать на свои места. Она ставит кофе на стол и здоровой рукой тянется к телефону, открывая список сообщений.

 **Сучка Платт:** Через неделю отменю таблетки)  
**Мудак Соло:** Серьёзно?  
**Мудак Соло:** [смайлик со стекающей слюной]

Рей закатывает глаза и поворачивается к окну. Закатное калифорнийское солнце ярко светит ей в лицо даже сквозь полупрозрачную пелену занавесок, заставляя щуриться. И Рей, как омежка, выросшая на задрипанной окраине Чикаго, вынужденно констатирует, что в Калифорнии, конечно, далеко не всегда солнечно, но, когда солнечно, в Калифорнии заебись.


	21. 20. only lovers have survived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка от The August sun https://sun1-87.userapi.com/i7PP1nydB4QE3jwEQKzJI1r0qfSQx6Kt0Ec13g/UkDu7JQPMYw.jpg  
> Для атмосферы: Selena Gomez, Marshmello - Wolves

_«I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you». ©_

Рей знает, что если слишком долго откладывать неизбежное, оно потом воздаст тебе с удвоенной силой, стихийно сметая всё на своём пути. Именно поэтому, когда она поняла, что, погрузившись в работу, благополучно прошляпила свой стандартный ежегодный перерыв на течку, решила тянуть до последнего. Затем в её жизни случились два месяца лютого трэша, когда она попросту не могла себе позволить выпасть из жизни на несколько дней, истекая соками и умоляя альфу её выебать, и вот теперь омега находилась в тяжком предвкушении грядущего пиздеца. Обычно между отменой таблеток и началом течки проходило два-три дня, но организм, судя по всему, настолько истосковался по своему естественному природному состоянию, что уже к концу первых суток Рей явственно осознавала, что на завтра следует ожидать гормонального взрыва.

— Так, — её альфа волчком носится по квартире, разбирая какую-то кучу сумок, которую только что притащил. — Я купил четыре пледа, на случай, если ты начнёшь гнездоваться, у меня был один и тот прожжённый.

Рей устало закатывает глаза, присаживаясь на диван и с интересом наблюдая за его перемещениями. Кто из них двоих находится на грани гормонального безумия — не совсем очевидно. На диване ей впивается в задницу ещё один пакет, прислонённый к спинке.

— Блять, — выругивается она, вытаскивая шуршащий пластик из-за спины и запуская в него руку.  
— Я заказал еды, — продолжает Бен. — Клубники. Ты любишь клубнику?

Рей обнаруживает в пакете аптечный чек размером с древнеегипетский пергаментный свиток на сумму почти в 800 долларов.

— Бен! — окликает она его, пока он выуживает какие-то подушки из ещё одного пакета. — Зачем ты ограбил американскую фармацевтическую промышленность?  
— Чего? — задумчиво переспрашивает он, отрываясь от подушек. — Я ещё взял 14 плиток шоколада. Слышал, что омеги любят…  
— Сила, — выдыхает Рей, скептически приподнимая бровь, — нафига ты таблеток накупил на 800 баксов?

Он ничего не отвечает, молча подходя к столу и открывая ноутбук, и возвращается к ней с самодовольным видом, демонстрируя открытую вкладку. На экране виднеется название статьи из журнала GQ: _«Течная аптечка: 45 средств, которые могут понадобиться вашей омеге»._ Рей открывает рот и тут же захлопывает его, не зная, что тут можно было бы и сказать в такой ситуации.

— Ты собрался со мной течку переживать? — интересуется она спустя несколько секунд многозначительного молчания.  
— Ну да, — слегка сконфуженно отвечает он.  
— Странно, — пожимает плечами омега, — а такое впечатление, что зомби-апокалипсис.

За всю историю их взаимоотношений она видела этого альфу в различных ипостасях: токсичного мудилы, обиженного ребёнка, галантного джентльмена и даже жестокого убийцы. Сейчас он _«тётушка-заботушка»_ и, если абстрагироваться от всей комичности ситуации, это даже довольно мило.

— Я читал, — продолжает свою возню альфа, — что тебе может пригодиться…  
— Бен! — прерывает Рей его рассуждения. — Я не первый раз в жизни теку. Поверь, мне вряд ли пригодится что-то кроме твоих члена и узла.  
— Но… — запинается он, — … одноразовая посуда.  
— Зачем? — с удивлением разводит руками омега.  
— Если вдруг нахлынут гормоны, чтобы ты ничего не разбила и не поранилась, — объясняет он.  
— Это течка, — парирует она, — а не острый психоз. Самая банальная течка. Если б омегам всякий раз грозил риск неминуемой гибели, когда они текут, человечество давно бы уже вымерло.  
— Да? — слегка удивлённо переспрашивает он.  
— Точно говорю, — отвечает она. — Успокойся и сядь уже. От тебя в глазах рябит.

Он присаживается на край дивана в гостиной и обхватывает голову руками, слегка взлохмачивая свои волосы. Рей думает о том, что может произойти, если перед началом течки накачать своего альфу транквилизаторами.

***

— Чёрт, — она просыпается от накатывающего волнами жара внизу живота. — Бен?!

Альфа не откликается. Рей резко разворачивается, ощущая ноющую ломоту во всех суставах: его половина кровати распахнута и пуста.

— Где тебя черти носят? — разочарованно выдыхает омега, осторожно приподнимаясь и втискивая ноги в тапки.

— Бен! — зовёт она чуть громче.

Никто не откликается. Рей приподнимается с кровати, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает тонкая струйка смазки, пачкая пижамные шорты, и отправляется на поиски пропавшего альфы, обнаруживая в себе неотвратимое желание превратиться в самку богомола: то есть, сначала затрахать до полусмерти, а потом добить. _«У неё тут течка подоспела, а он, блин, решил куда-то съебаться посреди ночи»._ Жжение становится почти невыносимым, когда она останавливается у лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж. _«А если он ушёл, потому что ты плохая омега?»_ — жалобно скулит где-то внутри пробудившееся в ней звероподобное создание. _«Ага,_ — затыкает его Рей, радуясь, что пока ещё способна мыслить относительно здраво, — _из своей собственной квартиры»_.

— Бен! — вновь окликает она его, оказываясь на первом этаже. — Ты тут вообще?

С кухни доносится какое-то шуршание. Рей отправляется вперёд по коридору, придерживаясь за стенку и едва не плача.

— Блять, — он выскакивает в коридор с каким-то всклокоченным видом, — хотел дать тебе поспать.  
— Я не хочу спать, — стонет она, — я хочу…  
— Я знаю-знаю, — шепчет он, в два шага оказываясь рядом и подхватывая её на руки. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
— Пожалуйста, — Рей трётся щекой об его плечо, до боли закусывая губу.

Смазка, кажется, уже пропитала пижамные шорты насквозь, когда Бен опирает её на стену, всё так же придерживая над полом.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он. — Я думал, у меня узел лопнет уже нахер от напряжения.  
— Бен, — её внутренняя омега жалобно стонет, повиснув у него на плечах.  
— Да, — отвечает он, — сейчас-сейчас.

Голова идёт кругом, когда альфа ставит её на пол, жар, раздирающий изнутри, уже доставляет ощутимый дискомфорт, пока он, рыча, избавляется от пижамных брюк, обнажая свой член с уже готовым узлом. Внутренняя омега хочет выть, и Рей, подчиняясь ей, срывает с себя шорты, отбрасывая их куда-то к двери. Альфа вновь хватает её за талию и приподнимает над полом, впиваясь губами в её приоткрытый рот. Рей кажется, что она сейчас утопит в смазке их обоих, когда рецепторы её языка различают вкус молочного шоколада на его губах. Он приподнимает её ещё выше над собой и подхватывает под колени.

— Ты что? — выражает она единственную мысль, вращающуюся у неё сейчас в голове. — Шоколад точил на кухне?  
— Да, — слегка сконфуженно отвечает он, прислоняя её к стене и задевая узлом влажные, набухшие складки.

 _«Единственная мысль была в голове, и та испарилась»._ Звероподобное существо окончательно овладевает её разумом в тот момент, когда он толкается внутрь. Омега визжит и закусывает его плечо, растворяясь в этом диком, первобытном ощущении собственной принадлежности не себе.

***

Обладать ею в этом мокром, жарком, беспрекословно подчиняющемся, отзывающимся трепетом на каждый его толчок, каждое его прикосновение, слово, её состоянии кажется ему самым правильным из того, что вообще когда-либо случалось в его жизни. Её смазка стекает по его бёдрам, глаза полуприкрыты, она шепчет что-то нечленораздельное, периодически срываясь на всхлипы.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, осторожно убирая прядь волос с её лица.  
— Да, — едва различимо отвечает она.  
— Что да? — переспрашивает альфа, вжимаясь в неё бёдрами.  
— Да, — ещё раз произносит она чуть громче.

 _«Видимо,_ — решает Бен, — _«да» значит «да»_. Её запах сладкой отравой разъедает лёгкие, и Бену кажется, что у себя под кожей он уже тоже пахнет также, что этот ядрёный аромат куантро, дури и морской соли уже пропитал кровь, лимфу, навсегда порабощая его организм, и какую бы дозу он ни получил отныне и впредь, этого всегда будет недостаточно. Недостаточно для того, чтобы он насытился.

— Бен, — шепчет она, распахивая глаза и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на нём.  
— Что? — отзывается он, вновь толкаясь в неё.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Рей. — Мне нужно…

Протяжный стон прерывает её речь, но ему и не требуется никакой дополнительной информации, инстинкты подсказывают, что ей нужно. Он сильнее вжимает её в стену, увеличивая амплитуду движений, омега охает, впиваясь ногтями ему в плечо и выгибая шею. Бен чувствует лёгкий укол ревности, вновь встречаясь взглядом с тем самым отпечатком чужих зубов на её шее. Под ним различимо пульсирует железа, маня, требуя, настаивая быть отмеченной, обласканной, успокоенной.

— Блять, — выдыхает он, утыкаясь носом в её шею.  
— А? — вопросительно стонет омега.  
— Ничего, — спохватывается он. — Всё хорошо, всё в порядке.

Он не может позволить себе жить прошлым, особенно, сейчас, когда прошлое наконец отпустило их обоих. Альфа слегка наклоняется и аккуратно слизывает капельку пота, стекающую по железе. Рей отвечает на это его простое действие настолько протяжным стоном, что он едва не теряет равновесие, чувствуя, как мышцы начинают пульсировать вокруг него, и с рыком изливается внутрь. Её запах, кажется, впился не только в его лёгкие, но и в глаза, покрывая всё пространство коридора каким-то мутным едким туманом. Ему требуется моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем он вообще оказывается в состоянии различить очертания помещения.

— Чёрт, — шепчет он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Что? — уточняет она сиплым голосом, дрожа в его руках.  
— Мы в коридоре, — поясняет Бен, чувствуя, как разбухший узел приковывает их друг к другу двумя звеньями одной неразрывной цепи.  
— Может, — тихо смеётся она, — уже кровать здесь поставим?  
— Может, — согласно кивает он, ощущая узлом её ритмичную пульсацию.

Он аккуратно относит её наверх, останавливаясь на каждой ступеньке, чтобы не причинить ей боль оттягиванием узла. Омега дрожит, одной рукой обнимая его за шею и вплетаясь второй в его волосы. Смазка капает на ступеньки, распространяя её запах повсюду. Бен вообще не уверен, что сможет теперь когда-либо в здравом рассудке находиться в этой квартире.

— Какая же ты... — шепчет он, аккуратно укладываясь вместе с ней на кровать.  
— Какая? — переспрашивает она, умиротворённо покачиваясь на узле.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он, поглаживая её плечи, — мне не хватит словарного запаса.

***

Эти двое суток сливаются в её сознании в бесконечную череду сцепок. Она плохо запоминает и в принципе плохо соображает, пребывая исключительно в двух состояниях: предвкушения эйфории и самой эйфории. Хотя, справедливости ради, они не только трахаются. Иногда они даже спорят. Рей говорит, что пахнет так, будто только что вылезла из мусорного бака на восточной окраине Чикаго. Бен возражает, уверяя, что она пахнет лучше, чем малиновый пирог, покрытый шоколадным топпингом, а он любит малину и шоколад, но, тем не менее, относит её в ванную. Это случается в ванной: он трахает её, вдавливая в кафель, и цепляет, осторожно укладываясь на эмалированную поверхность, пока она сидит на нём, подставляя лицо под тёплые расслабляющие струи. И на кухне, когда они решают хоть как-то полнить запас сил. Рей закидывает в рот немного орехов и сухофруктов, наблюдая за тем, как он одним укусом сметает половину шоколадной плитки. Он вяжет её на столе, пока она слизывает шоколад с его губ. После — опять в коридоре, когда они планируют добраться с кухни до спальни, но не успевают, и омега оказывается закинутой животом на новую тумбочку, купленную всего несколько дней назад взамен старой, развалившейся.

Один раз они добираются до кабинета, и Рей принимает узел, откинувшись спиной на его рабочий стол. Бен хрипит что-то очень непристойное и ласковое, пока она царапает ногтями его предплечья и стонет, запрокинув голову. Взгляд случайно цепляется за настенные часы, которые противным звоном отсчитывают очередную минувшую четверть часа.

— Сила, — шепчет она, — ты их сюда повесил?  
— Ну да, — кивает он, — не мог же я их отнести в «Первый Орден».  
— Трусы из отеля случайно не хранишь? — смеётся она с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице.  
— Храню, — отвечает Бен, проводя указательным пальцем дорожку от пульсирующей железы к возбужденному соску.  
— Ты их хоть постирал? — продолжает она, подавляя рвущийся из груди стон.  
— Нет, — коротко отвечает он, тяжело дыша.  
— Вот это я понимаю, — выдыхает с усмешкой она, — культ личности.

Бен возвращает ладонь на её шею и слегка надавливает пальцами, отчего она издаёт протяжный и жалостливый хрип. Когда он вновь толкается в неё, провоцируя пожар между раскинутых ног, Рей судорожно хватает воздух ртом, забывая, о чём они только что беседовали, и вновь временно лишаясь дара мыслительной деятельности. Мозг отрубает так, будто где-то в её матке спрятана кнопка выключателя, на которую Бен только что случайно нажал узлом, обрубая все нейронные связи и цепочки. В мыслях снова только узел, раздирающий её изнутри, член, дарящий чувство наполненности, и альфа, который склоняется над ней с таким видом, словно она какое-то божество. Ей хочется рассказать о том, что он тоже бог для неё, что она тоже ему поклоняется и всегда поклонялась ещё до тех пор, как узнала лично. Она не чувствует его запаха, но чувствует нечто гораздо большее, чем простые биологические инстинкты, некую роковую, определяющую, обладающую всеобъемлющим для её жизни значением и смыслом связь. Рей знает, что не слишком красноречива по этой части, а посему решается объясниться максимально пошло, затаскано и просто.

— Бен? — шепчет она, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Что? — спрашивает он, пристально глядя на неё.  
— Люблю тебя, — стонет омега, впиваясь ногтями в его запястья.

Альфа отвечает ей столь протяжным рыком и напряжённым оскалом, будто бронзовая статуя богини, которой он поклонялся многие годы, внезапно с ним заговорила, поделившись и впрямь божественным откровением. Они кончают параллельно, пока узел, набухающий внутри, вновь привязывает её к нему на ближайшее несколько часов. Рей чувствует приятную тяжесть каждой мышцей, каждой косточкой своего тела.

— Тебя на кровать? — интересуется он, утирая ладонью со лба выступивший пот.  
— Да, — согласно кивает она, с осторожностью приподнимаясь на локтях.

Он подхватывает её со стола и аккуратно выносит из кабинета, пока она, растянутая узлом, дрожит в его руках от неги и усталости. За почти что двое суток они оба практически не сомкнули глаз. Едва оказываясь на кровати, омега проваливается в многочасовое забытие, знаменующее начало второй половины течки, его узел всё ещё пульсирует в ней, наполняя низ живота столь полюбившимся ей чувством принадлежности.

***

— Поешь? — интересуется он, когда Рей распутывается от одеял, открывая глаза и ощущая под собой мокрые липкие простыни.  
— Сколько я спала? — спрашивает она, поглядывая на настенные часы.  
— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет Бен. — Часов шесть, может, семь.

Он с лёгкостью подхватывает её на руки и доносит до дивана в гостиной.

— Есть пицца, — сообщает он. — Погреть?  
— Ага, — согласно кивает она, натягивая на себя какую-то его футболку, прихваченную из спальни, чтобы не заляпать диван.  
— Сейчас, — подрывается он. — Я всё принесу.

Когда альфа выходит из комнаты, Рей чувствует некоторое опустошение, провожая его сожалеющим взглядом. Сбоку валяется пульт от телевизора, она задумчиво хватает его и нажимает кнопку включения, чтобы хоть как-то себя отвлечь на эти две-три минуты, пока он греет еду. Она бесцельно листает каналы, не обнаруживая ничего примечательного. Хотя, в её состоянии мало что может показаться примечательным, кроме его огромных рук, исследующих её тело, и узла, пульсирующего внутри.

— Сила, — усмехается сзади его голос. — Зачем тебе сейчас телевизор?  
— Нуууу, — задумчиво тянет она, — может, зомби-апокалипсис уже наступил, а мы даже и не в курсе.  
— Тогда выжили только мы, — мягко смеётся он, ставя ей на колени бумажную тарелку с тремя кусками пиццы и присаживаясь рядом.  
— Почему? — интересуется она, с жадностью набрасываясь на еду.  
— Потому что остались здесь, — отвечает Бен, с улыбкой наблюдая за ней, — выжили только любовники.  
— С похожим названием фильм есть, — припоминает она, — но там, кажется, про вампиров было.  
— Зомби, вампиры, коррупционеры, мафиози, — пожимает плечами он, — какая разница? Всех ждёт одинаковая участь, если кто-то из них попытается тебя у меня отнять.  
— Незавидная, — усмехается Рей, откусывая ещё один кусок пиццы.  
— Кстати, о коррупционерах, — кивает Бен в сторону телевизора.

Рей резко оборачивается, обнаруживая на экране закованного в наручники Шива Палпатина в окружении стражей порядка. Бегущая строка внизу поясняет, что государственное обвинение требует для него восемь лет. Ярость моментально захватывает её, рассеивая обусловленный гормонами сладостный туман в голове.

— Какого, — омега резко вскакивает, роняя на пол тарелку с последним куском пиццы, — хера?  
— Ну вот, — доносится до неё низкий смех альфы, — я же знал, что одноразовая посуда пригодится.  
— Нет, — в возмущении указывает она на экран, где уже сменилась картинка. — Ну ты это видел?! Ты это видел?! В этой стране люди столько за ограбление магазина сидят!  
— Ну, видел, — пожимает плечами он, приподнимаясь с дивана и вплотную приближаясь к ней, — и что теперь?  
— Восемь лет, — поясняет Рей, — это не так много. Он стар, но не настолько. А если выйдет?  
— Никто ниоткуда не выйдет, — сильные руки альфы, обвивающие её талию, дарят успокоение. — Не думай об этом, Рей. Хорошо? Не сейчас.  
— Да, — согласно кивает она, утыкаясь лбом в его широкую грудь.

Рей забывает о том, что занимало её мысли всего несколько секунд назад, когда он подхватывает её на руки и аккуратно укладывает на диван, устраиваясь между разведённых ног и слизывая языком остатки томатного соуса с её пальцев. В конце концов, Палпатин не вампир, не зомби и даже не мафиози, да и кто бы сейчас вообще даже из вышеназванных смог им помешать?


	22. Epilogue. i have no doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для атмосферы: Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me

_«I wanna dance by water 'neath the Mexican sky  
Drink some Margaritas by a string of blue lights  
Listen to the Mariachi play at midnight  
Are you with me, are you with me?» ©_

_Год спустя, где-то над Мексикой, рейс Delta Air Lines Сан-Франциско-Мехико_

Рей аккуратно гладит по руке своего альфу, гипнотизирующего взглядом спинку переднего сидения.

— Всё в порядке? — негромко спрашивает она, размещая голову на его плече.

Бен согласно кивает, отворачиваясь к окну. Её муж, как и обычно, не слишком разговорчив во время перелётов. Омега до сих пор не понимает, почему он из раза в раз продолжает на это подписываться. Она вновь возмущается про себя отсутствию регулярных прямых рейсов из Сан-Франциско до Акапулько, из-за чего они вынуждены добираться до места назначения своего свадебного путешествия с пересадкой через Мехико, поскольку лететь в частном джете её аэрофобный альфа отказывается категорически. Подумывая, чем бы себя занять в оставшееся время пути, Рей обращает собственное внимание на какие-то газеты, предложенные услужливой стюардессой перед взлётом и теперь призывно выглядывающие из кармана впереди стоящего кресла. Не желая убирать головы с его плеча, она тянет руку, вытаскивая одну из них, разворачивает, кладёт себе колени, бросает мимолётный взгляд на первую страницу и подпрыгивает на сидении так, будто они только что попали в воздушную яму. Последние 24 часа своей жизни она была полностью погружена в атмосферу свадебной суеты, отключив рабочий телефон и оставив доступ на личный только для нескольких номеров. Вероятно, именно поэтому она и пропустила эту шокирующую новость. Омега несколько раз недоверчиво моргает глазами, вглядываясь в кричащий заголовок свежей утренней USA Today, полагая, что нанесённый на первую полосу крупный шрифт сейчас растворится, будучи ничем иным, как просто её галлюцинацией от предсвадебной нервотрёпки и недосыпа. Этого, разумеется, не происходит.

— Бен! — Рей пихает мужа под локоть, резко поднимая голову и нервно сглатывая.  
— Да? — нехотя откликается он, оборачиваясь в её сторону. — Что-то случилось?

Омега ничего не отвечает, молча указывая пальцем на первую полосу газеты. Соло слегка прищуривается, очевидно, вчитываясь в заголовок, и вновь отворачивается к окну, пожимая плечами.

— Пиздец, — констатирует Рей, — почему вечером мне никто об этом не сообщил?  
— Потому что перед свадьбой ты ясно дала всем понять, что беспокоить тебя в этот день стоит только в случае крупномасштабной глобальной катастрофы, — поясняет он. — Самоубийство Палпатина сложно отнести к числу таковых происшествий.

Рей вновь вглядывается в заголовок и читает про себя по слогам, словно боясь упустить хотя бы одну букву: _«Нью-йоркский миллиардер, бывший руководитель «Империи», обвиняемый в коррупции, отмывании денег и торговле оружием был обнаружен повешенным в камере предварительного заключения вчера вечером»._

— Знаешь, — вновь обращается она к мужу, — Шив никогда не был похож на человека, способного вот так вот самостоятельно наложить на себя руки.  
— Нууууу, — задумчиво тянет альфа шёпотом, всё ещё не отворачиваясь от окна, — может, и не самостоятельно.  
— Бен? — Рей окликает его с вопросительной интонацией, чувствуя, как титульная страница газеты становится влажной от её в минуту вспотевшей ладони.

Альфа молча изучает взглядом белёсые фигурки облаков, проплывающие мимо них.

— Бен?! — вскрикивает омега, провоцируя недовольное ворчание беты, сидящей спереди.

Муж оборачивается в её сторону с абсолютно каменным лицом.

— Нууууу, — нехотя отвечает он на вопрос, читающийся в её глазах, — скажем так, ты же не думала, что с выходом Сноука и Палпатина из большой игры коррупция в американских правоохранительных органах прекратила своё существование?

 _«Нет, она, разумеется, так не думала»_. Рей открывает рот, чтобы задать ему несколько вертящихся на языке уточняющих вопросов, и тут же с усилием захлопывает его, не произнося ни звука. Конечно, свежая бумага свидетельства о браке, лежащая в её сумке, позволит ей в случае чего не свидетельствовать против своего альфы в суде, но, тем не менее, некоторым историям лучше навсегда остаться недосказанными, во имя всеобщего спокойствия. Она неаккуратно сворачивает газету и убирает всё в тот же карман стоящего впереди сидения. _«На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит новостей»,_ — думает омега, вновь укладываясь головой на его плечо.

***

Тихоокеанский ветер, пропитанный запахом морской соли и тонким апельсиновым ароматом, залетает в распахнутые двери бунгало, ероша её длинные влажные волосы. Стойкий запах местной анаши, разлетающийся по номеру, перемешивается с прибрежным, создавая довольно странное, на взгляд омеги, сочетание.

— Держи, — альфа протягивает косяк, нежно дотрагиваясь до её пальцев, — попробуй.  
— Бен! — в очередной раз за эту поездку Рей начинает минутку морализаторства, — мне тридцать лет! У меня почти взрослый сын. Я не буду это курить!  
— Ну, ты просто попробуй, — смеётся он, цепляя косяк зубами и укладываясь на локти, — я никому не расскажу, обещаю.  
— А если я расскажу? — щурится омега, располагаясь рядом с ним на боку.  
— Кому? — прыскает альфа, выдыхая новую порцию дыма ей в лицо, — моей маме? И что она сделает? Отшлёпает меня?  
— Не-а, — с улыбкой шепчет Рей, осторожно вытягивая пальцами папиросу из его рта, — теперь шлёпать тебя могу только я. У меня бумажка есть, подтверждающая моё исключительное право.  
— Даже если я буду хорошо себя вести? — невинно хлопает он своими чёрными глазами.  
— Кто? — усмехается она. — Ты? Да скорее разлом Сан-Андреас окончательно отправит Калифорнию в свободное плаванье!

Омега приподнимается над ним, неловко держа косяк пальцами.

— Так? — в растерянности спрашивает Рей. — И что мне делать?  
— Ну, затянись чуть-чуть, — поясняет он, — но не сильно.

Рей морщится, поднося папиросу к лицу, цепляет её губами и с усилием втягивает в себя дурманящий дым по его инструкции. Надсадный кашель пронзает её дыхательные пути, она поспешно вырывает косяк изо рта, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Фу, — хрипит Рей, откашливаясь, — какая гадость.

Порыв солёного ветра с горьким апельсиновым ароматом вновь врывается в помещение, будто спеша ей на помощь. Омега оборачивается в сторону распахнутой двери и шумно втягивает в себя свежий воздух.

— Вот, — усмехается его голос, — примерно так ты и пахнешь.  
— Сила, — закатывает глаза Рей, вновь оборачиваясь в сторону мужа, — дрянь какая.  
— Мне нравится, — вновь слегка приподнимается он, забирая папиросу из её рук.  
— Как думаешь, — хохочет омега, — что бы сказала общественность, если б вскрылось, что новый кандидат от демократов в Конгресс занимается подобными вещами?  
— Оооооо, — задумчиво тянет Бен, затягиваясь, — это точно бы был скандал. Но Дэмерон справился бы, скорее всего.  
— Вот, — тыкает она пальцем в его обнажённую грудь, — до чего ты меня довёл. Ради тебя я даже анашу покурила.  
— Ради тебя, — задумчиво шепчет он, всматриваясь в потолок бунгало, — я убил. Дважды.

Рей, растерянная, смотрит на него, не зная, что и ответить, потому что всё, что происходило последние два года их пути в это свадебное бунгало было непросто, очень непросто. Она отворачивается и осторожно укладывается наполовину влажными волосами ему на грудь, альфа приподнимает руку и легонько гладит её тыльной стороной ладони по голове, щеке, шее, задевая железу, которую раньше покрывал укус Ункара, а теперь виднеется тонкий, почти заживший шрам от операции. Рей знает, что скоро, в следующую течку, на этом месте появится новый отпечаток зубов.

***

Следующим вечером муж приглашает её в какой-то крайне аутентичный мексиканский бар, где когда-то в период студенчества он зависал с друзьями на каникулах. Рей морщится, слизывая соль со стеклянной стопки текилы и ощущая на зубах кислоту лайма.

— Взять ещё на баре? — интересуется Бен, приподнимаясь со стула.

Рей согласно кивает, пританцовывая каблуками босоножек в такт музыке. Он возвращается спустя несколько минут с четырьмя стопками текилы в руках и, внезапно, в классическом мексиканском сомбреро с широкими полями.

— Сила, — давится Рей хохотом, прыская в ладонь, — где ты это взял вообще?  
— Одолжил у бармена, — пожимает плечами он, аккуратно расставляя стопки по столу.

— Так что? Потанцуем? — обращается к ней альфа, неумело пародируя мексиканский акцент.

Омега внимательно смотрит на него снизу вверх, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Выглядит он, конечно, весьма и весьма фантасмагорично.

— Не могу, — разводит руками она, усмехаясь.  
— Почему? — удивлённо приподнимает бровь Бен.  
— Я замужем, — поясняет она, демонстрируя новое колечко на безымянном.  
— Хммммм, — сверкает он недоброй улыбкой, — ну, тогда вы не оставляете мне выбора.  
— Да? — переспрашивает Рей, пристально глядя на него.  
— Мне придётся убить вашего мужа, — пожимает плечами альфа, наклоняя голову вниз так, что поля шляпы закрывают его лоб.  
— Ооооооо, — задумчиво тянет Рей, приподнимаясь из-за стола и кладя ладони ему на плечи, — я даже и не сомневаюсь.

И она действительно никогда больше не сомневается ни в себе, ни в нём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочется поблагодарить всех читателей, которые находили время на мои опусы, мне было приятно взаимодействовать с вами, надеюсь, что тоже не разочаровывала вас совсем уж критично. Первый блин, как известно, всегда немного комом, но эта работа научила меня некоторым вещам, например, заранее прописывать сюжет по главам, а не строчить, что придёт в голову в надежде, что «кривая» как-нибудь да вывезет 😂 Больше автор так не делает, потому что учится на своих ошибках 😅Ещё раз спасибо всем, кто заинтересовался этой работой. С любовью, автор.


End file.
